Retratos de vida
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Serie de OS sin relación. Era una pareja extraña, la que ambos formaban. Él, Uzumaki Naruto, imprudente, atrevido, cabezota, algo lento, divertido, bromista y alegre. Ella, Hyuuga Hinata, tímida, en varias ocasiones y sobre todo, en las requeridas, era valiente. Dulce, cálida, un corazón lindo...¡CAPiTULO 28!
1. Retrato 1: Princesa

__Aquí llegó esta escritora amante de esta pareja con una nueva historia. Aunque en vez de historia, más bien serán one shots que nada tendrán que ver entre ellos. Miren, me vino así de golpe, la idea :p __

__**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al fantástico Kishimoto, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Muchas gracias, Kshimoto-san  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Retratos de vida<strong>  
><em>_

__**.  
><strong>__

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<br>**

**El brillo con sabor a fresas**

_**.**_

Una camisa de manga corta blanca, con dos líneas azuladas en el borde de las mangas, un pañuelo rojo atado alrededor de cuello que se unía con un gancho sobre su pecho, una falda corta y azulada, unas medias por sobre la rodilla blancas y unos zapatos marrones.

Hinata volvió a suspirar delante del espejo. Esa ropa no estaba hecha para ella y nunca lo estaría. Se sentó en el tocador y suspiró de nuevo. Estaba molesta, y mucho. No entendía porque Tsunade había ordenado que las chicas llevaran uniforme para ir a clases. Los uniformes no estaban hecho para entrenar, y también molestaban para correr…no podías hacer nada con ellos!

Si dabas un salto, la falda, ya corta de por sí, se subía y mostraba tus braguitas, si te estirabas, la camisa se subía y mostrabas el vientre…y Hinata odiaba mostrar su cuerpo.

Odiaba su cuerpo.

Para empezar, era pálida, casi como una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos, grandes con abundantes pestañas, pero también blancos, su nariz, respingona, sus mejillas, siempre coloreadas, sus labios…porque siempre se veían tan rosados? Su cabello, bueno, de su cabello no diría nada, amaba su cabello, largo y liso, casi rozando su trasero y de un color entre negro y azulado. El color que había heredado de su madre. Tras eso llegaba…su cuerpo. Otra cosa que tampoco le gustaba. Y es que, empezando por sus pechos, no se había desarrollado demasiado pronto? Tan solo tenía 17 años, porque tenía esa "considerable delantera"? Sus amigas siempre decían estar celosas de ello, pero Hinata sentía que eran lo más incómodo que una mujer pudiera tener. Claro estaba, no era que tuviera mucho, pero para su edad…era mucho. Luego un vientre plano, cintura estrecha y caderas algo amplias, sus piernas…

Bufó de nuevo, porque lo peor, peor de todo, antes que su cuerpo y su cara era su estatura. Porqué solo debía de medir metro cuarenta y siete? Si, no es que fuera algo fuera de lo normal pero…porque sus amigas median sus metro cincuenta, cincuenta y tres y ella tan solo…eso?

Apoyó sus codos sobre el tocador y la cabeza sobre sus manos. Si, también lo sabía, tenía una autoestima muy bajo, pero…como no tenerlo cuando tu familia está compuesta por una hermana fuerte, bonita, de fuerte carácter, un padre alto, fuerte y muy elegante, y un primo alto, fuerte y muy atractivo.

Ella era la diferente en esa casa.

Bufando, se miró en el espejo unos segundos, terminando por sonreír. Si, podía quejarse mucho de su cuerpo y carácter, pero lo había heredado todo de su madre, y le encantaba.

_Mamá, no estoy molesta contigo. Solo…no me siento a gusto con este cuerpo. Creo…que es demasiado para una chica como yo._

-Hinata-chan!-desde el piso de abajo, su hermana la llamó. Ella se levantó de la silla, agarró eso que había comprado, lo metió en su mochila y antes de despedirse, se inclinó sobre una foto.

-Me voy, mamá- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hinata-chan llegaremos tarde!

-¡Sí!-y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>En el camino, ninguno de los tres habló mucho. Era normal. Ni ella, ni Hanabi ni su primo Neji eran de aquellas que preguntaban "que tal el día" o el "cómo te ha ido"; más bien, eran de esos que hablaban cuando creían conveniente.<p>

¿No era nada malo, verdad?

Y siguió su camino, sonriendo.

En el instituto Konoha no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran los nuevos uniformes. Tanto chicos como chicos los llevaban. Unos de manera informal, otros mostrando más de lo debido, algunos mal puesto, otros añadiendo de más.

Un grupo estaba de acuerdo en llevarlos, otras no. Simplemente chicos si, y chicas no. Y ella estaba entre las que no. ¿Cómo podían entrenar con ello puesto? Además, porque los chicos sí que estaban de acuerdo? No lo entendía.

Y las clases durante las primeras horas pasaron largas y muy lentas, todos deseando que por fin llegara el rato de descanso.

Hasta que por fin sonó y todos salieron al aire libre.

Hinata terminó de meter las cosas en su mochila, cuando del bolsillo de esta cayó algo al suelo. Ella lo recogió y lo mantuvo en su mano, observándolo.

_Un brillo labial._

No sabía porque lo había comprado. Ella no era de las que se maquillaban, sentía que se lo hacía, quedaría aún más extraña de lo que ya era.

Quizá debería regalárselo a una de sus amigas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó alguien quitándoselo de la mano-Hinata…-exclamó sorprendida al verlo mejor la chica.

-Buenos días, Ino-chan-saludó ella

-¿Te compraste este brillo?-la rubia se sentó en la silla de enfrente, lo destapó y lo olió- fresas,

-¿Quieres quedártelo?-Ino miró a su amiga- yo…no creo que me lo ponga- y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?- la peliazul negó

-N-no me queda.-murmuró-y pensé que…si tal vez lo utilizabas tú…

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamó su amiga rubia, plantando la mano sobre la mesa-Otra vez te estás infravalorando.

-N-no lo hago- miró a un lado-p-pero ya sabes que…a-a mí no…

-Hinata, mírame.

La peliazul dudó un poco, pero lentamente, desvió la mirada hacía la rubia, que en un segundo, la agarró de la cara y pintó sus labios con el brillo.

Las chicas que todavía estaban en clase, miraron con una gota tras la nuca como Ino pintaba los labios de Hinata, muy a contraparte de la otra.

-Listo- dijo Ino, soltando su cara y observando feliz su rostro- te ves muy linda Hinata- y tapó el brillo-ahora todos los chicos estarán a tus pies en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hinata, haciendo un puchero, subió la mano para quitárselo pero esta se la agarró y acercó su rostro al suyo, con una mirada que la asustó.

-I-ino-chan…

-Ni se te ocurra quitártelo, ¿me oíste? Porque como lo hagas me encargaré de comprar uno que no se vaya nunca.

-S-si - e Ino la soltó, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Perfecto. ¿Vamos a comer?- le devolvió el brillo y se alejó de la mesa dando pequeños saltitos. Hinata la siguió con la mirada.

Quería mucho a Ino, pero a veces, era demasiado terrorífica. Olvidándose de eso, se guardó el labial en el bolsillo, agarró su bentou y salió tras Ino, que de nuevo se había ido olvidándose de ella. Suspiró y empezó a caminar, pensando en que tal vez estuviera en la cafetería.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, ya que todos los alumnos había salido al patio, y Hinata pudo caminar libremente por los pasillos, tarareando una canción. Algo que normalmente no haría, ya que era demasiado tímida para hacerlo.

-_Yoru no sora ni matataku Tooi kin no hoshi _…-siguió cantando, mientras hacía el camino hacia la cafetería- _Yuube yume de miageta Kotori to onaji iro Nemurenu yoru ni Hitori utau uta….watar…_

-Hinata- Hinata se detuvo al instante, subiéndole el color a las mejillas.

No, no podía ser. No podía ser…_él._

-Increíble-exclamó el chico, pasando a ponerse delante de ella.-¿Hinata-chan?-se extrañó este al verla con los ojos cerrados.

Hinata abrió los ojos, topándose con los ojos y la persona que menos quería que la descubriera de esa forma.

Naruto Uzumaki, el chico del cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

-N-naruto-kun…-balbuceó muy nerviosa y avergonzada- n-no sabía que estabas aquí…

-¡Nah! Kabuto-sensei volvió a regañarme- masculló molesto, pasando los brazos tras la nuca -es un pesado.

Hinata asintió, bajando su mirada. Naruto y ella eran del mismo curso, solo que él iba a la otra clase, junto con su primo y sus amigos Kiba y Shino. Ella hubiese deseado poder estar en la misma clase que él, de esa forma, su relación quizá…fuera de algo más que amigos…quizá.

-Y tú, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿También te castigaron?- preguntó él, a lo que Hinata negó.

-Estaba buscando a In-pero la mano del chico parada delante de su cara la detuvo-¿q-que?

Naruto estaba olfateando el aire.

-¿Na-Naruto…?-el rubio la miró y ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Naruto se acercó más a ella y Hinata se encogió.-Q-que...

-No hables- murmuró él acercando su rostro a su cuello, el cual volvió a olfatear.

El bentou de Hinata cayó al suelo, haciendo un gran ruido, pero Naruto siguió olfateando; su cuello, su ropa, incluso su cabello...Hinata, con sus mejillas arder, pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Y de bien poco que no lo consigue, sino fuera por la sorpresa, cuando Naruto se detuvo en sus labios, muy cerca, casi rozándolos.

-Eso es…-y terminando con esa pequeña distancia, le lamió los labios y la besó. Suave y despacio, saboreando sus labios, pasando la mano por su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Hinata se agarró a su camisa, consciente de que le estaba devolviendo el beso, quizá algo más torpe, pero sintiéndose feliz y como en un sueño.

¿Por qué era un sueño, verdad?

Naruto mordió su labio inferior, como si de comida se tratara, saboreando lo poco o nada que quedaba de aquel brillo en sus labios.

Se separó, aunque no mucho, deseaba continuar…un poco más.

-¿Tienes más?-preguntó, volviendo a oler al aire.

-¿Eh?-Hinata sintió como metía la mano en su bolsillo y de ahí sacaba el pequeño brillo. Se sonrojó cuando él lo sacó-N-no es…yo quería dárselo a-a Ino…pero…

-No lo hagas- con una sola mano, destapó el brillo y aspiró aquel dulce aroma. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios y la miró -déjame…intentarlo- acercó el brillo a sus labios y los pintó con tal cuidado que sorprendió a Hinata. Otra vez volvió a sonreír, mirando sus labios como si de una obra de arte hubiera terminado de pintar —perfecto – dijo antes de volver a saborear sus labios, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Esta vez, se separó más pronto, dejándola algo insatisfecha al separarse tan rápido. Naruto, sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma, decidió probar algo más.

-Me pregunto cómo sabrá si…-y con delicadeza, pasó el brillo desde su cuello hasta casi cerca de su clavícula. Hinata se estremeció cuando sintió lamerlo y se agarró fuerte a su camisa, sintiendo sus piernas desfallecer

-N-Naruto…-el rubio, todavía sujetándola por la cintura, sonrió mostrando sus dientes, descendiendo hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Separó sus labios de ahí y alzó el rostro, sonriendo al ver su estado.

-Sabes, Hinata-Naruto quitó su brazo y cerró el brillo- creo que esto, te lo confisco-y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Hinata se soltó de su camisa, sonrojada como un tomate y alejándose un poco.

¿De verdad, acababa de besarse con Naruto? Ni ella misma se lo creía. Porque, todo tenía que ser un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño del cual despertaría en cuanto el despertador empezara a sonar.

Naruto, sin dejar de sonreír observaba a la chica. De seguro que millones de cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza. Millones de preguntas que él estaría dispuesto a responderle…más adelante.

-Hinata-chan- le alzó el rostro por el mentón-por el momento, solo puedo decirte que esto no es un sueño. -Hinata volvió a sonrojarse al verse descubierta, cosa que le divirtió- y tampoco…que esto no termina aquí- le besó de nuevo de forma momentánea y se separó de nuevo- la próxima vez que quieras tú brillo, házmelo saber- y le guiñó el ojo-estaré encantando de devolvértelo.

Dio media vuelta y alzando solo su mano se despidió.

-Nos vemos.

En cuanto desapareció de su vista, Hinata cayó sentada al suelo, con las piernas a cada lado. Puso la mano sobre su pecho y notó su corazón latiendo acelerado al igual que su respiración. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios, todavía con el calor de los de Naruto.

Sonrió. Poco a poco fue apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Se había besado con Naruto. Por fin, su más deseado sueño se había cumplido.

Naruto…le había…Detuvo ese pensamiento y toda avergonzada alzó la mirada hacia el pasillo.

Acababa de recordar que ese brillo que compró solo tenía olor, más no sabor.

.

.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><em>Y como podréis ver, es el mismo capitulo sólo que lo he subido a esta sección de one shots. Al tener tan pocos reviews, pensé que sería lo mejor jeje. Espero que no os moleste que lo haya cambiado :P<em>

_pd: Haré el Fic en two one-shot (cómo estaba)_


	2. Retrato 2: Misiones

**Capí 2**

**-Sin lemon, aunque con escenas picantillas ( no mucho )  
><strong>

**-Diferencia de edad. 18-24**

**-Misma aldea, situaciones diferentes. Amigos de infancia**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**MISIONES**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Risas<em>

Ahí dentro podía escucharse todo tipo de risas

Divertidas, burlonas, macabras…y no únicamente retumbaban esas risas por toda esa gran sala repleta de hombres borrachos; botellas al caerse al suelo, vasos lanzados y que se rompían en mil pedazos al chocar contra la pared, comida sobre la mesa, más botellas de sake vaciándose sobre la mesa y sobre las bocas de esos hombres, que, aun bebiendo se atrevían a tocar a las mujeres que tenían a su lado.

En realidad, para eso estaban ellas ahí. Para que las tocaran y manosearan. Y parecía gustarles.

Hinata las observaba medio asqueada. Aquellas manos masculinas metidas dentro de sus kimonos, que medio resbalaban mostrando sus hombros y sus piernas. Esas risas maliciosas, esos besos y esa desesperación…

Deseaba salir de ahí

En ese momento, sintió una mano sobre su pierna y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de sonreír y calmarse. Esa mano, acariciando su piel y provocando que ya el corto kimono subiera más, la asqueaba; únicamente deseaba golpear en la cara a ese idiota. Pero debía recordar que estaba en una misión, una misión en la que debía sacar información al capitán de un grupo militar.

Por lo visto, deseaba matar al rey

-Vamos preciosa, anímate-

Sonriéndole, Hinata le agarró de la mano e impidió que ésta llegara más allá de lo permitido. El capitán, de unos 27 años, frunció el entrecejo al verse detenido y Hinata, fingiendo, bajó su mirada sonrojada.

-L-lo siento- murmuró, casi temblando-yo-yo…-

El capitán sonrió y alzó su rostro por el mentón.

-Me encantan las chicas como tú…-acercó sus labios a los suyos-son las que mejor complacen-

Hinata sintió como desataba su obi, y empuño su mano tras su espalda. Volvió a bajar su cabeza, antes que la besara.

-Yo… n-nunca he…estado con un hombre…-cerró sus ojos, haciendo como si aquello le costara pronunciarlo. De hecho, así era- Pe-pero yo…haré lo que sea…señor- alzó su rostro y miró fijamente los ojos de aquel hombre, que pareció estremecerse ante esa mirada. Su mano descendió por el pecho del hombre, que portaba su camisa desabrochada, ascendiéndola y acercando su rostro a su oído.

-Todo lo que usted quiera-murmuró seductoramente añadiendo a eso, una lamida a ésta.

El capitán dejó de sonreír y Hinata sintió que de nuevo se estremecía. Sonrió, pensando que solamente quedaba que la llevara a su cuarto para…por fin sacarle toda la información. Su mano descendió hasta colocarse tras su nuca, donde acarició su cabello negro.

-Lléveme con usted…por favor-

Sin más el capitán la cargó sobre su hombro y salió de aquella sala; se adentraron por pasillos oscuros, alejándose de lo gritos y las risas de los otros hombres. Hinata cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo.

Ahora venía ese momento que tanto odiaba.

El momento en que debía dejarse manosear por ese idiota para conseguir la información y poder salvar al rey.

De pronto se detuvo y el ambiente pareció tensarse.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- todavía sujetándola, sacó con su otra mano su katana. Hinata se alertó al sentir una fuerte presencia acercándose a ellos.

¿Sería algún enemigo?

-Lo siento- Hinata abrió sus ojos, asombrándose al escuchar esa voz. Un grito y un golpe muerto en el suelo.

Agarrándose a la camisa del hombre, viró todo lo que pudo su cabeza, queriendo comprobar si esa voz pertenecía a esa persona en concreto. Un chico alto, de cabello rubio y con una bandada en su frente, se detuvo con aire de cierto peligro delante del hombre. Apoyó su katana sobre su hombro, provocando que la sangre que había sobre el filo cayera gota por gota.

El idiota la bajó de su hombro, cabía decir que sin nada de delicadeza, y la apartó, apuntando con su katana al chico.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-

-Tus hombres…-dio dos pasos más a él-están todos muertos- y sonrió con sorna.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado, mientras el capitán gruñía de rabia.

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir Naruto, mirando la sangre caer de su espalda como si fuera algo maravilloso- pero…-le miró y sonrió ladino- tengo que matarte-

El capitán se lanzó contra él y la pelea duró varios segundos, segundos que a Hinata empezaron a molestarla y mucho.

Otra vez. Otra vez volvía a estar ahí

Una de las katanas se clavó en el vientre del otro; Hinata escuchó un grito, unas cuantas maldiciones y el sonido de la espada al retirarse del cuerpo; que cayó al suelo, empezando a desangrarse.

El rubio se arrodilló delante del hombre, que poco a poco empezaba a perder el aire y ladeó su cabeza, observándole.

-Te dije que lo sentía- arrancó un cacho de su camisa, una que no contenía sangre y se paró en pie para limpiar su katana.

Unos gritos al fondo del pasillo y unas carreras también se escucharon; Hinata bufó.

-¿Qué…!-

-¿Qué hago aquí?- le interrumpió, acercándose a ella- vine a salvarte-

Hinata le miró de mala manera, a lo que él sonrió.

-Vamos, no te enfades. Sabes que lo hago por tu bien- guardó su katana en su vaina y cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué aceptaste esta misión?-

Hinata se asombró ante el cambio tan radical de tema

-Hinata, sabes que no puedes hacer este tipo de misiones sin que yo esté de acuerdo- ella viró el rostro, mordiéndose el labio- ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?-

Hinata volteó a mirarle

-¿Acaso eres mi padre? –

- Soy _tu _compañero de equipo y deberías avisarme cuando haces este tipo de misiones-

-¿Compañero? Pareces mi padre en vez de un compañero-masculló. Tras eso bufó frustrada y le miró- Naruto, estaba a punto de conseguir la información-

-Ahora está muerto, ya no hay información- miró al hombre muerto del suelo- ya no podrá atentar contra nadie-

Hinata se quedó unos segundos mirándole incrédula ante sus palabras.

-¡Naruto tengo que cumplir mis misiones! Necesito cumplirlas para sobrevivir-el rubio se rascó la oreja, ignorándola- ¡porque siempre tienes que estropearlo todo!-gritó molesta, pateando el suelo.

Naruto bostezó y Hinata bajó su mirada. Empuñó sus manos y su mirada se escondió bajo su flequillo.

Siempre, siempre hacía lo mismo. Siempre aparecía cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Nunca podía cumplir por completo sus misiones. Naruto siempre aparecía antes de tiempo para cargarse a cuanto enemigo se le pusiera por el medio y le estropeaba todo. Su plan, su misión…y lo peor de todo, siempre se llevaba todos los méritos él.

Estaba cansada. Por una vez deseaba poder completar una misión sin que él apareciera por el medio. Poder ganar su sueldo y que Tsunade la felicitara por ello.

_Tan sólo por una vez_

-Naruto-

Neji se acercó viniendo hacia él y se detuvo al verlos a los dos, en ese ambiente tan tenso.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Naruto al castaño, que apartó la mirada de su prima

-Todos muertos- respondió, volviendo a mirar a su prima y luego a él de nuevo. Naruto sólo se alzó de hombros, sin comprender y él suspiró.

Hinata se volteó y sin rechistar, se alejó de ellos. Neji viró el rostro hacía el rubio, que a su vez miraba por donde se alejaba la chica, moviendo su cabello con su mano, algo incómodo. Pero al notar la mirada ojiblanca de él; le miró, a lo que sólo el castaño alzó una ceja, cruzado de brazos.

-Deja de mirarme así- gruñó Naruto levemente sonrojado, adelantándose a él.

Neji le siguió.

-Pareces un crío-

-Cállate- masculló sonrojándose más.

* * *

><p>-¡Oe, Hinata!-Kiba sonrió al ver que pasaba delante de ellos sin darse cuenta. Salió tras ella y colocó a su lado-Hinata-chan que…-pero se calló asustado cuando ella le miró casi echando chispas de sus ojos. Se detuvo mientras ella continuaba y suspiró.<p>

Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Se lo habían estado diciendo a Naruto desde que salieron de la aldea. Lo mejor era no meterse en esa misión, pero Naruto, cabezudo como el que nadie, insistió en ir a buscarla, llevándose con él unos cuantos hombres. Se rascó su nuca, revolviendo su cabello.

Consecuencia de ello. Que Hinata se enfadaba

Volvió a sus pasos, siguiéndola cerca, observando sus manos empuñadas y lo encorvada que iba, notándose así, lo molesta que estaba.

Hinata continuó su camino, a sabiendas que Kiba le seguía, pero a todo le daba igual. Únicamente tenía en su mente a una persona. Y esa era a Naruto. Alguien a quien tenía una ganas tremendas de golpear.

Y es que todavía no llegaba el comprender el porqué de ese cambio tan radical en Naruto. Hacía casi trece años que se conocían, cuando ella tan sólo tenía cinco años. Naruto tenía diez años en aquel entonces y la trataba como una princesa. A esa edad, por supuesto que le encantaba que le trajera regalos, que la animara, que la abrazara. A esa edad, le encantaba sentirse como la princesa que la hacía sentirse, pero con el tiempo, Naruto pasó de tratarla como una princesa a una amiga a la que podía molestar, reírse de ella e incluso hacer cosas que jamás hizo. Por ejemplo, a protegerla más de lo debido, a aconsejarle que se alejara de ciertas personas, a pelear con otros chicos sin saber motivos… Pero todo pasó a mayores cuando supo que tenían que mandarla a hacer misiones. Quiso formar grupo con ella, aun siendo solamente dos personas, no le dejaba pelear y siempre, siempre la interrumpía en esas misiones que, sin que él se diera cuenta, cogía. Y siempre terminaba por encontrarla.

Y no era que fuese importante, aunque para ella si, pero, a sus 18 años, no había tenido todavía ni su primer novio.

Se detuvo y suspiró, quedándose sin energías de repente. Kiba dio un paso, colocándose a su lado y se inclinó un poco.

-¿Todo bien?- Hinata le miró y él sonrió al ver su cara-lo siento, le dijimos que no lo hiciera pero…-

Hinata suspiró, cabizbaja.

-Kiba- kun… ¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda cumplir una misión sin tener que ver a la cara de Naruto interrumpiendo todo?-

Kiba sonrió divertido y le revolvió el cabello.

-él sólo se preocupa por ti-alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un hermoso jardín lleno de plantas y flores-No quiere que te ocurra nada-

-Pues tal vez debería dejar de hacerlo- masculló ella, llamando la atención del castaño- ya no soy ninguna niña, puedo ocuparme de mí misma perfectamente- Kiba sonrió-no necesito que ande siempre…controlándome-

-¿Crees que te controla?-

-_Siempre _descubre mis misiones, lo tengo casi _siempre_ vigilando mis pasos, cuando está conmigo, _siempre _me anda que si prohibiendo esto, que si no acercarme al otro…-sus mejillas de repente se sonrojaron y empuñó sus manos- n-ni siquiera…he podido conseguir in novio-

-¿Y eso te preocupa?-preguntó él algo sorprendido

-¡C-claro que sí!- exclamó ella sonrojada hasta la orejas, mirándole- todas mis amigas…-miró a un lado- a sus dieciséis años ya tienen novio y yo…-

-Pensé que eras de esas que no les importaba lo que dijeran los demás-

-Y-y no me importa-alzó la mirada hacia las flores de aquel jardín- pero…-

Kiba la observó fijamente, sonriendo luego al darse cuenta.

-A ti lo que te molesta es no haber recibido tu primer beso-

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos y su rostro enrojeció al completo, provocando una risa en su compañero. Ella le miró, abochornada.

_Su primer beso…_

Empuñó sus manos, molesta.

-¡Yo ya he tenido mi primer beso!-gritó, haciendo que Kiba dejara de reír al momento y la mirara asombrado. Ella viró el rostro a un lado, con el ceño fruncido

-Que tu que…?-

-Yo ya he besado a alguien.-le miró, sonrojada furiosamente- y no sólo han sido besos-

Y se volteó, alejándose corriendo dejando a un Kiba impresionado.

-¿No sólo besos…?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se cerró en una de las habitaciones en las que había dejado su ropa ninja. Se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró desesperada.

_Y ahora que hice…_

Se deslizó puerta abajo, agarrándose la cabeza.

-No he besado a nadie…-

Desde aquella vez que Naruto la besó cuando era pequeña, aquella vez en que él partía a una misión larga y se despidió de ella besando dulcemente sus labios.

Claro que había sido tocada. En muchas de las misiones para sacar información debía dejar manosearse un poco, sin llegar a más que eso, pero el beso...

El único hombre que le había besado en su vida había sido Naruto

Y por ello y desde ese momento, se encontraba profundamente enamorada de él

Cómo dejarse besarse por otros, cuando lo que quería era conservar ese recuerdo para siempre.

-¿Ahora que hago…?-

* * *

><p>El camino se de vuelta a la aldea se hizo totalmente en silencio; en lo que respectaba a ellos dos, ya que todos los demás hablaban alegres, comentando la misión.<p>

Hinata se mantenía alejada de Naruto, todavía enfada por su entrometida, pero también preocupada. ¿Le habría dicho Kiba algo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kiba miraba a la peliazul, que andaba delante de él. Luego su mirada se posó sobre el rubio que andaba al lado de Neji, un poco más atrás de él. Cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, no podía dejar de pensar.

¿Qué debía de hacer en esos momentos? Decirle a Naruto o mantenerse callado y no montar más problemas?

Por supuesto que la segunda opción era la correcta pero… ¿hacía bien ocultando algo así?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba bien. No, para nada estaba bien. Era horrible, imposible de pensar, algo inaudito.

Algo que nunca debía ocurrir

-Idiota- Naruto miró de mala manera al castaño de la coleta.

-Neji, llevó aguantando muchas, una más y-

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso- Naruto viró la mirada a un lado- Provocaras que te odie-

-Eso es imposible-

-Lo hará como sigas interrumpiendo sus misiones-

-Somos un equipo. Ella _no puede_ hacer ninguna sin mí-

Neji siguió observándole fijamente.

-No será que _no quieres_ que no haga ninguna- Naruto tropezó con una piedra; maldiciéndola luego por estar en medio del camino mientras Neji rodaba sus ojos- ya no es ninguna niña, es hora de que aprenda lo que es ser una Kunoichi-

-¿Y te crees que no lo sabe?- se metió las manos en los bolsillos, frunciendo sus labios-hace este tipo de misiones porque sabe que las odio- desvió la mirada hacia la peliazul, que hablaba animada con otro de sus compañeros- claro que sé que no es una niña…lo he notado…-y volvió a perder la mirada entre los árboles.

-Naruto, a mí no es que me caigas precisamente bien- el rubio se volteó a mirarle extrañado- pero llevas años cuidando de mi prima, aun cuando su padre te odia, te mantuviste siempre a su lado, y realmente, eso es algo que valoro-

Naruto se detuvo y Neji, dos pasos más adelante, también lo hizo.

-Me da igual la edad que tengas o la diferencia que haya...-le miró por sobre el hombro- si te gusta, ve por ella- y continuó con su camino, dejando a un asombrado y aturdido Naruto.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Naruto, perplejo

* * *

><p>Acamparon en el centro de un bosque por la noche. Los chicos y demás cazaron algo para comer que Hinata les preparó, pero ella, sin hambre, se encaminó hacia el lago que habían pasado unos metros más atrás.<p>

Un baño le ayudaría a relajarse

Kiba siguió con la mirada a Hinata, que poco a poco se alejaba del campamento, hasta que la perdió de vista. Entonces, posó su mirada en Naruto, que sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol, observaba un punto fijo de la nada.

Kiba se levantó y acercó a él. Lo había estado pensando y mucho, casi todo el camino que llevaban. Y lo mejor, era contárselo. Él siempre había cuidado de ella, no había nada de malo en que supiera eso.

-Naruto- él no respondió, pero Kiba supo que le escuchaba, así que continuó, después de un gran suspiró-hay algo que debo contarte…-rascó su cabeza- pero…estoy empezando a tener dudas de si hacerlo o no- meneó la cabeza, poniéndose serio- mira Naruto, lo que yo quería decirte es algo de suma importancia- se cruzó de brazos- algo que a ti te concierne… creo. Tal vez no, pero…-Naruto bajó de un salto del árbol, parándose delante de él

-Suéltalo-

-Es que…verás…no sé si deba…no. Realmente no es nada. Olvídate de ello- le sonrió nervioso- mejor me voy a acostar que estoy muy cansado y mañana hay que-

-Déjate de tonterías y dime lo que me tengas que decir- interrumpió ya cansado, Naruto

Kiba miró a su alrededor, nervioso.

-No sé si realmente deba decírtelo porque…ese tema surgió sin más y…ella me lo dijo a mí…-

-¿Ella?-

-Está bien, Naruto. Sólo promete que no vas a hacer nada. Y esta vez es en serio. No puedes hacer nada. Nadie puede hacerlo. Es imposible detener algo así. Cuando alguien está en crecimiento y siente que…-

-Kiba-siseó

Kiba bufó, agobiado.

-Sólo no hagas nada, de acuerdo. Esto te lo cuento porque…porque creo que debes saberlo, tu llevas mucho tiempo con ella y creo…que es tu obligación saberlo-

-Estás hablando de…-Kiba asintió y Naruto suspiró- ¿y ahora que ha hecho? ¿Te ha pedido que me pegues o qué?-

-Naruto, tú siempre…siempre controlas lo que hace Hinata, ¿verdad? Digo, no controlar, sino que…sabes con que compañías va y todo eso...-

-Supongo que si…-dudó él-estamos en el mismo equipo pero últimamente estamos muy separados y discutimos por todo, así que, exactamente…-le miró-¿Por qué? Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Alguien le ha hecho algo?-

-No exactamente-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Ella está bien? No…-Kiba se rascó la nuca, nervioso, sin saber si decírselo o no- ¡Kiba!-gritó impaciente

-¡Hinata!-gritó él- ella dice que ya…ha recibido su primer beso. Y no sólo eso…-miró al suelo por unos segundos, incómodo- por eso…-le miró- quería pregun-más cuando miró delante, ya no había nadie y entonces bufó- la que he liado…-

* * *

><p>Hinata se maravilló con la vista de aquel hermoso lago bajo la luz de la luna. Había hecho bien en decidir ir a bañarse. En esas aguas podría relajarse y pensar con más claridad.<p>

Realmente lo necesitaba. Poder alejar todos los pensamientos por un momento y pensar sólo en ella.

Se desabrochó su chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre la hierba. El aire movió sus cabellos y ella alzó los brazos, disfrutando de ese aire fresco que le verano pocas veces traía. Se quitó su camisa y aquel top ajustado y procedió a quitarse sus pantalones.

-¡HINATA!-

Ella respingó y automáticamente se abrazó, volteando justo cuando Naruto bajaba de un árbol de un salto. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y rápidamente se volteó.

-!¿Q-que haces aquí?¡-

-¡Que significa que alguien te ha besado!-

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sabía que eso no podía mantenerse en secreto

Sintió las pisadas de Naruto acercarse y se abrazó más fuerte, abochornada. ¿Es que acaso no veía la situación o qué?

-¡No te acerques!-gritó ella, esperando dejar de oír esas pisadas. Que para su suerte, así fue y respiró aliviada, aunque no del todo-¡n-no ves que voy a bañarme! ¡Aléjate!- no escuchó respuesta y eso la puso nerviosa- por favor…-suplicó casi en un murmuro.

No quería que la viera así. Era tan vergonzoso…

-Hinata- ella abrió sus ojos de golpe, sonrojándose furiosamente. Lo tenía justamente detrás. Volvió a bajar su mirada, cerrando sus ojos.

Odiaba cuando no notaba su presencia

-Respóndeme- su voz sonó dura y casi dicho en su siseó-¿Quién fue?-

Hinata tragó duro, pensando que lo mejor era que dejara de temblar y combatiera de una vez y por todas

-¿P-para que quieres saberlo?-su voz tembló al principio- no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. Es mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. N-no tengo porque estar soportando siempre tus quejas ni acatando tus ordenes-abrió sus ojos, más no apartó la mirada del suelo- soy mayor de edad y yo decidiré que hacer con mi vida…no necesito que andes…siempre controlándome-

En varios segundos no hubo respuesta y ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sintiéndolos llenarse de lágrimas.

Era cierto. Todo lo que le había dicho…era lo que más profundo sentía. Lo que quiso decir hace mucho tiempo y que por miedo no se atrevió a hacerlo. Pero, ¿miedo a qué? ¿A que él no la comprendiera? ¿A que se enfadara? ¿A que…decida alejarse de ella?

No supo que pasaba tras ella, sólo podía sentir el aire mecer sus cabellos y como este empezaba a enfriarla.

De repente, abrió sus ojos al sentir algo sus hombros. Era el chaleco jounin de Naruto. Ella lo agarró y se cubrió como pudo.

-No llegues tarde- y tan pronto como había dicho sus palabras, empezó a alejarse de ella. Hinata pudo sentir sus pasos alejarse y el miedo la invadió. ¿Se estaba alejando? ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? De verdad que la iba a abandonar, sólo por eso.

Ella lo necesitaba a su lado. Aunque la tratara de esa forma, aunque estuviera siempre en medio, controlándola… no quería alejarse de él.

_Él era lo único que realmente…no podía dejar escapa_r

-¡BAKA!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, muy sonrojada y sin saber exactamente si le había oído. Se colocó el chaleco y lo abrochó, queriendo con ello voltearse para comprobar si seguía ahí. Cogió aire y soltándolo todo con calma, se volteó y abrió lentamente sus ojos, entristeciéndose al darse cuenta de que ahí no había nadie. Se dejó caer al suelo, con ambas piernas a ambos lados, volvió a bajar su cabeza, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo- baka…-volvió a repetir, sintiendo una lágrima resbalar de su mejilla-a mí…me gusta mucho…esa persona…fue el primero…en demostrar que…que era importante- con su brazo se cubrió sus ojos, todavía cabizbaja- fue el único…que siempre estuvo a mi lado… y que…a pesar de los años…-bajó su brazo y empuñó sus manos a ambos costados- fue el único…que consiguió enamorarme- sonrió, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos- y el único chico…que me besó…-

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo y chocando contra la húmeda hierba, que las perdía entre sus hojas.

-Supongo que…-Hinata abrió sus ojos de golpe y su respiración se detuvo. Alguien se agachó delante de ella, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza-ese chico, era yo-

Volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, asintió, sonrojándose mientras intentaba contener su llanto.

-Hmm…eso…-se sentó en sobre la hierba, cruzando sus piernas estilo ninja- debiste habérmelo dicho antes- se cruzó de brazos-han pasado muchos chicos por mi cabeza durante esos segundos…-se frotó el mentó, pensativo-pero muchos…-murmuró, virando la mirada a ella- pero sabes que…-agarró su mano- ven- palmeó su pierna con la otra mano para que se sentara sobre ella. Tiró suavemente de su mano mientras Hinata se acercaba y terminaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Ella bajó su mirada, avergonzada mientras él alzaba su brazo y con este mismo le limpiaba las lágrimas-me gusta saber…-apartó su brazo y la observó-que soy yo quien tiene tu corazón-

Volvió a bajar la mirada. Entonces, si que había estado ahí. Había estado escuchándola todo el tiempo

-Porque tu…hace tiempo que tienes el mío- Hinata alzó su mirada y él, en ese momento, viró la suya a un lado, sonrojándose- lo que estuve…lo que tu pensabas que era control. Yo únicamente...quería que no te alejaras de mí. Por eso, todas esas advertencias, todas esas interrupciones, tus amigos, tu familia, las misiones…únicamente…quería que sólo te fijaras en mí- De reojo la observó, pero volvió a mirar al suelo. Dios, se sentía tan idiota- quizá…me pasé un poquito, pero créeme que mi intención no era para nada separarte de tus amigos y familia, bueno, tal vez si, pero eso lo tenía pensado para más adelante y…las cosas empezaron a complicarse cuando…decidiste hacer esas estúpidas misiones de información que…-la miró-¿Acaso las cogías porque sabías que…-ahora le tocó el turno a Hinata bajar su cabeza, sonrojada y asintiendo, dejando a Naruto asombrado- dejabas que otros hombres te manosearan sólo para…para verme enfadado- siseó él , afirmando en el acto. Viró la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo con molestia interna.

-N-no sabía porque…te enfadabas tanto…al principio- aclaró -luego…-

-Luego decidiste seguir haciéndolo, verdad- volvió a mirar a un lado, molesto, volviendo a mirarla- sabes lo que tuve que aguantar para no entrar y matar a ese tipo, ¿sabes cuantas veces he tenido que aguantarme cuando veía como ponían sus asquerosas manos sobre ti? ¿Acaso sabes lo frustrante que es ver como tocan a la chica que amas y no poder hacer nada por estar en una maldita y asquerosa misión?-volvió a mirar a un lado, iracundo y de brazos cruzados.

Hinata se sintió mal y empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-N-no todas las veces las escogí…por eso. Tsunade-sama…decía que-que yo podría obtener toda la información que necesitara…con tan sólo…mover un dedo- Naruto alzó una ceja, mirándola y ella bajo su mirada- quería saber …si era cierto-

-Hinata- sintió su mano sobre su cabeza y como la deslizaba hasta agarrar uno de sus mechones y enredarlo en su mano- a partir de hoy mismo, decidiremos que misiones son a las que iremos y a las que no-

-P-pero Tsunade…-

-De ella no te preocupes… -acercó el mechón de cabello enredado en su mano a su nariz y aspiró, provocando un sonrojo más notorio en sus mejillas-me las apañaré-depositó un beso sobre este, sonrojándola furiosamente.

-Naruto…-

El rubio juntó su frente con la de ella y estuvo así, con sus ojos cerrados varios segundos.

-Me vuelves…un completo idiota- murmuró él, sonriendo. Abriendo sus ojos, perdiéndose en los blancos luna de ella. Con la misma mano que tenía liado el mechón, acarició su mejilla con un dedo -un idiota, que a pesar de como te comportas…-aproximó sus labios a los de ella- te ama-

Hinata se asombró al sentir sus labios presionando los suyos, pero poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo a ese beso, que tanto había deseado.

Ella fue la primera en separarse, buscando el aire y con la excusa de querer decir esas mismas palabras. Se agarró fuerte a su camisa, y bajó la mirada a sus labios, sonrojada, mientras sus frentes volvían a juntarse.

-Te amo-

Naruto la abrazó y ella también lo hizo, enredando sus brazos por su pecho e incluso con sus propias piernas rodeando su cintura. Colocó una mano tras su cabeza, acariciando su cabello y dando beso sobre su hombro, sonriendo.

Seguro que sonriendo como un idiota embobado

Pero nadie le veía así que, que más daba. Y que más daba si le veían, estaba enamorado. Y nadie podía quitarle esa felicidad tan inmensa que en esos momentos sentía.

_Una felicidad que duraría eternamente_

-Naruto…en realidad…si que me besó alguien-

.

.

.

.

_O tal vez…venga acompañada de una muerte_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Yo yo! El segundo cap el segundo día jajaja <em>

_Esta ya es más flojita eh, es que para ser el primero, debía dejarme ver jajaja. Aunque veo que no ha tenido mucho exito, no he recibido tantos RR's como esperaba, pero eh! que los que han llegado me encantan! Gracias a todos los que por lo menos, os tomasteis la molestia de escribirme. Es gratificante saber que os gustan mis historias. Aunque algo subiditas de tono, jeje_

_No tengo nada más que añadir que...¡nos vemos en mi proxima historia!_


	3. Retrato 3: Celos

_**Cpitulo 3 en directo jaja**ja_

* * *

><p><em>-Situacion parecida a la de la serie<em>

_-Misma edad_

_-Romance entre los personajes y mucho amor flotando en aire  
><em>

_-Nada de lemon (si, estoy algo romantica)_

_-"benditas seas, Sakura"- frase de Naruto_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_CELOS_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Celos<em>

Respuesta emocional, compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como _propio._ Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o _inquietud _ante la posibilidad de que la persona _amada_ nos reste atención en favor de _otra_.

¿Era eso lo que _ahora_ estaba sintiendo Hinata? ¿Celos?

Ino le comentó que si, que eso que sentía eran celos. Hinata dudó un poco y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Celos, ¿Por qué? Que Naruto, un chico al que amaba con locura desde que tenía sus seis tempranos años, anduviera sonriendo y hablando con esos gestos exagerados suyos tan típicos con aquella chica peli rosada llamada Sakura, no tenían por qué afectarle, ¿verdad?

Únicamente eran amigos. ¿Amigos que se apreciaban mucho? Podría ser. Los dos se unieron en grupo, junto con Sasuke Uchiha hará unos diez años, y tras eso, los tres pasaron por momento difíciles, los dos superaron juntos los problemas con el tercer compañero, sufrieron, lloraron y amaron a la vez.

Incluso pasaron juntos aquella maldita guerra que nunca tuvo que tener lugar.

Ella, tan tímida como era en aquel entonces, débil, ignorada y fuera de lugar, se quedó siempre a un lado, observando como la persona amada sufría, y ella, frustrándose por no poder hacer nada, lloraba y enfadaba consigo mismo. Si se metía, sería un gran estorbo y si no lo hacía, se sentía una cobarde que no servía para nada.

Todo había sido tan difícil para ella.

Suspiró y alzó la mirada al cielo. Un cielo muy azulado, con nubes blancas y esponjosas. Se notaba que era verano. El invierno era una época bien fría y muy poco recibida por el sol. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el aire veraniego meciera sus cabellos y chocara contra su cara. Sonrió.

Sin duda, el verano era la época del verano que más le gustaba. Abrió sus ojos y bajó la mirada hacía el rio donde tenía metidos los pies. El agua corría por ellos, fría, proveniente de las montañas y Hinata disfrutaba de ello. Era lo único de lo disfrutaba en los momentos en lo que no veía a Naruto, con Sakura.

Al pensar en ellos, suspiró de nuevo y se tumbó, hacía atrás, sobre la hierba, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. No le gustaba pensar en eso. Sakura era una persona estupenda, y Hinata para nada la odiaba, sólo, y de vez en cuando, sentía pequeños remordimientos hacía ella. Sobre todo cuando pasaba tanto tiempo con Naruto.

Tanto su grupo como el de él habían sido mandados a una misión de alto riesgo; la cual consistía en proteger a uno de los Hokages de otra aldea que amenazaba con ser asesinado. Por supuesto que ellos supieron protegerle y hacerle bien su papel. Habían recibido una buena parte y ahora volvían a la aldea. Y ese camino, ese camino era el que tanto le estaba incomodando a Hinata.

No quería odiar a Sakura, de hecho, ni tenía motivos para hacerlo. Cómo había dicho, Naruto y ella eran muy bueno amigos, pero de ahí a pasar al…amor, había un buen trecho, ¿verdad?

Bufó, enfadándose consigo por esos pensamientos tan tontos que le reconcomían la cabeza una y otra vez. Frunció sus labios y su ceño.

No tenía sentido que sufriera de celos. Nunca los habría sufrido, ¿Por qué de repente, sí?

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK<em>

-Hinata…me gustas_-_

Aquello dejó a Hinata asombrada. Naruto acababa de declararse. Por un momento pensó que soñaba. Que todo eso lo estaba volviendo a soñar y que cuando se despertara se encontraría en su cama.

Así que como cualquiera que hubiese estado en su situación, se pellizcó la mejilla lo más fuerte que sintió ella, dejando a Naruto incrédulo. Era normal, cualquier chico que viera a una chica pellizcarse después de una declaración se quedaría muy extrañado. Pero, en su caso, hizo falta.

Llevaba soñando con eso un año, no…toda su vida. Como pretendía que de buenas a primera creyera que Naruto se le estaba declarando.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él, mientras Hinata, con la mano en la mejilla, sentía que se pondría a llorar del dolor.

Se había excedido al apretar

Naruto, mirando a su alrededor con antelación, se acercó a ella y acortó la distancia que antes los separaba, no siendo mucha. Se detuvo delante y sonrió un poco al ver su mejilla colorada.

Hinata seguía siendo aquella chica rara que tanto le gustaba

Alzó su mano, queriendo acariciar su piel para intentar calmar su dolor, pero algo lo alertó, que detuvo la mano; una lágrima cayó en la hierba, perdiéndose entre las hojas.

-Hinata…-

-L-lo siento…-sollozó, cubriéndose con su brazos los ojos-e-en realidad…e-estoy…feliz-bajó su brazo, pero mantuvo su mirada baja-hacía tanto tiempo…q-que soñaba c-con esto…-a ambos lados de su cuerpo, empuñó sus manos, mientras una pequeña y tímida sonrisa asomaba en sus labios-…siempre me has gustado…-sus mejillas se ruborizaron- y-y poder escuchar…poder escucharte…-sorbió su nariz-lo siento…-sonriendo, volvió a limpiarse sus lágrimas-no debería llorar po-al segundo, y sin poder continuar, se encontró en los brazos del rubio-

-Baaaka- la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sonriendo al ver que se encajaba a la perfección entre sus brazos. Colocó una mano tras su cabeza, acariciando en ello, su cabello. Su sonrisa se borró a los segundos-perdóname…por dejarte tanto tiempo esperando. No estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, y no quería…que sufrieras por mi culpa-

Hinata sintió que la estrechaba contra su pecho, escuchando preocupada, esas palabras.

-Pero me di cuenta ...que tú eras la indicada para mí-hinata se extrañó al sentir como en su voz podía denotarse una pequeña alegría- bueno, realmente me ayudaron un poco a darme cuenta pero…-se sonrojó- lo que importa es que realmente me gustas y que me encantaría que empezáramos de cero como una agarró por los hombros y la observó sonriendo, sus mejillas volvían a estar bien rojas.

Y como le gustaba eso

-P-pareja..?-repitió ella en un murmuro, asombrada, sintiéndole la cara arder.

Ampliando más esa sonrisa zorruna, volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Te lo prometo Hinata. Te prometo que nunca me alejaré de ti-

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar eso. Esa había sido la más hermosa declaración que había tenido. En general, ninguna más que esa.<p>

Una declaración que no olvidaría jamás.

Sentado bajo el árbol, Kiba observaba atentamente algo que le parecía muy difícil de apartar la mirada, algo realmente…sorprendente.

* * *

><p>-Kiba- Naruto, al ver a su amigo tan concentrado, se acercó a él, más este no apartó la mirada, ni siquiera respondió y Naruto extrañado, se agachó a su lado.-¿Qué haces?-<p>

-Mirar- respondió él, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando, inclusive puso una mano en su mentón y meditó.

Naruto extrañado y sobre todo curioso por saber que era aquello que tanto llamaba la atención de su amigo, siguió con la mirada hacia la dirección, encontrándose con nada más que el rio, las montañas y a Hinata tumbada sobre la hierba. Él entrecerró la mirada. Recordaba que durante el camino Hinata había estado demasiado extrañada. De hecho, no le había dirigido palabra en todo el camino.

Apoyó su brazo en su rodilla de ahí su cabeza en su mano, observando a Hinata. Incluso se había mostrado enfadada con él. Debió de haber hecho algo, aunque no sabía el qué. Pues no recordaba haber hecho nada malo ni durante la misión ni durante la vuelta.

Y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de repente, de hecho, llevaba viéndolo desde hace un rato, fijó su mirada en sus piernas. Llevaba aquel pantalón negro, que había sido remangado cuando metió los pies en el rio; ahora su piel descubierta brillaba con las gotas de agua y su piel blanca deslumbraba como nunca. Pero lo que realmente llamaba su opinión era aquella porción de piel que la camiseta había dejado al descubierto al tumbarse sobre la hierba. O tal vez lo hizo ella; no lo supo; tampoco era que le importara mucho. Le gustaba ver la piel de Hinata, y más ese vientre plano con aquella deliciosa piel de porcelana que tantas veces él había acariciado. Tenía una mano tras su cabeza y la otra reposaba sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo. Sonrió. Verla a ella tan tranquila y apaciguada era para él el mejor de los remedios.

_Un momento._

Su mano se cerró en puño y una venita apareció en su frente. Golpeó a Kiba en la cabeza con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo del golpe.

-¡Qué demonios estás mirando, pervertido!-

-¡Y ahora porque me pegas, idiota!- gritó el castaño, furioso mientras aparecía un tic en la ceja de Naruto.

Y aun tenía el atrevimiento de negarle lo que hacía

-No vuelvas a mirarla-siseó, dejando sorprendido, pero sonrojado a Kiba

-¡No estaba mirándola!-y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado- sólo…paseaba la mirada por el paisaje-masculló

-¿Y como sabes que hablaba de ella?-Kiba se tensó y empezó a sudar frío. Naruto empezó a crujirse los dedos con una sonrisa tenebrosa en la cara. Kiba se alejó unos cuantos pasos, temiendo esa aura roja que le rodeaba.

-O-oe Naruto…N-no es para tanto, ¿verdad akamaru?-el gran perro únicamente movió la cola, sentado bajo ese árbol, sin apartar la mirada de su dueño. Suspiró, resignado- está bien, lo admito. La miraba a ella-y cruzando las manos tras su cabeza, sonriendo con malicia, mostrando su perfecta dentadura-pero, ¿Quién no lo haría?-y viró la mirada un segundo hacia la chica que plácidamente tumbada parecía dormir, antes de saltar y escapar de las garras de Naruto.

Sakura negó al verles reproducir de nuevo esa escena. Era ya tan típico ver a Naruto perseguir a Kiba por las miradas que este le lanzaba a su novia.

Sonrió. Se le hacía extraño que su mejor amigo, con sus 20 años, tuviera novia. Y más precisamente que esa novia fuera Hinata.

Sentada en una de las ramas del árbol, observó a la chica dormida en el pasto. Quizá, le pareciera extraño por parte de Naruto, que dudó en que realmente llegara a tener novia algún día; rió ante ese pensamiento; pero de Hinata, de ella no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Siempre supo que estaba enamorada de Naruto. Esas miradas, esos suspiros, ese atrevimiento por defenderle del malo más mortal…

En realidad, le gustaba Hinata. Le gustaba, porque era lo que su amigo realmente necesita. Una mujer que supiera calmarlo, que le sonriera en los peores momentos, que le apoyara, que le brindara todo ese amor que nunca recibió. Y Hinata era puro amor.

Con sólo verla podías ver toda esa dulzura que poseían sus ojos y esa ternura en ese cuerpo tan menudo.

Si. Sin duda Hinata, era la perfecta mujer, para el idiota de su amigo.

Suspirando, se apoyó contra el árbol y cerró sus ojos. El viento movió sus cabellos y agradeció ese pequeño toque de atención. Hacía rato que habían decidido parar, pero el calor seguía siendo igual de molesto.

Ah! Cuanto deseaba darse un baño

Entonces unos gritos le hicieron abrir los ojos. No le hizo falta mirar para saber que Kiba y Naruto estaban peleando a lo lejos. Gruñendo, se bajó de la rama.

-¡Queréis dejar de comportaros como niños!-y chasqueando la lengua, miró hacia donde estaba Hinata.

Naruto y Kiba pasaron detrás de ella corriendo justo en ese momento. Shino se mantuvo sentado en el árbol haciendo algo con sus insectos mientras Sasuke dormía sobre otro árbol más alejado.

Cuando se acercó, sonrió al verla. Si. Se había quedado completamente dormida. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

Quizá debiera refrescarse ella también un poco

-Hinata-chan-

La peliazul abrió sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se incorporó, y abrazó sus piernas. Sakura se sacó sus sandalias y metió los pies en el agua fría, algo que provocó que sonriera.

-¿Ocurre algo con Naruto?- Hinata se asombró, pero al rato se mordió el labio.

Sakura movió sus pies dentro del agua.

-Llevas todo el camino ignorándole.-sonrió- el pobre está bien preocupado, pensando en lo que ha podido hacer-más gritos y golpes- aunque no lo parezca, créeme, está preocupado-

Hinata escondió su cara entre sus piernas. Sakura sonrió. Otra que, a pesar de tener 20 años, seguía siendo la misma chica tímida de los 12 años.

-Sakura-chan…- la pelirosa apoyó sus manos sobre la hierba, observando el cielo azulado. Hinata alzó su cabeza y miró el paisaje que se ofrecía ante ella-Naruto… y tú…-la otra sonrió.

-¿Estas celosa, Hinata-chan?-

La peliazul le miró de nuevo asombrada y muy sonrojada. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

De repente Sakura comenzó a reír, provocando que Hinata mirara a todos lados, nerviosa y abochornada.

-S-sakura-chan…por favor-

-L-lo siento…-cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, calmándose- pero…es tan…extraño- volvió a apoyarse sobre sus manos y se quedó observando el paisaje verde que ofrecía aquel bosque.

Hinata la observó fijamente. ¿Qué era extraño? ¿Era extraño que tuviera celos de ella y Naruto?

-Piensas que todavía siente algo por mí-afirmó, bajando su mirada al agua del rio mientras Hinata bajaba su cabeza, avergonzada-no debes preocuparte-sonrió-Naruto sólo tiene vista, oído y mente en ti-

La ojiblanca se sonrojó.

-Soy yo…la que siente celos de ti- Hinata la miró-tienes alguien que realmente te ama, que daría la vida y lo que fuera por ti. No sé…no sé como es la relación con tu familia pero…es lindo ver que sonríes. Naruto me dijo que le encantaba ver tu sonrisa- la miró, sin dejar de sonreír- me alegro mucho por ti, Hinata-chan-

Ella volvió a mirar al agua. No. La relación con su familia seguía siendo la misma, quizá, su padre hubiera aflojado un poco con ella cuando llegó a jounin, pero aquellos silencios fríos y algunas de esas miradas del clan seguía incomodándola. Lo único bueno que su vida le había traído era a Naruto. Un rayo de sol para sus días oscuros llenos de tristeza.

_El sol de su cielo_

-Lo siento- murmuró-siento haber…siento haber pensado que tú…lo siento-

Sakura sonrió.

-Es normal que dudes. Lo que antaño sentía Naruto por mi no era ningún secreto- de hecho, no había nadie en la aldea que no lo supiera. Ahora era todo lo contrario. Toda la aldea sabía lo profundamente enamorado que andaba Naruto de Hinata.

Sacó los pies del agua y subió sus piernas hasta su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre estas

- Lo único que queda entre los dos, es una amistad de hermanos-

Hinata también sonrió, sintiendo aliviada. Tonta había sido. No sabía como se había puesto a pensar en una cosa como esa. Amaba a Naruto y sabía que él también lo hacía hacia ella. Y Sakura, Sakura era una persona estupenda. Una amiga que estaba segura nunca la traicionaría.

-Gracias- la pelirosa la miró asombrada.

¿Le agradecía? ¿Por qué? Porque le agradecía si por su culpa había estado todo el camino enfadada con Naruto.

-Sakura-chan…es una chica especial- la miró- y me alegra que Naruto tenga a una amiga como tú.-sonriendo tímidamente, bajó su cabeza y al hacerlo, tuvo que apartar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja- yo…estoy feliz de haber conocido a Sakura-chan-

_Oh! Eso era…eso era_…_era_

-¡KYYAAH!-Sakura se lanzó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos antes de caer las dos al suelo-¡Kawaaai!-exclamó frotando su mejilla contra la de ella, sonrojada pero muy feliz.

-Sakura-chan-

-Eres tan tierna que dan ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte nunca-

Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de Hinata, que sonreía sonrojada.

-Hi-na-ta-chan-

Y mientras la pelirosa seguía mimándola, Kiba, Naruto, Shino y Sasuke miraban la escena, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Dos chicas tumbadas, una sobre la otra, ligeras de ropa y frotando sus cuerpos pues… y en pleno verano…una cosa lleva a la otra y…

-Pervertidos- masculló Sasuke, virando su rostro y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, también algo sonrojado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había caído y acampados en el mismo lugar, preparaban su comida y sus sacos para dormir. Hinata miró de reojo a Sakura, que asintió con su cabeza. La peliazul dejó su plato, se alzó y caminó rio abajo, donde se suponía que Naruto debía de estar ya bañado.

Se detuvo al verle, de espaldas, secándose la cabeza con una toalla, con su perfecto torso desnudo y sus pantalones puestos. Hinata fijó su vista en la amplia y musculosa espalda de su querido novio.

No podía negarlo. Tanto de espalda, como de frente, Naruto era, sin discusiones, muy atractivo.

-Hinata-ella despertó y sonrojó al darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Miró a un lado mientras Naruto se acercaba-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también quieres bañarte?-

-Y-ya lo hice antes…c-con Sakura- Naruto tuvo una imagen muy poco inocente sobre esas palabras, y rascó su nuca, nervioso

-Será mejor que volvamos-

-¡Espera…!-Hinata lo detuvo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder- Naruto, yo…-

Naruto chasqueó la lengua

-¿Hice algo de nuevo, verdad?-Hinata le miró - Hina, sé que a veces hago cosas y luego no me doy cuenta…si, soy algo despistado, pero… de hecho, todavía estoy pensando en que es lo que he hecho para que te enfadaras conmigo y-pero repentinamente Hinata le abrazó.

-¡Perdóname!-exclamó ella, estrechando su abrazo-yo…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente- estaba celosa- Naruto abrió sus ojos, asombrado-t-te veía tan contento con…Sakura…por un momento pensé que…-cerró sus ojos-me dejé llevar por pensamientos que no me gustaron y…te ignoré sin… ¡lo siento!-

Naruto no supo que responder durante unos segundos. ¿Celosa? ¿Hinata?

Bajó su mirada hasta la pequeña chica que tenía entre sus brazos, sin poder dejar de estar asombrado.

-¿Celosa?- repitió él, incrédulo.

Hinata asintió, separando la cabeza de su pecho, pero dejando su frente apoyada, negada a mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo siento-bajó sus brazos, sintiéndose triste al no verse correspondida-supongo que estarás molesto conmigo. Y lo entiendo…te ignoré, como traté ta-pero sin poder continuar, Naruto puso una mano en su mentón, alzándole el rostro y juntando así, sus labios.

Un beso suave, dulce, que ha ella le asombró.

Naruto se separó, sonriendo.

-Molesto es lo que menos estoy ahora mismo-pasó sus manos por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo- me haces el ninja más feliz del mundo diciéndome eso- juntó su frente.

-P-pero te traté mal y…-

-Me da igual como me trates. Estas celosa, y eso significa que me quieres- Hinata, sonrojada furiosamente, bajó su mirada-y me encanta que me quieras- volvió a alzar su mano y levantarle el rostro por el mentón, acercando sus labios

-Naruto…-

-Te amo-dijo este, antes de juntar sus labios. Hinata, cerrando sus ojos, rodeó el cuello de Naruto y le correspondió al beso. Un beso dulce, lento, sabroso. Un beso lleno de amor.

Se separaron y sonrieron; Naruto le besó en la frente antes de que partieran hacia el camping.

Cargando sus cosas en una mano y con el otro brazo, rodeando los hombros de Hinata se dirigieron al campamento, riendo y entre paradas y besos.

-Naruto- agarrada a su cintura por un lado y agarrando su mano por aquel brazo que estaba sobre sus hombros, viró el rostro hacia el rubio- Sakura-chan me dijo algo que…me gustaría que me respondieras-

-Dime-ella se detuvo y separó, mirándole fijamente. Naruto también lo hizo, extrañado.

-Es cierto que después de…-se sonrojó y miró a un lado- de lo que ha pasado…-Naruto sonrió- debo…-alzó la mirada, topándose con los ojos azules brillantes de él- ¿debo satisfacerte?-

Boquiabierto. Así fue como se quedó él, tras esas palabras. Observando a la chica, que se sonrojaba y bajaba su mirada, por su mente procesaron muchas cosas, buscando el significado de esas palabras.

-Sakura…dijo que después de lo que te hice…debería recompensarte-

De acuerdo. Si ahora estudiaba bien esas palabras, les daba un sentido y procesaba tras eso la solución él…

¡AL CUERNO CON TODO!

-Así es-pasó un brazo por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, sonriendo- debes satisfacerme en todo lo que yo te pida- y le dio un corto beso, antes de separarse, volver a pasar el brazo por sus hombros y continuar con el camino.

_Benditas seas Sakura_

-Y…q-que es lo que pides, Naruto?-

Una sonrisa que se le antojó tremendamente sexy apareció en el rostro del rubio, asustándola y llenándola de unos nervios, que bien conocía de otras veces. Bajó la mirada, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Esa sonrisa solo podía significar una cosa. Una que habían experimentado varias veces…demasiadas.

-Espera a que lleguemos a la aldea, _cariño_, sólo espera-

Hinata tembló ante ese mote, más no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Ella, también deseaba llegar cuanto antes a la aldea

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, bueno, se entienda lo que va a pasar cuando lleguen a la aldea, verdad. Mejor no entro en detalles. jeje<em>

_y bien, ¿que os ha parecido este cap? Muy romantico tal vez, si lo sé, es que estoy romanticona jajaj. Per no os preocupeis que mi lemon llegará pronto...tal vez en el prox cap, no sé... hay que pensarlo. _

_-Con respecto a vuestras ideas...GRACIAS! todas me encantan! y teneis tantas ideas que se me forman más historias y luego n sé cual hacer primero jaja_

_-HIBARI LOL! Te estuve buscando x face y x google y no te encontré, encontré muchos Hibari para ninguno el tuyo. ¿Dónde estarás? XD Por cierto, gracias por tus coments y tus ideas tmb! Son buenas tmb. Pero iré poco a poco, sabes, yo voy pidiendo cuando en realidad tengo que termnar una, y continuar otra que había empezado y dejado a medias jajaj (una nueva hstoria larga y muy chachi jaja) pero es una que habrá que esperar con calma, porque..._

_-Con respecto a los otros fics que me faltan. Uno se me borró y los otros se supone que estan en proceso de editarse. Jajaja Es que es dificl, lo hago todo a la vez y luego se me acumula to y hala! Viva la pepa! jajaja_

_-Con el fic de Así comenzó todo, lo volveré a poner pero creo que se quedara como está, con sus dos capis. No creo que deba subir más. Bastante que tengo que acabar las otras jajaja ( así que nada de subir otro ;p)  
><em>

_Bueno, hasta el proximo cap!_


	4. Retrato 4: Cabello

_Otro, otro cap! y al día siguiente! Es que soy una crack! Nadie puede superarme en esto jajaja_

_(Es broma) :P_

_-Misma aldea, misma edad-_

_-Personajes un poco cambiados-_

_-Puuuuro romance- (estoy muy romanticona :p)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_CABELLO_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Cabello<em>

Muy pocas personas le daban importancia a esa parte del cuerpo humano.

Si tuvieran que diversificar ese "pocas", entre ellos se encontrarían, primeramente, los _chicos_.

Cualquiera se daría cuenta que el cabello para los chicos era algo que, simplemente estaba ahí y punto. A ellos, no les importa cortárselo, ni tampoco teñírselo, tampoco quedarse calvo, no. A ellos, tampoco les molestaba que fuera largo o corto. Únicamente lo dejaban. Sin peinarse ni preocuparse por él. Sin embargo, existían los que, tal vez y aunque fuera un poco, si le daban importancia al cabello, tan sólo por el hecho de que éste les ayudaba a mostrar su personalidad. Peinado hacía arriba, mojado, rizado, corto, revuelto, largo…

En resumen, que para algunos, el cabello era algo restado de importancia, para otros, algo en los que poder demostrar su actitud.

Hinata pensó, con una sonrisa divertida, que Naruto era de los del primer grupo. Aquellos a los que le daba igual como llevar el cabello.

Siempre con ese cabello revuelto.

Shikamaru. Con esa cola alta y ese cabello castaño. Un chico serio y que parecía preocuparse por él. Nunca se lo habían visto suelto. Kiba o Shino, los dos, cabellos puntiagudos y muy revueltos. Quizá Shino, si que se lo cuidara un poco, pero Kiba…a su amigo poco le importaba llevar el cabello naranja o castaño. Sasuke. Sasuke…Hinata muchas veces se preguntaba como sería el cabello de Sasuke. Él siempre lo llevaba de punta, y aquellos dos mechones cubriendo parte de su cara. No le quedaba mal, puesto que al ser un chico atractivo, cualquier cosas seguro le quedaría bien, pero, siempre se habría preguntado, ¿Cómo sería tocar el cabello de Sasuke?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y sentada bajo un árbol, sobre una pequeña colina, Hinata observaba el ir y venir de todos los aldeanos, trajinando con sus compras, corriendo para dirigirse a los sitios, hablando, riendo…muchos de los nombrados pasaron, sin darse cuenta de que ella los examinaba con atención. Más concretamente, a sus cabellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El segundo grupo, era el de _chicas_. Ellas….ellas por supuesto que se preocupaban por su cabello. El cabello para las chicas era algo que, también y aparte de demostrar su actitud, era parte importante de ellas.

El color de cabello, rosa, rubio, castaño, moreno, negro, azulado...largo, corto, rizado, liso, con cola, sin cola, flequillo, sin flequillo…todas esas cosas eran parte misma de la chica, que lo caracterizaba.

Ino, por ejemplo, tenía un hermoso y abundante cabello rubio, recogido en una cola alta, de forma que con ella, mostraba su lindo rostro y cuello. Y sobre todo, aquellos increíbles ojos azules. Sakura. Sakura poseía un color de cabello extraño, más nadie podía decir que no fuera único y además, bonito. Recordaba que de pequeña lo llevó corto, luego se lo dejó crecer y de nuevo se lo cortó. Daba igual lo que se hiciera, Sakura se vería linda de las dos formas. El castaño de Tenten. Hermoso cabello agarrado en dos moños que la hacían verse linda y dulce. Suponía que su cabello debía d ser largo y algo ondulado. Con ese castaño brillando bajo la luz del sol.

Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune todas ellas con su propio estilo y color, eran mujeres muy bellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. El aire veraniego sacudió su cabello hacia adelante y ella cerró sus ojos, sonriendo. Siempre venía bien un poco de aire para aliviar este calor tan insoportable que anegaba Konoha.

¿Por qué los veranos eran tan calurosos en esa aldea?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y el último grupo que quedaba, los _niños_. Aunque los niños, poco podía decir de ellos. A ellos les daba absolutamente igual como llevar el cabello. Eran pequeños, y lo único en lo que pensaban era en jugar y entrenar para convertirse en grandes ninjas. Debía admitir que si, que aunque fuera un grupo pequeño, si habían niños que se preocupaban por el cabello, por lo demás, una coleta y se acabó.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con su hermosa aldea, repleta de vida. Pero, ¿que tenía que ver todo eso con la aldea? Nada. Únicamente tenía que ver con un problema suyo. Bueno, no supo si aquello era realmente un problema.

Y la pregunta era, ¿Por qué de repente se había puesto a pensar en todos los cabellos? Simple.

_Su cabello_

Se agarró un mechón y lo observó. Bajó el árbol, se veía de un oscuro negro, todo lo contrario que si se ponía bajo la luz, donde este cambiaba a un azul metalizado. Bufó, dejando su cabello caer sobre su brazo.

¿Qué si tenía un cabello especial?

No. Para ella no era nada especial. Es más, deseaba cortárselo cuanto antes. En todos esos años, y ahora, a sus 20 años, su cabello había crecido hasta alcanzar la parte baja de su trasero y ahora caía en forma de punta. Por suerte, su flequillo si que se lo cortaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Mucha gente decía que le agradaba, su hermana, por ejemplo, era de las que decía que nunca se cortara el cabello, que se lo dejara bien largo, como la princesa del cuento que leyeron de princesas, _"Rapunzel_". Hinata pensaba que aquello era demasiado. No se lo cortaría, pero dejárselo crecer de esa forma,… ya era agobiante como lo tenía cuando entrenaba, que dejárselo así de largo sería una verdadera locura.

Y la cuestión, que para ella era la más importante de todas, era, ¿Por qué no se lo cortaba de una vez y olvidaba todo lo que dijeran sus compañeros o su hermana?

Porque no podía. Porque cuando agarraba las tijeras su imagen le venía a la cabeza, restándole toda gana de cortárselo. Y lo odiaba por ello, por impedirle hacer sentir más cómoda, lo odiaba

Pero aquel odio pronto desaparecía cuando él se acercaba y le decía la esas palabras que le impedían hacer cualquier movimiento con su mano

_-Es hermoso, Hinata, nunca te lo cortes-_

Y enredaba uno de sus mechones en su mano, sonriendo al hacerlo. Porque le gustaba. Porque sonreía cada vez que lo hacía. Porque siempre acercaba aquel mechón a su nariz y aspiraba su aroma, porque la abrazaba, acariciando su cabello.

Y como, como podía resistirse a ello. ¿Cómo, después de eso, no le iba a desaparecer toda gana de cortar su cabello?

Frunció sus labios al sentir sus mejillas arder. Seguramente se había sonrojado. Y eso también lo odiaba, porque únicamente con pensar en él, solamente con eso, se sonrojaba.

Y eso que no se encontraba delante

-Baka- masculló ella, frustrada. Porque amaba a ese chico, a pesar de que cuando él le pedía algo, ella siempre lo cumplía.

_Soy una tonta enamorada_

El aire volvió a mover sus cabellos y ella, abrazando sus piernas, cerró sus ojos y pensó que lo mejor era dejar su mente en blanco.

Tanto pensar en él provocaría que sus neuromas ardieran de vergüenza

Y fue estar unos segundos disfrutando del silencio, cuando sintió una presencia tras ella. Abrió sus ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, observando que en una de las ramas del gran árbol, se encontraba una persona, agachada sobre este y mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó este, provocando que ella volviera a bajar la mirada, sonrojándose de nuevo.

_¿Tanto sonrojarse era normal?_

-P-pensé que estabas en una misión-

El chico en cuestión bajó de la rama de un salto, a muy poco espacio de ella.

-Demasiado fácil- respondió él, estirando sus huesos-no sé porque Tsunade se empeña en mandarnos a cosas tan pequeñas como esas-

Hinata sonrió, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-Me alegra…que estés de vuelta…tan pronto- y tan pronto como terminó de decir esas palabras, éste la abrazó desde atrás.

Hinata no supo cuando se sentó tras ella ni tampoco cuando estiró sus largas piernas a cada lado y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho.

Ahora si, ahora si que estaba más que sonrojada.

-N-naruto…-

El rubio sonriendo, pegó su nariz a su cabello y aspiró su aroma.

Que lo llamaran loco, obsesionado…lo que fuera, le daba igual. El aroma de ese cabello le encantaba. Todo su cabello era muy importante para Naruto. No sólo por el hecho de que desprendiera ese aroma tan dulce a lilas y vainilla, ni tan sólo por tener ese tacto tan suave y esos mechones tan largos que, cuando enterraba su cara en ellos, sentía que se relajaba y todo se olvidaba, sino por la persona en cuestión que lo poseía.

Que la persona que más amaba en este mundo, y si, _se estaba volviendo un cursi_, poseyera algo que a él le agradaba por encima de todo, aparte de ella, lo llenaba de felicidad y muchas veces de satisfacción y orgullo

Sabía que muchas veces, Hinata había intentado cortarse el cabello; Agradecía él el haber llegado a tiempo para impedir esa catástrofe. Por eso, cuando le pedía que no lo hiciera; utilizando sus armas de seductor, si ¿Por qué no?, ella accedía. Y aunque al principio se enfadaba, pronto volvían a estar los dos abrazados, riendo y bromeando sobre el tema.

Aunque él, seguía sin comprender esa obsesión a cortarse el cabello. ¿A él le gustaba no? Que más daba lo que pensaran los otros o…incluso lo que pensara ella misma. Si, ahí se estaba pasando, lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que algo tan hermoso sobre algo aun más hermoso como Hinata se perdiera.

Por eso atesoraba ese cabello. Porque le gustaba, porque le encantaba despertarse en la cama y verla a ella, con todo su cabello esparcido por sobre su cuerpo y parte de la cama, porque cuando se marchaba deseaba recordar ese aroma y ese tacto para que cuando volviera, volviera a verlo.

Y si, pensaréis que está algo loco. Pero aquel cabello sobre esa maravillosa persona, que era su novia, eran lo que más deseaba ver Naruto al volver de una misión.

Separó su nariz, dando un beso sobre esta antes de bajar sus brazos a su cintura y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

Otra cosas que también le encantaba. La calidez que desprendía Hinata.

-Me enteré de nuevo que intentaste cortarte el cabello- la peliazul se sonrojó y miró a un lado- Hinata..-

-L-lo siento- jugó con sus dedos, sonrojada-p-pero con el calor que-

-Ya sabes lo que ocurre cada vez que intentas cortarte el cabello- la peliazul abrió sus ojos, asombrada mientras Naruto sonreía.

Lo que ocurría cuando se intentaba cortar el cabello…era…

-Si lo que deseas es hacerlo, no hace falta que te cortes el cabello, únicamente con que me lo pidas yo…tú ya sabes que estaría encantado-

-N-no lo hago por eso, baka-murmuró sonrojada furiosamente

-¿De verás?-dudó él, bromeando-hmm, yo creo que es todo lo contrario…-agarró su mentón y le volteó la cabeza-me deseas tanto que no puedes evitar pensar en otra cosa- murmuró cerca de sus labios.

Hinata sonrió

-¿Y no crees que es al revés?- separó sus labios, engañándolo al hacerle creer que le iba a besar. Naruto sonrió ante su juego e intentó atrapar sus labios, pero ella viró el rostro, sonriendo con travesura.

-Que te deseo no es ningún secreto- y miró a un lado, pensativo- de hecho, creo que toda la aldea lo sabe- volvió a mirarla, sonriendo ladino- y que tú también me deseas-

Viró el rostro para decirle algo, pero la palabra se quedó en la garganta de ahí no salió, y frunció sus labios.

Quizá, tenía un _poquito _de razón

Naruto sonrió al ver su mohín. Volvió a agarrar su mentón y esta vez si que la besó. Hinata cerró sus ojos y correspondió a ese beso, sonriendo entre los pequeños descansos junto con él.

-Eres malo- susurró ella antes de que volvieran a juntar sus labios.

-¿Lo soy?-preguntó él ofendido, pero sin dejar de sonreír mientras Hinata asentía, sonrojada. Naruto volvió a besarla, esta vez alargando el beso y profundizando en él; enredando sus lenguas.

* * *

><p>-Quien iba a imaginar esto-<p>

A lo lejos, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo, Tsunade observaba a Naruto y Hinata. Kakashi, apartando la mirada de su libro, observó también a la pareja.

-Naruto y Hinata-continuó ella, casi en un suspiro-nos estamos haciendo viejos Kakashi-

Kakashi prefirió no opinar a eso. Tsunade era mucho más mayor que él, aunque por supuesto, eso no lo diría. Volvió a fija la mirada en la pareja, sonriendo tras ese trozo de tela que cubría su boca.

Estaba feliz. Si Naruto lo estaba, él también.

-Hinata es una buena chica-comentó él a lo que Tsunade asintió-y no me extraña que Naruto se haya fijado en ella. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él-Tsunade volvió a asentir- y Naruto, puesto que estaba encaprichado con Sakura, no veía bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor-volvió a fijar la mirada en el libro-hasta que la vio en la cascada-

Y Tsunade fue a asentir cuando paró y le miró.

-En la cascada- alzó una ceja

- A Hinata le encanta bañarse desnuda en el lago que hay tras el bosque. Naruto me comentó que cuando la vio…-

-Está bien, no continúes- y bufando, se volteó, molesta- sois una panda de pervertidos sin fronteras-

Kakashi volvió a mirar a la pareja, que se sonreían el uno al otro. Entonces él, pensó, pensó y alzó una ceja.

-Debería decirle a Jiraya que hiciera un libro sobre esos dos-comenzó a caminar-seria una historia…interesante-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Y se acabó! Jeje. Aquí llegó con mi cuarto cap. Esperando que tmb os haya gustado. Por cierto, tengo un problema muy grande, y es que la inspiración solamente me viene cuando estoy en época de examens jaja Y me da rabia porque no puedo ponerme y es justo en ese momento cuando tengo esa idea y quiro escribirla, pero los estudios no me lo permiten jaja<p>

En fin, que espero como siempre vuestro super RR :) que por cierto, cada vez me gustan más jeje

**PD**: He leido tu coment, _**Kurogane**_-_**taichou**_, y créeme cuando te digo que en mis fics, quien más sufre siempre es _Naruto._ Pobrecito mío, de vez en cuando, le toca a_ Hinata_ sufrir un poquito por él. A ver, que en mis fics, sufren tanto el uno como el otro, pero hay veces que es más uno y otras veces más el otro. En mi opinion, siempre es_ Naruto,_ ya que yo siempre me meto en el papel de _Hinata_ y poco me preocupo de él. jeje. Además siempre es él quien se muero de celos, de vez en cuando, si es _Hinata,_ no pasa nada. Jeje y sabes, me hacre gracia el comentario porque mucha gente me decía antes que porque hago sufrir tanto a _Naruto_. Resulta que cuando hago fics en que_ Naruto_ sufre, la gente me pide que haga sufrir a _Hinata_, y cuando _Hinata_ sufre ( en los dos casos, refiriendome a celos, peleas etc..) que quien debe sufrir es _Naruto._ A ver, cada uno tiene su forma de escribir y por mi parte, a mi me encatan poner a_ Naruto_ celoso, pero a veces, creo que me paso. XD

Y bueno, que a pesar de eso, espero que te haya gustado el cap ese y espero que este cap. tmb ^^

Nos vemos!

**PD2:** Respecto al fic de **"así comenzó todo",** llamado ahora** "Sentimientos**" siento dejarlo con un final tan abierto, pero ese fic únicamente contiene los pensamientos de los dos en ese día. No tengo intencion de continuarlo así que, lo siento. Pero espero que pueda gustaros igual.

¡Ahora si ya, hasta el proximo!


	5. Retrato 5: Cuerpo y perdición

_AVISO: two-shot dentro de este fic de one-shots. Si, lo sé, eso no debería hacerse, pero este capi empezaba a ser largo y... :)_

_- Supongo que contenido Lemon (:p)_

_-Personajes con caracteristicas diferentes_

_-Diferencia de edad, 16-25 (me encannnnta)_

_-Un poquito subdto de tono jeje_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Cuerpo_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Cuerpo<em>

Naruto no podía creer lo que en ese momento veían sus ojos. Era algo mucho más que sorprendente, más que una impresión de esas que tus ojos se abrían casi como platos. No, aquello era algo…algo que jamás pensó que sus ojos verían.

Aquel menudo cuerpo moviéndose _de esa forma,_ sobre el escenario; esas piernas enredándose en aquella barra de metal y quedando colgada sobre este, su cuerpo doblándose, su cintura balanceándose, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, el subir y bajar de sus pechos por su respiración agitada…y esos trozos de ropa que tan poco cubrían su cuerpo.

Viró el rostro a un lado, mirando a las dos personas que habían venido con él. Los dos estaban igual de sorprendidos. No. Como él, era imposible que se hubieran sorprendido tanto como lo había hecho de él.

_Nadie lo estaba más que él_

A Kiba, pronto le entraría una mosca en la boca como no la cerrara, y Shino, las gafas de Shino habían resbalado del puente de la nariz y miraba asombrado a la chica que bailaba en el escenario.

Cuando volvió a virar la cabeza, observó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era un local oscuro, pero con luces rojas, blancas y pocas más, había muchas mesas y en ellas, hombres. Ese local estaba lleno de hombres. Unos sentados con su bebida, otros, con otras mujeres, y otros…pegados al escenario tirándole dinero a la chica que bailaba en aquel pequeño escenario redondo. Donde sólo una barra de metal se encontraba en él.

Pero, lo que llamaba la atención en aquel maldito escenario, era la chica que, precisamente bailaba, o no supo si eso hacía, tirándose por el suelo y haciendo movimientos que él jamás imaginó en una chica como ella.

¿Y quien era esa chica_? _Esa chica, apodada, _diamante blanco_ en ese lugar, no era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga.

-La madre que la…-oyó decir a Kiba

Pero Naruto sonrió, sonrió de una forma casi maligna y tenebrosa, sin dejar de lado ese toque sexy que tenía al sonreír.

No, su madre no le iba a hacer nada, pero él…

* * *

><p>Un hombre aprovechó que Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo para indicarle que se acercara. Hinata sonriendo, se acercó a gatas, mostrando gran parte del nacimiento de sus pechos por aquel mini sujetador negro con encajes blancos que se adhería a estos, dándole una buena vista al hombre, que como llevaba ocurriendo los tres días que llevaba ahí, le daban dinero para que aceptara acostarse con ellos.<p>

Jamás lo haría. Por muchos millones que le dieran, jamás tendría su primera vez con un desconocido.

Ella aceptó el dinero, acariciándole con el dedo la mejilla, antes de alejarse de nuevo, contorsionarse más en el suelo y subir a la barra con movimientos lentos y sensuales. La gente gritaba y silbaba, pidiéndole más. Ella, con aquel sujetador negro, el diminuto short que incluso mostraba parte de su trasero, también de negro, esa liga roja en su pierna izquierda y descalza como iba, con maquillaje negro en sus ojos y unos labios rojos color de la sangre, seguía moviéndose al compás de la música. Alborotando su cabello, que le habían puesto volumen.

Se subió a la barra y dio un par de vueltas, antes de caer en el suelo con delicadeza y sensualidad. Ondeó su cuerpo, fijando su mirada en esa persona a la que llevaba esperando por tres días en ese local. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, atractivo, con mucho dinero, pero tan malo como todos a los que había dado caza. Ese tipo había matado a cuatro personas importantes y había salido siempre ileso, pero esta vez, Hinata lo tenía en el bote. Sabía que se había fijado en ella, pues en los tres días que llevaba bailando no había pasado momento que no apartara la mirada de ella y sonriera, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Eso le inquietaba, pero lo único que buscaba era que se tipo se acercara a ella y le pidiera para estar a solas.

Entonces sería cuando…

De repente empezaron a escucharse golpes de mesas, sillas, botellas rotas…Hinata paró de bailar, alarmada. Si ahora empezaban una pelea podría perderle. Alguien sujetó su muñeca y cuando viró a ver, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

Era el tipo que debía coger

-Ven conmigo- dijo este, tirando de ella. Hinata se dejó llevar, porque si posiblemente pasaban por su camerino y se detenían ahí, podía atraparle de una buena vez.

Pero otra mano sujeto su muñeca con una fuerza que le hizo quejarse y doblarse un poco. Tanto ella como él viraron a ver, y la primera quedó impresionada.

-Sensei…-

Este, con sus ojos rojos, únicamente provocó que el hombre la soltara, que él la colocara tras su cuerpo y que al hombre lo golpeara de tal manera que lo dejó inconsciente al primer momento. Frotándose su muñeca dolorida miró a Naruto asombrada, cuando este también se giró y la miró de una forma que incluso ella sintió miedo. Bajó su cabeza.

Más golpes y explosiones se escucharon en el lugar. Naruto agarró a un hombre que estaba medio a punto de caer, le quitó su chaqueta y de otro golpe, dejó al hombre inconsciente, dejando que cayera al suelo sin más. Le tiró la chaqueta a Hinata sobre su cabeza.

-Póntela y salgamos de aquí- se volteó y cargó al asesino hasta no supo que lugar. Hinata se puso la chaqueta, que le quedaba cuatro tallas más grandes, y cubría hasta sus rodillas. Se la abrochó y antes de salir de ahí, metió las manos en los bolsillos y le entregó todo lo personal al hombre inconsciente.

-Lo siento-dejó su cartera y algunas cosas más sobre su pecho-y gracias por la chaqueta-

Cuando volteó, Naruto la sorprendió tras ella, que volvió a agarrarla de la muñeca y salieron de ese lugar. Se sorprendió al ver que era de noche. EL tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estabas en una misión.

Pero de nuevo otro tirón que la obligó a caminar, o más bien, a intentar seguir los pasos de Naruto. Intentó soltarse, pero este apretó bien su muñeca.

Por un momento sintió rabia

¿Qué hacía ahí Naruto?

Cuando se alejaron del lugar, vio a Shino y a Kiba, el último cargando con el hombre inconsciente. Se alegró al verlos, pues hacía tres días que no los veía, pero también se sintió molesta. ¿Por qué estaban ellos tres aquí? Se detuvieron delante de ellos y Hinata observó a los tres. Ninguno soltó prenda y ella frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-intentó soltarse al decirlo, pero seguía firmemente agarrada. Bufó irritada.

-Naruto, nosotros nos vamos adelantando. Este tío pesa lo suyo- dijo Kiba mostrando al hombre inconsciente en su espalda.

-Cuando despierte, tened cuidado-dijo Naruto, mirando al hombre-y no dejéis que moleste-

Shino y Kiba sonrieron y asintieron. _No_ _molestar,_ en palabras de Naruto, significaba que podían hacer con él lo que quisieran, a excepción de matarle.

-Será todo un placer- dijo Kiba, echando una última mirada a Hinata, una con preocupación, antes de voltearse y partir.

-Nos vemos- dijo Shino, mirándola y alzando las cejas a modos de despedida.

Hinata los vio partir, asombrada al ver que se llevaban al hombre que se suponía que debía traer ella. Naruto volvió a tirar de ella, y Hinata, sin zapatos en los pies, tuvo que andar por tierras arenosas que causaban dolor en sus pies.

Durante el camino, intentó soltarse varias veces, pero Naruto se mantenía firme y sin decir palabra alguna. Se abstuvo a media hora de camino en silencio y con pies adoloridos. Cuando llegaron justo a la entrada de un bosque, en la que parecía querer adentrarse, Hinata se detuvo.

-No pienso entrar ahí dentro- ya tenía los pies bastante adoloridos como para ahora pisar piedras, ramas o todo lo que se topara por el camino. Naruto siguió mirando hacia el bosque, como siempre hacía, ignorándola cuando algo le ocurría.

A veces, agradecía tener un entrenador como él.

_Se note ironía del pensamiento_

Se miró la muñeca preocupada, pensando que de seguro aparecería una marca morada. Su piel era tan sensible que cualquier golpe o contusión se notaban a primera vista. De repente, se encontró con su mano libre y sonrió con alegría al verse libre, cuando justo ni siquiera llegar a tocarse su muñeca, Naruto la había alzado en brazos y se adentró en aquel bosque.

Hinata sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba en brazos de su entrenador, y eso…le emocionaba, de algún modo. No era que nunca hubiera estados en ellos, de hecho, había pasado casi todas sus misiones en sus brazos, desde que recordaba tener 12 años.

Sonrió al recordar el día que le pusieron a Naruto como su entrenador. Le cayó mal, puesto que, aparte de no querer encargarse de ella, la entrenaba duramente y con ello, la enviaba a una misión _tonta_. No había otra palabra.

Rescatar un gato. Cualquiera que no fuera ninja podía hacer eso.

Con el paso de los años, parecía que las cosas entre los dos se habían normalizado. Naruto ya no la molestaba tanto, y tampoco la entrenaba tan duramente. Y agradeció eso, o al menos, ese pensó.

Naruto la dejó sobre el suelo y Hinata observó que habían llegado a la zona de acampada. Un saco de dormir, una mochila y la hoguera en medio. Supuso que, ahí debieron de estar los tres.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo se había enterado él de que estaba en ese lugar?

-Toma- Hinata agarró algo cuando este se lo lanzó. ¿Una mochila?-son tus cosas de repuesto-continuó él, tirando ahora una toalla- vete al rio que hay unos metros más al fondo del bosque y quítate todo eso-

Y sin más, se sentó sobre un tronco y empezó a rebuscar por su mochila. Hinata entrecerró la mirada sobre este.

Por eso dijo que agradecía _al menos_, ya que ahora que había dejado de molestarla, se la pasaba dándole órdenes. _Una tras otra._

Por eso había aceptado una misión sin que él se diera cuenta. Porque estaba cansada de que siempre le ordenara que hacer.

-Lo que usted diga, _entrenador_- y dando largos pasos se alejó del lugar. En cuanto se alejó, Naruto suspiró y frotó su sien.

Cuanto agradecía a dios que nadie la hubiera visto de esa forma. Si su padre se llegaba a enterar que estaba en ese tipo de misiones, sería capaz de matarle a él.

-¿Porque siempre me tocan las más problemáticas?-se quejó él, removiendo su cabello, nervioso.

Llevaba cinco años entrenando a esa chica y en esos cinco años, todavía no había podido llegar a comprenderla. Si, podía decir que la conocía muy bien. Todos sus gestos, las miradas, las sonrisas, conocía cada uno de ellos con precisión, descubriendo lo que después venía tras ellos. Su color favorito, su comida, sus gustos, sus malos hábitos, su carácter, su vida, lo conocía todo.

No había nadie más que la conociera como él lo hacía

Pero había algo que siempre le molestaba, y era que tomara sin su permiso misiones, obligándole a ir a buscarla, preocupado cuando veía que la misión que había cogido no era nada fácil. Nada más que una de rango A.

Sonrió sin creérselo. A su edad, él llegaba a hacer misiones de rango B, pero de ahí nunca pasó, excepto cuando ya creció.

Decidió convertirse en entrenador porque creía que siéndolo, podría enseñar a los más pequeños lo que él había aprendido, compartir sus experiencias, sus emociones… Quien le iba a decir que le tocaría entrenar a Hinata Hyuuga. La hija del clan más rico y poderoso de la aldea. Al principio le desagradó la idea, pues pensó que al ser hija de ricos sería toda una niña delicada que no sabría hacer nada. Más se llevó una gran sorpresa. Esa niña era todo lo contrario a lo que él había imaginado. Decidida, valiente, dispuesta, algo tímida…pero fue algo pasajero, ya que con los años los empezaron, por decirlo de alguna manera, a caerse bien. Por lo que a él respectaba, molestarla, ver sus mofletes inflados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, era algo que le encantaba. Aun le encantaba, sin embargo, esos sonrojos empezaban a no ser ya tan notorios.

Se levantó del tronco y comenzó a caminar, recordando con cada paso los momentos que pasó con ella. Más con ella que con sus amigos. Cada misión, cada entrenamiento, cada comida que ella preparaba en los descansos, cada vez que salían a comer ramen, cada sonrisa…

Todo lo atesoraba con tesón en su corazón, sin embargo, no sabía que hacer con los recuerdos que debía conservar ahora. Porque definitivamente, no sabía si guardarlos o no.

_16 años._ 16 jóvenes años eran los que tenía su alumna. Una alumna que había cambiado. Clara prueba era lo que acababa de ver en ese andrajoso lugar.

Se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos e intentando olvidar ese mal trago que había pasado. SI, un mal trago. Había pasado el mayor de los miedos cuando Tsunade le comunicó que la había enviado a esa misión. Se imaginó lo peor, no pudo evitar pensar eso. Hinata todavía era pequeña, en una misión de ese tamaño ella…

* * *

><p><em>flash back<br>_

_-¡Porque demonios la mandaste a una misión así!-gritó, sin poder reprimir su enfado. Tsunade le miró, inmune a sus gritos, lo que lo enervó más- ¡sólo tiene 16 años!-_

_-Naruto, crees que si lo hubiera sabido estaría aquí tan tranquila-respondió calmada la rubia, pero con tono serio-Hinata me dijo que le habías dado permiso por ello- _

_-¿Y le creíste?- exclamó sorprendido-Tsunade, pensé que podías diferenciar entre una mentira y una verdad- _

_-Viniendo de ti, Naruto, podía creerme cualquier mentira- admitió ella, sintiéndose tonta al haberse creído tal mentira. Naruto alzó una ceja- jamás pensé que ese chica pudiera engañarme con algo así- _

_-¿Dónde?- preguntó él. Tsunade abrió su cajón y le dejó delante de él una carpeta._

_-Ahí tienes los datos- Naruto agarró la carpeta y echó una ojeada-tráemela-Naruto la miró-voy a tener una larga charla con ella- _

* * *

><p>La presión y los nervios que llegó a sentir mientras se dirigió hacía aquel lugar, nadie podía explicarlos, ni siquiera él. Esa presión no le dejó dormir bien durante el viaje y le quitaba el hambre de tal manera que dejaba de parecer él. Un hambriento comilón<p>

Siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta que sus pies le llevaron al lugar menos esperado. Cuando se detuvo lo primero que pudo ver, bajo esa oscuridad iluminada por una luna creciente, fue el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, cubierto por esa toalla. Y entonces no pudo evitarlo; todos esos movimientos que lo habían hipnotizado, lentos y demasiado sensuales vinieron a su cabeza de golpe, provocando que algo golpeara su pecho y tensara su mandíbula.

Esos movimientos…nunca los olvidaría. No lo haría mientras siguiera viéndola a ella y a ese pequeño y deseable cuerpo.

Se obligó a mirar a un lado, empuñando sus puños con tanta fuerza que incluso temblaban. Cerró sus ojos. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto? Él no era ningún pervertido. Y ella era sólo…una niña.

De repente, su voz y Naruto abrió sus ojos.

-_kinou made koko ni nakatta hana ga saku youni, hohoemi wa futari no kimochi kanarazu tsunaide kureruyo…-_

Viró el rostro lentamente y ahí quedó, viéndola.

_-kokoro ga samishisa nara nigerarenai tokimo…-_

Aquella no podía ser imagen más perfecta

* * *

><p>Sentada sobre una roca, con tan sólo una camisa puesta y bajo la luz de la luna, Hinata se peinaba el cabello, sonriendo al sentir su cabello limpio. Era tan…placentero haber salido de aquel sitio de una vez. Siempre todo oscuro y aquellas miradas lascivas sobre ella.<p>

Ahora que se encontraba lejos de aquel lugar, el aire, las montañas, el rio, el bosque…todo le parecía lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto nunca.

Y agarrando un mechón de su cabello, siguió cepillando y cantando, tal y como siempre le hacía su madre cada noche.

-_sore izou no shiawase kitto kimi ni ageru kara…afureru yozora ni hitotsu kagayaiteru hikari de itte hoshii kore kara hajimaru yume o eien ni dakishimeyou...-_

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que sintió a dos presencias acercarse. Viró el rostro, encontrándose con dos hombres.

-Pero mira lo que era..!-exclamó uno de ellos, sonriendo- resulta que era un hermoso pajarito el que cantaba-

Hinata se levantó, sonrojándose al verse sin sus pantalones, el cual tiró de la camisa hacía abajo, sin dejar de mirar a aquellos dos hombres que se acercaban.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron cerca suyo, observándola de pies a cabeza. El que había hablado era rubio y alto, fuerte, un tenía el símbolo de alguna aldea que ella no conocía.

-Creo que…-la rodeó, observándola de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose tras ella- decir hermosa es poco- y sonrió ladino. Hinata observó de reojo al pelinegro, que llevaba también el mismo símbolo y ropas de viajero.

-¿Qué quieren?-les preguntó ella, queriendo disimular ese pequeño miedo que estaba surgiendo en ella.

El pelinegro volvió a ponerse al lado del rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú eres diamante blanco- dijo el rubio, sorprendiéndola.

-C-como…?- miró a ambos hombres, asombrada. ¿Cómo sabían ellos ese apodo?

Los dos rieron y el pelinegro se adelantó a ella, Hinata se retiró, preparada para atacar si hacía falta, lo que hizo sonreírles.

-En dos días te hiciste muy famosa, diamante. Tu voz y cuerpo se expandieron por toda esa maldita aldea. Por eso, nuestro jefe…fue a tu encuentro-

_¿Jefe?_

-El muy idiota se enamoró de ella, aun sabiendo que tenía que matarla-explicó el rubio, mirándola de nuevo con fijeza- aunque, debo decirle que no me extraña-

Hinata siguió sin reaccionar, sin comprender de qué hablaban; los dos hombres sonrieron de nuevo.

-Tú lo conocías muy bien-el pelinegro se acercó de nuevo y ella preparó sus puños- él era…tu misión-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras los otros dos reían.

-Sabes porque vino a por ti- el pelinegro alzó una mano y agarró un mechón de su cabello-quería matarte-

-Supo que venías tras él y fue a tu encuentro, con el único propósito, de que desaparecieras-Hinata bajó su mirada, asombrada. Entonces, cuando la agarró en el local…

-No llores preciosa- animó el pelinegro, alzando su rostro con la misma mano que agarraba el mechón. Hinata le miró, sintiendo ganas de llorar-nosotros estamos aquí, para acabar con todas tus pesadillas-

Volvió a asombrarse. Ese hombre que se acercaba a sus labios y el otro venían a…matarla.

De golpe, un empujón que la mandó al suelo y al pelinegro que la estaba sujetando también, pero agarrándose de su vientre. Hinata miró a esa persona, sintiéndose aliviada y feliz al verle.

-sensei…-

-Otro ninja-dijo el rubio cansado, observando a la nueva incorporación con atención- tú eres…-y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- Naruto-

El pelinegro, aun doblado en el suelo se asombró al escuchar ese nombre. Se alzó del suelo, observando a aquel rubio.

-El zorro de las nueve colas…Kyuubi-

Hinata pudo ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Naruto antes de que se lanzara a por los dos hombres y empezara a darles de golpes sin descanso. Hinata se levantó del suelo, preocupada.

¿Por qué le habían dicho a Naruto, Kyuubi? ¿Por qué hablaban del legendario demonio…refiriéndose a él? ¿Por qué esos hombres le conocían? ¿Por qué parecían tan asustados?

Viró el rostro, y en un momento corrió hacía Naruto.

-¡Naruto!-pero se detuvo y cerró sus ojos cuando la katana se incrustó en el pecho del rubio, que gritó antes de caer al suelo, desangrándose. El pelinegro, parecía estar inconsciente pero a Naruto no le importaba. Se acercó a él y alzó su katana llena de sangre al hombre que yacía en el suelo-¡NO!-

Sintió el cuerpo de Hinata y sus manos agarrando su brazo con fuerza.

-No lo haga Naruto…por favor- abrazó su brazo, evitando que bajara ese filo sangriento hacía el pecho del hombre-por favor…déjalo-

Él dudó un poco antes de apartar su katana y guardarla en su vaina. Miró la pequeña que todavía le agarraba el brazo y volvió a mirar al frente. Cuando Hinata sintió que su brazo se relajaba, aflojó los suyos, suspirando aliviada.

Por lo menos, le había escuchado

-K-kyaah!-gritó al verse alzada del suelo, sobre el hombro del rubio-Na-Naruto-sensei que…!-pero él comenzó a andar con ella, agarró su mochila y de nuevo se adentraron en el bosque. Hinata se agarró fuerte a su camisa, sonrojada al sentir la mano masculina sobre sus piernas. Cerró sus ojos-Naruto-sensei, por favor…B-bájeme-

En un momento, sintió el suelo bajo sus pies. Habían llegado al campamento.

Naruto dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se detuvo delante de ella. Hinata bajó su cabeza, avergonzada al sentir su mirada. Empezó a enredar sus dedos mientras Naruto mantenía su mirada sobre ella, cruzado de brazos.

-Supongo que sabrás lo que ocurrirá ahora- ni frio ni duro, pero si serio, y Hinata se encogió ante eso.

Cabizbaja, le miró, sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

-¿Qué será bueno…y me perdonará?-sonrió nerviosa, mordiendo su labio, intentando con ese tono y una mirada de cachorrito, pudiera cumplir eso.

Pero Naruto alzó una ceja y ella desvió la mirada, bufando. Por supuesto que sabía lo que pasaría ahora.

Un mes, no, calculaba que por lo mínimo, suspendida sin misiones y sin salir de la aldea, dos meses.

-Me alegra que lo sepas- respondió él al ver su cara-pero serán seis-

-¡SEIS!-exclamó ella volteando a verle asombrada. _¿¡Seis meses sin misiones!-_Sensei eso es…!-

-No es nada comparado lo que has hecho- se volteó y agachó para encender el fuego-y créeme que es lo mínimo que podré conseguir con Tsunade-

-¡P-pero seis meses…!-se agachó a su lado- yo no puedo estar seis meses suspendida- Naruto se levantó tras encender el fuego y se dirigió a su saco. Hinata le siguió.

-Haberlo pensado antes de escapar- sacó su comida de su mochila y la llevó hasta el fuego. Hinata volvió a seguirle

-¡Por favor, sensei! Mi padre me matara si se entera que estoy suspendida…otra vez-masculló lo último, sonrojada- ¡por favor sensei!-

Naruto bufó cansado. Se volteó, topándose de frente con ella.

-Mentiste a la Hokage y sobre todo, le mentiste a mi costa. ¿Crees que debería hacer algo para ayudarte?-pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose a su mochila- esta vez te lo mereces-

Hinata entrecerró su mirada, frunciendo sus labios. Si no podía convencer a su sensei, se pasaría seis meses sin hacer nada y sobre todo y más importante, seis meses aprendiendo a hacer las tareas para convertirse en geisha.

¡Y no había nada que odiara más que eso!

Por eso debía convencerle a él. Porque si lo convencía a él, él convencería a Tsunade para que su suspensión no fuera tan larga.

Miró a un lado y luego de nuevo a su espalda.

_No debería, pero…_

Se acercó a él justo cuando volteaba, se detuvo a pocos centímetros, observando sus ojos. Naruto alzó de nuevo la ceja, extrañado ante esa mirada. Si lo que pretendía era convencerle otra vez… Pero todo pasó tan rápido ante sus ojos que, cuando quiso verlo, sus labios estaban juntos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_Se estaban besando_

De puntillas, Hinata se agarraba a su chaleco y presionaba los labios sobre los de él, con los ojos cerrados.

No había tenido de otra. _Eso_ era lo único que le quedaba

Se separó un poco, entreabriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con los azul cielo de su sensei. Se lamió sus lamios y tragó.

-Si no me ayuda, se lo contaré a mi padre- susurró ella-le diré a mi padre…que me ha besado-

Naruto no respondió, pero se quedó observando fijamente sus ojos. Hinata volvió a tragar duro, echando cortas miradas a sus labios.

Sabía que lo recordaba. Que recordaba aquel día que salieron para celebrar su cumpleaños. El cumpleaños número 25 de su sensei. Calor, baile, comida y sobre todo, mucho alcohol. Hinata lo acompañó hasta su piso, intentando aguantarle. Ella no había bebido pero su sensei quizá se había excedido un poco.

* * *

><p><em>flash back<em>

_Tuvo que detenerse y dejar apoyado a su sensei en la pared; ella se apoyó a su lado, cansada._

_Y pensar que él era quien debía darle el ejemplo_

_Sonrió, retirando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja al bajar su rostro._

_-Eres preciosa- Hinata dejó de sonreír y viró el rostro. Naruto la miraba de una forma que provocó que se sonrojara y mirara a un lado._

_Abrió sus ojos cuando el cuerpo de su sensei se paró delante de ella, tan cerca y con las manos sobre la pared, acorralándola. Hinata alzó la cabeza, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-S-sensei…que…?-ella se pegó a la pared cuando este acercó su rostro al suyo, rozando casi sus labios-Sensei…q-que hace…-su aliento chocó contra sus labios y ella tragó, bajando la mirada a sus labios-…sensei…-_

_-Deja de llamarme así-sonó rudo, más no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino el que agarrara su nuca y juntara sus labios. Ella abrió sus ojos, asombrada y sonrojándose furiosamente._

_La noche había caído, era tarde y no había nadie por esas calles. Sólo él y ella. Ellos dos. Besándose._

_Hinata alzó sus manos e intentó empujarle, pero con la otra mano rodeó su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Ella cerró sus ojos, intentando liberarse._

_Maldecía el ser tan débil en esos momentos._

_-Tranquila- abrió sus ojos al escuchar su voz. Hinata se asombró al escuchar su voz tierna y dulce, mientras acariciaba su nuca con sus dedos, realizando casi un masaje._

_Sin saber como, llegó a relajarse. Quizá fuera por esa mano que le masajeaba, o por ese brazo rodeando su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron._

_-Eres preciosa- volvió a repetir él, sonriendo y volviendo a acercar sus labios. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros, pareciendo que tanteaba. Hasta que volvió a besarla._

_Y sintiendo mariposas en su vientre, cerró sus ojos y agarrándose a su camisa, se entregó a ese beso. Naruto movió sus labios con lentitud, provocando que ella le siguiera. Subió la otra mano y agarró su rostro._

_-Abre la boca- Hinata dudó unos segundos, avergonzada, pero decidió hacerle caso; al hacerlo se asombró al notar su lengua adentrarse en su boca. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejilla arder con mucho calor._

_Naruto enredó su lengua, mordió, saboreó esos labios que solamente dios sabía cuanto había deseado probar. Cerró sus ojos y enredó sus manos en sus cabellos, profundizando ese beso. Hinata empezaba a responderle de la misma forma y él estaba empezando a sentir cierto calor en el cuerpo. La pegó contra la pared, y Hinata rodeó su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas. De un momento a otro, la cosa cambió. Ya no era sólo un beso eso que compartían sino una pasión incontrolable. Salvaje, devoraba sus labios sin control, dientes y saliva, respiraciones entrecortadas y cuerpos pegados._

_Molesta. La ropa empezaba a ser molesta._

_Hinata sintió sus manos agarrar su trasero tras ese pantalón corto y pegarla contra su cintura, pero no le importó y siguió besándole._

_Le gustaba. Acababa de descubrir, aparte de tener su primer beso, que le gustaban esos besos. Que le gustaba como su sensei la besaba. Cómo sus manos parecían calentar cada parte de su cuerpo._

_Y sobre todo…estaba empezando a excitarse_

_Se separó de sus labios un segundo para morderle y lamerle, para luego volver a besarle. Hinata sintió sus manos, esta vez adentrándose bajo su camisa. Sus manos calientes ascendieron hasta rozar parte de su sujetador. Ella tembló al notarlo y gimió, emocionada y muy acalorada._

_Si tan sólo pudiera quitarse esa camisa_

_De un momento a otro Naruto rompió el beso, observándola asombrado, como si estuviera sorprendido, y sacó sus manos de su cuerpo, dejando distancia entre los dos. Hinata siguió mirándole mientras él se alejaba cada paso más, pasando las manos por sus cabello y bien sorprendido._

_Hinata quiso preguntarle, pero no se atrevía a saber la respuesta del porqué de ese beso_

_-Soy un idiota- siseó Naruto, fijando la mirada en ella-vete. Vete Hinata-_

_Hinata dudó un poco, pero decidió salir corriendo de ahí, en cuanto estuvo sólo bufó, volviendo a pasar sus manos por su cabello, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de hacer. Apoyó sus brazos contra la pared, empuñando sus puños y apoyando su frente, maldiciéndose interiormente miles y miles de veces_

_Había originado el principio de un gran problema_

* * *

><p>Hinata continuó mirándole, sujeta a él y esperando alguna respuesta, más este se dedicaba a mirarla fijamente. Ella volvió a tragar.<p>

Aquello era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Y aunque era ruin, no podía permitirse estar seis meses suspendida. No podía soportar seis meses viendo a su padre cada día.

De repente, una sonrisa se curvó en los labios del rubio y Hinata alzó su mirada hacía sus ojos.

Pura burla encontró en ellos

-¿De verdad crees que podrás convencerme con eso?-

.

_CONTINUARÁ_

.

* * *

><p>Sin nada más que decir que continuará jajajaja oh! y tmb...que me encanta hacer estos fics y que por fin hago lemon jajajja hacía tiempo que no me inspraba<p>

En fin, espero vuestros rr!^^


	6. Retrato 6: La princesa y su caballero

_Segunda parte de Princesa.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6<br>**_

_**El perfecto ninja, para la perfecta...Hinata**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

Naruto hizo un mohín cuando se vio en el espejo.

¿De verdad tenía que ir a clases con eso puesto?

Tiró de la absurda corbata hacía abajo y desbrochó los tres botones que les estaban ahogando. Se removió el cabello, todavía húmedo por la ducha y se remangó tanto la chaqueta como la camisa. No entendía porque Tsunade había insistido en que llevaran uniforme. Eran de lo más incómodos, con esa chaqueta azulada que le impedía moverse libremente, eso pantalones del mismo color pero que parecían de una tela que enseguida se rompía, esa camisa blanca con el símbolo del instituto a un lado, la asfixiante corbata, de la cual volvió a tirar para abajo; cuanto menos se le acercara al cuello mejor; y lo peor de todo, esos estúpidos zapatos que…daban demasiado calor!

Estaban en pleno verano, las clases había comenzado hacía una semana y él todavía no se acostumbraba a llevar eso puesto.

-Molesto-gruñó, viéndose por última vez en el pequeño espejo de su habitación. Agarró su mochila y salió de su habitación, deteniéndose en su salón.

Una gotita resbaló tras su nuca. Definitivamente su piso necesitaba una limpieza a fondo.

Se rascó la nuca, tampoco era que estuviera muy sucio. Tan solo hacía falta limpiar el polvo, barrer, limpiar la ropa, fregar los cacharros de la cocina, organizar su comida, ordenar su habitación…Decidió salir de su piso. Ya se encargaría de eso al volver de clases.

Bajó las escaleras, guardando sus llaves en la mochila; luego se la puso tras la espalda y comenzó el camino que le llevaría a su instituto.

Caminando, alzó la mirada al cielo, tan azul ya tan de temprano. Por cierto y ahora que hablaba de eso, se había levantado temprano, demasiado para él. Y no entendía por qué. Él odiaba levantarse a las seis de la mañana para llegar a un lugar donde un abuelo te enseñaba cosas que él ya sabía. Para que necesita aprender de más, si lo más importante eran la pelea y los movimientos para defenderse y atacar.

Todo lo que estuviera escrito en libros era un "rollo". Con todas las letras.

Siguió caminado, con los brazos tras la nuca y mirando la calle. Muchas personas habían despiertas a esa hora tan temprano, niños, padres que se iban a entrenar o trabajar, mujeres que acompañaban a sus hijos al colegio.

Nunca lo entendería. ¿Acaso a la gente le gustaba levantarse temprano o qué?

Rodó sus ojos y justo en ese momento, por su lado, pasaron un chico y una chica, los dos agarrados de la mano. Naruto observó sus uniformes; eran de la misma escuela así que siguió tras ellos, observando.

El chico, moreno y porque no decirlo, bastante guapote, comentaba algo que hacía sonreír a su compañera. Ella, sin dejar de sonreír, asentía y de vez en cuando intercambiaba palabras con él. Ella tampoco era fea, pero tampoco linda, era…normal, sí, eso. Una chica y un chico normal, agarrados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro y mirándose con mucho amor. Naruto hizo otro mohín; ¿no era eso un poco cursi? Sabía que cuando uno se enamoraba ponía esa cara de tonto y hacía lo que sea por esa chica, pero…no era eso un tanto exagerado. Es decir, vale que la chica se vea enamorada pero un chico?...

Ellos eran ninjas, y como tales, cosas como el amor y la familia no eran importantes. Bueno, tal vez si lo fueran pero, para él, de que servía amar, tener una familia, si siempre podrías estar poniéndolos en peligro? Eran ninjas, y la palabra _ninja_ conllevaba el peligro y la muerte siempre con ellos.

¿Porque la gente no entendía que enamorarse podía ser uno de los peores errores que un ninja puede cometer?

Y él bien que lo sabía.

Sonriendo, metió las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Y por qué? Simple, porque él también estaba "enamorado" y precisamente de alguien que tan solo le quería como un hermano. Aquello le dolía, todavía seguía doliéndole, y más después de aquella declaración…tan falsa. Y lo peor de todo, es que después de esa declaración, él todavía seguía sintiendo algo por ella, por Sakura.

Su compañera de grupo.

No era aquello tan fuerte que ataño sentía, pero todavía quedaba algo, esa pequeña esperanza de que, algún día, Sakura volviera a declararse, pero esta vez, sin mentiras ni falsedades por el medio. Porque, y creyó que se olvidó mencionar, ahí en medio siempre se encontraba aquella persona maravillosa, un" dios" como lo llamaban algunas. Y ese era el idiota de Sasuke. A veces sentía un profundo rencor y odio hacia él, porque? Porque todas las chicas iban siempre tras él, y entre esas chicas estaba Sakura, esperanzada de que Sasuke algún día pudiera brindarle ese "supuesto" amor que se suponía que sentía por ella. O eso era lo que decía Sakura.

Si, le odiaba, por ser siempre el centro de atención, por llevarse siempre las mejores chicas, por ser bueno tanto en los deportes, como en los entrenos y las notas, pero también…tampoco podía odiarlo del todo. Sasuke era su amigo, él único que se acercó a él aun sabiendo que poseía el legendario demonio dentro.

Bufó, agotado de tanto pensar.

Odiaba a Sasuke, pero también lo quería, era su amigo después de todo, y por muy molesto que fuese, nunca llegaría a odiarlo "del todo".

-¡Naruto!-y tras ese golpe recibió tal golpe en la nuca que pensó que iba a morirse.

Kiba pasó delante de él corriendo, con esa estúpida sonrisa siempre en su cara.

-¡Espabila o llegaras tarde, idiota!

-¡No me llames idiota, Cara perro!-gritó molesto, siguiéndole.

¿Tanto rato se había quedado pensando? Eso era tan extraño en él.

Al llegar al edificio, se detuvo. Otra cosa muy extraña era ver a todas esas chicas vestidas con falda corta. No era que él se quejara de eso, es más, estaba muy de acuerdo. Pero…no a todas le quedaban bien. Unas lo llevaban muy arriba, otras se tapaban, otras…ni siquiera sabía que se habían puesto, en fin, que allí había un caos de chicas y uniformes que ni él mismo se aclaraba.

Una corriente de aire movió sus cabellos y con ello, trajo un dulce aroma…a...olfateó en el aire. Si, parecía un perro, pero la culpa de ello era del maldito Kyuubi; por él, podía oler cualquier cosa a distancias únicas.

Lo encontró. Ese dulce aroma a…vainilla provenía de…¿Hinata? Aquella chica de piel pálida y sedoso cabello pasó por su lado sonriendo mientras comentaba algo con unas chicas. Naruto volvió a olfatear el rastro que dejó. Era delicioso. Daban ganas de comérselo.

La siguió, sin que ella ni el grupo de sus amigas se dieran cuenta. Agradeció eso; porque por el camino pudo observar que aquel uniforme le quedaba genial. Mostraba sus piernas y aquella falda azulada escondía un lindo trasero. Pasó las manos tras la nuca, sonriendo. También lo sabía, se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido. Pero todo ello, también, venía por culpa de su padrino Jiraya. ¿Quién le mandaba juntarse con él y leerse los libros que escribía?

Su sonrisa se borró cuando ella volteó su rostro a una de sus amigas y sonrió, como siempre, con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas. Siempre lo había pensado; Hinata era realmente linda. Casi como una muñeca de porcelana. ¿Cómo alguien como ella, que parecía tan delicado y frágil, podía estar entrenando para convertirse en kunoichi? Frunció el ceño ante eso. La verdad, no le gustaba. Que una chica como ella se convirtiera en kunoichi….Hinata era demasiado linda para serlo. Ella no podía ir seduciendo a otros chicos para conseguir información. Ella era demasiado inocente. No. Sinceramente, no podía serlo.

Hinata era de un solo hombre, y tenía que ser solo de uno. Pero… ¿quién podría ser el afortunado?

Se apoyó contra la pared, observando a la chica que entraba a su clase y seguía charlando, esta vez, con Ino. Eso también le molestó. Pensar que cualquiera pudiera abrazarla, aspirar su aroma, o tan solo besarla…No. Eso tampoco podía ser. Hinata era especial. Ella no podía ir andando con cualquiera, no. Su pareja debía ser…un chico fuerte y valiente, que la proteja de pervertidos y villanos, un chico que nunca se rindiera, que la amara no solo por su fortuna sino por cómo era también, un chico…como él.

Meditó eso unos momentos y sonrió. La verdad, es que no estaba mal. Los dos pegaban bastante bien. Hinata era la dulce princesa custodiada por un horrible ogro_ (su padre)_ y un dragón _(su primo_) y él, su caballero _(uno muy guapo y apuesto)_ que venía a rescatarla, a pedirle que se casaran y tuvieran muchos hijos.

_Le gustaba eso. Hinata su princesa y él…su valiente ninja._

-Tú-el rubio apartó la mirada de Hinata y se topó con unos negros profundos. Los rodó.

-¿Qué quieres teme?-se separó de la pared y empezó a caminar.

Sasuke le observó unos segundos en silencio, luego viró hacia donde por largo rato, su amigo había estado mirando y sonrió.

Los dos entraron a clase, fueron a sus respectivos asientos y esperaron a que el profesor llegara.

-Dobe- el rubio gruñó como respuesta -hoy te levantaste realmente pronto.

-¿Y qué?¿No puedo hacerlo?-a veces, solo con escuchar su voz de buena mañana o con tan solo verle con esa pose tan…genial….le odiaba-Anoche no pude dormir- masculló apoyando su cabeza en su mano-tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Sasuke no respondió al momento, pero a Nruto poco le importó. Sabía que su amigo era de pocas palabras. Siempre lo fue y lo será.

-Hyuuga…es linda- Naruto separó su mano y le miró sorprendido. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, provocando que Naruto se sonrojara.

Así que le había descubierto mirándola…

-¿Crees que aceptara…salir conmigo?

Naruto se alzó de la silla de un bote, y todos los de clase le observaron, aunque luego volveron a lo suyo. Conocían esa faceta problemática de Naruto.

Mientras, Naruto observaba a su amigo, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa cínica que odiaba. Frunció el ceño.

-Ni lo sueñes- volvió a sentarse, molesto- Hinata no es para ti.

-¿Por qué? Yo soy de un famoso clan, ella también, su padre estaría de acuerdo con nuestra relación-apoyó su cara en su mano- los dos clanes más fuerte de la aldea unidos.

-A Hinata le importa bien poco el clan. Ella tan solo quiere a un chico que la ame- le miró- y tú no eres de los que precisamente se conformen con una sola chica.

-Valdría la pena el esfuerzo -Naruto siguió mirándole- ¿o tu tampoco te has dado cuenta?

Naruto volvió a virar el rostro, empezando a enfadarse. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en aparecer el profesor?

-Hyuuga está bien buena- se reclinó en la silla, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa- tiene todo lo que a mí me gusta- cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Y es que notaba como el chakra de su amigo crecía-además, terminara enamorándose de mí.

Naruto apretaba sus puños con fuerza sobre la mesa. Tenía muchas, muchas ganas de golpearle, sobre todo en esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Incluso puede que llegue a casarme con ella.

-Calla-gruñó él. Sasuke abrió sus ojos y le miró.

-Acepta la verdad, Naruto. Terminaré casándome con ella…-curvó más su sonrisa cínica- y teniendo hijos.

-¡CALLATE!-gritó alzándose de la silla, provocando que todos se voltearan a verle- Tú no tienes ni idea de…

-Uzumaki.

Kabuto, con una venta sobre su frente, se puso bien sus gafas y observó a su alumno. Todo el chakra de Naruto cayó al suelo y se puso pálido.

-Sensei no…

-Si cree que no tengo ni idea ¿Por qué no sale y nos explica la clase de hoy?

-P-pero no he…

-SILENCIO-y le tiró la tiza en plena frente, noqueándolo en el suelo- antes de que terminen las clases, te quedaras un momento.

Naruto se levantó con dificultad de suelo mientras la clase entera reía y el profesor incorporaba sus cosas. Viró la mirada a Sasuke, que intentaba contenerse la risa, mirando a un lado.

-Teme.-gruñó apretando la silla con fuerza, casi quemándola por el chakra que de nuevo volvía a aumentar.

Naruto cerró la puerta con suavidad, aunque de verdad tenía ganas de patearla. Por culpa de Sasuke había tenido que soportar los gritos de su profesor.

-En cuanto lo vea le…-pero calló y olfateó el aire. Vainilla y…¿fresas? Viró la cabeza al escuchar una suave voz cantar y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al descubrir quién era.

Se alejó de la puerta y la siguió, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa. Hinata realmente cantaba muy bien.

-Hinata- ella se detuvo y Naruto, al ver que no se volteaba, lo hizo él-increíble.-pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Hinata-chan?

Ella abrió sus ojos y le miró. Parecía asustada.

-N-Naruto-kun…n-no sabía que estabas aquí…

-¡Nah! Kabuto-sensei volvió a regañarme- masculló molesto, pasando los brazos tras la nuca -es un pesado.

Y realmente lo era. Mira que castigarlo por algo que no había hecho. Volvió a mirarla y de nuevo, ese aroma le llegó.

-Y tú, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿También te castigaron?- preguntó él, aunque no estaba pensando en eso precisamente.

_¿Por qué olía tan bien?_

-Estaba buscando a In…-pero Naruto puso una mano delante de su cara, diciéndole así que parara- ¿Q-que?

Naruto siguió olfateando el aire. Jamás había olido algo tan…delicioso. Y provenía de Hinata.

-Na-Naruto…

-No hables- murmuró él acercando su rostro a su cuello, el cual volvió a olfatear. Y sonrió, aquel delicioso olor a vainilla realmente provenía de ella.

Algo cayó al suelo, pero él siguió aspirando ese aroma que por momento estaba embragándole. Su cuello, su ropa, incluso su cabello. Todo en ella olía deliciosamente bien. Incluso…sus labios.

-Eso es…-murmuró cediendo por fin a esas ganas que tenía de probar ese sabor en sus labios.

Y así lo hizo; lamió y después besó. Degustando aquel sabor que, sabía él, se volvería adictivo. Pasó una mano por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, sonriendo contra sus labios cuando ella se agarró de su camisa y empezó a devolverle el beso.

Presionó sus labios, incluso le mordió, deseando que aquel sabor nunca terminara. Se separó, aunque no demasiado, le gustaba eso y quería seguir…haciéndolo.

-¿Tienes más?-preguntó, olfateando el aire

-¿Eh?-descubrió que aquello que olía a fresas era es pequeño pote de brillo- N-no es…yo quería dárselo a-a Ino…pero…

-No lo hagas- le interrumpió él, abriendo con una mano el brillo y aspirando su aroma. Simplemente era perfecto. Sin poder dejar de sonreír, la miró y ella volvió a sonrojarse- déjame…intentarlo- y sin saber cómo, terminó pintando los labios rosados de su chica, con una delicadeza y maestría que no sabía de dónde había sacado. Pero poco le importó y acercó sus labios–perfecto- dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Pero esta vez, se separó antes, él tampoco quiso hacerlo, pero tenía algo pensado, algo muy bueno.

-Me pregunto cómo sabrá si…-y con delicadeza, pasó el brillo desde su cuello hasta casi cerca de su clavícula, ahí acercó sus labios y lo lamió, sonriendo al sentirla estremecer.

Se separó y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el estado en que la había dejado.

-Sabes, Hinata-chan- quitó su brazo y cerró el brillo- creo que esto, te lo confisco-y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

_Puede llegar a servirme…para otras ocasiones. _

Naruto, sin dejar de sonreír observaba a la chica. De seguro que millones de cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza. Millones de preguntas que él estaría dispuesto a responderle…más adelante.

-Hinata-chan- le alzó el rostro por el mentón-por el momento, solo puedo decirte que esto no es un sueño.- sonrió al ver que la había descubierto pensando en eso-.y tampoco…que esto no termina aquí- le besó de nuevo de forma momentánea - la próxima vez que quieras tú brillo, házmelo saber- y le guiñó el ojo-estaré encantando de devolvértelo.

Tras eso, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Estaba contento, demasiado. Se sentía…extasiado.

-Nos vemos.

Por supuesto que se volverían a ver. Y sacó de su bolsillo el brillo, lo observó y sonrió.

-Porque tendrás que volver a por él, Hinata-chan...volverás.

.

.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

><p><em>Si, si. Pensareis, un final muy abierto. Pero así se queda. No me pidais que lo continue porque es un two shot de lo que los dos protas sienten y piensan. Además, todos sabéis como acabará, (Hinata volverá a por él, y...pero un momento...y sino vuelve? Que hará Naruto?) ¡Ah! pues ahí os dejo yo para que imagineis lo que querais!<em>

_Nos vemos en mis proximas historias!_

_PD: Espero que esto no os moleste, pero prefiero dejarlo así, a libre imaginacion y final por cualquiera que lo lea y me deje su comment jeje_


	7. Retrato 7: Besos

_¡Capitulo 7! Por finnn! _

_Y he vuelto con un capi de...besitos jajaja_

_-No es lemon pero tiene escenas...chachis :P_

_-Diferencia de edad (23-16)_

_-U/A misma aldea, situaciones diferentes, carácteres diferentes_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_BESOS_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Besos<em>

Existían muchos tipos de besos. Todos expresando algo diferente. Amor, dulzura, pasión… incluso existían los que se llamaban aquellos dados con salvajismo, propios de una pasión descontrolada.

Hinata nunca había experimentado ninguno de ellos.

Y no por el hecho de que ella no quisiera, bueno, en parte era porque le daba mucha vergüenza, pero por otra parte, _¿a quien?_ Con quien podría compartir esos besos tan vistos en películas. Con quien podría compartir algo tan íntimo como lo eran los besos.

¿A quien debería entregar su primer beso?

Tumbada en su cama y con las manos tras su cabeza, miraba el techo de su habitación, tan blanco y limpio que a veces a ella le sorprendía encontrar ni una marca de suciedad. Pero el techo, de que podría ensuciarse si nadie nunca pisaba en él.

Suspiró y desvió su mirada a la ventana. La noche había caído y la luz de la luna entraba a su habitación iluminando sólo esa parte del suelo, las estrellas brillaban y no había ni una nube.

Claro caso de que el verano había llegado a Konoha

Se sentó y apoyó contra la cabecera, cruzada de brazos. Últimamente llevaba varias noches sin dormir, principalmente por dos cosas en cuestión. Una era, el calor tan insoportable que hacía. Si, conocía los veranos de Konoha, pesados y abochornantes, pero nunca habían llegado a tal extremo. Daba igual que durmiera con tal sólo una camiseta de tirantes y unas braguitas, aquel calor era insoportable. La segunda, y ya vista, era por ese tema de los besos. No era que estuviera obsesionada con ese tema, pero…tenía cierta curiosidad por saber que era lo que se sentía al ser besada. Si con tal sólo un beso se podía descubrir tantas cosas, si en su vientre podría notar nervios…tenía tantas ganas de conocer esa sensación de que todo el mundo desaparecía… Por supuesto, todo esto había sido contado por sus amigas de grupo Kasumi y Miyako, la cual tenían novio.

Volvió a suspirar, frunciendo el ceño. Desde que sus amigas tenían novio, únicamente se veían en los entrenamientos y misiones, pero después de eso, no las veía en todo lo que restaba de día. Incluso había pasado hasta días sin verlas.

¿Tan enamoradas estaban que ya ni pensaban en ella?

Decidió que lo mejor era que se fuera a dormir, no ganaría nada pensando y pensando en esas cosas.

Lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas sucedieran espontáneamente.

* * *

><p>Vestida con unos sencillos jeans cortos y una sencilla camiseta de manga corta blanca, con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro, unas sandalias simples y su cabello recogido en una cola alta, Hinata salió de su casa. Se sintió extraña y muy avergonzada; pues ella nunca había vestido tan…tan mostrando su cuerpo, pero salir con esa chaqueta y esa ropa que tanto calor le daban, en una época tan calurosa como esa…<p>

Se sentó en el borde de la fuente, deseando en su interior que sus amigas no se retrasaran de nuevo o peor aún, que se olvidaran de ella.

Y eso que precisamente habían sido ellas las que habían querido quedar con ella.

Suspiró. Quería mucho a sus amigas, eran un gran apoyo para ella, pero cuando se retrasaban tanto…Volviendo a suspirar, volteó su cuerpo y miró el agua guardada en la fuente. Estiró su mano y la tocó, sonriendo.

-¡Queréis dejar de burlaros de mí!-gritó una voz que a Hinata le pareció conocida- Demonios, y vosotros os hacéis llamar mis amigos…-

Hinata se levantó de la fuente y asomó su cabeza al otro lado de la fuente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a esa persona. Su cabello rubio y revuelto brillando bajo el sol, sus ojos azules, aquellas tres marcas en sus mejillas, su piel morena bajo esa camisa de tirantes negra y esos pantalones color verde militar… era él, sin duda era esa persona tan conocida en su aldea.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

El hijo del antiguo Hokage y la mujer más fuerte de la aldea, _Minato y Kushina_; aquel que portaba en su interior al demonio legendario Kurama. El héroe de Konoha.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces antes de verle cruzar la plaza y alejarse con los otros dos, saludando a cualquiera que se le acercara. Ladeó su cabeza, cruzada de brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK<br>_

_-Mira- _

_Hinata alzó la cabeza cuando sus amigas se pusieron a hablar. Las dos miraban a un punto alejado del campo de su entrenamiento y Hinata curiosa, también miró. Encontrándose con un chico rubio, cargando una pesada mochila en compañía de otras dos personas. _

_-Ese es Naruto Uzumaki- Kasumi se sentó a su lado, negando con su cabeza. _

_-¿Qué ocurre con él?-preguntó Hinata_

_-¿Acaso no sabes quien es él, Hin-chan?-exclamó sorprendida Miyako_

_-S-si sé quien es p-pero...que…-de repente Kasumi puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, asustándola. _

_-Hina-chan, no te acerques a él- y acercó su rostro- es muy peligroso-_

_-¿Q-quien es…?-Miyako se colocó a su lado, con los brazos en jarras._

_-Naruto Uzumaki, nunca te acerques a él- Hinata parpadeó, sin comprender, volviendo a mirar a Kasumi_

_-Es un depredador nato, sabe como encandilar a las chicas- _

_-Y tú eres una presa muy fácil- concluyó Miyako, determinada. _

_-¿Y-yo porque yo…?- y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus palabras- Y-yo no voy a…c-como queréis...-_

_-Tú no, pero él si- Kasumi soltó sus hombros y cruzó de brazos-ese chico podría encantarte con tan sólo mirarte- _

_-¿M-mirarme?-Bajó su cabeza, preocupada. ¿Entonces, debía no mirarle nunca?_

_-Y no sólo con mirarte, debes tener cuidado de no acercarte a él, porque caerás en sus cinco movimientos matadores- _

_-¿Cinco movimientos…matadores?-miró a sus amigas, sin entender eso. _

_-Nosotras los hemos visto, y casi siempre los utiliza. Ninguna mujer se da cuenta de ellos, puesto que están perdidas en su mirada, pero nosotras lo vimos, y no sólo una vez- continuó Miyako, entrecerrando su mirada-es un tipo muy peligroso. Cualquiera caería con eso-_

_Kasumi asintió, apoyando a su amiga mientras que Hinata seguía sin comprender que era eso de los cinco movimientos matadores. _

_-Ven- Kasumi agarró su mano y la levantó del suelo- te los voy a demostrar- _

_Hinata se paró delante de su amiga, extrañada._

_-Uno- agarró su mano y la pegó a su cuerpo- dos- con uno de sus dedos, acarició el puente de su nariz, rozando casi sus labios- tres-pasó la mano por su cintura y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo-cuatro- susurró a su oído con suavidad; para terminar, apartó sus labios de su oreja y acercó su rostro al de ella. Hinata enrojeció al completo- cinco- susurró cerca de sus labios, provocando que se apartara de su amiga, sorprendida._

_-T-todo eso…-puso una mano sobre su corazón. Latía acelerado_

_-¿Verdad que es emocionante?-preguntó sonriendo Miyako al ver la cara de su amiga-pues es lo que utiliza para enamorar a cualquiera-_

_-Así que…Hinata-chan- Kasumi apoyó sus manos en sus hombros-__**nunca te acerques a Naruto Uzumaki-**_

_**FINAL FLASH  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto Uzumaki<em>, conocido como uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea y uno de los más conocidos por ser un mujeriego de pies a cabeza. Hinata meditó bien esas dos opciones, sobre todo la segunda con acorada precisión.

Una idea bastante loca se encendió en su cabeza. La verdad, era una realmente loca, pero una idea…que podría salirle bastante bien, si organizaba las cosas con cuidado.

Miró a su alrededor, antes de partir corriendo hacía una dirección.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente…<em>

Naruto dejó de golpe el plato de ramen sobre la mesa y miró a sus amigos de mala manera. Sasuke reía, algo extraño en él y Sakura intentaba contener su risa, mirando a un lado.

-¿Se puede saber que tiene de divertido?-siseó él molesto, mirando a ambos.

-Naruto…-Sakura se secó sus lágrimas y respiró profundo- lo que no te pueda pasar a ti…-

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado. ¿Qué ha que venían todas esas risas? Pues todo venía por cierto problema que ayer tarde se_ topó_ en su camino de vuelta a casa.

Un problema patético

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK<em>

_Naruto se despidió de Kiba y Shino y siguió su camino. La tarde ya había caído y el cielo se veía anaranjado y rojo, ofreciendo un paisaje hermoso tras las montañas._

_Silbando, continuó su camino, pensando en que debía de arreglar su piso cuando llegara, cosa que lo desanimó por completo. No era que el fuese muy ordenado ni tampoco dado a la limpieza, pero reconocía que su piso necesitaba un fregado urgente._

_Se detuvo y miró sin voltearse tras él, sintiendo un pequeño chakra, un chakra que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía varias horas, y que parecía seguirle. Reinició el camino, restándole importancia. Si era alguien con una fuerza tan pequeña como esa, poco interés tenía en él._

_Aunque debía reconocer, que tenía curiosidad por saber quien era._

_Y sonriendo, desapareció en una nube_

_Hinata salió corriendo, quedando boquiabierta al ver su desaparición. Pateó el suelo, frustrada. Llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde siguiéndole, olvidando por completo la cita con sus amigas. Había esperado hasta que sus amigos decidieran alejarse y cuando por fin había encontrado el momento, desaparecía._

_¿Acaso podría pasarle algo peor ahora?_

_-Hola-Hinata gritó y del susto cayó de culo al suelo cuando se había volteado para ver quien a esa persona._

_Ella puso la mano sobre su pecho, que latía con fuerza. Tales sustos no eran buenos para su corazón. Ella alzó la cabeza, dispuesta a gritarle a cualquiera que hubiera sido el actor del susto, pero volvió a quedar boquiabierta y sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Boqueó varias veces, sorprendida. Naruto se agachó delante de ella, extrañado y mirándola fijamente. Hinata se quedó encantada ante esos ojos, tan azules como el cielo mismo en verano._

_-¿Te asusté?-preguntó él, despertándola de su ensimismamiento_

_-N-no- se levantó del suelo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder-para nada-_

_Naruto también se levantó, observándola. Esa chica se le hacía conocida…_

_-Dime, ¿Por qué andas siguiéndome?-_

_-Y-yo no…bueno…-empezó a jugar con sus dedos, mirando a un lado- e-estaba…-le miró un segundo, viéndole de brazos cruzados- verá yo-yo…-_

_¿De verdad que estaba preparada para hacer eso? ¿Se atrevería a pedirle algo así?_

_Si, debía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo si quería conseguir que Suzaku, aquel chico por el cual sentía cierta atracción, se fijara en ella._

_Tragó duro, sintiendo que se sonrojaba casi hasta sus orejas._

_Sólo dilo, dilo_

_Naruto siguió mirándola, sin comprender porque se ponía tan roja de repente. Además, porque todavía seguía sonándole esa chica? Sabía que la había visto alguna vez en la aldea pero….no llegaba a recordar…si al menos le mirara, podría al menos averiguar…_

_-Perdona, tú…-pero de repente la chica se inclinó, a modo de reverencia y se quedó así_

_-¡Por favor, enséñeme a besar!-_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Naruto quedó boquiabierto y de piedra. Hinata siguió doblando, muerta de vergüenza y queriendo que la tierra se la tragara._

_Se lo había pedido. Y ahora se moría por ello_

_Naruto seguía observando a esa chica. Esa chica que le había pedido…que le había pedido…_

_-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a decir_

_Hinata se paró y le miró, con sus mejillas bien rojas._

_-P-por favor, enséñeme a besar. U-usted es…usted sabe mucho de eso-_

_-Q-que sepa de eso no…-meneó la cabeza ¿Qué hacía respondiendo a eso? Decidió calmarse y tomar las cosas con tranquilidad. ¿Calmarse? - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hinata-respondió ella, mirando al suelo._

_¿Hinata? De que le sonaba ese nombre…?_

_- Hinata…verás, yo…-sopló- mira, me alegra mucho que te guste, pero eso que me pides…-rascó su cabeza, sin saber que decir- será mejor que lo olvidemos. Todavía eres…una niña y…-Dios, ¿porque costaba tanto?-ni siquiera sabes lo que dices- masculló empezando a cansarse de sus atropellos._

_-P-pero si que sé…-_

_-Escúchame, será mejor que lo olvides. A mí me gustan otro tipo de chicas, más…adultas. Si necesitas que alguien te enseñe…eso, será mejor que busques a otro, a un chico de tu edad o…no sé el chico que te guste, porque en lo que a mi respecta, haré como que esto nunca ha pasado, y mañana no recordaré nada-_

_-Pero si me ayuda….-Naruto revolvió su cabello_

_-Ha sido un placer, Hinata- y pasó por su lado, queriéndose marchar de ahí cuanto antes._

_¿Pero que les pasaba a las chicas de hoy en día? ¿Acaso sabían lo que pedían? Esto de que se volviera tan conocido le estaba agobiando demasiado_

_-Necesito un baño…-_

_Hinata empuñó sus manos y se volteó a verle, mordiendo su labio. ¿Más adultas? Pero que se creía, si tan sólo era unos años más grande que ella. No podía. No podía dejarle marchar. Él debía enseñarle. No había otra persona que pudiera hacerlo._

_-¡Cinco movimientos!-gritó ella, provocando que Naruto parara- ¡conozco su secreto, Naruto!-el rubio se volteó lentamente, quedando frente a la chica, que sonrió con superioridad al ver su cara._

_-¿Qué has dicho?-_

_-Conozco sus…cinco movimientos matadores-Naruto se sonrojó y asombró. ¿Cómo sabía ella…? -no diré nada, si me enseña-_

_-¿Qué?- volvió a acercarse y HInata tuvo que bajar su mirada al suelo, sonrojada. No debía de mirarle a los ojos-¿Qué has dicho?-_

_-Q-que no diré nada...si me enseña- ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Hacía solo un momento que podía plantarle cara._

_Naruto observó a esa chica fijamente, parándose a poco espacio de su cuerpo._

_-¿Me estás chantajeando?-_

_Hinata no supo si responder si a eso o no. Se suponía que si, que lo estaba haciendo, pero de saberlo a admitirlo…podía omitir eso, ¿no?_

_-S-si no hace lo que le digo…provocaré q-que muchas chicas se alejen de usted-_

_Naruto sonrió incrédulo, cruzándose de brazos. Que un desconocido viniera de repente y le chantajeara con algo como eso…ciertamente, era algo gracioso._

_-Así que… ¿conoces mis movimientos no?- de repente, agarró su mano y la acercó a su cuerpo. Hinata enrojeció. Acarició con su dedo, desde su frente, descendiendo por la nariz y rozando sus labios. Hinata estuvo tentada a cerrar sus ojos, cuando sintió su brazo rodear su cintura, entonces se apartó antes de que la pegara a su cuerpo. Le miró, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, mientras él sonreía._

_-Veo que si…-y sonrió ladino-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-se acercó un pasó, pero Hinata se alejó otro, sonrojada._

_-S-sólo haga lo que le he pedido- pidió ella, mirando a un lado- s-si lo hace, le prometo que no diré nada-_

_-¿Y que beneficio saco yo de eso?- se cruzó de brazos mientras Hinata intentaba pensar en algo- ni pienses que voy a enseñarte sin ofrecer nada a cambio. Mis labios tienen precio, pequeña-_

_-L-lo que quiera- respondió rápida y sin saber- l-lo que usted más necesite…-_

_Naruto sonrió con sorna, pensando en lo que a ella le ofrecería a cambio_

_-Está bien. Yo te enseñaré a besar-Hinata le miró, cabizbaja-pero a cambio, tú limpiaras mi casa-_

_FINAL FLASH  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Dobe-<p>

Naruto miró de mala manera a su amigo.

-No voy a ponerme a enseñar sin recibir nada a cambio-

Hacía rato que habían salido del restaurante. Sakura había salido antes para el hospital y él y Sasuke decidieron dar una vuelta antes de volver a sus casas.

-Suena como si fueras un profesor-

-Y eso es lo que seré- masculló Naruto, frunciendo sus labios-sólo tiene 16 malditos años- Sasuke se asombró un poco.

-A ti nunca te has gustado tan jóvenes-

-Y no me gustan idiota. Sólo lo hago para que limpie mi casa- metió las manos en los bolsillos- lo otro, serán tan sólo un par de días-

-Sí tú lo dices…-y al rato sonrió ladino- me pregunto como es que ha podido elegirte a ti-

-Está claro que soy irresistible, incluso para las más jóvenes-

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. Ahora que le había pasado eso a su amigo, su ego aumentaría para peor.

Se despidieron en un cruce y Naruto caminó acelerado hasta su casa, donde ahora si, le esperaría una casa decente. Subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a su piso y allí delante de su puerta, se detuvo y cogió aire. Debía parecer serio y alguien que estaba muy molesto con esa historia.

Entró a su piso, quedándose asombrado al cerrar la puerta y adentrarse en aquel… ¿era tan grande su piso? Muebles en su sitio, suelo limpio y brillante, cocina ordenada, cama hecha…todo…todo en su casa brillaba.

_Increíble_

Entonces buscó a esa persona que debería seguir en su casa. Se quitó sus zapatos y adentró a su casa, sonriendo al disfrutar de esa limpieza. Cuando pasó delante de su habitación, se detuvo y volvió para atrás, sonriendo al encontrarla. Entró en la habitación y observó a aquella chica dormir sobre su cama.

Tenía que admitirlo, esa chica era muy hermosa. Su piel era blanca, supuso que también sería suave, tenía un cuerpo menudo, pero bien proporcionado. Su largo cabello oscuro se esparcía por su cama y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Se agachó sobre esta, apoyando sus manos en la cama y acercando su rostro al de ella, deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios. Sonriendo, se alejó de sus labios y acercó a su oreja.

-Pequeña…-Hinata frunció el ceño y se movió en la cama

-Todavía es muy pronto…-murmuró ella en sueños, haciéndole sonreír-Un poco más…-

Naruto acarició el puente de su nariz con su dedo, aprovechando para tocar sus labios. La verdad, tenía ganas de besarla. Esos labios eran muy tentadores.

-Entonces, ¿no quieres que te enseñe?-murmuró aproximando sus labios a los de ella.

Hinata entreabrió sus ojos, sintiendo un aliento cálido chocar contra sus labios, cuando de golpe los abrió al tope, sonrojándose al ver a esa persona tan muy demasiado cerca. Quiso gritar, pero de sus labios no salieron sonido alguno y se mantuvo mirando los ojos azules de Naruto.

Se mantuvieron varios segundos tan sólo mirándose.

-¿De verdad…quieres que te enseñe?-Hinata asintió, sonrojada, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Naruto sonriendo, se sentó en la cama- acércate-

Hinata también se sentó, nerviosa y sintiendo que estaba temblando.

-Siéntate aquí-palmeó sus piernas y Hinata enrojeció al completo. ¿Qué se sentara en sus piernas? Naruto sonrió al ver su rostro-no voy a hacerte nada-estiró su mano- ven-

Hinata miró su mano dudosa y luego a él. Tenía miedo y la verdad, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero…estaba aquí y como había decidido, haría lo que fuera para aprender a besar. Tragando duro, agarró su mano y él tiró de ella, ayudándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas, colocando las suyas a cada lado de las de él. Enrojeció al verse tan cerca de su cuerpo y su rostro y no supo donde poner sus manos. Bajó su cabeza, avergonzada.

-Iremos paso a paso-agarró sus brazos y los colocó tras su cuello-si lo que quieres es aprender a darlos bien, deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga- él colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra le alzó por el mentón-y no rompas el beso hasta que yo lo haga- y lentamente fue acercando sus labios, deteniéndose a tan sólo un roce. Hinata respiraba agitada, con sus ojos entrecerrados, esperaba que ese contacto se hiciera de una vez. Por algún motivo, deseaba que la besara. Naruto sonrió al notar su impaciencia y terminó de acortar la distancia. Hinata abrió sus ojos asombrada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder furiosamente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Aunque sólo estaba presionando sus labios, sentía una corriente correr por su cuerpo y como si en su vientre algo le hiciera cosquillas. Abrió sus ojos al sentir las manos masculinas sobre su rostro, acariciando con sus pulgares sus mejillas.

-Relájate- susurró él, volviendo a juntar sus labios y empezando a moverlos sobre los suyos. Ella entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo como esas caricias le tranquilizaban de algún modo y como él hacía, movió sus labios, intentando ser lo menos torpe posible. Cerró sus ojos al completo cuando se vio más relajada. Naruto, todavía con sus ojos abiertos, descendió sus manos hasta su cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como ese movimiento despertó un poco su excitación. Separó sus labios, observando a estos. Hinata entreabrió sus ojos, sintiéndose extrañada ante esa separación.

-Ahora…-Hinata sintió su voz algo ronca- separa los labios- volvió a besarla y Hinata le correspondió, separando sus labios como él había dicho, encontrándose de repente con una intrusa con la que no contaba. Volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente al sentirla y cerró sus ojos, intentando seguir su ritmo.

_Su lengua._ Su lengua se enredaba con la suya. Jamás pensó que un beso se pudiera dar…de esa forma.

Naruto se separó un poco para dejarla respirar, y sonrió al verla con el rostro tan sonrojado. Se notaba que aquel era su primer beso.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí?-Hinata abrió sus ojos y se lamió sus labios, mirándole abochornada. Naruto acarició su mejilla, sin poder dejar de sonreír-podemos continuar otro día si prefieres- _¿Si prefieres? _¿Pero porque estaba diciendo todo eso? Si era él quien decidía cuando dejarlo o no.

Pero Hinata miró a un lado y negó. Cuanto antes aprendiera y menos veces fuera a verle, mejor. Aunque no podía negar, que ese beso le estaba gustando y…por seguir un poco más, no ocurriría nada, ¿verdad?

Esta vez fue ella quien acercó sus labios, acortando la distancia y sorprendiéndolo ante eso. Eso era un gran paso. Volvió a posar su mano sobre su cintura y corresponder al beso, un beso que cada vez iba mejorando. Los dos enredaban sus lenguas, incluso algún mordisco se añadía a ese beso, por parte de ella, sorprendiéndole.

Aprendía rápido

Y aquello no terminaba. Los dos seguían besando, dejando cortos espacios para recuperar aire y luego volver a juntarlos, a perderse en un beso que pasó de ser totalmente inocente a rozar casi la pasión.

Hinata no sabía que hacía. Únicamente sabía que debía besarle, y que le gustaba hacerlo. Que le gustaba sentir su lengua enredándose con la suyas, que su saliva se mezclara con la de él, que sus dientes mordieran su labio…le gustaba tanto esa sensación que sentía cuando le besaba. Inconscientemente movió su cintura, aferrándose más a su cuello. Naruto rompió el beso y bajó su cabeza. Hinata le miró, extrañada.

Naruto intentó calmar su respiración y apartó hacía atrás a Hinata.

-Será…mejor lo dejamos aquí- tosió, intentando arreglar su voz ronca.

Hinata se sintió avergonzada, pensando que posiblemente había hecho algo malo, así que se bajó de sus piernas y sentó en la cama, sonrojada. Él suspiró, intentando relajarse.

¿Por favor, que demonios le pasaba? Sólo era un simple movimiento. Eso no debía afectarle de esa forma.

-Y-yo… ¿t-tengo que…venir mañana?-Por algún motivo, deseaba que dijera que si.

Naruto sonriendo, palmeó su cabeza.

-Esto no se aprende en un día pequeña.-Hinata sonrió- ven mañana a la misma hora- asintiendo, se levantó de la cama y le hizo una reverencia antes de salir de su habitación y luego de su casa.

Se tumbó, bufando para intentar calmarse.

-¿Qué no se aprende en un día…?-sonrió divertido- pero en que estoy pensando…-

* * *

><p>Hinata llegó a su casa, sin darse cuenta de que sonreía.<p>

-Hinata- ella se detuvo al sentir esa voz y se volteó lentamente, viendo a su padre parado abajo en las escaleras- ¿de donde vienes?-

-O-oh…de…de estar con kasumi y Miyako-murmuró jugando con sus dedos-f-fuimos a dar una vuelta-

Hiashi entrecerró la mirada y Hinata bajó su cabeza al verle subir las escaleras. Se detuvo delante de ella y le alzó del mentón, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Que les pasa a tus labios?-Hinata se sonrojó y apartó su rostro-porque están…-

-K-kasumi me prestó un color de labios…-

Y de nuevo una segunda mentira.

Hiashi la observó unos segundos, luego palpó su cabeza y continuó escaleras arriba, cuando Hinata pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse, suspiró aliviada y bajó corriendo para adentrarse en el baño y mirarse al espejo. Se asombró al verse y se ruborizó. Sus labios…parecían hinchados y estaban muy rojos. Se tocó con el dedo, notándolos aun calientes; una sonrisa se formó en ellos. Por fin había experimentado su primer beso, y aunque hubiera sido con la persona que menos imaginó, nunca olvidaría la experiencia de ese primer beso que tantas cosas le había hecho sentir.

-Gracias- murmuró, mirándose al espejo.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente…<em>

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien que?- preguntó Naruto sin mirar a su amigo. Sasuke se detuvo y Naruto al no verlo, también, volteándose. Sasuke se quedó unos segundos observándole, poniéndole nervioso-¡que tanto miras teme! ¡Tengo algo en la cara o que!-

-La idiota de siempre- respondió él, reanudando el camino, provocando que Naruto le mirara mal- pero hay algo extraño-

Naruto se colocó a un lado de él, mientras seguían el camino.

-Para ti todo es extraño- masculló Naruto, mirando a un lado. Su amigo siempre conseguía sacarle de sus papeles. No sabía ni porque lo consideraba su amigo si siempre se burlaba de él.

_¡Tsk! Baka_

Pero de repente se detuvo mientras Sasuke continuaba su camino, pero al no notarle, se paró y le miró. Naruto miraba hacia algo y Sasuke siguió su mirada.

Un chico y una chica. Él explicándole, supuso, algo divertido, ya que ella sonreía. Frunció el ceño al observa a esa chica, la cual sabía quien era por ese color de ojos. Hinata Hyuuga, la hija del clan más poderoso en la aldea. No supo quien era el chico, pues no tenía ni idea de su existencia. De repente, ella tropezó y él, antes de que cayera, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo y pasando un brazo por su espalda. Ella enrojeció al momento y separó al chico, disculpándose. Pero el chico solamente sonreía y rascaba su cabeza.

Menuda manera de ligar tenían

Cuando viró la cabeza a su amigo, este todavía seguía mirando a los chicos; y cuando bajó su mirada, pudo ver sus manos empuñadas. Volvió a alzar la mirada, detallando también su quijada apretada.

-Naruto- Naruto viró el rostro y Sasuke pudo ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, con una respiración irregular.

Estaba furioso

* * *

><p>Hinata entró al piso cuando <em>él<em> le indicó que pasara. Cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, sonrojándose nada más entrar. Suspiró y relajó antes de encontrarse con él. Se observó, viendo que llevaba bien su camisa negra de manga corta y sus pantalones piratas, con sus sandalias, se soltó su cabello y entró en el piso. Se quitó sus sandalias, y agradeciendo que el suelo siguiera limpio, se adentró descalza, buscando a Naruto.

-Naruto...-san- se detuvo sonrojada, sin saber que formalismo añadirle. Él era mayor que ella, pero no tanto como para tratarle con tanto respeto, sin embargo, si no lo hacía, él podía enfadarse, puesto que todavía no se conocían lo suficiente como para empezar a tutearle.

-Deberías olvidarte de formalismos- ella respingó y volteó, volviendo a encontrar que estaba apunto de caer, cuando este agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Hinata se ruborizó-ya no somos dos desconocidos-

Ella asintió e intentó alejarse, pero Naruto la mantuvo sujeta del brazo y ella le miró.

-Naruto…- Sin más, Naruto la alzó y la sentó sobre la pequeña mesa mientras él apoyaba sus manos sobre la superficie. Hinata le miraba sin comprender, cuando él juntó sus labios. Hinata se asombró ante esa brusquedad, e intentó separarse, pero Naruto colocó una mano en su nuca, impidiendo que lo hiciera y provocando que el beso se profundizara. Hinata cerró sus ojos, intentando corresponderle de la misma forma a ese beso tan devastador y que tanto la había sorprendido, agarrándose a su camisa. Naruto enredó su cabello entre sus dedos y mordió su labio, separándose un poco para mirarla

-Debes estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Cuando alguien siente deseo por el otro da igual el sitio y el momento, hay que saber responder siempre, ante cualquiera imprevisto-

Hinata le observó, entendiendo esas palabras y asintió. Sonriendo de nuevo, Naruto volvió a juntar sus labios y directamente introducir su lengua. HInata enredó los brazos en su cuello y ladeó su cabeza, disfrutando de ese contacto entre lenguas y esa caricia de labios que él le proporcionaba.

No supo cuanto, pero se pasaban largos segundos besando, paraban unos pocos y luego volvían de nuevo. Lenguas, dientes, labios y saliva, todo participaba en ese beso que estaba dando paso a un calor desconocido para ella. Un calor que calentaba su cuerpo y la hacía sentirse especialmente rara, en su intimidad. Separó sus labios, respirando agitada.

-Naruto…-murmuró antes de que Naruto volviera a besarla, enredando sus brazos en su cintura-e-espera…-bajó sus manos de su cuello, apartando sus labios de nuevo- por favor…-

Naruto la soltó, muy a su contrario y se cruzó de brazos, observando a la pequeña chica sentada en su mesa. Hinata se lamió sus labios y junto sus manos entre sus piernas, nerviosa.

-Naruto… ¿c-como…como…?-

-Fatal- interrumpió él-muy mal-

-¿M-mal?-se asombró ella

-Exacto. Todavía no lo llevas bien-

-P-pero si…-Si había hecho todo lo que él decía. ¿Se estaría equivocando en algo? Y si era eso, ¿en qué?

-Todavía nos queda mucho por aprender y corregir-se inclinó sobre ella, sonriendo- sobre todo esa costumbre que tienes de morder- Hinata bajó su mirada, sonrojada al completo. Naruto sonriendo, alzó su rostro por su mentón y le proporcionó un beso en los labios- no es nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte- besó su comisura- todo lo contrario…-se colocó de nuevo delante de ella- es algo muy excitante-

-¿Excitante..?-susurró ella, hipnotizada por sus besos. ¿Podía ella ser excitante? Naruto sonrió, alzando su mano para acariciar su mejilla

-Eres más excitante de lo que piensas, pequeña-rozó sus labios-muy…excitante- y rompió de nuevo esa distancia, volviendo a sujetarla de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo mientras Hinata envolvía sus brazos en su cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y sin darse cuenta, pasó una semana. Una semana en que Hinata, empezaba a plantearse realmente si debía continuar yendo. Por supuesto que le gustaba estar con Naruto, sus besos, su sonrisa…pero, empezaba a pensar que tal vez, todo eso que había hecho estaba mal. Se estaba aprovechando de la gentileza del alguien tan genial como Naruto, le estaba chantajeando a cambio de unos besos. ¿Desde cuando era ella una aprovechada? ¿Por qué había hecho algo como eso?

_Porque soy una egoísta. Porque pensé sólo en mí. Porque no pensé en lo que podría estar pasando Naruto. _

Esa situación podría estar molestándole, inquietándole. No era para nada gratificante besarse con una menor.

Alzó la mirada al cielo azul y suspiró.

-Quizá…sea hora de terminar…-

* * *

><p>Naruto bufó por décima vez en ese día.<p>

-Teme, o dejas de mirarme o juro que te arrancare esos ojos de los que tanto presumes- siseó, mirando molesto al pelinegro, caminado dos pasos más atrás.

Sasuke se detuvo sin dejar de mirar al rubio. Naruto se volteó frunciendo el ceño

-¡Se puede saber que demonios te ocurre hoy! ¿Te has enamorado de mí o qué?-

-¿Qué ha pasado con ese _par de días_?-Frunciendo sus labios, Naruto miró a un lado, levemente sonrojado-llevas una sema-

-Sé el tiempo que llevo, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes- interrumpió entre dientes, mirando a ambos lados-las cosas…han cambiado. Y resulta que ese par ha pasado a ser unos cuantos días…de más. ¿Pero que problema tienes con eso?-

Sasuke le observó fijamente durante segundos, a lo que Naruto viró el rostro, incómodo ante esa mirada.

-Podría decirse…que me atrae…-miró de reojo al pelinegro, que seguía mirándole fijamente, lo que provocó que se pusiera nervioso- Maldición Sasuke, ¡que te importara a ti lo que haga con ella!-se volteó y reanudó su camino

-Hinata Hyuuga- Naruto se detuvo- Naruto ella es Hinata Hyuuga, la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga-Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Lo sé-

-¿Y piensas seguir con eso?-

Naruto miró un punto de la calle. Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza. ¿Si pensaba seguir con eso? Pues tal vez si. Hinata le atraía y no veía el problema de estar con ella, después de todo se conocían más intimidante de lo que pensaba. Pero, ¿a que se refería con seguir? Continuar con esas clases, que de clases ya no tenían nada. Meterse en problemas con el clan más poderoso de la aldea, sacrificar su puesto de Hogake por una relación que ni siquiera se podía llamar relación…

-Siempre puedes dejarla- Naruto sopló al escuchar esa voz interior

-No voy a dejarla, ¿y porque estas escuchando?-

-Esa niña te meterá en problemas-

-¿y tú que sabes?-

-Todas las mujeres son problemáticas-Naruto sonrió

-Te pareces a Shikamaru diciendo eso-

-Mira mocoso, sino quieres acabar desterrado, será mejor que vayas dejándola- Naruto frunció el entrecejo ante eso-si su padre se entera es capaz de matarte-

Cierto. Hiashi no se conocía en la aldea por una persona muy benevolente. Si le cogía enseñando _eso_ a su hija…tragó duro, poniéndose pálido de golpe. Una mano sobre su hombro sintió. Sasuke pasó por su lado, sonriendo.

-Mucha suerte-

* * *

><p>Hinata entró en aquel piso, cabizbaja y muy nerviosa, retorciendo sus dedos. La casa estaba tan silenciosa que la ponía más nerviosa.<p>

_Kami sama, dame fuerzas para soportar esto…y no desmayarme en el último momento_

Se ruborizó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar como agarraban un mechón de su cabello y lo alzaban hasta su rostro. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Naruto aspiró su aroma y dejó sus labios pegados en él. Esa podría ser la última vez que…

Hinata se volteó, agarrando su mechón de cabello con suavidad y dejando que una buena parte cayera sobre su hombro. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por segundos, no sabiendo como comenzar.

-Hinata…-

-¡Lo siento!-interrumpió ella, haciendo una reverencia- yo…realmente siento…todo lo que te he hecho- juntó sus manos, jugando con sus dedos y miró a un lado- N-Naruto-kun…estos días…a-aprendí mucho contigo y…quería agradecerte-sonrió nerviosa- no debe haber sido muy…agradable todo esto para ti.-suspiró, dejando sus brazos inertes a cada lado- perdóname por…chantajearte-

-Sin tapujos, Hinata- Naruto se encogió de hombros con su voz seria

-Y-ya no hace falta….que me des más clases-se sonrojó-creo…que he aprendido lo básico...-sonrió- además…-cuando alzó la mirada, fue empujada hacía la pared de formas brusca.

-Así que…ya has aprendido lo básico-ella bajó la mirada al notarse acorralada entre sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza-y quieres empezar con tu amiguito, verdad-

-N-no…-

-Sabes, yo también había pensando en dejar esto-Hinata se encogió-¿Por qué gastar mi tiempo enseñando a una niña a besar? ¿Por qué me tomé la molestia de enseñarte algo como esto?-sonrió sardónico- ni siquiera yo lo sé- se apartó, cruzándose de brazos-y lo peor de esto,- la miró- es que eres una Hyuuga-volvió a sonreír, incrédulo- La que me puede caer por esto si tu padre llega a enterarse puede ser grande…-le señaló-y si yo caigo, tu también-

Hinata se mordió el labio, al borde del llanto.

-Lo si-siento…-susurró con voz trémula.

-Si todo pudiera arreglarse con un lo siento, en el mundo sólo existiría maldad y oscuridad-

Hinata se encogió más ante esa respuesta. Más no podía hacer ni decir, Naruto estaba bien furioso, y era lógico, le había utilizado. Sin embargo, le afectaban demasiado sus palabras.

_Que la persona de la cual te has enamorado te mire de esa forma…_

Un toque bastante doloroso en su frente la despertó y miró hacía Naruto, sin comprender el porqué de ese golpe. Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a un lado.

-Sin embargo…pueden existir excepciones- sintió sus mejillas calientes y frunció el ceño-y yo…podría hacer una contigo-

Hinata el miró asombrada. Eso…eso significaba…

-Eso no significa que vaya a perdonarte-interrumpió él su pensamiento, desilusionándola-…por el momento- Hinata volvió a mirarle y él viró el rostro, sonrojado- Así que no te hagas ilusiones porque puede pasar mucho tiempo hasta eso. Mientras tanto…-la miró-continuaremos con lo nuestro-

-¿Eh?-murmuró ella descolocada

Naruto sopló, rodando sus ojos. Luego volvió a apoyar sus brazos en la pared y a inclinarse sobre su rostro. Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente al verle acercarse, queriendo bajar su cabeza, pero Naruto se le adelantó y con la mano le alzó por el mentón.

-Significa que se acabaron las clases y todo lo relacionado con ello y que a partir de _ya_, pasarás a ser mía. Tu padre, tu primo o el clan entero me da igual, pero lucharé contra ellos si es preciso…-aproximó sus labios-no voy a dejarte escapar nunca-

Se miraron durante casi unos largos segundos, segundos en los que Hinata dudaba en si realmente hacer caso a su corazón o a su mente. Quedarse con Naruto, o seguir con su vida, alejándose de él para evitar meterle en problemas…

Se mordió su labio al sentirlo temblar y se lanzó a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. ¡Al demonio todo!

-Gracias-sollozó ella, estrechando su brazo.

Sonriendo, Naruto la alzó del suelo, abrazándola.

-No sé el porqué de ese gracias, pero lo aceptaré gustoso- viró su rostro y besó su mejilla. Hinata le miró y con una sonrisa, le proporcionó un pequeño beso en los labios, luego otro y otro, haciendo sonreír a Naruto, que rozó su nariz con la suya antes de juntar sus labios.

Un beso dulce y tierno que dio paso a la pasión.

Hinata sintió la pared tras ella y sus manos sobre su trasero. Se separó de sus labios sorprendida y muy sonrojada mientras, una sonrisa ladina y sexy curvaba los labios del rubio.

-Creo que es momento de pasar a la segunda lección-

-¿Segunda lección?-preguntó confundida al tiempo que era alzada en brazos y llevada hasta la habitación. Enrojeció al completo y le miró asombrada-N-Naruto…-

Pero Naruto sólo cerró la puerta de una patada, sin dejar de sonreír

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Fue tras esos momentos que Hinata comprendió que lo de los besos era algo trivial, que lo que verdaderamente importaba era lo que significaban y sobre todo, con quien los compartía.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y llegué con mi nueva historia si! Y últimamente no sé que pasa que las hago más largas de lo normal. XD Siento si tiene finales abiertos, pero así dejo libre a vuestra imaginacion<em>

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima! _

_Por cierto, gracias por vuestros RR, sugerencias etc..me anima mucho que me deis taaaantas ideas jajaja_

_Arigatou ^^  
><em>


	8. Retrato 8: Cuerpo y perdición 2

_**Continuación de Cuerpo y perdición** _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Cuerpo y perdición**

.

.

.

-¿De verdad crees que podrás convencerme con eso?

Hinata se extrañó y él agarró sus muñecas con cuidado, ayudándola a soltarle.

-Hinata, ya te dije que aquello no fue más que un error-soltó sus manos, mirándola fijamente

_¿Un error? ¿Acaso besarla fue un error?_

Viró el rostro a un lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es lo que piensa usted- masculló ella entre dientes, sonrojándose

-Mejor cenemos algo y vayámonos a dormir pronto-pasó por su lado, palmeando su cabeza- Mañana nos espera un largo camino hast...

-¿Por qué ha venido?-le interrumpió ella, volteándose, viendo a Naruto sacar los potes de ramen que había sido previamente calentados.-¿Por qué siempre…tiene que estropearme las misiones?

Naruto volteó a verla

-En primer lugar, no estropeo nada y segundo, esas misiones no son tuyas

-No, no son mías, pero tengo derecho a cumplirlas-se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado- usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer o como debo hacerlas

-¿No soy nadie?-Hinata volvió a mirarle

-Estuve a punto de atrapar a ese criminal-siseó ella, acercándose un paso- lo tenía a mis pies cuando…cuando de nuevo volvió a aparecer-dijo eso, molesta

-Te iban a atrapar, que es muy distinto y con respecto de tenerlo a tus pies..

-¡Si ¡ ¡lo tenía! Estaba a punto de llevarlo a mi habitación para..!-pero se calló y viró el rostro. Naruto alzó una ceja- ese era mi trabajo

-Tu trabajo es seguir con vida, realizando misiones a _tu_ rango y convertirte en una buena esposa

Hinata empuñó sus manos. Naruto dejó el ramen sobre el tronco y acercó a ella.

-Así que mantendremos todo esto en secreto, como las tantas otras veces- y alzó su mano para palmear su cabeza, pero Hinata la apartó de un manotazo.

-¡No me trate como una niña!-exclamó ella, molesta

-¿Crees que hubiera dejado sola a una niña como tú cuando me fui de misión?-sonrió irónico- eres una problemática que siempre desobedece mis órdenes, que no sabe que quedarse quieta significa no mover un dedo, que…no. Antes una niña sería mejor alumna

Hinata le miró fijamente

-Pues usted bien que besó y manoseó a esta niña- respondió ella, provocando que el ceño de Naruto se frunciera.

-Eso…

-¡No fue un error demonios!-gritó ya cansada- ¡Usted podría estar borracho pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de la persona a la que estaba besando!

-Hinata

-¿Y sabe porque no lo aparté? Porque yo, al igual que usted también estaba disfrutando

Naruto empuñó sus manos y cerró sus ojos, apretando su mandíbula

-Si disfruté. Porque aparte de ser ese mi primer beso usted es…es la primera persona de la que me enamoré

-No…

-¿Por qué le cuesta tanto admitir que no fue un error? ¿Porque no admite de una vez que nuestra relación no es como la de las demás?

-Calla…

_No quería creer eso. No debía_

-¡No!-le siguió mirando, incrédula- ¿¡porque tiene que ser tan cobarde?!

_¡Plaff!_

Su rostro virado a un lado, una mejilla que empezaba a ponerse colorada y Hinata alzó su mano lentamente, tocándose la parte adolorida. Naruto se quedó asombrado con él mismo, mirándose la mano con la que acababa de golpearla.

De verdad….de verdad había…

Alzó la mirada, quedándose aterrado al ver esa marca roja bajo su mano. Realmente, le había golpeado.

-Hi-Hinata…-subió su mano-lo-lo…-pero ella se alejó un paso y le miró asustada y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Había apartado su mano de la mejilla y ahora podía ver a la perfección esa mejilla colorada

Naruto sintió una gran opresión en el pecho.

-Hinata…-se volvió a acercar, pero ella volvió a alejarse, negando-escúchame…

-No...-sollozó ella, retirándose- n-no se acerque…-lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y Naruto no podía sentirse ya peor.

Nunca. Nunca en el tiempo que llevaban juntos le había alzado la mano. Nunca

-Hinata…-intentó alcanzar su mano, pero ella la apartó rápida-espera…yo…

Pero Hinata volteó y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡HINATA!- él la siguió y por suerte la alcanzó al momento del brazo

-¡N-no! Suéltame!—forcejeaba ella- ¡suéltame!

Pero Naruto la volteó y pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza. Hinata siguió forcejeando.

-Suéltame- su voz tembló y las lágrimas mojaban su chaleco- su…suéltame…por favor…-pero todo lo contrario a ellos, Naruto la estrechó con más fuerza, evitando ya de esa manera que pudiera moverse- por favor…suéltame…por favor…por favor…

Naruto se negó a soltarla. No lo haría. Porque se sentía fatal, como si le hubieran clavado mil navajas sobre su pecho. Porque le había golpeado. Y por ello…temblaba y lloraba

-Naruto…por favor…-siguió soltando lágrimas, ya sólo golpeando a su pecho sin mucha fuerza-suéltame…

-Perdóname- murmuró él sobre su cabeza, pegando sus labios a este- perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…-miró a su alrededor, sintiendo que también se pondría a llorar. Apretó sus labios y bajó de nuevo su cabeza, besando la de Hinata- perdóname por favor

Hinata dejó de temblar, pero lloró agarrándose a su chaleco con fuerza. Naruto puso la mano tras su cabeza, apretándola contra su pecho sin apartar sus labios de esta y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Deseando con fuerza que se tranquilizara.

* * *

><p>Sentado contra uno de los troncos que había tirado en el suelo, Naruto mantenía a Hinata abrazada en su pecho.<p>

La noche seguía más oscura y la hoguera que había hecho era lo único que los alumbraba.

Apoyada contra su pecho y sus piernas a un lado, Hinata se mantenía todavía aferrada a él, mirando la nada mientras los brazos de su sensei la estrechaban.

No sabía que pensar, tampoco que decir. Le había golpeado. Su sensei le había abofeteado. Era la primera vez que alguien levantaba la mano contra ella, a excepción de su padre cuando era pequeña. Pero _él._ Que fuera él quien le abofeteara…dolía más que todas aquellas que había recibido de su padre.

Por eso, no sabía que pensar. Quería a su sensei, se había enamorado de él, por eso, que le hubiera alzado la mano…todavía sorprendía y dolía.

De sus ojos ya no podían brotar más lágrimas

.

Naruto no podía dejar de sentirse un miserable, de sentir rabia contra él mismo. Se había vuelto un miserable. Un miserable de esos que no tenían perdón por serlo. Dios, todavía podía sentir en su mano el ardor de cuando chocó contra la mejilla de Hinata.

La estrechó con fuerza.

-Perdóname…-susurró contra su cabeza, deseando con todo su corazón escuchar esas palabras que le harían, por lo menos, hacerle sentir un poco mejor-por favor, sólo perdóname- cerró sus ojos, casi sintiéndose a punto de llorar.

Y es que eso le dolía tanto. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar bien, y sobre todo mucho miedo. Miedo a perderla, miedo…a que le odiara. Esa chica representaba tanto en su vida. No, ella era _su vida_. Y tenía razón. Era imposible esconder esa atracción que sentía hacía ella. Desde aquel día, desde aquel beso, su relación no había vuelto a ser la misma.

A cada rato no había momento en que no recordara ese beso, en sus manos acariciando su piel…

_Deseaba tanto volver a hacerlo_

Pero sabía que eso que deseaba era un imposible. Ella su alumna y él su sensei. Ella, hija de clan más poderoso de la aldea, y él un simple entrenador que no podía ofrecerle nada más que miserias y una vida llena de tristezas.

Y ese pensamiento era lo que le mantenía más o menos alejado de ella. Cuanto más se alejara, menos pensaría en ella. ¿Pero como hacerlo cuando era su sensei? Estuvo tentado a pedirle un cambio a Tsunade, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y decidió tomar por si mismo el control de ese problema. Maldijo lo mal que manejó la situación. Hinata se le escapaba de las manos. Ya no atendía en sus entrenamientos, no portaba sus almuerzos, escogía misiones sin que él lo supiera…

Lo estaba llevando realmente mal

-¿Porque…?-Naruto abrió sus ojos, sorprendido al escuchar su voz.

Hinata siguió mirando la nada. Pretendía que fuera un pensamiento, pero aquella palabra salió de sus labios como un susurro. Pero ya estaba hecho, y ella quería saber su respuesta.

-¿Me…odia?- ¿es_ por eso, que me golpeó? _

_¿SI la odiaba? ¿Si la odiaba?_

-Como quieres que…-bajó su mirada a ella- Hinata, como quieres que te odie- puso la mano en la mejilla que había golpeado-jamás podría hacerlo-miró hacia el bosque-nunca…

Hinata se sonrojó un poco al notar su mano en su mejilla, notando como presionaba con cuidado.

-Se me fue de las manos…-continuó él- no quería hacerlo pero…no tengo excusa-bajo su mirada-lo siento…

Hinata volvió a sentir sus labios presionando su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Arrastró la mano que tenía en la mejilla y la colocó tras su cabeza, enredando entre sus dedos sus mechones. Hinata alzó una mano y agarró la mano de él, enredada en su cabello. La apartó y la puso delante de sus ojos, sonriendo un poco al ver la diferencia de tamaño, luego entrelazó sus dedos.

Naruto observaba sus manos entrelazadas, no supo porque sonrió ella, pero eso hizo que él también sonriera.

Su mano era tan pequeña y delgada, casi fina comparada con la de él, que era de piel morena, grande y algo callosa por las arduas misiones llevadas durante tantos años.

-Le perdono-susurró ella, dejando a Naruto asombrado-yo…también me excedí al… decirle todo eso-se sonrojó, sintiendo nervios en su vientre-lo siento

Entonces, Naruto subió sus manos unidas y beso el dorso de su mano; Hinata le miró avergonzada y asombrada. Él separó sus labios y acercó su rostro al de ella, juntando sus frentes.

-Eres mi perdición, Hinata

Ella siguió mirando sus ojos, sin comprender, mientras una sonrisa asomaba de sus labios.

-Eso es… ¿algo bueno?-se atrevió a preguntar ella, haciéndole sonreír más.

-No, no lo es-Hinata entrecerró sus ojos al verle aproximarse a sus labios-pero me da igual- le proporcionó un beso corto-ya lo he decidido- otro beso. Un más largo y dulce-no pienso dejar que te aparten de mi lado…-rozó su nariz, sonriendo de lado- ni siquiera mis estúpidas acciones

Hinata lo observó durante segundos, no sabiendo si esas palabras significaban lo que ella estaba comprendiendo.

_Quizá, sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo_

Soltó su mano y la arrastró por su pecho hasta su cuello, donde acarició su cabello. Aproximó sus labios, dudando si besarle o no. Sin embargo, él disipó todas sus dudas al juntar sus labios.

Si. Aquellas palabras sólo podían tener un significado

Cerró sus ojos y le devolvió el beso, con esmero, con ganas de acariciarlos con los suyos. Naruto ahuecó la mano en su mejilla y al igual que ella, correspondió al beso con ese amor que ambos se profanaban.

-Quiero quedarme contigo…Naruto-susurró ella contra sus labios-te quiero

Naruto sonriendo, volvió a juntar su frente mientras que con su mano acariciaba su largo cabello en su nuca.

-Eres preciosa Hinata-volvió a besar sus labios-pero…dame algo de tiempo- ella bajó su mirada, triste-todavía…me cuesta verte de esa forma-ella bajó su brazo, mirando a un lado- y no es por ti, yo…-suspiró- Hinata, tengo 25 años, soy tu entrenador…-la observó preocupado- y tú me gustas, mucho, es más, me atrevería a decir que…te quiero-él le alzó del mentón-y de verdad que no quiero que te alejes de mí pero…-Hinata le cortó con otro beso. Naruto se asombró, pero rodeó con su brazo su cuello y respondió a ese beso.

Hinata movía sus labios sobre él con urgencia, separándolos y dejando que su lengua se encontrara con la de él. Se movió del suelo, colocándose sobre sus rodillas para agarrar su rostro y profundizar más el beso. Las manos masculinas se desplazaron hacia su cintura y Hinata rodeó su cuello, sin apartar sus labios, unos labios hambrientos que sorprendieron a Naruto. Ella le besaba con tal pasión y voracidad que le extrañaba y a la vez encantaba. Su lengua, sus labios, incluso sus dientes mordiendo su labio eran algo que le estaban excitando de sobre manera.

Separó el beso, muy a su contrario, pero sabiendo que era lo correcto

-Hinat..

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me vea…como una mujer?

Naruto se asombró, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo jodidamente tierna y encantadora que esa mujer.

Pensaba en como hacer para mejorar para él, en cambio de sentirse abrumada.

Eso le tocó el corazón a Naruto, que empezó a reír, volviendo a abrazarla.

-realmente has robado mi corazón al completo-se separó acarició su mejilla, sonriendo-mi pequeño diamante blanco

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó su mirada, avergonzada, pero Naruto volvió a abrazarla, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Ya era imposible dejarla, ya no podía mantener más la palabra de alejarse de ella.

_Ahora, se había enamorado_

* * *

><p><em>Dos días después, en la aldea de Konoha…<em>

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras se mordía su labio y miraba cabizbaja a la rubia que repiqueteaba los dedos sobre la mesa, mirándola con el ceño muy fruncido. Miró a un lado, esperando que Naruto, pudiera ayudarla.

-Ni lo mires porque no va a poder ayudarte- dijo sonando molesta Tsunade, provocando que ella respingara y mirara al suelo de nuevo-Naruto, fuera.

-Tsunade, no podríamos ant..

-Kiba y Shino trajeron al hombre, ya no hay nada de que hablar.

-Pero si me dejas explicarte que...

-Naruto-siseó la rubia entrecerrando la mirada- _fuera._

El rubio miró a Hinata preocupado. Sabía que no podía hacer nada. Negociar con Tsunade era peor que hacerlo con Jiraya. Aunque con este no había problema alguno. Pero intentar reducir su suspensión…por una parte estaba de acuerdo con Tsunade con que la castigara, pero…tantos meses…

-Oba-chan, reconsidera un poco las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, Hinata ha vuelto sana y salva. Además, no ha hecho…nada innecesario que pudiera ponerla en peligro.

Tsunade bufó

-Naruto, no pienso repetirlo. O haces caso o atente a sufrir tu también otra suspensión.

Naruto miró a la chica que mordía su labio y no pudo evitar suspirar. ¿Porque siempre se metía en estos problemas? Miró a Tsunade.

-Está bien- se cruzó de brazos- ponme a mi la suspensión.

Tanto Tsunade como Hinata le miraron asombradas.

-Aceptaré la que me pongas a mi más la de Hinata.

-Naruto…-murmuró asombrada Hinata, empezando a sonrojarse

Tsunade miró a la chica y después a Naruto, extrañada.

-Al fin y al cabo, quien tiene la culpa soy yo por dejarla sola- continuó el con determinación-así que, suspéndeme a mí.

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos, observando a los dos personajes de su despacho, en especial al rubio.

-Hinata, sal fuera por favor- la peliazul le miró

-P-pero…-miró a Naruto y luego a ella- Tsunade-sama no…

-Hinata- ella miró al rubio, que asintió, indicándole que aquello era lo mejor. Ella fue a quejarse pero él negó, sonriendo-vete a casa, ya hablaremos mañana.

Hinata viró a mirar a Tsunade, que a su vez la miraba a ella. De nuevo miró a Naruto, preocupada, suplicando con su mirada, pero él revolvió su cabello y le indicó que saliera. Hinata obedeció y salió del despacho, cabizbaja, cerrando tras ella con cuidado mientras Naruto la observaba marchar sonriendo. Tsunade, que también había estado observando la marcha de la otra, fijó la mirada en Naruto y alzó una ceja; cuando Naruto volteó el rostro a Tsunade, quedó extrañado ante su mirada.

-Me vas a decir que ha pasado o tendré que hacerlo yo.

Naruto rascó su cabeza, incómodo pero sonriendo.

-Es algo largo de contar.

-Tengo todo el tiempo-dijo ella, reclinándose en la silla con una sonrisa mientras Naruto suspiraba.

.

.

.

Hinata miró por la ventana. La tarde ya había caído y el cielo era de un hermoso naranja mezclado con rojo y nubles blancas. El sol, grande y en el centro del mismo color que el cielo, empezaba a bajar, dando querer paso a la noche.

Sentada en una silla, Hinata se preguntó que hora sería. Miró hacía la puerta donde Naruto seguía, preocupada. Llevaba más de dos horas ahí dentro desde que habían llegado. Naruto como siempre, había conseguido que saliera libre de suspensión, pero se sentía mal porque ahora le iban a caer a él, no solamente la suya, sino también la que le haya impuesto Tsunade.

Bufó frustrada. Le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí dentro y ayudar a su sensei, pero ¿realmente la hubieran hecho caso?

_Tan sólo era una niña de 16 años_

Frunció sus labios al pensar eso.

_Si tan sólo pudiera tener 20, podría hacer lo que quiera sin nadie me ordenara nada._

La manecilla de la puerta del despacho se escuchó y Hinata rápidamente se levantó. Cuando Naruto cerró la puerta, suspirando cansado, se sorprendió al verla parada frente a él. Ella separó sus labios para decir algo, pero caló y bajó su mirada, sonrojándose. Naruto sonriendo, palmeó su cabeza y pasó de largo. Hinata caminó tras él.

* * *

><p>Conocía ese camino. Iban de vuelta a su casa. Hinata miró cabizbaja a su persona. No había dicho palabra desde que habían salido del despacho y eso la preocupaba. ¿Qué le habría dicho Tsunade? ¿Cuánto tiempo le habría suspendido por su culpa? ¿Por qué habían pasado tanto tiempo en la oficina?<p>

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su casa. Naruto se detuvo y volteó. Hinata le miró, queriendo preguntarle que era lo que le había dicho Tsunade, pero Naruto parecía negado a hablar.

-Entra.

Ella asintió, suspirando. Se dio media vuelta y abrió su puerta, encontrándose con dos guardias que luego la cerraron, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de despedirse. Siguió el camino hasta su la entrada de su casa. Se quitó sus zapatos y saludó a los criados con una leve pero elegante inclinación de cabeza.

Subió a su habitación rápido, no queriéndose encontrar ni con su padre ni su primo ni su hermana. Sólo deseaba tumbarse en su cama y dormir. Agarrando el pomo, volvió a suspirar antes de entrar.

¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho desde que había llegado a la aldea?

Empujó la puerta, cerró tras ella y apoyó contra esta. No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Aparte de estar preocupada por Naruto, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, lo que significaban, en lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora entre ellos.

Porque ahora existía un _ellos_

-Tardas mucho en subir- ella respingó y abrió sus ojos como platos al ver en su habitación a su sensei. Enseguida se sonrojó.

-S-sensei…

Naruto paseó la vista por la habitación antes de acercarse a ella. Hinata bajó su mirada, avergonzada cuando él se inclinó sobre ella.

-No te despediste de mí- ella le miró mientras este formaba una sonrisa en su cara-y a tu novio debes despedirle como tal

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¿N-No-novio…?

-Hmm, cierto- Naruto colocó una mano en su mentón, pensativo-creo que no lo dejamos claro del todo…-se cruzó de brazos-en fin, si no queda otro remedio…-agarró su brazo, la pegó contra su cuerpo y ahuecó sus manos en su rostro, inclinando el suyo para juntar sus labios.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir esa presión, pero todo se relajó cuando él empezó a acariciar sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Poco a poco fue entrecerrando sus ojos y subiendo sus manos para agarrarse a su chaleco. Cuando ella cerró sus ojos, Naruto la observó unos segundos antes de cerrar los suyos y perderse en esos labios tan adictivos.

Saboreó, lamió y mordió, separándose al rato, aunque sus labios todavía se rozaban. Hinata abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de él.

-Ahora eres _mi _novia-Hinata estrujó con fuerza su chaleco cuando él volvió a besarla-eres mi pequeño diamante blanco-bromeó él, proporcionando un beso sobre su nariz-¿lo eres?

Hinata asintió, sonrojada furiosamente, pero sonriendo feliz. Naruto besó su frente, su nariz, su mejilla y de nuevo sus labios. Hinata rió divertida, pero dejó de reír al recordar la larga reunión de esa tarde.

-Sensei…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz?

-L-lo estoy pero…-se mordió su labio-Tsunade…-él sonriendo, volvió a besar su frente y a abrazarla. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos, preocupada- ¿Por qué ha estado tanto rato en el despacho?

-Primero- Naruto la separó, agarrándola por los hombres- dejaras de tratarme de usted-soltó sus hombros y cruzó sus brazos, mirando a un lado- me haces sentir…aparte de desconocido, mayor.

-L-lo siento- bajó su cabeza, abochornada

-Y segundo….-HInata le miró y él sonrió, suspirando-un año.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de forma desorbitada.

-¡Un año!-exclamó bien impresionada- p-pero eso eso…eso es mucho. Usted…tú no puedes…y fui yo quien…

-Un año, tampoco es tanto. Además, piensa que puse a mi alumna en peligro.

-P-pero fue uste…Fui yo la que se escapó, tú…-miró a un lado, frustrada- iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama, esto no puede quedarse así.

-Espera-la paró él antes de que saliera

-Pero Naruto no…

-Déjalo- sonriendo, agarró sus brazos e hizo que le rodeara la cintura-por mi está bien- luego colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, juntando sus manos tras su nuca a modo de abrazo. Ella volvió a quejarse, pero Naruto besó sus labios.-Por mi está bien- juntó su frente y cerró sus ojos-de esta forma, podré pasar más tiempo contigo.

Hinata se sonrojó, pero sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarle de nuevo.

-¡Hinata! Que es eso del diamante blanc…!-la puerta se abrió, los dos se separaron, a Hiashi se le cayó el periódico al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escena.

-Papá…-murmuró ella, avergonzada, soltándose de Naruto rápidamente. El rubio revolvió su cabello, observando al pálido padre de su pequeño diamante.

-Me alegra que esté aquí, Hiashi-san, justamente quería hablar con usted.

Hinata le miró incrédula y boquiabierta. Volvió a fijar la vista en su padre, que lucía más pálido de lo normal, y en eso que había caído al suelo. Se sonrojó al completo al ver una foto.

_**Se busca diamante blanco**_

Ese era el titular en grande y una foto con ella bailando con esa ropa y en aquella barra. Miró a su padre y de ahí a Naruto, que se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Hinata, vamos a tener muchos problemas de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><em>Exacto, van a a tener muchos problemas. Problemas que tooodos os . Y aquí termina este TS. Tomaroslo como si hubiera sido una mini historia dentro de otra mini historia jeje<em>

_Con respecto a preguntas._

_-Kiba y Shino tiene la misma edad que Naruto-_

_-Esta historia me salió laarga sin darme cuenta. (es taaan bonita)_

_-No salió lemon. Y yo que pensé que sí pero, al final miren, resulta que... XD-_

_-No se enfaden conmigo por dejar este final, (si no les ha gustado) pero supongo que ya todos os imaginais que ocurrira a partir de ahora. Problemas con su relación, le padre de Hinata, Tsunade ya lo sabe (y por eso.. ¿porque creeis que se ha excedido con el castigo? XD porque al saberlo, por supuesto se enfadó. Ya que las relacones estan prohibidas entre sensei y alumno, pero como todos sabreis, Naruto solo tenía una respuesta._

_-por favor, no me maten a Naruto por esa bofetada, era necesario ponerla. (Dios, en esa escena os juro que me emocioné de sobre manera. Sentí lo de los dos personajes como fua...como una piedra sobre la cabeza)_

_**¡Nos vemos en el siguienteeee!**_


	9. Retrato 9: Papá

_Y aquí llego con un capi muuuy muuy romantico y muy bonito. Y os preguntareis ¿porque? simple, porque **hoy es el día de los padres.** _

_¡Felicidades, papas del mundo! ¡y a ti tamb papá!  
><em>

_Felicidades a ti tmb, Naruto_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**_PAPÁ_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>El cielo anaranjado junto con aquel sol veraniego que iba poniéndose sobre la aldea de Konoha dejaba ver que la noche estaba próxima. Los pájaros volaban hacía sus nidos, las personas corrían la persiana de sus tiendas, se despedían unas de otras, cansadas de tanto trabajo.<p>

El día en Konoha se estaba terminando

-¡Terminé!-exclamó una niña alzando delante de su cara un marco color naranja, decorado con muchas piedras pequeñas y brillantes parecidas a diamantes que había ido recogiendo todos los días cerca del río. Lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa con cuidado y de pie, observando la foto con una gran sonrisa.

Su papá, su mamá, ella y a su hermano pequeño.

Tocó la foto sonriendo, pensando en lo contento que se pondría cuando recibiera su regalo.

Cogió la bolsita con galletas que había preparado junto con su mamá y apretó el lazo que las sujetaba. Luego se alzó y buscó por sus cajones papel para envolver su regalo. Corrió de nuevo cuenta a la mesa, se arrodilló y lo envolvió con cuidado de que las piedras no se despegaran.

No quedó tan bonito como el que hizo su mamá con las galletas, pero aguantaría hasta que se lo diera. Se levantó agarrando sus cosas, las metió en una pequeña mochila y corrió hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo y echó un par de pasos atrás.

Se paró de frente en su espejo y se observó. Vestía una falda corta azulada, una camisa blanca de manga corta con el símbolo de Konoha estampado en el centro, aunque...tenía ciertas manchas de tierra de haber estado jugando con sus amigos, una tirita sobre su rodilla...y suspiró al ver su cabello. Muy revuelto a pesar de estar cogido en dos moñitos a cada lado. Su fleco estaba revuelto y varios mechones azulados se habían soltado, cayendo delante de sus orejas y parte de su nuca. Frunció sus labios, pensando que no debía presentarse así, pero el día estaba terminando y ella tenía que entregárselo cuanto antes.

Y observándose por ultima vez, salió de su habitación, más una vez fuera se detuvo y muy sigilosa bajó las escaleras, escondiendo su chakra a niveles muy bajos. Cuando llegó al último escalón, se acercó a una pared y se asomó a la sala de estar, donde su tía Sakura cuidaba a su hermanito recién nacido. Un niño que se parecía mucho a papá.

A puntillas cruzó la puerta y corrió a ponerse sus sandalias, abrió la puerta y cruzó el jardín de entrada, sonriendo al salir de este y encontrarse en la calle. Alzó la mirada al cielo, donde el sol cada vez se escondía más y salió corriendo de nuevo, sujetando las tiras de su mochila.

Cruzó desiertos, esquivó a amigos, luchó contra los niños malvados que querían robarle sus galletas, no lloró y siguió su camino, como ninja que era.

Nadie podía detenerla. Llegaría a ese lugar a como fuera de lugar

**Porque ese era su camino ninja**

* * *

><p>-Nee-san-<p>

Hinata se volteó y sonrió al ver a su hermana acercarse. Lucía su cabello castaño cogido en una cola alta, esa firmeza y seguridad en la mirada, esa fuerza y vitalidad de una joven de 20 años. Una joven que se había convertido en el orgullo de la familia, y no tan sólo por su destreza, también por esa belleza única en los Hyuuga.

Hanabi miró extrañada a su hermana, sin comprender esa mirada.

-¿Porque me miras así?-

-Porque has cambiado mucho nee-chan...estás muy hermosa- la castaña bajó su cabeza, sonrojada

-N-no digas tonterías-masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo sonreír a su hermana- cada vez las reuniones con el clan son más largas- y miró al cielo- ya casi se hace de noche-

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo ella mirando el cielo- Sakura lleva toda la tarde con Haruto y Ayame-Hanabi sonrió- Haruto no me preocupa porque todavía es pequeño, pero Ayame...-suspiró, recordando todas las travesuras de su pequeña- es tan parecida a su padre...-

-Y tanto que lo es-dijo Hanabi sonriendo-¿dijiste que estaba con Sakura no?- Hinata asintió-pues mira ahí- la agarró por los hombros y la volteó, señalándole con el dedo el camino que hacía una pequeña de melena azulado sujetada en dos moños.

_¿Ayame?_ Se extrañó Hinata al verla

-Tenías razón- Hanabi se colocó a su lado viendo a aquella niña correr- es clavada al idiota de tu marido-

Hinata suspiró, pensando en lo preocupada que estaría Sakura al no verla en casa. Preocupada y enfadada.

-Iré a ver que se trae entre manos- y corrió hacía la puerta de salida- ¡Hasta pronto!-cerró la gran puerta del jardín y una vez fuera, Hanabi la siguió con la mirada hasta perderse al doblar la esquina.

-Hasta pronto- murmuró ella, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Ayame siguió corriendo, sonriendo al ver aquel gran edificio. Por fin había llegado a su destino, por fin podría entregarle eso a su padre. Ahora sólo debía entrar y...<p>

-Ayame Uzumaki- la niña se encogió de hombros y volteó lentamente, quedando asombrada al ver a su madre.

-Mami...-

Hinata se acercó y agachó delante de ella. Ayame bajó su mirada al suelo, sabiendo la reprimenda que le esperaba.

-Ayame...-

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó- no quería escapar de casa p-pero ...-se sonrojó y bajó su mirada de nuevo- tengo que entregarle algo a papá...-

-Tía Sakura estará bien preocupada...y también muy enfadada- apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas, observando a su hija

-L-lo siento. Me disculparé con ella cuando vuelva. ¡Pero tengo que entregarle esto a papá!-exclamó mirando a su madre alarmada- mami, si no se lo entrego hoy ya no será importante- y miró el cielo, que empezaba a oscurecerse. Volvió a mirar a su madre- por favor mami...-juntó sus manos de súplica.

Hinata observando a su hija, no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír.

-Está bien..-la niña sonrió- iremos a entregarle el regalo a papá-

-¡Gracias mami!-saltó a sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza, dándose cuenta después y sonrojándose- c-como sabes que es un...regalo...?-murmuró avergonzada, jugando con sus dedos.

Hinata sonrió

-Porque yo también tengo un regalo para él-acarició la mejilla de su hija y le besó, haciéndole sonreír.

-¿Mami tiene otro regalo?-preguntó alegre al ver que su mami también quería mucho a su papá, tanto como ella.

-Pero el mío lo celebraremos en casa, los cuatro juntos-

Ayame sonrió ampliamente, recordándole a Hinata lo tanto que se parecía a su padre.

-¿Vamos?-la pequeña asintió y las dos se adentraron en el edificio.

Ayame bajó de sus brazos cuando estaban cerca del despacho y corrió hacía este, abrió las puertas y llamó a su padre con una gran sonrisa, pero la borró al no ver a nadie.

-¿Papi...?- se adentró en el despacho, mirando a su alrededor. Hinata se detuvo en la puerta, junto con una anciana Shizune.

-Todavía no ha vuelto- murmuró ella mientras Shizune asentía. Hinata suspiró, mirando a su pequeña- salió tan temprano está mañana...-

-No creo que tarde mucho de todos modos- Hinata se adentró en el despacho y se agachó delante de la niña, que bajaba su mirada triste. Todo lo contrario a Shizune que sonrió con sinceridad- Naruto no podría pasar un día sin verlas-

Se alejó de ahí, cerrando la puerta sigilosamente.

-Papi...no ha vuelto...-Ayame miró por la ventana de aquel gran despacho, el cielo ya se había tornado negro y la luna estaba en lo alto. Giró su mochila y sacó de dentro sus regalos-quería ver su sonrisa cuando los recibiera-

Hinata acarició la cabeza de su pequeña, sonriendo tiernamente.

-Hoy es su día...-sollozó Ayame, apretando los regalos contra su pecho.

.

.

.

-Ayame-chan, ¿quieres que le esperemos?- la niña miró a su madre, que le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo- mandaré a un mensajero para que le diga a Sakura que siga cuidando un poco más de Haruto mientras esperamos, ¿te parece? -

-P-pero...nii-chan no puede... tía Sakura no sabe cuidar de él- Hinata sonrió ante el comentario mientras la pequeña volvía a mirar sus regalos.

.

.

.

-¿y Bien? ¿que quieres que hagamos?-Ayame miró a su madre, sonrojada.

-¿Puedo...dejarlos aquí?-

Hinata la miró unos segundos antes de asentir, volviéndose a poner en pie con ella en brazos .

Su hermano era más importante que unos regalos.

Los dejó sobre la mesa con la ayuda de su madre y los miró unos segundos, antes de girar su cuerpo y agarrarse al cuello de su madre. Hinata besó su mejilla, sonriendo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Seguro que a papá le gustara mucho- Ayame asintió alejando su cara de su cuello- verás como mañana irá a despertarte para darte un gran beso.-

Ella sonrió, deseando con que eso pasara pronto. Y recibiendo otro beso en la frente, volvió a recostarse en el hombro de su madre. Tenía ganas de que fuera mañana para poder ver a su padre.

Hinata miró los regalos sobre la mesa, envueltos y preparados con mucho amor.

-Papá...sabes que papá trabaja mucho para cuidar esta aldea, verdad- Ayame escuchó con atención a su madre.

-Hokage- murmuró Ayame

-Por eso, pueden haber días enteros sin que podamos verlo...-

-Por eso mami le trae comida a veces- Hinata sonriendo, asintió-¿papi no come?-

-Papi está tan ocupado que hasta se le olvida comer. Y todos sabemos lo comilón que es papá- dijo Hinata haciendo sonreír a Ayame.

-Papi come mucho ramen-

-Así es, y por eso está noche le prepararemos sus platos favoritos- Ayame miró a su madre con ojos brillantes- ¿qué te parece?-

Ella asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Entonces, manos a la obra- Ayame bajó de los brazos de su madre de un salto y corrió hacía la puerta, ilusionada con llegar a casa-pero antes...-Ayame se detuvo- deberás bañarte-

_¿Bañarse?_

Volteó a ver a su madre, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Crees que es correcto ir por la ciudad con tal ropa?-Riendo, Hinata le señaló con la mirada la ropa, la cual la pequeña agarró, sonrojándose al verla tan sucia. Volvió a mirar a su madre, mordiendo su labio-ah no! Esta vez si que no vas a engañarme- se acercó a ella mientras la pequeña la miraba con esos ojitos tan azules brillando por las lágrimas falsas.

-Mami...-

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose las distrajo, y alzaron la mirada justo cuando esa persona se quedaba parada en la puerta, asombrándose al verlas.

-Hinata-chan...-

Una sonrisa amplia y feliz surcó el rostro de Ayame, que saltó a los brazos de su padre.

-¡PAPI!-

Naruto la agarró al vuelo, sorprendiéndose al verlas ahí.

-¿P-pero que hacéis aquí?-miró a Hinata, que se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Papi, no me digas que te has olvidado-se separó la niña, frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto miró a su hija, preocupado

-¿Tu cumpleaños?- Ayame negó, inflando sus mofletes-entonces...¿el de mamá?- y ella volvió a negar mientras Hinata reía.

Ayame se movió de sus brazos, queriendo que la bajara, Naruto así lo hizo, extrañado, mirando a Hinata en busca de su ayuda, pero ella sólo le señaló a la niña, que volvía hacía él y le mostraba dos cosas.

Naruto se agachó y agarró los dos objetos.

-Feliz día papi.-murmuró ella, sonrojada y mirando a un lado.

Naruto volvió a mirar los dos regalos y luego a ella, pensando que podía pasara para...Oh! Hoy era...

_El día del padre_

Miró de nuevo los regalos y luego a su hija, que jugaba con sus dedos. Sonrió, sonrió sintiendo una calidez y un amor en su pecho que no le cabía en su pecho. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas al estilo ninja y desenvolvió el más grande, sonriendo de nuevo al ver esa foto y ese marco.

-¿A que es bonito?- le preguntó Ayame, apoyando sus manos en la rodilla de su padre, mirando la foto -somos los cuatro, papi, mami, Haruto y yo. Los cuatro juntos-

Naruto tuvo que mirar a un lado para respirar profundo y no ponerse a llorar ahí delante. Dios! No estaba tan emocionado desde que vio el nacimiento de Ayame y Haruto. Miró a su hija y le revolvió el ya de por si cabello revuelto.

-También te hice galletas- agarró la bolsita y se la mostró, sonrojada- mami me ayudó ha hacerlas, pero yo le hice las formas-sacó una de dentro, mostrando una en forma de corazón-para ti-

Naruto la agarró y se la llevó a la boca, sorprendiéndose al ver lo sabrosas que estaban.

-Están muy buenas, Aya-chan- Ayame sonrió feliz. Le encantaba que su padre le llamara así.

Naruto volvió a mirar la foto, sonriendo y acariciando la superficie de cristal. Esa era su familia, la familia que tanto había deseado tener.

Acarició el marco, sonriendo divertido al verlo tan trabajado y con esa pequeñas piedrecitas casi transparentes. Ni se acordaba de que hoy había sido el día del padre, andaba tan metido en las cosas de la aldea que hasta lo más simple, se le podría olvidar.

Hinata se apoyó contra la mesa, colocando sus manos tras su espalda y mirando con una sonrisa a Naruto.

_Feliz._ Esa era la palabra que le describía a la perfección. Naruto estaba feliz y ella no podía evitar sentir lo mismo. Su marido había sufrido tanto en el pasado, que todo lo que le ocurría ahora era más que merecido.

Naruto se merecía eso y mucho más

Ayame miró a su padre extrañada al no verle sonreír, y apoyada sobre su pierna, inclinó su rostro para ver el suyo.

-Papi...¿no estás contento?- Naruto la miró y una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro, haciéndola sonreír cuando la alzó en sus brazos y le estampó un beso largo en la mejilla.

-Y como no voy a estarlo, pequeña mía- murmuró abrazándola-gracias...-puso una mano en su cabeza- me encantan los regalos- Miró a Hinata, que le sonrió con dulzura mientras este estrechaba a su pequeña.

Ayame sonrió abrazando a su padre. Sabría que eso le pondría contento. Oh! Y ahora que pensaba en eso.

-¡Papi! Tenemos que ir a casa!- saltó de sus brazos y miró a su madre, preocupada- Tía Sakura está cuidando de nii-chan-

-¡Cierto!- Naruto se levantó- volvamos a casa, ¡tengo ganas de ver a mi hijo! además, tengo tanta hambre que me comería cien platos de ramen- se acercó a la mesa y dejó el marco sobre esta, sonriendo. Viró la cabeza a Hinata y le agarró la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

* * *

><p>Una enfadada Sakura les recibió, regañando a Ayame por haber escapado y haberla dejado tan preocupada. Ayame se libró de disculparse por Naruto, que le dio le contó la historia.<p>

Como habían prometido, le prepararon a Naruto un conjunto de todos sus platos favoritos, incluso de sus postres. Terminados de cenar, y bañados y cómodos con sus pijamas, Naruto jugó con Ayame en su habitación hasta que terminó quedándose dormida, la arropó y besó.

-Papi...-murmuró ella entreabriendo los ojos, medio dormida- te quiero papi- y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, quedándose dormida al instante.

Naruto sonrió, sintiendo ese sentimiento que le emocionaba tanto en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña- besó su frente, apartando aquel sedoso cabello de su cara y volviendo a besarla- yo también te quiero-

Tras eso, pasó a la habitación de Haruto, Una habitación con muchos juguetes y adornos de bebes; se apoyó en la cuna y le observó dormir, pensando divertido como era posible que ese niño se le pareciera tanto.

_Tan pequeño, pero fuerte como un roble. Hijo mío, tu serás un gran Uzumaki_

Le cubrió con la mantita de ranas y acarició su mejilla con cuidado, sonriendo al verle moverse y agarrar su dedo. Se soltó, intentando no despertarlo y salió de la habitación, estirándose contento. Cuando bajó al primer piso, se quedó apoyado contra el marco de la entrada, observando a su mujer.

Sentada en la alfombra, cerca del sofá, vestía un camisón de seda negro corto y de tirantes finos, mostraba esa piel tan blanquecina que contrastaba con ese negro y que la hacían verse realmente sexy.

Sus largas piernas estiradas sobre esta y con su largo cabello que había dejado crecer por él hasta sus pantorrillas, le rodeaba, dejando un manto azulado en la alfombra y cayendo en parte por sus hombros.

El fuego de la chimenea encendido, calentando sus mejillas con aquel color que tanto le gustaba a él. Ese rojo tan encantador que le hacía sonreír.

Preciosa. Hermosa. No sabía como describirla. Hinata era...era un ángel caído del cielo. Un ángel que nunca que cansaría de mirar.

Su ángel.

Sonriendo, se acercó a ella y Hinata alzó la mirada de ese puzle que estaba montando, que pertenecía a Ayame.

-¿Ya se ha dormido?-

-Ha caído como un tronco-dijo él, sentándose tras ella y rodeando su cintura para acercarla, teniendo como apoyo tras él el sofá. Hinata se apoyó contra su pecho, acariciando sus brazos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, observando el fuego, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin la necesidad de palabras. Naruto besó su cabeza y luego apoyó la suya sobre esta.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de llegar a casa- dijo él, sonriendo- mira que no acordarme...-Hinata sonrió-espero que no se haya enfadado-

-Ayame no podría enfadarse contigo, lo que sí...se puso muy triste al no verte- Naruto estrechó su brazos, preocupado-pero cuando te vio entrar...-sonrió- si vieras la sonrisa que puso...-con sus dedos empezó a acariciar su brazo-Te quiere mucho-

-Lo sé- respondió él, plantando otro beso con una sonrisa- es imposible que nadie no pueda quererme. Soy...encantador- Hinata viró su rostro mirándole algo dudosa-porque me miras así, es cierto- alzó su mano y agarró su mentón, inclinando su rostro para besarle en los labios. Hinata se sonrojó y él sonrió ladino- tú eres un buen ejemplo- y terminó de acortar esa pequeña distancia.

Naruto probó sus labios, con lentitud, disfrutando de esos labios que sentía que hacía días que no besaba. Hinata le correspondió de la misma forma, y durante un tiempo estuvieron así, dándose pequeños y dulces besos, riendo entre ellos, comentando lo que habían hecho durante el día, completando entre los dos ese puzle que no sabían como terminar, hasta que de pronto el juego quedó olvidado y la calor se hizo presente entre los dos. Los besos eran más exigentes, sus cuerpos buscaban el calor del otro, las manos no podían parar quietas...

Sin saber como, Hinata se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, con la parte superior de su camisón en la cintura, sintiendo los labios de Naruto sobre sus pechos y sus manos acariciar sus piernas, adentrándose bajo el camisón.

Naruto volvió a por sus labios, devorándolos por completo, introduciendo su lengua y jugando con sus labios, tan rojos y hinchados. Hinata sintió ese bulto en sus pantalones y no pudo evitar sentir esa excitación en su parte íntima, que la sonrojó furiosamente. Se separó de sus labios, lo que este aprovechó para deslizaros por su cuello.

-Naruto...- ella ahuecó las manos sobre su rostro para que le mirara- seguro que...no prefieres descansar? Hoy trabajaste tanto que...-pero este volvió a juntar sus labios, deslizando sus manos hasta su trasero, el cual agarró tras esa braguita. Él se separó un poco, fijando la mirada en sus ojos.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar...-depositó otro beso- ahora sólo te quiero a ti- juntó su frente con la de ella, cerrando sus ojos- te amo-

Hinata se sonrojó, pero sonrió y volvió a sujetar su rostro, proporcionándole un beso.

-Te amo- Naruto sonrió al escucharlo y volvió a por sus labios, tumbándola sobre la alfombra.

.

.

.

Mientras, en el despacho de Naruto, la luz del día iluminaba de pleno aquella foto, haciendo que las piedrecitas transparentes brillaran y cambiaran de color a medida que el sol ascendía. Las de la parte inferior empezaron a verse más oscuras, destacando entre las otras y formando una especie de palabra.

_**Te quiero**_

La bolsita de galletas, apoyada contra el marco, se deslizó en la mesa y de dentro salió otra galleta con forma de corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ohh! Un capitulo muy cuco a que sí? Naruto es un padrazo de los que no hay ehh XD En fin, que espero que os haya gustado, porque me ha costado bastante completarlo. <em>

_Oh! y una cosa os quiero aconsejar para los que escribis como yo. Cuando yo escribo la música me sirve y de mucho. Cuando es algo romantico, las canciones lentas, de amor, o solamente OSTS te inspiran, si lo que buscais es acción, lemon, yo lo que hago es escuchar canciones algo más movidas, (no reggeatton, lo siento, no me gusta), sino otros estilos que puedan aparecer en esa escena, no sé, una que pegue...entonces es cuando realmente me inspiro. _

_Os lo digo, las canciones ayudan y mucho. _

_Y de aquí ya no sigo, eso sim tened laaaarga paciencia con **chicos antes que flores** porque queda para muuuucho que lo continue. Hasta que yo me vea capaz de contnuarlo, de ponerle un final digno, entonces estara en pausa. Lo siento. _

_¡Matta ne!_


	10. Retrato 10: Odio

_¡Chapter 10! _

_-Situaciones dferentes_

_-Edad (entre 21 y 25)_

_-Personaje inventado (Kosuke)_

_-Flash back_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**ODIO**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Odio<strong>

Alguien se hubiera imaginado que Hinata, esa chica de jóvenes 20 años, de larga melena azulada, de ojos tan blanco como las perlas que se encontraban en las ostras, de cuerpo menudo pero bien distribuido y de piel más suave que la porcelana, llegara a sentir ese sentimiento por alguien?

No nadie, ni siquiera ella misma pensó en que algún día llegara a sentir odio por alguien, pero las personas cambiaban, cambiaban debido a las circunstancias, circunstancias que, sin querer o no, se interponían en el camino de las personas para querer causarles, quizá bien o quizá mal.

Para Hinata, esas circunstancias eran funestas. El haber nacido en una familia que la repudiaba e ignoraba, en tener una hermana con mirada frívola, un primo que la odiaba y un padre que la despreciaba...para ella, eso era una circunstancia nefasta, una que por más que lo pensaba, más dolor sentía, por eso decidió olvidar. Olvidar y empezar una vida desde cero. ¿Y cómo? Se preguntaban muchos al verla vivir en aquel pequeño apartamento que con muchas misiones había conseguido rentar. Pues, así. _Sobreviviendo_. Trabajando duro, olvidándose de todos, siendo egoísta...

Porque sí, porque por una vez en la vida, tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Abandonó su casa y a base de misiones llegó a rentarse un apartamento en esa gran aldea, uno bien alejado de la mansión Hyuuga. Era pequeño, con un salón que hacía de cocina y habitación a la vez, pero ella estaba cómoda ahí. Era soleado y sobre todo, los vecinos eran unos encantadores ancianos que siempre que podían, le traían comida y se ofrecían a dejarle lo que hiciera falta.

Sí, ahora podía decirse que vivía bien, feliz, haciendo lo que quisiera, sin tener que escuchar que hacer o como vestir. Su propia vida

Pero las circunstancias tenía que entrometerse más en su camino, y de la forma más dolorosa que existió.

Enamorándola del ninja más poderoso de toda la aldea. Naruto Uzumaki..

Aquel hombre de ojos azules, de piel morena y cabello rubio y revuelto, un hombre que a pesar de lo maravilloso y genial que era, terminó abandonándola como a su familia. La abandonó al sentir que era un error estar con ella. Él decía que la amaba, más Hinata nunca le creyó. Su corazón pertenecía a esa mujer de cabello rosado.

¿Y si era así, por qué estuvo con ella? ¿Por qué la besó? ¿Por qué dejó que la acariciara? ¿Que se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma? Si no la amaba...¿por qué la utilizaba de esa manera?

Quizá, esa fuera otra de las circunstancias que la llevaron a odiar, a odiarle a él, a su familia, a los que se reían de ella... a todo aquello que pareciera burlarse de ella.

.

.

Sin duda, Hinata la buena, la inocente, había desaparecido, dando paso a una Hinata segura de si misma...y decidiendo hacer daño a cuanto quisiera hacérselo a ella.

No volvería a amar, tampoco a confiar en nadie. Sólo existiría para y por ella.

Abrió los ojos de repente y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo. Respiraba agitada y su camisa se había remangado. Puso un brazo sobre sus ojos, intentando olvidarse de ese mal sueño.

Picaron a la puerta y respirando profundo, se levantó y dirigió hasta esta. Cuando la abrió un joven, más concretamente, el nieto de los vecinos ancianos, le mostró todo sonrojado una bandeja con algunos alimentos para el desayuno.

Hinata sonrió con ternura. Esos ancianos la cuidaban mejor que cualquiera de su familia en su infancia.

El chico, de apenas unos 16 años siguió mirándola boquiabierto, recorriendo su cuerpo, tapado con esa camisa blanca que se había desabrochado mostrando el nacimiento de sus pechos, sus largas piernas y una parte de sus braguitas, donde la camisa se había enrollado, su cabello revuelto y cayendo sobre sus hombros y hasta sus pantorrillas.

-Increíble...-murmuró él, haciendo sonreír a Hinata

-Gracias por traerme el almuerzo, Shouta-kun- agarró la bandeja- se la devolveré a tus abuelos en cuanto termine- el chico asintió, embobado- ¿Algo más, Shouta-kun?-preguntó ella, divertida

-A-ah! ¡L-lo siento! No -hizo una reverencia- q-que aproveche- y salió corriendo hacía la casa de al lado. Hinata también cerró la suya, sonriendo al ver ese delicioso almuerzo que seguro la llenaría de energía.

* * *

><p>-¡KIBA! ¡SHINO!- y de repente Kiba sintió un peso extra en su espalda, que casi lo tira al suelo. Cuando el castaño viró el rostro, se sonrojó al ver que precisamente, ese peso extra era Hinata, subida a su espalda.-¡Buenos días!-<p>

-¡Hinata!-

La pelizaul bajó de la espalda de Kiba, haciendo que su pelo ondeara al bajar. Juntó sus manos tras su espalda y sonrió, mordiendo su lengua.

Aun a pesar de todas esas circunstancias, seguía manteniendo a sus amigos, que nunca la había dejado de lado.

Hinata miró a Kiba, esperando una respuesta, pero sólo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, buscó la mirada del del gafas, pero esto sólo alzó una ceja y ella suspiró.

-Hinata...-siseó, provocando que Hinata se encogiera de hombros.- que te dije sobre la vestimenta-

Ella se miró, llevando unas sandalias, un pantalón muy corto pero cómodo y negro y una camisa sin mangas y con gorra detrás que mostraba su vientre, con su bandana todavía atada en su cuello.

Mordiendo su labio, miró a Kiba. Y es que él, a pesar de ser tan sólo dos años mayor que ella, la trataba y cuidaba como si de su hermana pequeña se tratara. De la misma forma que Shino, sin hablar, también decía con su mirada lo contrariado que estaba con esa vestimenta.

Pero, no podía hacer más. Había tirado toda la ropa relacionada con el pasado, se había comprado una nueva, una que por cierto le había recomendado Ino, y aunque se sentía un poco desnuda, decidió que debía terminarse el esconderse.

_-Eres muy hermosa Hinata, no sé porque esa manía de estar cubriéndote hasta las orejas- dijo Ino, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros- aprovecha ese cuerpo que tu madre te ha dado para encandilar a cuantos te miren. No desperdicies la vida escondida tras esas mantas. Hinata, tu vales mucho- _

Esas palabras terminaron por convencerla del todo, por lo que toda su ropa fue remplazada por pantalones cortos y camisas algo...distintas a las que ella había solido llevar. Pero ya no le importaba, había pasado un año de eso y ahora, debía disfrutar y hacer lo que quisiera.

-Kiba-ku-

-Te dije que nada de ir mostrando de más- gruñó el castaño, bajando su camisa de repente.

-P-pero Kiba-kun...-

-Kiba tiene razón-se acercó Shino, mientras Kiba seguía tirando de la camisa, a lo que Hinata intentaba que soltara- Es peligroso-

-Pero Ino-san me dijo que...-

-¿Y tú haces caso de esa loca?- sorprendido Kiba soltó su camisa y Hinata agradecida, se la colocó bien-esa únicamente lo que quiere es que sigas sus pasos... y te conviertas en una matahombres-

Hinata sonrió, sabiendo cuanto odiaba Kiba a Ino. Nunca llegó a saber el porque de ese odio. Quizá...cuando le dijo que fue ella quien le dijo que vistiera así...

-Pero Ino-san es muy buena, muchas veces me compra ropa-

-Pues se acabó el ir de compras con ella- chasqueó la lengua, molesto- ni que tuviera 20 años para vestirle así- Hinata infló sus mofletes.

-La trata como una muñeca- agregó Shino.

-Pero tengoKYAH!-gritó al verse levantada y colgada sobre su hombro-

-Volvamos a tu casa-la colocó mejor y Hinata tuvo que agarrarse de su camisa- nos cambiamos y de paso...-sonrió ladino- nos preparas ese desayuno tan energético y delicioso-

-¡T-tú lo que quieres es comer, mentiroso!-gritó ella, riendo-¡eres un mentiroso!-pero Kiba comenzó su camino- Kiba! Espera..! ¡Shino!-

Pero el de gafas sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo y siguiendo a Kiba.

-Perdona- una voz masculina tras ellos los detuvo- ¿podría dejar a mi prometida en el suelo?-

Hinata miró a ese chico extrañada, pero Kiba y Shino se voltearon también extrañados. Un hombre de unos 25 años, alto y de cabello rubio oscuro y revuelto, cayendo un poco sobre su cuello, ojos marrones, atractivo y vestido con ropas ninjas, dejó una gran mochila en el suelo y masajeó su hombro.

-¿Prometida?-repitieron los dos

.

.

Siguieron mirando a aquel hombre, confundidos y totalmente anonados. Ese hombre había dicho...¿prometida?

-¿Prometida?-volvió a repetir Kiba mientras el rubio asentía-¿ella?- señaló el trasero de Hinata, a lo que el rubio volvió a asentir, sonriendo.

Miró a Shino y luego bajó a Hinata de su hombro, mirándola extrañado. La peliazul miró a Kiba de la misma manera y luego al rubio. Kiba volvió a mirar al rubio, perdido

-¿Prometida?-volvió a repetir

El rubio se acercó a ellos, y Hinata, que todavía estaba en brazos de Kiba, volteó su cuerpo. El rubio agarró su mano y se la llevó a sus labios, sonrojándola al completo.

-Mi nombre es Kosuke Hojo, y es un placer para mi conocerte, querida mía- Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, pero Kiba en un rápido movimiento, la colocó tras su espalda y agarró al rubio por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Kiba!-Hinata se colocó a un lado

-¿De que vas, pervertido?-el rubio sonrió

-Solamente estaba saludando a mi prometida-

-Kiba-kun por favor, sueltale..-

-Ella no es tu prometida me oíste-siseó Kiba acercando su rostro al rubio-así que largate por donde has venido antes de que te saque yo-

-Kiba...-

Kosuke suspirando, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un papel, que le mostró a Kiba.

-Aquí bien lo dice- Kiba lo soltó, quitándole el papel de las manos y volteando para leerlo. Hinata y Shino se acercaron a observar y los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver su contenido. Hinata se lo quitó de las manos y lo leyó más veces, no creyendo lo que ponía.

-Desde este momento, yo, Hinata Hyuuga, Hija de Hiashi Hyuuga y Hana Hyuuga, pertenezco a Kosuke Hojo, heredero del clan Ryu, y por lo cual, aparte de ser su prometida, me comprometo a casarme con él cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad...firmado...-miró la nada, asustada- Hinata Hyuuga-

Shino y Kiba miraron al rubio, que sonreía divertido.

-Creo que me lo pasaré muy bien viviendo en esta aldea-

* * *

><p>-Aburrido-murmuró Naruto, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano. Sasuke rodó los ojos- ¿Porque no hay misiones?- frunció el ceño- ¿acaso la gente no tiene problemas o qué?-<p>

-Y no es eso algo positivo- mascullo Sasuke, desviando la mirada por la gente que había sentada en el antiguo pero movido restaurante de ramen. A pesar de los años que ese restaurante llevaba abierto, la gente seguía viviendo a comer el ramen que incluso se hizo famoso en otras aldeas.

¿Cómo podía un plato como ese ser reconocido en otras aldeas?

-¡Hojo-san!-

-¡Buenos días!-

Cuando Sasuke desvió su mirada a la entrada, un hombre rubio entraba de la mano de esa chica peliazul, que recordaba haber estado enamorada de Naruto. Tras ellos, Kiba y Shino, el primero mostrando muy mala cara.

-Hojo-san, por favor...-Hinata miró a su alrededor, sonrojada.

-Buenos días, ¿que puedo servirles?-preguntó Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Pónganos a mi prometida y a mi unos de esos platos de ramen tan deliciosos-

Yamamoto miró asombrado a Hinata, que miraba al suelo, abochornada.

-E-enseguida- su mirada se desvió por un momento a Naruto, sentando un par de mesas más alejado, sin darse cuenta.

Kosuke tiró de su mano hasta encontrar una mesa vacía, donde la sentó primero a ella y luego él. Kiba y Shino se dirigieron a otra mesa, causando que Hinata se sonrojara furiosamente al verse la mirada de todos en el restaurante sobre los dos. Juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y y bajó su mirada.

¿Cómo había podido suceder eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Es válido- _

_-¡Qué!-exclamaron Kiba y Hinata a la vez, inclinados sobre la mesa de Tsunade. Kosuke sonrió divertido._

_-Hokage, eso es imposible!-Kiba le quitó el papel de las manos- es sólo un simple papel! Aquí...aquí es imposible que esto sea válido!-_

_-Yo...yo ni siquiera recuerdo...cuando lo hice...-_

_-Yo si- Kosuke apartó a Kiba de su lado, pasó una mano por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo- te acercaste a mí, con esas mejillas sonrojadas tan irresistibles y me besaste- _

_-T-te...-Kiba volvió a apartar a Hinata, encerrádola en sus brazos. Hinata no creía lo que escuchaba. Ella le...beso._

_-Mantén apartadas tus manos de ellas, pervertido- gruñó mostrando sus dientes_

_-Kiba- advirtió Tsunade, alzándose de la mesa- Hinata es la prometida de Kosuke, y lo debes aceptar- _

_-Hogake-sama, quizá Hinata lo hizo en un momento de inconsciencia o...-Shino miró a Kosuke- tal vez la obligó- _

_Kosuke rió_

_-¿A una chica de 20 años? Créeme que no, amigo-respondió él divertido- fue Hinata quien se acercó a mí, fue ella quien me sedujo- la miró, provocando un sonrojo de nuevo- quien escribió ese papel, y quien me prometió que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, se casaría conmigo- se acercó a ella, pero Kiba la estrechó entre sus brazos-esperé durante casi todo un año...-se inclinó y agarró su rostro-ahora, tengo derecho a tenerte- acercó su rostro; Hinata se quedó embobada con su mirada-princesa mía- _

_-¡Maldito pervertido!-Kiba la empujó contra Shino y agarró a Kosuke de nuevo, queriendo golpearle. _

_-Kiba- la voz firme de Tsunade llamó su atención- déjale- _

_-Pero Tsunade- una mirada fría y Kiba lo soltó, molesto._

_-Hinata- la peliazul le miró- a partir de ahora, estás comprometida con Kosuke Hojo- _

_Y ella quedó boquiabierta, todavía en los brazos de Shino. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba prometida. De un día para otro, se había convertido en la prometida de un desconocido

-Sé que no lo recuerdas- habló Kosuke- pero créeme que quedándote conmigo, serás las mujer más feliz del mundo- y le revolvió el flequillo, con una sonrisa muy encantadora, o eso le pareció a ella, ya que sintió de nuevo sus mejillas arder.

* * *

><p>-Me parece increíble- masculló Kiba, desviando la mirada de la mesa donde estaban Hinata y Kosuke-¿cómo ha podido suceder esto?-<p>

-A mi también me parece muy extraño- dijo Shino, mirando hacía la mesa

-¿Qué os parece tan extraño?-los dos al escuchar esa voz, voltearon, asombrándose al ver a, precisamente, Naruto.

-Naruto...-Kiba rascó su cabeza, nervioso- no sabía...que estabas aquí-

-Es la hora de comer, ¿donde más quieres que esté?-bromeó él, mirando a sus dos compañeros

-Inuzuka, ¿quien es ese?- Sasuke señaló con su cabeza hacía la mesa. Los dos se negaron a mirar

-Naruto, han abierto un restaurante nuevo un...más apartado de este que sirve el mismo ramen, no querrías ir...-pero Yamamoto se coló entre ellos y dejó el plato de ramen a Naruto.

-Por fin-exclamó él, separando los palos y llevándose un buen conjunto de fideos a la boca

-Kiba, ¿es eso cierto?- Kiba negó y Shino suspiró-¿Hinata está prometida?-

Toda la comida que tenía Nauto en la boca la escupió , atragantándose en ello; Sasuke se apartó ante de que le diera mientras Kiba negaba y Shino miraba a Naruto. Al recomponerse, Naruto se lazó de la mesa y miró a Yamamoto asombrado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Ese hombre que ha entrado con Hinata- señaló con su pulgar- la ha llamado su prometida- miró a Kiba- ¿ es cierto? Hinata está..-

-¡No! ¡No lo está!-aclaró él, intentando calmar esa tensión-sólo que de repente apareció un papel donde ponía...que Hinata...-su voz se fue apagando- pertenecía... a ese hombre y...- pasó la mano por su nuca- pero ese papel no es válido-rió nervioso- Tsunade dice que si, pero nosotros sabemos que Hinata nunca sería capaz de escribir una cosa así ¿no?- pero ninguno de ellos respondió y él miró hacía la mesa- al menos, no antes...-

Naruto viró su rostro, encontrándose con algo que dejó de piedra por un momento. En aquella mesa, alejados de todos, ese hombre sostenía la mano de Hinata y la llevaba a sus labios, provocando que se sonrojara. Empuñó sus manos y su mirada se entrecerró, Kiba miró a Shino preocupado, Yamamoto y Sasuke observaron sus puños apretados.

Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan

* * *

><p>La tarde pasó pronto y la noche ya estaba encima de ellos. Habían paseado delante de toda la aldea cogidos de la mano y ella, sintiendo que hacía mal en quitarla, dejó que la sostuviera y la guiara por donde él quisiera. Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera firmado tal cosa.<p>

¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué no se acordaba?

Bajó su mirada, sin darse cuenta que Kosuke había estado observándola todo el rato. Suspirando, se detuvo y con ello la detuvo a ella, que le miró.

-¿Donde vamos a dormir?- preguntó él, sonriendo al verla sonrojarse.

-Y-yo no ...tengo un piso..pe-pero es muy... y no podemos...-y de un momento a otro, Kosuke colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y besó sus labios. Hinata abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, sorprendiéndose ante ese acto.

Kosuke se separó a los segundos y apoyó la frente contra la suya, sonriendo.

-Me gustas mucho Hinata- ella miró al suelo-pero tengo la sensación de que tu corazón no quiere tener dueño- le alzó por el mentón-¿es cierto, verdad?-

Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse, y apartó su rostro, bufando para evitar esas lágrimas.

-N-no es nada-respondió ella, virando a mirarle con una sonrisa fingida- só-sólo estoy...algo nerviosa-y volvió a bajar su mirada, agarrando los bordes de su pantalón-

Kosuke la observó y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-Entonces, vamos a conocernos- cuando ella le miró, este le agarró la mano y empezó a caminar tirando- Ahora mismo vamos a tu pequeño piso y nos lo contamos todo-

-¿T-todo?-

-Todo- le guiñó el ojo, sonrojándola.

* * *

><p>Y los días fueron pasando, días en que Hinata empezaba a acostumbrarse a Kosuke y sus encantos, a que este cuidara de ella, a que estuviera pendiente de ella...a que la quisiera.<p>

No podía negar que todavía le costaba pensar en que pronto se convertiría en su esposa, que tendrían que mudarse de casa, que tendrían que ir agarrados de la mano...aunque eso últimamente ya no le molestaba tanto. Kosuke le había demostrado que podía confiar en él, y Hinata se sentía...a gusto a su lado.

_Quizá...pueda llegar a enamorarme de él_

Pero no entendía el porque de hablarle siempre de Naruto, Hinata hasta pensaba que podría estar convenciéndola para volver con él. Sus palabras, esa sonrisa...Hinata no le había hablado mucho de él, como es que conocía...¿todo eso?.

Y además, porque siempre terminaban apareciendo en el lugar donde Naruto se encontraba?

* * *

><p>Sakura y Sasuke miraban a Naruto, que sentado en una de las ramas tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la aldea.<p>

-Naruto baja de ahí- dijo Sakura cansada de esperar ahí abajo-no arreglaras nada estando así- pero Naruto no respondió y ella sopló, cansada y molesta- deja de comportarte como un crío y enfrenta tus problemas, demonios!-se cruzó de brazos- estás perdiendo a una chica que vale mucho y...-

-¡Kosuke!-

Hinata se vio alzada y llevada sobre su hombro. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Kosuke la cargó mejor, agarrándola por las piernas y continuando su camino.

-Es tu castigo por mentirme- respondió él rubio

-P-pero tengo que hacer...-el rubio se detuvo y miró por encima de ella

-No vas a ir a ninguna misión de ese tipo- continuó su camino- seducir y sacar información...no tienes edad para eso-

Hinata infló sus mofletes.

-¡Tengo 20 años! Estoy totalmente capacitada para hacer este tipo de misión y cualquiera que-

-Cualquiera menos esas. No voy a permitir que mi prometida ande dejándose tocar por cualquier hombre-

-¡N-no me toca ningún hombre! Yo..!-pero este la bajó de su hombro, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura- Kosuke, si no hago misiones no puedo pagar mi-pero este le agarró de los mofletes y los apretó, haciendo que sus labios se fruncieran

-Si digo que no es que no-y acercó su rostro, sonriendo- eres mía- Hinata enrojeció, viéndole acercarse a sus labios de nuevo.

-¡NARUTO!- un agarrón en su brazo la separó de Kosuke y la pegó a otro cuerpo. Cuando alzó su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Naruto...-

No lo soportó más. Sabía que debía poner un límite, pero ese límite había llegado a su fin y corrió hacía la pareja para separar a Hinata de aquel que intentaba besarla. Mucha ira corría por su pecho, y es que estaba cansado de ver escenas románticas, de ver como la cargaba, como la tocaba, y no suficiente con eso, también tenía que besarla delante de cualquiera.

No. Por mucho que hubiera pensando que estaba enamorado de Sakura, no lo estaba, por mucho que pensara que había hecho bien rompiendo con Hinata, no lo estaba, porque todavía amaba a esa niña, y por más que intentara olvidarla...más pensaba en ella.

-Ya te lo advertí- siseó él, dejando a, otro rubio bastante extrañado-alejate de ella-

Kosuke sonrió ladino, pero Hinata se apartó de él de un empujón

-¿Qué se aleje? ¿No crees que debería ser al revés? No crees que deberías ser tu quien se alejara de nosotros-

-Así que existe un nosotros- se burló él, provocando la ira en Hinata

-A ti no te importa para nada si existe o no. Es mi vida-

-Fingir no trae la felicidad, créeme- Hinata tragó saliva, escuchando adolorida esas palabras

-Lo sé. Me lo dejaste bien claro esa vez- miró a un lado, sintiendo ganas de llorar- te odio.-volteó a mirarle, empuñando sus puños- te odio. Sólo...vete, no vuelvas, alejate de mi vida. Únicamente puedo sentir odio hacía ti-

Naruto viró el rostro, empuñando también sus manos. Sakura y Sasuke se detuvieron algo más atrás de ellos, observando.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-preguntó Naruto, mirándola fríamente-¿quieres que me aleje de ti?-

Hinata no respondió, mordiendo su labio, cargada de frustración y dolor. Naruto miró al rubio.

-Preguntáselo, preguntale si realmente no piensa en mi cuando está contigo. Preguntale si es a ti a quien besa o a otro en su cabeza-

-Naruto...-murmuró Sakura

-¿Te ha dicho que te ama? ¿que está enamorada de ti? No..-negó con su cabeza- y nunca te lo dirá-

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza

-Porque aunque lo niegue...-la miró- sigue enamorada de mi y por mucho que intente disimular...sólo yo podré tener su corazón-

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y sus puños casi temblaban

-No tienes ni idea de con quien te has comprometido- continuó él

Hinata se lanzó contra Naruto, con su byakugan en función. Naruto se alejó antes de que le tocara, mirándola fijamente.

-Vamos, atácame. Veremos si con eso no eres tan mala como con tus sentimientos-

Hinata volvió a atacarle, dejando a Kosuke sorprendido y a una Sakura y Sasuke negando.

-Siempre le digo que dialogar es importante, pero...-puso una mano en su frente- nunca escuchará mis consejos-

-No-dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de Sakura, que miró al rubio, que a su vez miraba preocupado hacía el bosque, donde esos dos se perdían-deja que lo solucionen-

Kosuke suspiró, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

-Y yo que pensaba que empezaba a sentir algo por mí-

Sakura se sintió mal por él, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que hacía bien en no interrumpir, esos dos necesitaban estar juntos, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, era la mitad del otro, la felicidad del otro...

-No pueden estar separados...-murmuró Sakura, negando

-Así que, ¿Cómo le puedo llamar a un amor como este?- preguntó Kosuke, sonriendo

Y los tres miraron hacía el bosque, donde Naruto y Hinata habían desaparecido.

-No es más que... puro y verdadero amor- respondió Sakura, sonriendo levemente.

* * *

><p>Adentrados cada vez más en el bosque, Hinata seguía atacando y él esquivando. Pero cuando consiguió rozarle el brazo, este le apresó la muñeca y Hinata acercó la otra mano para soltarse, pero volvió a cogérsela con la otra mano. Intentó soltarse pero de repente los dos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a rodar cuesta abajo de un bosque lleno de hierba y plantas.<p>

Y siguieron rodando cuesta abajo, llenándose de hojas y ramitas, intentando sujetar y ser soltado, pero por fin llegaron a suelo firme y dejaron de rodar, quedando desafortunadamente él sobre ella, con sus manos clavadas en la hierba.

-Suéltame- y consiguiendo empujarle, quedó sobre él, pero Naruto volvió a rodar, poniéndola bajo su cuerpo, sujetando con no demasiada presión sus muñecas y con sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura, evitando cualquier escape. Hinata intentó moverse, pero se detuvo de repente cuando él acercó tanto su rostro que sintió que sus labios se rozaban.

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo la observó, como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios, sentir aquel cuerpo tibio bajo el suyo...acercó su nariz a su cuello y con esta misma aspiró su aroma, rozando sus labios por allá donde pasaba. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y respiró profundo, mientras, Hinata, toda sonrojada, miraba hacía un punto perdido de la copa de un árbol, que movía las hojas al compás suave del viento. Dejó de hacer fuerza, Naruto siempre la superará en cuanto a eso.

.

.

-Perdoname- sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al escucharle- sólo dime que me perdonas-

.

.

-No quiero echarte el típico discurso de que fui un idiota al hacerte eso...-cerró sus ojos- por eso, sólo quiero que me des una respuesta-presionó sus muñecas-y sea cual sea...-abrió sus ojos y sonrió, melancólico- te prometo que me alejaré de ti-

.

.

-Suéltame- Naruto volvió a sonreír ante su petición, y le soltó las muñecas, siendo al momento empujado y tumbado contra el suelo, con Hinata sentada sobre él. -Hace mucho que dejé de creer en tus promesas- escuchó su voz cortada y temblorosa, debido a las lágrimas que estaba seguro, que pronto caerían- ¿por qué debería creerte ahora? ¿Cómo puedo saber si realmente te alejaras de mi?-

Naruto no respondió, sino que dejó su mirada puesta en la nada. Hinata se mordió el labio y como había precedido, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sintió rabia, frustración al verle tan relajado. Relajado mientras ella se moría por dentro. Golpeó su pecho con su mano.

-Por tu culpa...no puedo cumplir mis misiones-volvió a darle, con algo más de presión mientras ya de sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y empezaban a caer- ...No puedo confiar en los hombres...-volvió a darle- por tu culpa...sufrí dos largos años...-le dio de nuevo, ya más fuerte y con ambas manos- ¿q-qué te perdone?-rió ante su propia ironía, sorbiendo su nariz-No...-negó con su cabeza, sonriendo irónica- no voy a hacerlo- le miró, furiosa- nunca lo haré-volvió a golpearle-porque te odio, te odio-repitió volviendo a golpearle- porque lo que yo sufrí...-sus lágrimas caían como cascadas por sus mejillas coloradas- jamás te lo perdonaré- bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza-nunca...-estrechó casi temblando la camisa entre sus manos- nunca...nunca...-sintió que se movía, pero ahora mismo no estaba como para mirarle a la cara.

Sus brazos la rodearon y la estrecharon contra su pecho y Hinata, sin poder aguantar más, rompió en llanto. Lloró por todo lo que aquel día no lo hizo, lloró de frustración, de dolor, de todos esos momento amargos que pasó. Lloró como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Naruto la mantuvo abrazada todo el tiempo, acariciando su cabello, susurrándole palabras suaves y relajantes. No la soltó en ningún momento.

Minutos después Hinata había cesado su llanto y únicamente se mantuvo quieta en sus brazos, con sus ojos rojos y sintiéndolos pesados, sin mirar en ningún punto concreto, sintiéndose cansada y sin fuerzas, sin embargo, sus brazos rodeaban su pecho y agarraban su camisa; no supo cuando terminó abrazándolo.

-Así que...-su voz profunda y tranquila, acariciando su cabello, provocó que cerrara sus ojos- no vas a perdonarme...-Hinata sintió que sonreía- entonces no podré alejarme de ti- Hinata volvió a abrir sus ojos, lentamente y se separó de su hombro, quedando cara a cara. Sonriendo, Naruto limpió con sus pulgares los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y juntó su frente, acariciando sus mejillas-ya sabes que soy un tipo muy persuasivo-

.

.

-Dijiste...que fuera cual fuera la respuesta...te alejarías- sintió su voz ronca, posiblemente debido al llanto de hace rato. Sin dejar de sonreír, Naruto acercó sus labios, proporcionándole un dulce beso en ellos.

-Y tú que no creías en mis promesas- Hinata se sonrojó y bajó su mirada- esta vez...-Hinata alzó su mirada- haces bien en no creerme- volvió a besarla, presionando sus labios unos segundos más que el anterior-porque no voy a alejarme hasta que me perdones...y vuelvas a amarme- le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz y la abrazó.

Hinata volvió a sentir sus ojos humedecerse y estrechó entre sus manos la camisa que todavía seguía agarrando.

-No quiero...que te alejes de mí- sus mejillas se ruborizaron- y tampoco...te odio- Naruto sonrió zorrunamente- sólo...-su mirada se entristeció- no vuelvas a dejarme sola-

Naruto se separó y quedó a cara con ella.

-Entonces...nos casamos-

Hinata abrió sus ojos de forma desorbitada, mirándole mientras Naruto mostraba una sonrisa radiante y zorruna. Hinata le veía sin creerle. ¿Qué se...casaran?

Enrojeció furiosamente

-Sé que hace mucho que nos nos vemos y eso, pero todavía seguimos gustándonos, y que mejor manera de empezar una segunda relación que casándonos-ahuecó las manos sobre su rostro- tú serás mía y yo seré tuyo. Nadie podrá interponerse entre nosotros, ni padres frívolos ni miradas ignorantes ni hombres diciendo que eres su prometida...-Hinata fijó su vista en su ceño fruncido- solos tu y yo...y próximamente, en un futuro no muy lejano, nuestros hijos-

.

.

Hinata siguió mirándole fijamente, poco a poco quedándose boquiabierta. Un hombre que aparece de repente diciendo que es su prometido, Tsunade que acepta ese no válido papel con esa sonrisa, esos cuidados y las palabras de kosuke...los lugares a lo que iban siempre en los que estaba Naruto...todo, todo estaba...

-Fuiste tú...-Naruto sonrió divertido- tú...contrataste a Kosuke...-

-Perdoname- besó sus labios- de verdad, perdoname- intentó volver a besarla, pero ella se apartó- sólo lo hice para que pudieras hablar conmigo, para que te acercaras y arregláramos nuestras cosas...-Hinata se levantó- te veía tan alejada de mí y tan furiosa...no sabía como acercarme a ti, y...Tsunade me planteó este...-

-¿Me engañaste?-interrumpió ella asombrada- me hiciste creer que...-

-N-no fue precisamente un plan mío...-Naruto se levantó y acercó a ella, temeroso- al principio me negué, pero...pero ya sabes como es Oba-chan de pesada y...me convenció que esa era la mejor manera...para que volvieras a tus cabales-dijo eso entre dientes y bajito, sudando frío.

-¡Mi hiciste creer que ese hombre era mi prometido!-exclamó ella, sintiendo de nuevo esa impotencia, empuñando sus manos-y-y yo pensando que...!-dio la vuelta, pasando las manos sobre su cabello

-Hinata...-pero la peliazul se volteó y le miró de la peor manera que Naruto había visto en todos sus años. Una mirada cargada de ira, que lo asustó- pequeña...-

-Lo haré- interrumpió ella, dejando a Naruto extrañado- voy a casarme con Kosuke- y dicho eso, y dejando a un Naruto boquiabierto, se alejó-voy a ser su esposa y nadie podrá impedirlo-

-¿Qué? ¡Ah No! no no!- la agarró del brazo y volteó, pero Hinata se soltó, cruzándose de brazos- no lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?-

-Voy muy enserio. Me casaré con él, tendré muchos hijos y quizá y con el tiempo, llegue a enamorarme de él-y volvió a voltearse, empuñando sus manos.

Menuda mentira en la que la habían metido. Tsunade y Naruto habían planeado la peor cosa que podían haber hecho. Y no les perdonaría, ni a ellos ni a Kosuke.

Por mentirle, se iba a enterar él de quien era Hinata

.

.

-¿Casarte con él?...¿Tener hijos...?-sonrió incrédulo y burlón, mirándola partir- sobre mi cadáver- corrió hacía ella, volvió a agarrarla del brazo y voltearla, y sin darle tiempo ni a quejas, agarró su rostro y estampó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Hinata se resistió empujándole, pero Naruto agarró sus muñecas y siguió presionando sus labios, negado a separarse. Poco a poco fue cediendo y sus labios empezaron a moverse junto con los suyos. Naruto agarró su cabeza y profundizó ese beso, introduciendo su lengua. Hinata, sin poder pensar ya en otra cosa, enredó su lengua y se puso de puntillas para rodear con sus brazos su cuello correspondiéndole con la misma pasión escondida tras esos años.

Naruto separó sus labios largos segundos después, respirando fuerte, sin soltar su rostro mientras Hinata, igual de agitada que él, miraba a un lado, sonrojada.

-Te odio- murmuró avergonzada, haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

-Y yo te amo- le proporcionó otro beso en los labios, otro en la frente y la abrazó.

Hinata le rodeó con sus brazos, abochornada.

-N-no voy a casarme contigo-

-Demasiado tarde- Hinata se separó, confusa- ¿recuerdas ese papel que firmaste?, pues totalmente válido-

-Pe-pero entonces...-Naruto negó

-Genjutsu- y sacó de su bolsillo un papel que le mostró a ella. Hinata lo agarró y leyó.

_Desde este momento, yo, Hinata Hyuuga, Hija de Hiashi Hyuuga y Hana Hyuuga, pertenezco a Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, y por lo cual, aparte de ser su prometida, me comprometo a casarme con él cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad...firmado... Hinata Hyuuga._

Volviendo a quedar boquiabierta le miró y Naruto se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Firmaste el papel antes de que nos separáramos, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke-

Y ese día vino a su mente, recordando esa animosa fiesta, llena de comida, gente y mucha bebida...bebida que ingirió y que...escribía un papel, un papel que recordaba se guardó Naruto en su bolsillo, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro...

Se sonrojó de golpe y volvió a mirarle, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¡Estaba borracha!-exclamó ella- N-ni siquiera sé porque...-pero Naruto le quitó el papel de las manos, sonriendo y lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Podrías estarlo, sí, pero este papel es totalmente válido, así que...-pasó un brazo por su cintura- ahora eres mi prometida-

Hinata le miró varios segundos, sintiéndose de nuevo molesta.

-Nunca te lo perdonaré. Te odio-

-Y yo te amo- alzó su mentón y juntó sus labios.

Hinata se agarró a su camisa y separó un poco sus labios, sonrojada.

-Te amo- susurró ella, mirando a un lado, haciendo sonreía al rubio, que la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Por fin volvía a ser todo como antes, por fin...era feliz otra vez

* * *

><p><em><span>Kosuke observó el suelo, que se tornaba anaranjado debido al atardecer que caía sobre esa aldea. <span>_

_-El contrato está roto-le dijo Naruto, unos pasos más atrás- mantente alejado de ella-_

_Kosuke sonrió, mirando el cielo que ofrecía ese verano. _

_-Y pensar que podía haber conseguido su amor...-se volteó-pero lo que siente por ti...-rió divertido-lo que esa chica siente por ti..jamás llegué a pensar que pudiera existir un sentimiento tan grande como ese-se cruzó de brazos- debería empezar a enamorarme, yo también- dijo frotando su mentón- oye, me dejarías que me la llevara? Creo que con ella...-_

_-Termina el contrato y largate de aquí- interrumpió él_

_-Si señor...-respondió él de forma monótona. Naruto se alejó y cuanto más lejos estaba, más sonreía Kosuke- sólo...déjeme hacerle sufrir...un poco-_

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, cuando Hinata volvió a la aldea, fue directa a hablar con la Hokage, molesta; Tsunade se disculpó varias veces, sonriendo con superioridad.<p>

_-¿Y no me digas que no ha funcionado?_

Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto, que sonrió, provocando que se sonrojara.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato caminando, seguida de Naruto, que no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento; en la entrada de la aldea se encontró con la otra persona con la que más deseaba tener una conversación.

-¡Kosuke!-

El rubio sonrió al escucharla, sabiendo quien era, y se volteó. Hinata se acercó corriendo a él y paró a un par de pasos. Kosuke pudo apreciar su entrecejo fruncido.

-Hinata...-

-Dijiste que podía confiar en ti- cortó ella- me mentiste-

-Si lo hice, fue con la mejor intención- Hinata entrecerró su mirada

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar tal...barbaridad? Te estaban utilizando a mi costa.-

Naruto sudó frío. Hinata no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente...y ya era lo segundo...

-¿Por qué te uniste a ese plan?-le preguntó desanimada- ¿por qué...me mentiste de esa forma...?- Kosuke dejó de sonreír-pensé...que todo era verdad y...que terminaría enamorándome de ti- bajó su mirada al suelo, triste- realmente...p-pensé que podría volver a enamorarme de nuevo..-

.

.

Kosuke sonriendo, dejó la mochila en el suelo y atrajo a Hinata, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No mentí.-puso una mano tras su cabeza- no mentí cuando te dije que podías confiar en mi...ni tampoco cuando te dije que me gustabas-sonrió al ver a Naruto mirando a un lado, cruzado de brazos. La agarró por los hombro y se agachó un poco a su altura- No te niego que cuando Tsunade me contó el plan, me pareció divertido, pero a los días que iba pasando contigo...me daba cuenta que...-puso las manos sobre su rostro- a alguien como tú no se le puede mentir.- acarició sus mejillas- y pensé en contártelo todo, pero...creí conveniente que lo mejor sería...-alzó la mirada a Naruto- cobrarme un poco de tu parte- Naruto entrecerró la mirada.

Hinata siguió mirándole sin comprender, y él volvió a mirarla, sonriendo.

-Me arrepiento mil veces lo que te hice preciosa, y de verdad, me encantaría...marcharme sabiendo que me has perdonado-

Hinata bajó su mirada, y Kosuke apartó sus manos de su rostro, sonriendo melancólico.

-Irme de aquí, pensando que alguien como tú como me odia...me destroza- Hinata alzó su mirada mientras él miraba al suelo- pero, me lo tengo bien merecido- se agachó y cogió su mochila- me alegro...haberte conocido- revolvió su flequillo con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera girarse, Hinata le abrazó, sorprendiéndole de sobre manera.

-Te perdono...-sollozó ella, enterrando su para en su pecho. Y sonriendo, Kosuke le devolvió el abrazo, dejando su mochila caer al suelo.

Naruto volvió a mirar a un lado, resoplando.

-Voy a echar de menos estos abrazos- dijo Kosuke, alzándola del suelo-no sabes cuanto...-volvió a dejarla sobre este y se paró a observarla-te voy a echar de menos-

Hinata se sonrojó, sonriendo.

-Gracias...-murmuró ella.

Kosuke la observó otro par de segundos, pensativo

-No puedo irme de aquí sin hacer esto- agarró su mentón e inclinándose sobre su rostro, juntó sus labios.

Naruto quedó boquiabierto

Kosuke se separó, proporcionando otro beso más pequeño y sonriendo al pararse.

-Ahora si que me voy con el corazón bien alegre- y revolvió su flequillo, agarrando su mochila y desapareciendo en una nube de polvo antes de que Naruto se le hubiera lanzado encima.

-Maldito hijo de...-masculló Naruto crujiendo sus dedos y con una venita en su frente. Volteó de repente y entrecerró la mirada al ver a Hinata sonrojada y tocar sus labios- se acabó- la cargó sobre su hombro y reanudó su paso de nuevo a la oficina de la hokage

-¡Naruto que...!-

-Ahora mismo vamos a casarnos-

-¡Q-que..!-

-Y después...-sonrió con sorna- después te haré el amor tantas veces sean necesarias hasta que aprendas que sólo me perteneces a mí-

Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó su mirada al suelo, sacando humo de sus orejas.

Naruto, a veces, no sabía lo que decía.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sugerencias <em>

_-Primero, lo de la mayoría de edad me lo inventé. Puse 20 como que pudo ser 18. No sé, todo depende de la situacón que describa. _

_-Lo que está surayado y cursiva son flash back, siempre. (Por sino sale puesto)_

_-Los espacios en punto, son silencios que no tengo ni idea como representar, pero que se me hacen muyy necesarios  
><em>

_-¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!^^ ¿alguna sugerencia para hacer otro one-shot? ¡Debe ser corto eh! Acepto cuantas sugerencias sean. Aunque no digo que vaya a hacerlas todas, claro XD _

_Matta ne!_


	11. Retrato 11: Chocolate

_-U/A Misma aldea, situaciones diferentes_

_-Naruto 21 / Hinata 16 años_

_-Romance_ _(no lemon)_

* * *

><p>Hoy no era un día cualquiera. Hoy era 14 de febrero. Día en que todas las calles se vuelven rosas, en que las chicas entregan sus chocolates a los chicos que les gustan, día en que las ya formadas parejas disfrutaban de románticos paseos. Día en que, Hinata por fin, demostraría su sentimiento más profundamente escondido.<p>

Hoy era..

San valentín.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>San Valentín<strong>

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué todas las chicas andaban de arriba para abajo con sus brazos llenos de cajas en forma de corazón? ¿Por qué parecían ir más lindas de lo que ya eran?

Justamente porque hoy era el día

_El día de San Valentín_

Día, 14 de febrero; invierno, todavía alejados de la primavera, se celebraba el día de los enamorados. Día, en que estos pasean agarrados de la mano, día en que las chicas entregan chocolate a los chicos, día, en que ellos esperan recibir ese chocolate de la chica que les gusta, día en que todo era de color rosa. No había nada que pudiera estropearles hoy ese día.

Porqué hoy era el día. El día en que cada chica mostraría sus sentimientos a la persona amada.

Se suponía que, para demostrar sus sentimientos, ellas tendrían que preparar un delicioso chocolate, y volver a repetir este hasta que supiera más suculento que ninguno. Se suponía que el día de ayer, las chicas deberían haberse esmerado en crear el chocolate perfecto.

Y así fue, aunque no exactamente para todos.

Cogiendo aire y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, Hinata se colocó delante del espejo. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos al tiempo que soltaba el aire. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al segundo.

Un sencillo vestido blanco de manga corta, con formas onduladas dibujadas, formaban una mariposa grande, como si de un tatuaje se tratara, por debajo de su pecho hasta el final de la falda. No era largo, puesto que este terminaba ocho dedos más arriba de sus rodillas, pero tampoco muy corto. Era, simplemente, un vestido que a ella le había encantado y que, por motivos desconocidos, nunca se había puesto. Bueno, quizá no tan desconocidos después de todo. Uno de sus motivos era por la vergüenza que le daba salir con él.

Pero no. Hoy, tenía que ponérselo. Hoy, debía de estar linda para él. Así que hoy lo luciría, por supuesto, debajo de su abrigo. El tiempo seguía siendo frío en febrero, y esas medias grises por sobre sus rodillas cubrían lo justo, junto con sus bambas del mismo color que su vestido.

Extraña. Así era como se veía Hinata, sin embargo, y, desde otro punto de vista, pensaba que, tampoco se veía tan mal.

Si de esta forma, él se pudiera fijar en ella...

Se giró y caminó hasta su mesita. Allí, observó fijamente una bolsita de color morado, con un bonito lazo atado de color amarillo, el cual contenía galletas de chocolate de formas y bombones.

Agarró la bolsita y la colocó a la altura de su cara.

-¿Debería dárselas?- murmuró, algo entristecida.

Y es que cada año, en ese día, la persona al cual gustaba, recibía más de 20 chocolates; todos hechos a mano por las chicas que desesperadas, esperaban que las aceptara. Y claro, siendo él como era, las aceptaba, se las comía y luego pillaba un gran dolor de vientre. Sonrió al recordar el año pasado, donde ella terminó por acabar cuidándolo.

Aunque no había sido esa la primera vez. Cada año pasaba lo mismo, y seguramente, ese día, Hinata terminara haciendo lo mismo.

Él era incapaz de negarle algo a alguien.

No. No podía desanimarse. Hoy lo haría. Le entregaría esas galletas y le mostraría sus sentimientos. Porque ya había callado suficiente, y cinco años de amor escondido, necesitaban escapar inmediatamente.

-¡Fighting!-exclamó ella, alzando su puño al aire, con una mirada determinada.

Agarró su bolso, metió las galletas dentro y, antes de salir corriendo, se despidió de su madre, en aquel marco de fotos y salió de su habitación.

Hoy sería el día. Hoy le diría a Naruto que le amaba

.

.

.

San Valentín

No había día que odiara más que ese. Todas las calles decoradas con corazones de globos, carteles en los restaurantes con ofertas por ese día especial, muñecos en forma de corazón, animales con corazones que te hablaban y decían que te querían, comida rosa, chocolates rosas, cajas rojas, lugares decorados con rosa...

Gruñó frustrado, pasando una mano por su cara.

¿Por qué ese día alegraba tanto a las personas? El que se declararan las chicas entregándoles el chocolate, ¿Qué tenía de especial? Eso podían hacerlo cualquier día, sin necesidad de...tantos chocolates.

Sólo pensar en ese su estómago rugió revuelto y él hizo un mohín. No quería volver a pasar, como cada año de ese día, en la cama, muerto de dolor.

No. Hoy, definitivamente no saldría de su casa.

Se levantó de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño, escuchó un ruido fuera que lo desconcertó. En el comedor, se acercó a la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina, abriendo tras eso, sus ojos, asombrado.

-¡Pero cómo..!-

Paradas delante de su edificio había un gran número de chicas, todas con sus chocolates en la mano, seguramente esperando, a que saliera del piso.

-Eh..? ¡Mirad, es Naruto!-una chica señaló la ventana donde él se había asomado y por consiguiente, ellas empezaron a gritar. Naruto corrió de nuevo su cortina, sudando frío.

-¿Pero que les pasa?-y incrédulo, se dirigió de nuevo al baño- cuanto tiempo llevaran ahí fuera...-y negó con su cabeza- Hoy no pienso poner un pie fuera-

.

.

.

-¡NARUTO!-

y más gritos de emoción siguieron.

Naruto, vestido con ropas informales, unas bambas, un pantalón tejano algo roto, una camisa de rayas naranjas y negras de manga larga, con tres botones en su cuello desabrochados, su anorak negro con capucha puesto y bordeada esta con pelos, miró de manera casi fulminante a su _querido _y _estimado_ amigo Sasuke.

-¡Naruto, por favor acepte esto!-

-¡Por favor, acepte mis sentimientos!-

-¡Naruto-san! ¡Naruto-san!-

-¡Naruto-sama!-

Sonriendo falsamente, Naruto agarró los chocolates, agradeciéndoles por ello. Pronto tendría una bolsa llena de chocolates.

Maldito Sasuke. ¿Por qué tiene que verme hoy precisamente Tsunade?

Miró a Sasuke, y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. Él también estaba rodeado de chicas que le entregaban su chocolate. Y lo mejor de eso, era la mirada furiosa que este ponía, asustándolas a todas.

Eso era algo realmente bueno de tener un amigo frívolo como él. Porque aparte de asustar a las de él, asustaba también a las que le rodeaban y no le dejaban paso.

.

.

-Me encanta tenerte como amigo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza, con la bolsa de chocolates en mano- ¿ y ahora que hago con todo eso?-

-Tiralas-

Y eso fue lo que exactamente hizo Sasuke al encontrarse un contenedor de basura. Tirar esa bolsa, para luego volver a meter sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Eso es muy cruel- respondió él, haciendo un mohín- todas ellas se han esforzado mucho con sus chocolates-

-Es por eso que no dejan de acosarte. Cuanto más sigas sonriéndoles tontamente y aceptando todos sus regalos, más te molestaran-

Naruto no respondió, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero, como podía él negar a todas esas chicas, que no podía negar que lindas eran, esos chocolates que le entregaban con tanta ilusión? No, él no era tan frívolo como Sasuke. Él los guardaba y cuando le apetecía, se los comía. Aunque a veces se sorprendía con los contenidos que aguardaban esas cajas. Una vez encontró una carta de una chica bastante...indecente, en que le pedía hacer cosas que eran mejor no nombrarlas y otra, con una foto de ella en ropa muy...no, con muy poca ropa.

No entendía lo que ocurría con las mujeres de hoy.

Suspiró

-Soy un hombre muy atractivo- una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro- todas las mujeres me desean-

Sasuke prefirió no comentar y seguir con su camino, un camino lleno de chicas que a cada rato les detenían.

¿Cuándo terminaría ese día?

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata se detuvo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, agotada. Respiró profundo y se paró, sonriendo al verse cerca del edificio de Naruto.<p>

_Hinata, vamos allá._

Y colocándose bien su abrigo marrón, corrió hacía la entrada sin dejar de sonreír. Hoy le diría su sensei lo que tanto tiempo había estado guardando en su corazón. Desde el momento en que la asignaron como la alumna de Uzumaki Naruto, su corazón empezó a latir, cargado de sentimientos que le fue imposible borrar.

Su fuerza, su voz, su sonrisa, su carácter...todo en él le fascinaba; no encontraba nada que pudiera describirse como defecto. Bueno, tal vez, el que fuera en exceso, amable con otras chicas. A veces le molestaba, puesto que estando con ella, siempre había el grupo de fans que la apartaba de un empujón, alejándola de su lado y con ello, que Naruto no se diera cuenta.

Le molestaba si, porque con el paso de los años, sentía que ese amor cada vez se hacía más grande, y con ello, llegar a sentir celos. Deseaba que solo la mirara a ella, que le sonriera únicamente a ella, que le abrazara sólo a ella. Sin embargo...¿Aceptaría él sus sentimientos? El hecho de que fuera él su sensei, no añadía muchas ventajas a ello, porque, a parte de eso, era cuatro años mayor que ella, era Jounin, aunque pronto se convertiría en capitán del escuadrón anbu, cosa que la alegraba pero también entristecía. Si él aceptaba ser el capitán...ya no volvería a enseñarla nunca más. La separarían de él para enviarla con otro profesor.

Nunca volvería a estar con él

Por eso, era que debía declararse, porque, aparte de ser el día de san Valentín, sabía que hoy era el día en que Naruto debía tomar esa decisión.

Subir un escalón más en su nivel y cumplir su sueño o quedarse junto a Hinata, como un simple profesor jounin

Un golpe contra su ser la despertó de sus pensamientos, y antes de que cayera al suelo, alguien la agarró de su mano y tiró hasta que pegó su cuerpo a otro.

-¿Hinata-chan?- ella abrió sus ojos y alzó su cabeza, quedándose asombrada al ver de quien se trataba.

-Kiba-kun-

Inuzuka le sonrió.

-Pasaba por aquí cuando los dos nos chocamos- y pasó una mano tras su cabeza, sonrojado- mira que somos despistados-

-¡Mouu! ¿Cuando vuelve Naruto-kun?-

Una aguda voz provocó que miraran a un lado. Un grupo de chicas, y en lo que se pudo fijar Hinata, todas de distintas edades, se encontraban dentro del patio de ese edificio, cada una con su respectivo chocolate. Chocolates de todos los tamaños.

-Si le esperamos seguro que aceptará nuestros chocolates-

-Naruto es demasiado bueno para rechazarlos-

-Y-yo quiero mostrarle mis sentimientos- dijo una chica aparentemente muy sonrojada, mientras apretaba su caja do bombones contra su pecho.

Una chica suspiró, mirando el cielo.

-Es tan atractivo...- Hinata pudo observar el chocolate de esa chica, era el doble de grande que el suyo- me encantaría ser su novia-

Y las demás chicas suspiraron

-Chicas, debemos entregarle nuestros regalos antes que Shion- dijo otra, alzándose del suelo- no podemos permitir que se nos adelante de nuevo-

-Naruto nunca rechaza sus abrazos-

-Ni tampoco sus chocolates-

-Ella es la única que consigue una cita con él- la chica que suspiró, frunció el ceño, molesta- es frustrante pero hay que admitir que esa chica es bien guapa- y miró a sus compañeras- aparte de ser una genial sacerdotisa reconocida por todas las aldeas-

-¡Ah! Me gustaría ser ella-

-¿Creéis que...Naruto-san está enamorado de ella?-

Y a partir de esa pregunta, se formó un gran alboroto, en la que Kiba las miró asustado y muy incrédulo. Realmente las chicas de hoy estaban bien locas. Decidió olvidarse de ellas y mirar a su amiga, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Hinata...chan?-

Hinata había bajado su mirada, triste. _Eso_, o más bien dicho, a _ella,_ la había pasado por alto.

Shion, la hermosa sacerdotisa locamente enamorada de Naruto, era, como bien habían dicho esas chicas, la única que conseguía que Naruto saliera con él. La única con la que Naruto se comía el chocolate a gusto, y la única, después de ella, a quien le sonreía de esa forma tan zorruna. La chica que estaba robando el corazón de su sensei...y con la que no podía competir.

Kiba observó a su amiga, preocupado y sabiendo que era lo que la había entristecido de esa forma.

Esos sentimientos que la heredera Hyuuga ocultaba a su profesor, él los conocía. Y eran esos sentimientos lo que siempre le preocupaban a él, ya que dejaban a su pequeña amiga triste por falta de la atención de este y sobre todo, por todo el séquito de mujeres que seguía al jinchuriki.

Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo su ceño. Naruto era un buen sensei, si, pero carecía de todo lo que estaba relacionado con los sentimientos, es decir, de la capacidad para darse cuenta de que una chica que lleva conviviendo con él desde hace cinco años estuviera enamorada de él.

No sabía si era tonto o realmente no quería ver. De lo que estaba seguro Kiba era de que no les gustaba para nada ver a su amiga triste, y, ¿de que servía tener una hermana tan linda como ella si su hermano que él, no la ayudaba en esos momentos?

Bufó frustrado, desviando su vista un momento hacia el bolso que la Hyuuga llevaba colgado en su hombro. Intuyó que ahí dentro estaría el chocolate que le entregaría a Naruto. Y volvió a mirarla.

-Hinata-chan- Cuando ella alzó la mirada, Kiba la agarró de la mano y caminó tirando

-Kiba-kun...a donde..?-

-Vamos a entregarle esos chocolates a Naruto- Hinata se ruborizó

-Q-qu..-el castaño se detuvo y volteó, sin soltar su mano.

-Hinata-chan, que prefieres, no decirle lo que sientes y que se aleje de ti o estar con él para siempre-

Ella movió sus labios, nerviosa y muy avergonzada. Estaba claro lo que deseaba.

-Y-yo quiero...estar con él...-

-Entonces vamos a por él- Hinata le miró y Kiba le sonrió ampliamente- ¿Estás preparada?-

Y a los segundos, Hinata sonrió, y tras ello asintió.- Eso quería yo ver- le revolvió el cabello con la otra mano y volvió a tirar de ella para continuar su camino.

.

.

.

Con la bolsa a reventar, y chocolates en sus bolsillos de pantalón y chaqueta, Naruto salió del edificio de la Hokage junto con Sasuke. Ya no sonreía. Mantenía una mirada perdida en el camino. Sasuke le miró.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó este, escuchando un suspiró desanimado por parte del ojiazul.

-No lo sé...-le miró- realmente no sé que hacer-

-Tsunade te ha dado sólo este día para decidirte- y Naruto volvió a soplar, agobiado.

-Así no me ayudas en absoluto-dijo él, cruzándose de brazos

Sasuke suspiró.

-Deberías decantarte por aquello que más desees-

Naruto se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sigues sin ayudarme en nada- y reanudó su camino-está claro que deseo las dos cosas, no puedo elegir una-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke, provocando que Naruto se detuviera. Acto seguido, él también se detuvo.

-Si me convierto en capitán anbu...dejaré de ser el sensei de Hinata-

-Y si no lo haces, perderás una gran oportunidad-

-...

-Estoy confundido-suspiró él- por una parte deseo ser el capitán del escuadrón, de esta manera subiría un escalón más y podría cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en Hogake- sonrió pensando en ese futuro tan magnifico que podría presentarsele- pero también..hay otra parte de mi que me dice que no lo haga. Que no volveré a verla si lo hago. Que me quede donde estoy que es donde realmente encontraré la felicidad- sacó la mano de su bolsillo y observó la pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca. Era de cuero marrón oscuro, que podía ajustarse con los nudos y tenía una lamina de plata en el centro. Sonrió, recordando el día en que le fue regalada.

El día de su cumpleaños hará tres años.

Fue una sorpresa que Hinata llegara con un pastel y ese regalo para él. Aunque ese no se convirtió en el único que recibió, ya que ella siempre se encargaba de hacerle un pastel y prepararle sus comidas favoritas.

Cada año, el día de su cumpleaños. Sin ninguna falta.

-Idiota-

Narurto alzó su mirada, encontrándose a su lado, con Sasuke. Frunció el entrecejo cuando este le insultó.

-Te has enamorado-

Y Naruto se sonrojó. No supo si por el tono tan molesto de él, o porque...tendría razón.

-¡N-no! Eso no.. ¡es imposible!- metió la mano en el bolsillo y siguió caminando- ella es mi alumna, sólo eso. No hay nada más- y rió alto y nervioso-Sólo mi alumna.-

-¡NARUTO!-

Algo se le echó encima que provocó que la bolsa de chocolates y algunos de los que tenía en los bolsillos cayeran al suelo. El chico se sorprendió la verse abrazado por una chica de larga cabellera rubia.

-Shion...-murmuró él, sorprendido, mientras la agarraba de los brazos y la separaba- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Ella puso los brazos en jarras, haciendo un mohín

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?-giró su mochila y empezó a buscar algo. Naruto miró a Sasuke, preocupado.

-Escucha Shion no...-

-¡Aquí está!-sacó de esta una bolsita, alzó las manos de Naruto y le colocó la bolsita en las manos- feliz San Valentín Naruto- y volvió a abrarzarle de un salto.

-Shion...-no sabía que hacer con sus brazos, así que, con la bolsita en mano, volvió a apatarla- escucha Shion no- pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que él tuviera tiempo a apartarse, le besó. Juntó sus labios y presionó sobre los suyos. No supo que hacer, ni como reaccionar. Estaban tan sorprendido que no podía mover ni un miembro de su cuerpo.

Entonces lo vio. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y, agarrando los brazos de Shion, la separó.

-Hinata-chan-

Hinata miraba al suelo, estrechando entre sus manos la correa del bolso y mordiendo su labio con fuerza.

Había llegado justo en el peor momento. Cerró sus ojos, viendo que empezaban a humedecerse.

-Hinata...-estiró su brazo acercándose a ella, pero alguien le detuvo, o más bien hizo que se detuviera.

-¡Aquí estás!- Hinata sintió un brazo rodeando sus hombros- llegas tarde-

Alzó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al ver a su amigo.

-Kiba...-Inuzuka le miró, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Llevo mucho rato esperando, y sabes que no está bien dejar a tu chico esperando-

Hinata movió sus labios asombrada. ¿Su chico?

-Chi-ch- pero Kiba la abrazó, enterrando su cara en su pecho.

-Lo sé. Y te perdono- interrumpió acariciando su cabello- sé que nunca lo harías a propósito- la separó por los hombros y volvió a sonreír- eres muy buena- y ahuecando las manos en su rostro, la acercó y besó su frente.

Shion y Naruto quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Hinata enrojecía al completo. La Hyuuga le miró asombrada mientras Kiba seguía sonriendo.

-Vamos- agarró su mano y empezó su camino.

-¡U-un momento!- Kiba se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Naruto

-¡Oh! Naruto-sensei no le había visto-dijo él con fingida inocencia, que por cierto, molestó a Naruto- ¿Deseaba algo?- Naruto fue a hablar cuando este le cortó de nuevo- disculpe pero, ahora mismo estoy en una cita, y tengo que aprovechar el tiempo junto a mi Hinata- dio un suave apretón a su mano, provocando que ella le mirara de nuevo, sonrojándose al ver como le sonreía- hoy es un día especial para los dos- miró a Naruto, hizo una reverencia y se alejó de la mano con Hinata.

Naruto se quedó igual que al principio. Incrédulo.

¿Una cita? ¿Mi...Hinata?

-No sabía que tu alumna tuviera novio- la voz de Shion lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

La sacerdotisa se colocó a su lado, sonriendo mientras juntaba sus manos tras su espalda

-se ven lindos juntos-

Naruto apretó sus dientes, mirando todavía a la pareja que agarrada de la mano, se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad.

Shion le observó de reojo unos segundos, luego volvió a mirar a la calle y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

-Nee..Naruto -volvió a mirarle-¿Te apetece jugar un poco?-

Y Naruto la miró, extrañándose al ver esa sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Vamos- agarró la muñeca de este y tiró de él ilusionada.

Sasuke se quedó atrás observándoles, la verdad, sin interés. Se volteó y, nada más girarse, sus pies se toparon con una bolsa repleta de chocolates. La bolsa de Naruto.

Pues ahí se iba a quedar

Y siguió con su camino, topándose de nuevo, con las escandalosas y molestas chicas.

¿Cuando terminaría ese día?

* * *

><p>Kiba siguió recorriendo las rosadas calles de Konoha a mano de una, todavía asombrada Hinata, que no terminaba de entender lo que había ocurrido ahí.<p>

-Te he vuelto a salvar-

Hinata alzó su mirada, Kiba se detuvo y giró a ella, soltando su mano.

-Con esta son 20- y una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro.

Hinata bajó su mirada, entristecida. Ese beso no podía borrarlo de su cabeza. Su sensei y Shion...

Estrechó de nuevo la correa, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo

-Gracias- susurró ella

Kiba bufó molesto

-No acepto un sólo gracias- volvió a agarrarle la mano, provocando que Hinata le mirara- ¿Dónde está mi chocolate? ¿Y mi comida?- sonrió al ver su expresión confusa- puede que hoy no hayas podido decirle lo que sientes, pero lo volveremos a intentar otro día, ¿de acuerdo?-

.

.

-P-pero él...y Shion-san...-de repente, sintió las manos masculinas en su cara, sorprendiéndola- Kiba..-

-Nada de rendirse -y estrujó su cara- ¿Vas a seguir ocultando tus sentimientos?- Hinata bajó su mirada, pero kiba le obligó a mirarle- Tu eres Hinata Hyuuga, ¿sabes que significa eso?-ella empezó a sudar fría cuando sintió demasiada presión en su cara- que nada puede derrotarte. Eres fuerte, una kunoichi, y como tal, le dirás lo que sientes- la soltó y Hinata se apartó un poco, tocando sus mejillas con el ceño fruncido- puede que te rechace, pero sentirás que eso ya no es tan importante..después de liberar lo que durante tanto tiempo has estado guardando-

Ella volvió a bajar su mirada y Kiba suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

-Que tenga que ser yo quien te de lecciones de amor...-decía negando con su cabeza- que le vas a hacer...al fin y al cabo, eres sólo una niña- y se volteó, todavía negando- una niña...-

-No soy ninguna niña- dijo yendo tras él con los mofletes inflados. Kiba volvió a suspirar y Hinata se enfadó- ¡no lo soy!- el otro rió, provocando que Hinata también sonriera, sonrojándose- eres malo..-

-¡Uo! ¡Vamos a por mi chocolate!-agarró su mano y empezó a correr- ¡allí venden unos deliciosos!-

* * *

><p>-¡Es increíble!-Shion salió de detrás de un árbol, ataviada con un traje negro y un gorro negro. En sus ojos, un brillito especial parpadeaba- Estaban a punto de darse un beso- y miró a hacía arriba- ¿Verdad que es lindo Naruto?-<p>

Naruto, vestido con otro traje negro y un gorro negro, sentado en una rama del árbol, miró fijamente a los chicos que se alejaban corriendo de la mano. Ese chico...había estado sujetando el rostro de Hinata y se había acercado tanto, que parecía dispuesto a besarla, sin embargo, en el último momento, la soltó y se alejó, siendo seguido por esta, los dos, sonriendo.

Se rascó su cabeza, confundido. Sentía tantas cosas en su interior que no sabía como definirlas.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡vamos!- cuando bajó su mirada, Shion ya se iba adelantando y él suspiró.

-¿Por qué estaré haciendo esto?- se bajó de la rama y tras un suspiró, siguió a la rubia.

Las horas pasaban y Shion y Naruto seguían persiguiendo a Kiba y Hinata. La heredera y su acompañante entraban a todas las tiendas y salían siempre con un chocolate, muy grande o muy pequeño en sus manos, paraban a charlar con otras parejas, jugaban a perseguirse, paraban a comer en un restaurante, seguían paseando, se probaban cosas...todo, todo lo que hacían eran cosas de pareja y Naruto lo seguía fijamente con la mirada, intentando no perder detalle de Hinata. Sin duda, lo que más había llamado su atención era su sonrisa.

No había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento y eso le revolvía el vientre. Era como si...estuviera inquieto y molesto. No entendía esa necesidad de tener que andar agarrados de la mano, o simplemente dejarle que él le estuviera tocando el rostro, ¿Por qué le dejaba acercarse tanto? ¿¡Y por qué demonios no dejaba de sonreír!

Se detuvo y abrió sus ojos como platos. Esto lo había sentido antes, cuando eran un niño. Cuando Sakura únicamente sonreía al baka de Sasuke, cuando le miraba de esa forma tan amorosa, cuando le pegaba por haber golpeado a Sasuke...

Celos, impotencia y sobre todo molestia...Sentía todo eso cuando...

Miró al frente, viendo como Kiba cargaba a Hinata en su espalda y los dos partían corriendo hacia el parque. Empuñó sus manos.

-¡Naruto! ¡A prisa! Hinata...!-pero su voz se apagó al girarse y verle- ¿Naruto?-

Estaba enamorado de Hinata

Shion se acercó lentamente, preocupada al ver su mirada.

-Naruto-kun...-

* * *

><p>La tarde cayó, dejando un cielo anaranjado sobre Konoha. Kiba dejó a Hinata en la puerta de su casa.<p>

-Gracias- dijo ella, cuando la bajó de su espalda. Kiba se volteó, alzando una ceja- realmente, me lo ha pasado muy bien-

-Estas con Kiba Inuzuka, es imposible no divertirse conmigo-

Hinata sonrió y él la acompañó. Luego el silencio cayó sobre ellos.

-Siento haberte obligado a venir conmigo- Hinata le miró.

-N-no me has obligado. Yo...olvidé lo ocurrido con...-meneó la cabeza y le sonrió- ¡gracias por todo!- y saltó a sus brazos- te quiero mucho-

Y sonriendo, Kiba la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti-

Los dos se separaron y se sonrieron. Kiba le revolvió el cabello antes de partir hacia su casa. Hinata se despidió de él y permaneció en la calle hasta que no lo vio. Bajó su brazo y suspiró. Miró su casa y algo incómoda, decidió dar un paseo antes de entrar.

Pronto llegó hasta un parque, donde los más pequeños se alejaban agarrados de la mano de sus padres. Hinata se sentó en uno de los columpios y empezó a mecerse poco a poco.

El sol se escondía tras las montañas, dejando el parque con tan sólo un par de farolas encendidas. Hinata giró su bolso y agarró de dentro, la bolsita de galletas. La miró sobre su mano, tan perfecta y arreglada como si de una tienda la hubiera sacado. Suspiró, dejando caer sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sujetando la bolsita.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- murmuró, mirando la bolsita

_-Nada de rendirse ¿Vas a seguir ocultando tus sentimientos? Tu eres Hinata Hyuuga, ¿sabes que significa eso? que nada puede derrotarte. Eres fuerte, una kunoichi, y como tal, le dirás lo que sientes-_

_Decirle lo que siento..._

Y en su cabeza apareció la imagen de Shion besando a Naruto.

_-Puede que te rechace, pero sentirás que eso ya no es tan importante..después de liberar lo que durante tanto tiempo has estado guardando- _

De repente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella los cerró, no queriendo llorar. Sin embargo, y es que dolía saber que recibiría una negativa.

Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada

-¿Qué es eso?-

La peliazul abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa voz, más su mirada se alzó cuando alguien le quitó la bolsita de las manos. Quedó asombrada al ver quien era.

-Naruto-sensei..-

Agachado delante de ella, Naruto miró la bolsita y luego a ella.

-¿Galletas?- Hinata asintió, bajando su cabeza, sonrojada- ¿puedo?-

-¿Eh?-pero Naruto, sentándose en el suelo, abrió la bolsita y sacó de dentro una galleta para después llevarse a la boca.

El Jinchuriki le miró al degustar su sabor, asombrado.

-Está delicioso- Hinata se ruborizó fuertemente, y bajó su mirada- ¿puedo comer otro?- y ella volvió a asentir. Naruto agarró otra más-¿las has hecho tu?- Hinata asintió – es increíble. Tienes una mano para estas cosas...Sakura debería aprender de ti- y siguió comiendo de esta, mientras Hinata sonreía por lo bajo, contenta.-¡lOh no!-exclamó él, mirando a Hinata- Me las he comido todas- y rascó su cabeza, nervioso- siempre pasa igual. ¿Por qué será que todo lo que preparas me lo como al momento?-y le entregó la bolsa, sonriendo inocente- lo siento, supongo que serían para Kiba y me las comí...-pero Hinata negó y él se extrañó- ¿no..? entonces...-miró la bolsita y luego a ella- eran.. para otra persona?-

Empuñando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Hinata asintió, mientras que, por un momento, Naruto miró a un lado, impertérrito.

-¿Puedes volver a hacer otras verdad?-

-Si- respondió ella muy bajito- p-pero n-no significara lo mismo si se las doy mañana- intentó centrar su voz.

-Oh...-volvió a mirar a un lado- lo siento-

.

.

-Esas galletas...eran...para la persona que me gusta-

Naruto continuó sin mirarla.

-Pero no pude entregárselas...-se sonrojó- él...ama a otra mujer-sus puños casi temblaban sobre sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Debe ser un idiota- Hinata abrió sus ojos- cualquier chico que no se fije en ti es un idiota- chasqueó su lengua- tu vales mucho más que cualquiera por la que te haya cambiado ese memo- alzó su mirada sorprendida-más que cualquier chica de esta aldea. Quien no lo vea es que realmente no tiene ojos en la cara-

-Sensei...-

Apretando la bolsa en su puño, la miró, provocando que se sonrojara.

-No dejes que eso te afecte. Un chico como ese seguro no vale la pena- e intentó sonreír, nervioso- Además, con todos los que hay en...en esta aldea puedes...-

-P-pero yo..!-le cortó ella, bajando su mirada- n-no quiero otro...Le amo a él. Y no creo q-que pueda sentir con otro...lo que s-siento por él- Naruto mantuvo su mirada firme sobre ella. Hinata tragó duro-él...tiene un buen corazón. Se preocupa siempre por los demás antes que en él..es muy testarudo, sobre todo en cuanto amigos se refiere y es capaz de dar la vida por ellos..Es gracioso y también...muy atractivo- se sonrojó furiosamente- m-muchas chicas de la aldea están siempre tras él, y aunque eso le molesta, aguanta como todo un caballero. Ha sufrido mucho en su pasado, por eso ahora, vive al presente...tiene mucha energía y también come mucho- sonrió- aunque siempre son comidas que no alimentan y termina enfermo. Pero acaba curándose en un momento ya que..algo dentro de él lo hace muy especial.-

Cabizbajo, Naruto empuñaba sus manos con fuerza. Esas palabras dolían más que los golpes.

-Por eso...le amo. Por ser esa persona tan especial que siempre ha estado cuidándome, por quedarse conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba- sonrió de nuevo- mi corazón late acelerado sólo con pensar en él y...me gustaría...-de repente, Naruto se levantó del suelo, dejando caer la bolsita al suelo. Hinata le miró.

Naruto no dijo nada durante varios segundos, negado a seguir escuchando.

-Recuerda que mañana partimos de misión. Así que acuéstate pronto- y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a alejarse de ese parque, molesto.

-Que Naruto-sensei correspondiera a mis sentimientos...-Naruto se detuvo, abriendo sus ojos asombrado. Eso que acababa de escuchar...se volteó lentamente, observando a Hinata tiesa en el columpio.

Había dicho...ella...

-Q-que has...-

Hinata cerró sus ojos, muerta de vergüenza y Naruto volvió a sorprenderse cuando, mirando sus labios, leyó y escuchó

-Le amo-

.

.

Infinitos segundos después Naruto seguía parado, incapaz de creerse esas palabras.

-Que...- y entonces, como de un golpe de Tsunade se tratara, algo cayó en su cabeza.

_-Él...tiene un buen corazón. Se preocupa siempre por los demás antes que en él..es muy testarudo, sobre todo en cuanto amigos se refiere y es capaz de dar la vida por ellos..-_

_Yo..._

_-Es gracioso y también...muy atractivo, m-muchas chicas de la aldea están siempre tras él, y aunque eso le molesta, aguanta como todo un caballero-_

Bajó su cabeza

_-Ha sufrido mucho en su pasado...tiene mucha energía y también come mucho.. aunque siempre son comidas que no alimentan y termina enfermo-_

Una sonrisa suave curvó sus labios

_-Pero acaba curándose en un momento ya que..algo dentro de él lo hace muy especial.- _

_Especial_..

_-Por eso...le amo. Por ser esa persona tan especial que siempre ha estado cuidándome, por quedarse conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba. Mi corazón late acelerado sólo con pensar en él...- _

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ampliando su sonrisa. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta...?

-Yo...-él alzó su mirada cuando Hinata volvió a hablar- le agradezco por...todo- se levantó del columpio y giró su cuerpo cara a él. Todavía sonrojada, le hizo una reverencia- espero que pueda llegar a cumplir su sueño...como capitán anbu- y desvió su mirada a un lado, agarrando la correa de su bolso, nerviosa.

Naruto suspiró mientras otra sonrisa suave volvía a pintar su rostro

-Yo también lo esperaba...-respondió él en un suspiro, alzando su mirada al cielo oscuro.

Este estaba cubierto de estrellas que brillaban

-Vamos, te acompañaré a casa- y girando sobre sus talones, comenzó a caminar.

Sin comprender, Hinata corrió un momento para después pararse tras él. Los dos hicieron camino en silencio; no había ruido excepto el de sus pasos por esas amplias calles. Las luces de las casas estaban encendidas y las tiendas hacía rato que había cerrado, recogiendo todo lo que hubiera tenido que ver con ese día. Ahora ya no quedaba nada de ese día, todo lo rosa, los corazones, los dulces, los descuentos...habían desaparecido para dar paso al próximo y nuevo día.

Un nuevo y diferente día...

-Estás muy linda hoy-

La heredera bajó su mirada, sonrojada fuertemente al escucharle mientras él sonreía zorrunamente.

Minutos después llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga. Hinata se detuvo frente a su puerta y Naruto unos pasos más adelante. Ella miró su espalda, sin saber que decirle.

-Sensei...-pero el rubio se giró, sorprendiéndola, y acercó un paso más, quedando poco espacio entre ellos. Hinata volvió a ruborizarse

-Sólo una pregunta, ¿Esas galletas eran para mí?-

Hinata bajó su cabeza, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho. Asintió y Naruto sonrió.

-Ya tengo mi respuesta- murmuró él.

Hinata le miró y Naruto colocó la mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo con sus dedos su cabello.

-Nos vemos mañana- y bajando la mano de su cabeza, acarició su mejilla con esta para luego pasar su dedo con suavidad.-No llegues tarde- y con una sonrisa viró y continuó su camino.

Hinata lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y un gran calor en sus mejillas.

Por fin se lo había dicho. Por fin había podido mostrarle sus sentimientos...y se sentía...tan bien.

Y con una sonrisa, se adentró en su casa.

Mañana le esperaría un nuevo día

* * *

><p>El sol salió de entre las montañas, iluminando el monte de los Hokages, despertando a los pequeños animales y a los pájaros, que a pesar de ese amanecer frío, cantaban y revoloteaban felices.<p>

Con los brazos escondidos bajo la capa que le cubría del frío, Hinata seguía a su sensei, que increíblemente se había alzado temprano. Normalmente, siempre era ella la que tenía que esperar.

Y hoy, habiéndose levantado antes, se dirigían a la torre de la Hokage, con ese silencio que después de ese "buenos días" se formó entre ellos

.

.

-Naruto-

La fuerte hokage de la aldea, Tsunade-san se sorprendió al verles entrar en su despacho.

-Pensé que partíais a una misión-

Naruto se paró delante de su mesa y Hinata a su lado, haciendo una reverencia a esta.

-Lo he decidido oba-chan- bajo su otra capa, Naruto se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

Gondaime asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando su respuesta. Naruto miró a Hinata, que se mantenía cabizbaja. Sacó un brazo de su capa y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la peliazul, mirando a Tsunade.

-Me quedo con esta enana- Hinata viró su rostro a él, asombrada.

-Me sorprendes Naruto- dijo esta, algo impresionada por sus palabras- pensé que deseabas convertirte en capitán anbu-

-Puede que antes si-se cruzó de brazos, pensativo durante unos momentos, luego la miró, sonriendo- ahora ya no.-desvió su mirada a la peliazul- tengo un buen motivo para no hacerlo- y le guiñó el ojo, provocando ese sonrojo tan adorable que a él tanto le gustaba.

-N-no es cierto Tsunade-san- Hinata se adelantó- Naruto-sensei si que desea convertirse en capitán-

-¿Eso es cierto Naruto?- Le preguntó la rubia, mirando a Naruto

-No-respondió él, con una sonrisa

-No le haga caso- Tsunade viró a mirarla- Él realmente...-pero Naruto se le adelantó, cubriendo su boca con su mano.

-Nos marchamos ya- y pegándola a su cuerpo, salió del despacho sin apartar la mano de su boca. Hinata intentaba soltarse-¡hasta pronto!-y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa.

Tsunade miraba incrédula hacia la puerta.¿ Qué les ocurría?

.

.

Ya en la calle, Naruto apartó la mano de su boca y Hinata pudo coger aire al fin. El rubio se paró delante de ella y Hinata bajó su mirada, sonrojada. Hasta que un doloroso golpe dando con los dedos la despertó.

-No vuelvas a discutir las órdenes de tu sensei- dijo él, casi mirándola con seriedad.

-P-pero sensei...-y este se acercó tanto a su rostro que poco pudo continuar ella. Sólo sintió ese ardor en sus mejillas, con gran acentuación.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí- y mirando antes a ambos lados, juntó sus labios. Hinata abrió sus ojos más que asombrada, pero pronto separó sus labios y le sonrió, volviendo a poner la mano sobre su cabeza para revolver con sus dedos su cabello- vámonos-

Él se adelantó mientras Hinata, parada en su sitio, incrédula e impresionada, alzaba su mano para tocar sus labios.

Le había besado. Su sensei..

Viró el rostro, y una sonrisa radiante curvó sus labios al verle.

_Significaba eso..._

Naruto se detuvo, alzando un dedo y se giró sobre sus talones.

-Creo que se me ha olvidado decírtelo...-dijo él, volviendo a sonreír- Pienso...que me he enamorado de mi alumna-

Sintió que su corazón se detenía y sus ojos ya no más podrían abrirse. Sus mejillas parecían ahora dos hornos en funcionamientos.

-No sé si decírselo sea lo correcto pero, lo que siento por ella poco podrá evitar que algún día termine diciéndoselo. ¿Tú que opinas?-y rascó su cabeza, realmente confuso, aunque sonriendo- tienes razón-asintió firme, aplastando su puño en la palma de su mano- Lo mejor es que se lo diga- y con sus dedos le indicó que se acercara.

Hinata así lo hizo, sintiendo sus pies torpes y piernas temblando. Se detuvo a un par de pasos, cabizbaja y Naruto sonriendo, pasó una mano tras su nuca y la acercó, inclinándose sobre su rostro, pero acercándose a su oído.

-Te amo-

Y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, saltó a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello. Cayendo su mochila al suelo, Naruto correspondió a ese abrazo, alzándola del suelo.

…...

-Así que este es el motivo...-

Desde la ventana, Tsunade observaba con una sonrisa a la pareja que seguía abrazada. Suspiró, negando con su cabeza.

-Supongo que debo aceptar la derrota-

Hokage miró a un lado, encontrándose con la rubia sacerdotisa Shion; volvió a mirar abajo mientras estos dos, agarrados de la mano se dirigían a la salida de la aldea.

-¿No estás enfadada?- le preguntó ella, girando sobre sus talones para sentarse en su silla

Shion negó, sonriendo.

-Hinata es una buena chica, cuidará de él- dijo colocándose delante- ha sido un placer que haya vuelto a acogerme en su aldea en el día de ayer, Tsunade-

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida-

Asintiendo, hizo una reverencia

-Despídame de Naruto y...dígale que sea muy feliz!- y con otras brillante sonrisa, hizo otra reverencia y salió del despacho.

En cuanto estuvo sola, Tsunade suspiró.

-Nunca entenderé a los jóvenes de hoy en día- se quejó, más una sonrisa surcó su rostro- esto se merece celebrarlo. ¡Shizune!-

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tres días después...<em>

Tsunade observaba incrédula a Hinata.

-¿Quieres que deje a Naruto ser capitán anbu?-

-Si- y bajó su cabeza, sonrojándose- verá él...Naruto-sensei no...no aceptó porque...-

-Lo sé querida-interrumpió ella, sonriendo- y me alegro mucho por los dos-

Hinata le sonrió complacida.

-Por favor Tsunade-san, no deje que rechace algo tan importante para él- se inclinó haciendo una reverencia- ¡por favor! Convenzale de que es algo único, que no puede rechazar por...-se sonrojó- por mi causa.-alzó su mirada, firme- Yo...me apañaré con cualquier sensei-

Tsunade alzó una ceja, dudando

-¿Estás segura de esto? Naruto podría enfadarse si se da cuenta de que lo cambiaron-

-Yo...haré que entré en razón, pero por favor- se inclinó de nuevo- ¡haga su sueño realidad! ¡permita que se convierta en el próximo hokage!-

Mirándola por segundos, Tsunade volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien- Hinata le miró- convenceré a Naruto para ello- _me estoy haciendo demasiado débil_- sin embargo, debes aceptar a cualquier profesor que te encomande, sin quejas-

-¡Lo haré, se lo prometo!¡Gracias!-

Volvió a suspirar, frotando su sien. ¿Y ahora, quien podría enseñar a esta chica? Y de repente, la lucecita de su cabeza se encendió y miró a Hinata

-Tengo al sensei perfecto para ti- murmuró, sonriendo con malicia.

Hinata no llegó a comprenderlo hasta que Tsunade le indició el nombre de su nuevo sensei. Quedó boquabierta y casi podría decir que palideció.

-O lo tomas o lo dejás- dijo Tsunade, reclinándose en su silla.

Hinata bajó su mirada, empuñando sus manos. No podía hacer otra cosa. Si quería que Naruto cumpliera su sueño, debía aceptarlo. Por el bien de su Naruto.

-Acepto-

Y otra sonrisa curvó los labios de la Hokage

-Que bien me lo voy a pasar-

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente...<em>

Naruto se dirigió al despacho de Tsunade y sin atender a los gritos de Shizune, entró en el despacho, deteniéndose en la puerta al ver precisamente a las dos personas que quería ver. Miró mal a una, que por ello, bajó su mirada, la otra, poco le importó.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que piques antes de...-

-¿¡Por qué!- se acercó a grandes pasos hacía la mesa- ¿ Por qué has hecho eso?-

-Porque pienso que es lo más aconsejable para ti. Además, nadie más que tu merece ese puesto-

Naruto entrecerró su mirada

-No lo acepto-

-Lo siento, pero envié ya la información a los demás escuadrones y...-miró el reloj colgado en la pared- desde hoy exactamente, eres capitán anbu- volvió a mirarle, sonriendo-¡felicidades!-

Su mirada azulada se desvió hacia la chica que estaba a su lado, jugando con sus dedos.

-Hinata...-gruñó, haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros.

-L-lo siento..-susurró ella, sonrojada fuertemente

-Por qué...!-

-La culpa no la tiene ella dobe- la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Tsunade suspiró frustrada cuando otra figura entró sin avisar- ha hecho lo que debe-

-No te metas teme- siseó él mirando mal a su amigo- ¿ Y que demonios haces aquí? No ves que estamos en...-

-Yo le mandé llamar- interrumpió Tsunade, levantándose de la silla

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó confuso, siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia que se dirigía al armario lleno de bebidas.

Tsunade solamente sonrió

-Naruto...-el nombrado volteó a mirar algo sorprendido a la chica que de repente le había llamado por el nombre. Estaba cabizbaja pero él bien podía distinguir esas mejillas sonrojadas- Sasuke...sensei es...-

El pelinegro se colocó al lado de Hinata, sonriendo con malicia y Naruto empezó a comprenderlo, ya que sus labios se movieron, intentando decir algo sin que sus palabras salieran. No, no podían ser lo que estaba pesando, ¿verdad?

No podía...

_Sasuke-sensei..._

-A partir de...-con vaso de sake en mano, Tsunade volvió a mirar el reloj, sin dejar de sonreír- exactamente ahora, Sasuke será el sensei de Hinata-

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><em>¡Y aquí llego con un nuevo cap! Jeje. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis vuestras opiniones. <em>

_Un cap muy romanticón eh! Y con la participacion de Kiba!^^ _

_Pobrecita Shion, pero en fin, no todo sale como uno quiere (:3)_

_Excepto para nuestros protas (XD)  
><em>

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

**Jan di-chan**


	12. Retrato 12: Anatomía

El verano se acercaba, y por ello, el calor empezaba a ser bochornoso. Ni una pequeña ráfaga de viento traía ese cielo azul, que sin pudor alguno, no mostraba ni una sola nube, que pudiera cubrir esa gran y ardiente sol.

Pájaros cantando, las chicharras sonando, el aire ondeándose y miles de estudiantes, vestidos con los uniformes de verano, compuestos de camisas de manga corta blanca y pantalones azulados para ellos, y la misma camisa blanca y la falda corta con media que sólo iba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, para ellas, se mantenían escondidos bajo la sombra de los árboles en esa ardua hora de descanso.

Un gran edificio se alzaba tras ellos, era el instituto Konoha. Un instituto simple, antiguo y lleno de estudiantes de todo tipo de ciudades. Muchas aulas, una piscina, gimnasio...un instituto normal con alumnos normales de entre 14 y 20 años.

Uno de esos alumnos en ese instituto era el que se encontraba precisamente en la aula de profesores, supuestamente siendo regañado por uno de los tantos profesores que enseñaban.

Kakashi-sensei, un hombre de 48 años, vestido con una simple camisa blanca remangada y unos pantalones negros, de cabello plateado, alto y a la vista muy, muy atractivo era uno de los profesores de ciencias, y por cierto, el tutor principal de una clase en especial. La clase de 2C.

Este, alzó la mirada hacía su alumna, al parecer, preocupado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Hinata?-

La nombrada en cuestión, bajó la mirada, totalmente sonrojada mientras sus mano, juntas sobre su falda, se apretaban con nerviosismo. Con su largo cabello azulado agarrado en una cola alta, su uniforme escolar, también arremangado y su mirada casi violeta, observó de reojo ese papel sobre la mesa del profesor. Un papel que llamaba la atención por ese número rojo en una de sus esquinas, un número que jamás pensó ver.

_**15**_

Desvió la mirada, queriéndose olvidar de esa nota. ¿Cómo había podido ella sacar una nota tan baja?

-Lo siento- susurró ella, avergonzada, sin saber que más añadir. Y es que, nada más podía añadir. Con una nota así, no había excusas algunas.

Suspirando, Kakashi observó la hoja, la agarró y la releyó, incapaz de creerse eso. Hinata bajó su cabeza.

-Me parece algo...extraño que siendo la mejor estudiante de la clase, hayas sacado esta nota- volvió a mirarla, esperando encontrar algo en su mirada que le delatara una respuesta- ¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber?

Los ojos violetas de Hinata se abrieron por completo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente. Ciertas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

Una visita, una habitación, dos personas, una cama...

.

.

.

_Calor._ Pensó Hinata, tumbada en la madera que daba a su jardín, con un pequeño abanico dándose aire, una bandeja con un plato lleno de trozos de sandía comida y libros de Anatomía a su alrededor. Fijó la mirada en el cielo, tan azul, entrecerrando la mirada ante ese ardiente sol que parecía burlarse de ellos al verlos sufrir. Sin una nube, con esas pequeñas e insignificantes ráfagas de aire, que movía el móvil colgado con un pequeño cascabel que sonaba a cada entrada pequeña de aire.

Ese debía de ser el verano más caluroso en Konoha

-Hinata-sama-

Una de las sirvientas entró, arrodillándose en el suelo e inclinándose para saludarla. Hinata se sentó, sonrojándose al verla. Le costaba todavía ver a las sirvientas arrodillarse ante ella, que no la miraran directamente a los ojos. No era ella la jefa de la casa, no era ella la rica, todo eso pertenecía a sus padres, tan sólo era la hija de un hombre mundialmente famoso por sus negocios y una madre ex cantante, que en su tiempo, había sido una de las mejores voces de todo Japón.

Ella era una chica normal

-Tiene una visita-

Se asombró de repente, una visita, un domingo, ¿y para ella?

-¿Para mi?-

-Si señorita- Hinata se extrañó

-Y...¿quien...?-

-Me dijo que no le dijera nada. Que que quería darle una sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa?-

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Hinata repasó mentalmente quien podría ser esa persona que la vendría a ver a ella.

_¡No esperes y ves a mirar, baka!_

Se reprimió ella misma, sonrojándose ante su lentitud. Se levantó y con abanico en mano, salió de la sala, sin dejar de pensar quien podría visitarla.

Sus padres no estaban, y no creería que si se hubieran dejado algo la avisarían, su primo había llevado a Hanabi a uno de los campeonatos de natación, Kiba estaría seguramente vagueando en la playa con Shino, e Ino, Tenten y Temari estaban con sus familias, pero no pensaría que fuera una de ellas, puesto que no les daría una sorpresa.

Y de pronto, al final del pasillo se detuvo, abriendo sus ojos por completo, dejando que el abanico cayera de su mano. Su camisa blanca medio desabrochada, con una corbata mal colocada, sus pantalones elegantes de color azul oscuro, sus zapatos pulidos, su porte, su cabello peinado hacía atrás, su piel morena, su sonrisa...

Boqueó, intentando dejar salir las palabras de su garganta, que parecían negadas a hacerlo.

El hombre parado en la entrada de la puerta, sonrió zorrunamente al verla. Se quitó de su cara las gafas oscuras, y unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo en verano se dejaron ver con un especial brillo.

-Sorpresa- dijo este, observando a la figura parada al final del pasillo, que parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra- al parecer lo he conseguido. Ha sido una gran sorpresa- guardó sus gafas de sol en el estuche apropiado, volviéndolo a meter todo en la maleta que llevaba y la dejó en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos tras ello- sabes, todavía estoy esperando que vengas y...-

-¡Naruto!-exclamó Hinata corriendo hacía él y saltando a sus brazos, envolviéndolo con piernas y brazos en un abrazo muy afectuoso.

Naruto la rodeó con lo suyos, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Te echado de menos- susurró ella, con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos- mucho, mucho-

Sus brazos la estrujaron, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Yo también conejita- cerró sus ojos, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos.

Pero Hinata separó su rostro, mirándole con las mejillas infladas y la mirada entrecerrada. Naruto alzó las cejas sin comprender, o haciendo ver que no comprendía. Su sonrisa lo delataba.

-Odio que me llames así- masculló

-¿Así como? ¿Conejita?- ella le golpeó en el hombro, molesta y sonrojada- ¿Qué? No me digas que no es lindo- bromeó él, riendo- además, es el mote perfecto para...-pero, tomándole por sorpresa, la peliazul juntó sus labios, ahuecando las manos en sus mejillas, con sus ojos cerrados.

En su interior sonrió, observando las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica. Hinata se separó un poco, abriendo sus ojos, pero sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

-Te amo-

Con la frente apoyada contra la de ella, Naruto volvió a sonreír, cerrando sus ojos.

-Me encanta oírte decir eso- susurró él, abriendo sus ojos para observar los de ella y fijar la mirada en sus labios, que, ahora él beso.

Suave, lento, separándose y volviendo a juntarlos. Un beso que únicamente demostraba cuanto se amaban.

Hinata se separó, observando con una sonrisa a esa persona que tanto amaba. Esa persona, que a pesar de quien era, la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Uzumaki Naruto, un hombre de 26 años, rico, con un trabajo que le aportaba millones, un hombre de negocios que trabajaba para una gran empresa, la empresa Hyuuga.

Y para su buena o mala suerte, era la mano derecha de su padre.

Su padre hacía tiempo que sabía sobre su relación, de hecho, se enteró de la peor forma, besándose en el salón, con Naruto sobre ella, en el sofá. Al principio, y como pensó, no se lo tomó nada bien, y por ello, su padre la castigó y a Naruto estuvo apunto de despedirle. Por sus millones de disculpas, Hinata consiguió de que lo despidiera y a cambio ella prometió ponerse a estudiar seriamente, dejando para siempre a Naruto.

Por supuesto, eso no funcionó.

_Tanto ella como Naruto, sin poder evitarlo, caían en la tentación. Sabían que tenían prohibido verse, pero su corazón era más fuerte que su razón, y Naruto, sin poder aguantar más. Se presentó en casa de su padre y durante horas y horas estuvieron charlando en su despacho. _

_No supo de que se hablaba ahí, pero en cuanto la puerta y salió Naruto con una sonrisa, ella se levantó y acercó preocupada. Naruto sólo apoyó la mano en su cabeza y le guiñó el ojo, provocándole un ligero sonrojo. _

_-Nos vemos mañana- y tras unos golpecitos en su cabeza, se alejó y salió de la casa. Hinata entró corriendo al despacho y murmuró preocupada a su padre. Este la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella se temió lo peor. _

_-Papá que...-_

_Pero Hiashi suspiró de repente, frotando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. _

_-Nunca he perdido ante nadie...-la miró y Hinata sintió ganas de llorar, al notarlo, Hiashi sonrió y ella se extrañó- pero creo que esta vez, aceptaré la derrota- _

_Sin comprender, se acercó lentamente la mesa_

_-Q-que quieres...- Hiashi apoyó los brazos en la mesa, juntando sus manos. _

_-Alguien como él...-sonrió incrédulo, mirando a su hija- Hinata, ve por él- _

_Quedó boquiabierta, mirando a su padre incrédula. Eso que le estaba diciendo significaba lo que estaba diciendo.?_

_-Eres libre de amar a quien quieras, hija- _

_Y con una sonrisa radiante iluminando su cara, salió de ese despacho a prisa, y sin ponerse los zapatos, con tan solo los calcetines, salió corriendo a la calle, pisando la nieve fría. Abrió la puerta de su jardín, mirando a ambos bandos de la calle, con el vaho saliendo de su respiración y sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_Al final de la calle lo vio y de nuevo echó a correr._

_-¡Naruto!- _

_El rubio se detuvo y volteó, asombrándose y cogiéndola al vuelo. Hinata enredó piernas y brazos, sin dejar de sonreír. _

_-Hinata que...? podrías resfriarte si...-_

_-¡Te amo!- exclamó con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas encendidas, estrujando su abrazo._

_Sonrió momentos después, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad. _

_Él también estaba contento. _

_-No creo que más de lo que lo hago yo- _

Por supuesto, al día siguiente, pilló un resfriado.

.

.

.

Y perdida en sus recuerdos, siguió mirando los ojos azules de esa persona que tanto amaba y sin dejar de sonreír, acercó sus labios y lamió sus labios, como si de un perrito se tratara cuando besaba a la persona querida.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó él, extrañado pero divertido

-Es un beso de lengüita- dijo ella con tono de niña pequeña, haciéndole sonreír y provocando que la abrazara de nuevo.

.

.

.

Y minutos después, los dos volvieron a sitio donde ella había estado tomando el fresco. Hablaron, comieron más trozos de sandía, se besaron... y todo ello, sin separarse ni un momento. Naruto sentado tras ella, con su camisa arremangada y su corbata mal puesta, con el cabello empezando a revolverse, mientras que ella, delante de él y apoyada contra su pecho, le explicaba todo lo que había estado haciendo en los tres meses que él había estado en el extranjero.

Sin poder dejar de sonreír, y si seguramente parecería un idiota, Naruto apoyó sus manos sobre la madera, contento, feliz de estar junto Hinata. Ese chica que pese a la diferencia de edad que les separaba, amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Esa chica que sin saber como había robado su corazón como antes nunca lo había conseguido.

Dios, se estaba volviendo un cursi

Bajo su mano entonces, notó algo y viró el rostro, agarrando ese libro y poniéndolo delante de ella.

-¿anatomía?-

Hinata asintió, agarrando el libro con una mueca.

-Kakashi-sensei nos puso un examen para mañana- pasó las páginas, frunciendo los labios. Odiaba las ciencias. Eran tan aburridas- no me gusta- masculló, mirando todo lo que tenía que aprenderse.

Naruto miraba cada página que pasaba, fijándose en cada dibujo, en cada título en cada...una sonrisa ladina curvó sus labios cuando una brillantisima idea llegó a su cabeza. Miró a Hinata, que se había detenido a mirar una de las fotos con fijeza.

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarte-

Hinata le miró con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de súplica, a lo que él, sonriendo, le quitó el libro y lo cerró. Se levantó y agarrando su pequeña mano, la levantó a ella también.

-Naruto-kun...-

Los dos salieron de la sala y subieron las escaleras. Naruto la introdujo en su cuarto y tras él, cerró la puerta...con llave.

Hinata se volteó, extrañada al verse en su habitación.

-Naruto-kun, ¿porque estamos aquí?-

-Vamos a estudiar- respondió él, parándose a un paso de ella para observarla detalladamente. Con esa camisa de tirantes mostrando parte de sus pechos y ese cuello tan delicioso, junto con ese pantalón corto.

-Pero los libros...-

-No nos hacen falta los libros-

Y con la misma sonrisa, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, casi tirando de ellos. Hinata se sonrojó cuando vio su torso desnudo, y se retiró un par de pasos.

-N-Naruto.. qu-que estas...porque...¡kiiah!-

Cayó sobre la cama y Naruto se colocó sobre ella, una pierna a cada lado y una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Na-Naruto...-

Sonriendo con malicia, uno de sus dedos recorrió desde su cuello, acariciando por su clavícula y rozando su pecho, tirando de la camisa hacía abajo.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente mientras sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a la sábana. Naruto acercó su rostro hasta su cuello y ahí, aspiró su aroma, deleitándose con él. Con su lengua lamió su cuello, provocando que Hinata cerrara sus ojos.

Su corazón latía muy acelerado.

-No sé si te lo había dicho...-susurró Naruto en si oído mientras que una de sus manos agarraba y enredaba el cabello entre sus dedos. No pudo verlo, pero una sonrisa socarrona surcó su rostro- pero en cuanto a anatomía se refiere...soy el mejor-

Y tras esas palabras, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, dejó que él se ocupara de enseñarle la lección.

.

.

.

-¿Hinata?-

La peliazul despertó y volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente al haberse visto perdida en esos recuerdos. Kakashi la miró extrañado.

-¿Estás bi...-pero ella le miró y se inclinó a modo de reverencia.

-¡L-lo siento! Le prometo que me esforzaré la próxima vez-

Y a prisa salió de esa aula, sin detenerse hasta el baño, donde se paró delante de los espejos. Se miró. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada brillante, sus labios secos y su piel ardiendo de calor. Alzó su mano y tiró de esa camisa un poco hacía abajo. Sobre su pecho, una marca roja destacaba sobre su blanca piel. Cerró sus ojos, recordando ese momento bajo su piel, sus manos, sus besos, su cuerpo...

Abrió sus ojos, mirándose en aquel gran espejo. Su mirada había cambiado, brillaba más y parecían más oscuros. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

Se estaba volviendo una pervertida

.

.

.

A la salida de clases, Hinata vislumbró en la entrada a Naruto, esperándole con su elegante coche y vestido de traje. Se encaminó a él, totalmente sonrojada y se montó sin dirigirle palabra. Naruto arrancó el coche y cuando ya se encontraron más alejados del colegio, él fue el primero en hablar.

-Suspendiste-

Ella viró a verle al momento, asombrada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sin apartar la mirada de la carretera Naruto continuó.

-Pensé que después de la clase que te di aprobarías pero...-sonrió ladino- creo que te di información de más-

Hinata bajó su mirada, mordiendo su labio, totalmente sonrojada.

Paró en un semáforo y la gente pasó de un lado a otro. Suspiró de repente.

-Tendré que darte clases extras- Al momento ella le miró, sorprendida. _¿Clases extras? _Con ello se refería a...volteó a mirar hacía delante, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo.

Apretó las manos unidas sobre su mochila, con su corazón acelerado.

El semáforo cambió y Naruto volvió al camino, sonriendo socarrón.

-Tus padres no estarán este fin de semana, tampoco Neji, y Hanabi puede quedarse perfectamente sola en casa. Están los miles de sirvientes que cuidarán de ella. Así que, pasarás la noche en mi casa-

Abrió sus ojos violetas al completo y viró lentamente su rostro a él. Naruto volvió a sonreír, mostrando su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y dime, conejita- volvió a coger un semáforo y en ello la miró. Sus ojos azules brillaban de travesura y esa sonrisa en sus labios parecía no querer desaparecer-¿tienes algún otro examen para mañana?-

Le guiñó el ojo y boqueando, Hinata viró su rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas fuertemente y su corazón latir a mil por hora. Naruto volvió a mirar la carretera, arrancando y girando el auto por el camino que los llevaría hasta su piso.

Era un lunes cualquiera, el día había terminado y él acabado con sus quehaceres en el trabajo. Había decidido ir a buscarla, pues tenía interés por saber cual había sido la "nota" de Hinata en el examen. Cuando se encontró con su anterior profesor, Kakashi, sabiendo que ahora era el de ella, le preguntó por su nota. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al saberla.

_-No lo entiendo- dijo Kakashi frotando su mentón- Hinata es la mejor estudiante que tengo en clase, pero sus notas en ciencias últimamente son muy bajas-_

Naruto sonrió, dejando a Kakashi algo extrañado

_-¿Que ocurre?- _

Naruto le miró, sin dejar de sonreír.

_-No te preocupes Kakashi. Haré que Hinata-sama vuelva a subir sus notas- _

Kakashi se marchó no muy confiado por esas palabras ni por esa sonrisa. Todavía conocía a su alumno y sabía que algo bueno no se tramaba en esa cabeza.

-La reproducción sexual- respondió Hinata casi en un murmuro, mirando un punto del coche totalmente abochornada.

_¡Eres una pervertida!_

Con una sonrisa zorruna, Naruto cambió las marchas de su coche y pisó el acelerador.

-En eso...también soy el mejor-

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco Reviews?<br>**

**Gracias a todos y siento la tardanza, pero estoy en época de exámenes.  
><strong>

**Hasta la vista!  
><strong>


	13. Retrato 13: Libro

-¡Corred!-

Una gran explosión destrozó parte de una gran y antigua mansión situada en los lejanos campos del norte de la ciudad de _Eterna Forest_, formando una cola de humo y provocando que parte de los cimientos de la casa comenzara a temblar.

Tres jóvenes corrían cuanto sus piernas les permitían para huir rápidamente de ese lugar, que amenazaba con derrumbarse.

-¡Por aquí!-gritó una de las chicas señalando hacia delante.

Su largo cabello, casi rozando sus pies ondeaba mientras corría. De un color azul oscuro y de un liso y brillo único. Sus ojos blancos entrecerrados tenían pequeñas venas que parecían ver a través de las cosas. Su rostro con un corte y manchado de polvo. Su cuerpo menudo pero bien formado, enfundado en un traje de sirvienta blanco y negro con agujeros y manchas de suciedad, con una media negra medio rota por la rodilla y con la otra completamente desaparecida, aquel trozo de tela que debía cubrir su pecho había desaparecido, cubriendo tan sólo hasta el inicio del sujetador y lo más importante, aquello que llevaba entre sus manos, un libro.

Dos chicas más la siguieron, casi en las mismas condiciones que la primera, miraban de vez en cuando hacia atrás, preocupadas.

Dos explosiones más que las hicieron tambalear y pararse contra la pared, mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Estarán bien?-preguntó una de ella, mirando a sus dos amigas.

Las dos chicas la miraron, sintiéndose igual de angustiadas.

-No-dijo la de ojos verdes mirando con determinación al frente-Debemos confiar en ellos-

La que iba en cabeza miró a la otra chica, que asintió con una sonrisa, sonrisa en la que confió ésta.

-Si-

Estrechó contra su pecho el libro que en esa misión les había obligado a tener que robar. Este libro, de vital importancia para Tsunade, le fue robado por un poderoso hombre que controlaba media ciudad con su maldad y que bajo su poder tenía a más de 1.000 hombres a su servicio. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto y Sasuke fueron los encargados de cumplir esa misión. Y como ninjas que eran, debían cumplir todo tipo de misión ordenada por la Hokage.

La casa volvió a temblar y ellas arrancaron a correr de nuevo, viendo tras ellas como el techo se derrumbaba.

-¡Aah!-exclamó Sakura con el ceño fruncido-¿¡Por qué demonios tienen que destrozarlo todo!-

-¡Chicas!-

Hinata se detuvo agitada, mirando asombrada que era imposible bajar por esas escaleras cubiertas de ruinas y enormes rocas. Tenten y Sakura miraron la escalera, sin saber ahora como podría salir de ahí.

Tenten, la chica de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño amarrado en dos moños detuvo su mirada sobre su única salida. Sakura y Hinata fijaron la vista en ese mismo lugar.

No les quedaba de otra

Se miraron decididas y parándose delante del único lugar de salida, respiraron profundo. Tras ellas, la mansión seguía cayendo, temblaba…pronto todo eso desaparecería.

-Uno…-murmuró Tenten

-Dos…-Abrió sus ojos Sakura

-¡TRES!-exclamó Hinata a la vez que las tres salían corriendo.

-¡Kyaaah!-

Las tres saltaron contra un gran ventanal, que al impactar sus cuerpos, se rompió en mil pedazos que empezaron a volar y a caer junto con ellas. Mucha altura y únicamente césped verde y fresco debajo.

Eso iba a doler

La mansión se derrumbó tras el salto, formando un estruendo ruido que retumbó por las montañas, junto con otra explosión de fuego y truenos. Humo, fuego y muchas y enormes piedras se habían esparcido por toda aquella extensión que la casa en cuestión ocupaba.

El eco que portaba aquel sonido desapareció entre los vastos campos y las montañas, dejando tan sólo el silencio que la naturaleza dejaba.

El sol lanzó sus rayos sobre ese montón de escombros, con bastante fuerza, debidamente dicho por la estación veraniega en la que se encontraban. Los pájaros volvieron a cantar y de lejos podían escucharse las chicharras disfrutar de ese calor.

-¡KAAAAH!-

Todo pájaro salió volando cuando de entre unas piedras se asomó Sakura, empujando dicha roca con una fuerza brutal. Miró a su alrededor, observando todo ese desastre tras ellas. Tenten y Hinata se alzaron después tosiendo a causa del polvo y la humareda.

-Los odio- siseó Sakura molesta, viendo como lo habían dejado todo

Tenten sonrió y buscó con la mirada a sus dos amigos.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo la pelirosa, sacando un pie de entre las rocas, no sin antes quejarse por el golpe recibido en la caída- antes de que destrocen algo más-

Tenten salió tras ella, pero Hinata buscó preocupada a esa persona. Debajo de todo ese escombro debería de estar él.

-¡Hinata!-exclamó Sakura, llamando su atención- déjalos, de seguro que estarán vivos-

Antes de volver a partir, echó una última mirada por ese desierto de rocas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Como decía Sakura, seguramente, estarían bien.

Saltó de las piedras y corrió tras sus amigas.

-Es que les odio- siguió refunfuñando Sakura- Nunca pueden seguir los planes como es debido. ¡Nunca me hacen caso!-

-Sakura-chan, son Naruto y Sasuke- se detuvo Tenten, sonriéndole al escuchar bufar a su amiga y reír por lo bajo a Hinata- todo lo relacionado con ellos es caos-

-Y yo que pensé que con la edad la gente cambiaba…-suspiró Sakura sintiéndose muy cansada- lo siento tanto por ti Hinata-chan-

La peliazul se sonrojó, estrechando el libro contra su pecho.

-Todavía no comprendo cómo alguien tan bueno como tú puede salir con alguien como… él-

-N-Naruto-kun…n-no es malo-

Las dos chicas se miraron sonriendo con ternura, volviendo a poner la mirada sobre la sonrojada Hinata, que con tan sólo sus 17 años, había robado el corazón de Naruto.

-Lo que decía…demasiado buena- continuó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Qué te habrá hecho Naruto para estar tan enamorada?-

Hinata las miró con un sonrojo notorio y muy asombrada mientras las otras dos reían divertidas.

-¡Moou!-Sakura la apresó y plantó su mejilla contra la suya-¡eres un tesoro Hina-chan!-

-S-Sakura-san…-

De pronto las tres se alertaron y saltaron hacía atrás antes de que una afilada y enorme espada se clavara justo donde estaban paradas anteriormente. Colocadas y preparadas para una pelea, miraron a su alrededor.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

Una risa corta se escuchó y de pronto una sombra bajó de un árbol. Un diente afilado tras una sonrisa ladina pudieron ver antes de que esa persona caminara un poco hacia ellas. Era un hombre, alto, llevando un pantalón negro con unas sandalias y varias armas ninja; un haori blanco medio abierto. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso, su piel blanca y sus ojos color esmeralda. Ojos que brillaban con malicia y mucho deseo de venganza.

Tenten y Sakura se posicionaron delante de Hinata, preparadas para luchar contra ese hombre.

El hombre las miró, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sois fuerte- se cruzó de brazos- y debo admitir que hermosas…pero no me venceréis-

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo sonriendo Sakura antes de saltar hacia él.

-¡Hinata, huye con el libro!-le recomendó Tenten antes de ir contra ese mismo hombre.

-¡P-pero...!-

-¡CORRE!-gritaron las dos.

Hinata dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, antes de voltearse y salir corriendo. El hombre, al verla escapar con el libro, sonrió de nuevo.

-Así que mientras vosotras peleáis, ella huye con el libro-se apartó de un golpe, respondiendo él con otro a Sakura.-lo siento chicas, pero no tengo tiempo para estar con vosotras-

-¡No te dejaremos escapar!- Tenten lanzó un buen conjunto de sus armas y aprovechó que él las esquivaba para acercarse y golpearle, sin embargo, este pareció prevenirlo, desapareció y apareció tras ella, pateándole la espalda.

-¡Tenten!-

Sakura volvió a lanzarse contra él, furiosa, atacando con lo mejor que tenía, pero cuando vio la espada acercarse contra su pecho, abrió sus ojos, y de pronto, una luz verde la rodeó, enviándola después muy lejos.

-¡Sakura!- Tenten se levantó, pero para cuando lo hizo, ese hombre ya estaba frente a ella, sonriendo con malicia y apuntándola con la espada. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y ni siquiera pudo quejarse cuando la espada la envolvió en luz verde y la mandó muy lejos.

El hombro se colocó la espada en el hombro y viró su rostro hacia el camino por donde había salido la otra chica.

-Esto será divertido-

.

.

.

Hinata seguía corriendo, perdiéndose entre los árboles de aquel bosque situado tras lo que antes era la mansión, sujetando con fuerza el libro.

Debía de llegar a su aldea cuanto antes

-¡KYAAH!- gritó sorprendida, cayendo al suelo cuando de pronto un rayo de luz pasó delante de ella, haciendo desaparecer todos los árboles que había en su camino. Ella miró ese camino ahora formado, con sorpresa.

-¿Sorprendida?-

Viró su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver a esa persona parada a tan sólo unos metros de ella. Era él. El tipo con el que Sakura y Tenten estaban luchando.

¡SAKURA Y TENTEN!

-No te preocupes, tus amigas aun siguen con vida- dijo este, acercándose

Hinata agarró el libro y se levantó del suelo, estrujándolo contra su pecho sin dejar de mirar a ese tipo, casi con ganas de llorar y llena de ira.

Si ese hombre se había atrevido a hacerles algo, ella se vengaría.

Pero de pronto, el hombre se detuvo, abriendo sus ojos al completo y quedándose boquiabierto. La espada sobre su hombro cayó al suelo y Hinata estrechó más el libro, sonrojada y mordiendo su labio, sin apartar la mirada ni un momento.

-Tú…-

.

.

.

Una de las rocas de las ruinas se movió, luego otra vez y otra, hasta que por fin la apartaron. Dos hombres salieron de los escombros.

-Teme…-

El hombre rubio, de increíbles ojos azules que brillaban llenos de ira, miraban a la otra persona. Lucía sus pantalones negros medio rotos, sandalias, a su chaleco verde le faltaba el bolsillo izquierdo y estaba bastante marchado y roto, las mangas de la camisa negra interior y parte de esa camisa habían desaparecido, su cuerpo o lo que estaba descubierto se notaba lleno de heridas, al igual que en su rostro moreno, donde corrían sangre por su labio y parte de su ceja, su protector seguía en su sitio y sus cabellos rubios completamente revueltos. EN una de sus manos sujetaba por el cuello a un hombre inconsciente y mucho peor que él.

El otro, de cabello negro y ojos negros como el carbón, no restaba igual de diferente. Su traje ninja roto y sucio, heridas en su piel, sangre…se cruzó de brazos, chasqueando su lengua y haciendo con eso, enojar más a su compañero

-¡Te dije que controlaras demonios!-gritó furioso-¡Tsunade nos matará cuando sepa lo que hemos hecho!-

-No soy yo quien se ha dejado controlar por un demonio- respondió indiferente el pelinegro, adelantándose

Naruto entrecerró su mirada hacia él, queriéndolo fulminar con la misma.

-Vas a pagar tanto como yo de esto- siseó, saliendo de entre los escombros- no pienso dejar que salgas libre…ni lo sueñes-

Los dos salieron de aquellos escombros y una vez fuera, buscaron con la mirada a sus amigas.

-Sakura debe haber partido- dijo este, continuando su camino

-Por supuesto, debe de estar furiosa- masculló él otro, arrastrando a aquel contra el que había combatido.

Era preferible que Sakura se hubiera marchado a tener que aguantar sus broncas y sus golpes, que aunque no lo parecían, dolían horrores. A sus 22 años y que todavía siguiera recibiendo de su amiga, era algo bochornoso y a la vez frustrante. Sasuke siempre conseguía salirse limpio de todo, aunque...no, esta vez le contaría que él había participado en ese destrozo. No solamente cobraría él no…como que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto que conseguiría que Sakura le golpeara.

Se detuvieron al observar las marcas en el suelo. Rastros de armas y de que habían caído al suelo. Naruto buscó a su alrededor, empezando a alarmarse.

-¡Hinata!- se apartó de Sasuke, que miraba serio a su alrededor-¡Sakura! ¡Tenten!-

Dejó al hombre en el suelo y dio unos cuantos saltos siguiendo su búsqueda.

Hinata ¿Dónde estás?

-¡NARUTO!-

El rubio se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Esa era la voz de Sakura. Buscó a su alrededor.

-¿Sakura?-

-¡Naruto! ¡Aquí!-

Se rascó la nuca, sin comprender donde se refería con aquí.

-¿Dónde estás?- y siguió caminando

-¡DETENTE!-y de pronto sintió que no podía pisar del todo en el suelo. Apartó su pie y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. Boqueó y cayó al suelo, lleno de sorpresa

-¿S-Sakura…?-

La pelirosada se cruzó de brazos, sonrojada y molesta al verse en esa situación.

Se había vuelto pequeña. Pequeña como una muñeca de trapo.

Naruto siguió observándola, sin poder creerse eso que veía. Esa era, una pequeña, no, enana Sakura. Una Sakura que ni siquiera llegaba a sus rodillas, ¡ni a la mitad después de esta! Era Sakura, una pequeña e inofensiva Sakura

-¡Deja de mirarme y ayúdame!-

Naruto estiró su mano y dejó que esta subiera; se levantó, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-¿Eres Sakura de verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto baka! ¡Cuando ese tipo me tocó con la espada me hice pequeña!-gritó con una venita sobre su frente-¡Tenemos que encontrarle enseguida! ¡Ese tipo fue tras Hinata!-

Al momento el rostro de Naruto cambió y Sakura se temió lo peor.

-Naruto, ten en cuenta qu- kiaah!-el rubio la colocó en su bolsillo bueno, agarró al hombre y volvió a donde estaba Sasuke a toda prisa. Sakura se agarró a su bolsillo asustada.

-Sasuke, debemos adentrarnos en el bosque cuanto antes. HInata…-para cuando el moreno se levantó, mostró en su mano a otra pequeña Tenten- ¡TENTEN!-

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó la castaña en la mano de Sasuke, agarrándose de sus dedos- ¿tú también?-

-Cuando lo veo juro que como no me devuelva mi cuerpo…-apretó su puño con rabia-lo mato-

Una gotita resbaló de la frente de Tenten, cuando de pronto cambió su rostro y miró a Naruto.

-Si nosotras estamos aquí…Hinata…-miró a su amiga preocupada y al momento, se vieron botando, recibiendo el aire contra su cara ante la velocidad que había cogido los dos ninjas.

-Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a salvarla-exclamó Sakura, agarrada al bolsillo-si ese tipo la toca, será imposible encontrarla en el bosque-

Naruto aceleró, olvidándose por completo del hombre al que debían entregar a Tsunade en aquel campo. Pero, ahora él sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Y esa era la persona más importante para él.

-Cómo la toque le destrozaré todos los huesos-

.

.

Y a través del bosque, a una velocidad trepidante, pudieron por fin vislumbrar la silueta de Hinata.

-¡Hinata!-

Naruto fue el primero en llegar y detenerse de repente, Sasuke llegó, segundos después, parándose a su lado. Pero todo estaba tranquilo, el hombre estaba frente a ella, la espada en el suelo, mirándola fijamente mientras Hinata, estrechaba el libro contra su pecho, sin apartar ni un momento la mirada.

-Pero que…-se preguntó Tenten, sujetándose al bolsillo de Sasuke

-Tú…-volvió a repetir el hombre, examinándola de cabeza a pies

Su cabello largo y alborotado cayendo sobre sus hombros, su mirada felina, sus mejillas sonrojadas, ese pecho bajo el libro, sus brazos, su cintura, sus piernas…

Apretó sus puños y bajó su mirada; Hinata tragó duro mientras Naruto se preparaba para saltar a rescatarla. El hombre alzó la mirada, completamente sonrojado y mirando a Hinata con un brillo en sus ojos.

-E-eres hermosa…-

.

.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura y Naruto totalmente pálido y de piedra, y Hinata, de mientras, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-E-eh…-

El hombre puso una mano en su pecho, agarrándose el haori con fuerza, como s estuviera sujetando su corazón.

-Un latido. Mi corazón…ha latido- alzó la mirada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas- Hermosa… ¡eres demasiado hermosa!-y se dejó caer al suelo- ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo!-golpeaba con los puños el suelo- no puedo matar a algo tan hermoso. ¡No puedo!- de pronto estaba de rodillas frente a ella, sujetando su mano- ¡Hermosa! ¡Simplemente hermosa! No puedo resistirme con estas cosas. Dime encanto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Totalmente descompuesta y sin llegar a comprender nada, llegó a responder, sin siquiera saber por qué.

-Hinata-

-¡Hinata! ¡No puedo soportarlo!- exclamó contra el suelo, sonriendo- ¡hermoso!-de pronto se levantó y paró delante de ella- Hi-na-ta- pronunció cada silaba como si de un poema se tratara, casi llorando- Incluso el nombre ya es hermoso…has llegado muy dentro de mí- la miró unos segundos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba apoyado un brazo en su espada- ¿Puedo llamarte Hin-tan? ¿Hin-chan? ¿Hini-chi? ¿Hi-hi?-

-M-me da igual…-

Y ante esa respuesta, él se emocionó, gritó, empezó a dar vueltas, parándose de nuevo para observarla.

-¡Esa voz! ¡Esos ojos! ¡Qué boca! ¡Qué cabello! ¡Qué pechos! ¡Qué cintura! ¡Qué piernas!-gritó emocionado-¡esto crece cada vez más! ¡Es como un hechizo!- volvió a examinarla, sin dejar de sonreír- Love...- y se arrodilló de nuevo ante ella

Hinata se asustó un poco. Ese hombre…ese hombre era muy…

-¡ Iiiih!- hizo ella asustada cuando él le cogió por sorpresa de la mano- q-que…-

Una gotita resbaló por su nuca cuando vio la mirada brillante, la cara seria de él al mirarla

-Hermosa dama que has llegado a mi corazón con deslumbrante belleza…-se alzó al pronto y la sujetó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Hinata se sonrojó e intentó apartarse. Era mucho más bajita que él, tan sólo podía llegarle hasta el pecho.

¡Mouu! ¿¡Como había podido llegar a tal situación!

Sintió su mano en el mentón y como este alzaba su mirada

- Querida Hinata de ojos aperlados y cuerpo despampanante…cásate conmigo-

No pudo moverse más, quedó boquiabierta, con sus mejillas ardiendo y muy asombrada, viendo los labios de ese hombre acercarse a los suyos.

Un momento, ¡la iba a besar!

Reaccionó de repente.

-¡No!-gritó bajando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

Y antes de que ella pudiera sentir algo, un aire fresco la rodeó. Abrió un ojo, después el otro y cuando alzó la cabeza, ya no había nadie delante suyo…tal vez no delante suyo, pero si a unos cuantos metros, estampado contra un árbol. Alguien dio un paso a su lado

-Que alguien se atreva…-Naruto se colocó frente a ella

-Naruto…-

-Que alguien se atreva a pedirle delante de mis narices matrimonio a mi chica…-empuñó sus manos

-Oh no...-soltó Sakura, ahora en la mano de Sasuke, viendo un aura roja salir del cuerpo de Naruto- Naruto…-

-Dime que no va a hacerlo…-preguntó preocupada Tenten

Sasuke sonrió ladino y las dos chicas al verlo, temieron lo peor.

-No Naruto…-

-Que te atrevas a mirarla de esa forma….-Naruto arrancó la espada del suelo mientras se encaminaba al hombre que apenabas se estaba levantando, después de tal golpe proferido en su rostro, más concretamente en su nariz, haciéndola sangrar.

Usui, que así era como se llamaba el pobre hombre, prefirió no mostrar su "pequeño" miedo ante esa fuerza y esos ojos rojos que empezaba a ver de esa persona. Tragó duro.

Naruto se detuvo a un par de metros.

-Y que te atrevas a besarla…-escondió su mirada, ensombreciéndola, mientras el aura roja se hacía más grande y más poderosa, empezando a tomar forma de zorro. Una sonrisa maligna pudo ver Usui y sintió un escalofrío. Ese chico era muy peligroso.

De pronto, Naruto lanzó la espada a un lado, con tanta fuerza que se clavó contra una piedra, esa aura roja y poderosa desapareció y tan sólo quedó el muchacho, cabizbajo y con esa sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-No te necesito- susurró Naruto, alzando la mirada, ahora de color azul, pero llena de ira, enfado y casi de forma que podía ver a un demonio. Se crujió los dedos, mostrando unos afilados colmillos bajo su comisura- Yo me encargaré de él-

Usui volvió a tragar. Pero decidido a no asustarse, se puso firme y se preparó para un ataque mano a mano contra él.

-Mírame, hermosa Hinata, que cuando gane a esta molestia que nos impide estar juntos, nos casaremos!-

-¡N-no voy a casarme contigo!-exclamó Hinata

-Lo está empeorando…-suspiró Sakura negando- ese baka…-y miró a Naruto- por favor Naruto…contrólate-

Usui miró a Naruto, que volvía a esconder su mirada y a sentir como su chakra aumentaba. Pero sonrió ante ello y con su mano le indicó que viniera.

-Vamos, aquí te espero-

Tenten pasó una mano por su cara, negando.

.

.

.

La tarde había caído. El cielo estaba entre anaranjado y rojo. El sol se escondía entre las montañas, proporcionando a la aldea un paisaje hermoso, donde las cabezas de las personas más importantes en la aldea, en aquella montaña, se marcaban con orgullo.

En el gran despacho de la torre de la Hokage, la mujer rubia, de ahora 50 años, vestida con su traje habitual, observaba con algo de asombro a todas las personas que estaban en el habitáculo. Dos hombres tirados en el suelo, uno inconsciente y el otro…lleno de golpes hinchados, sangre, e incluso podría decir huesos rotos. También estaba inconsciente. Delante de estos, Sakura y Tenten, cabizbajas y sonrojadas, al fondo, cerca de la puerta, Hinata con la misma cara y un traje de… ¿sirvienta? Medio roto, Naruto a su lado, cruzado de brazos y mirando a un lado con el ceño fruncido y con, un gran bulto en su cabeza, debido a un gran golpe recibido ahí y Sasuke…en fin, Sasuke como siempre, aunque también, con otro gran bulto en su cabeza. Sobre su mesa, el informe y el libro.

Miró a las dos mujeres.

-¿Me podéis decir que ha ocurrido?-

Pero Sakura y Tenten suspiraron, agotadas y Tsunade sólo pudo observar de nuevo a esos dos hombres. Suspiró también, sentándose en su asiento.

-Está bien…por ahora id a descansar. Mañana ya hablaremos.- dijo frotando el puente de su nariz.

Los cinco desaparecieron del despacho en una nube de humo y Tsunade volvió a suspirar, con una venita en su frente.

-Pero llevaros a los hombres…-siseó con rabia, viendo a esos dos medio muertos tumbados en el suelo de su despacho.

Volviendo a suspirar, agarró el libro y antes de abrirlo, miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie. Lo abrió, buscó entre las páginas y cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo agarró, sonriendo. Seguía ahí, nadie lo había visto. Nadie se había enterado y nadie lo iba a hacer.

Sonrojada, echó un último vistazo a esa foto antes de quemarla en su mano. Ahora sí. Ahora suspiró con alivio, deseando poder echarse un vasito de sake. Por fin se había deshecho de esa foto.

Una foto maldita en la que…Ella y Jiraya de jóvenes habían sido pillados besándose.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse por esa foto nunca más.

.

.

.

Hinata siguió a Naruto todo el camino sin soltar palabra. Realmente, él parecía muy enfadado.

Una gota resbaló por su nuca al recordar tremenda paliza que le dio Naruto a ese hombre. Le preocupó por un momento que llegara a matarle, porque, parecía tan enfadado, que ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a meterse.

Cuando Naruto se enfadaba, lo mejor era dejarle hasta que se calmara. Aunque su forma de calmarse…a veces….no era la más adecuada.

Suspiró cansada. Habían pasado por tantas cosas en el día de hoy. Ninjas infiltrados, peleas, buscar el libro por las miles de bibliotecas, castillos derrumbándose, hombres….raros diciendo que querían casarse con ella…

Necesitaba un descanso.

Chocó contra su espalda cuando se detuvo de repente y sobó su nariz, alzando la mirada a él.

-Ya hemos llegado-

Ella desvió la mirada, encontrándose sorprendida en la gran puerta de madera de su casa. Volvió a mirarle cuando lo vio alejarse y entonces realmente se extrañó. Normalmente Naruto siempre la abrazaba antes de entrar. ¿Estaría tan enfadado que hasta se olvidaría de eso?

-¡Naruto!-le llamó de improviso, sonrojándose en ello. ¡Le había llamado sin darse cuenta! Para su mala suerte, Naruto se detuvo y ella no supo que decir- Y- yo…-miró a su alrededor, nerviosa- Y-yo…l-lo siento, no…-empezó a jugar con sus dedos- n-no quise...molestarte…l-lo hice sin querer…-le miró cabizbaja, esperando alguna reacción, que al parecer no iba a llegar. Suspiró, algo triste- perdóname-

Hizo una reverencia y giró sobre sus talones para entrar a su casa. De pronto, sus brazos rodearon sus hombros, sorprendiéndola ante la reacción.

-Todo es por tu culpa- dijo él contra su oído, extrañando a Hinata al sentir sus palabras dichas con una sonrisa- eres demasiado hermosa-

Los colores subieron a sus mejillas furiosamente.

-Pero eres mía. Yo fui el primero y como tal, yo seré el último- estrechó el abrazo y Hinata, con sus ojos cerrados, sentía que sus piernas temblaban como un flan y que en cualquier momento podría caer-nadie se atreverá a tocarte, ni a besarte, ni siquiera a mirarte…de esa forma- ella notó ese cambio de voz, casi gruñido de él- me perteneces a mí. Y sólo te casarás conmigo-

Hinata se agarró con sus manos a sus brazos, mordiendo su labio inferior y casi sintiendo las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Eso, eso solamente podía significar una cosa

Bajó su cabeza, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sonriendo, Naruto se apartó y la volteó, observando su rostro.

-No hace falta que respondas ahora- con sus propias manos secó sus lágrimas- pero si te advierto que no soy nada paciente. Ya lo has visto…- bromeó, sujetando su rostro y acariciando con sus pulgares sus mejillas. Hinata abrió sus ojos mirándole preocupada, a lo que él sonrió- dudo mucho ser capaz de golpearte Hinata, de hecho, nunca lo haría- acercó sus labios a su frente y depositó un beso, juntando después su frente. Hinata le observó y él, sonriendo, besó su nariz- sabes, tengo una idea demasiado tentadora- la mano en su mejilla descendió por su cuello, acariciándolo con un dedo –realmente te sientes culpable aún, ¿verdad?- Sonrojada, asintió- ya…-respondió él, sonriendo ladino al llegar a su clavícula- y por qué no…te perdono en mi habitación?-

Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo, con sus mejillas ardiendo y Naruto, sonriendo, se acercó a sus labios y besó suavemente, volviendo a separarse a los segundos.

-¿Por qué deseas que te perdone, no es así?-

Bajando su mirada, Hinata asintió y Naruto, satisfecho con eso, se apartó, agarró su mano y volvieron a emprender camino, alejándose de la gran mansión Hyuuga.

-Soy un hombre extremadamente difícil de complacer- dijo él al rato de andar en silencio, por las calles anaranjadas de Konoha. Hinata se mordió el labio- y me encantan los retos- se paró la miró; Hinata al haberse detenido, también le miró- me encantará ver que…-observó su traje de sirvienta roto, mostrando esos trozos de piel que le habían estado torturando desde la vuelta de la misión- … que servicios podrás ofrecerme para obtener mi perdón- le guiñó el ojo y ella bajó su mirada, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Los dos volvieron a emprender el camino, en silencio. Sin nada que decir o que poder hacer, cuando de pronto sintió un apretón justo donde sujetaba la mano de Hinata.

-Ha-haré lo que sea para complacerle…Naruto-sama-

Una sonrisa ni más orgullosa, ni más cínica ni más de superioridad podía aparecer en su rostro.

Hinata había dicho justo las palabras que más había deseado escuchar de sus labios desde el momento que empezó con ese uniforme

-Estaba deseando oír eso-

Y cargándola de pronto en sus brazos, desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

_Las misiones pueden tener siempre una parte negativa, y de hecho, la tienen, pero sin duda, habrá otra que siempre será positiva para Naruto. _

_Tener como sirvienta y amante a la mujer más hermosa de todas las aldeas _

_**FIN**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>jAJAJA AQUÍ LLEGO CON OTRA HISTORIA. MUY BROMISTA LA VERDAD, Y CACHONDA. ESPERO QUE ESTA TMB OS HAYA GUSTADO^^<br>_

_INTENTARÉ CONTNUAR EL DE LA LEYENDA DEL DEMONIO, PERO VOY A NECESITAR TIEMPO PORQUE AHORA VIENE L CREDITO DE SINTESI Y...PODREÍS VER DE ESTOS SI, PORQUE SON CORTOS AHORA EL OTRO...TENGO LA IMPRESION DE QUE HABRÁ QUE ESPERAR :p  
><em>

_GOMENNASAI!  
><em>

_NOS VEMOS EN MAS FICS!  
><em>


	14. Retrato 14: Mundo

_Flash back y pensamientos personales_

* * *

><p>Las chicharras chirriaban bajo el sol de verano. Era por la tarde, el cielo rojo y naranja proporcionaba una hermosa vista de aquella aldea, familias y parejas andaban por la calles charlando, los propietarios de tiendas cerraban y se despedían de sus vecinos… Era como siempre, otra relajante tarde por la que pasaban sus aldeanos.<p>

-Qu…-

No. Estaba equivocada. Esa tarde era completamente diferente a todas las demás.

Dentro de unas aguas termales al aire libre, un grupo de mujeres se habían quedado paradas, pálidas como el papel, todas mirando a un punto fijo.

Un hombre, de cabello plateado, ojos azules, piel blanca y llevando un traje negro, una camisa gris atada con una corbata roja y un par de guantes, se encontraba parado, en medio de aquel baño.

La chica, la cual se había parado justo enfrente, quedó igual de paralizada que sus compañeras. Esta, de ojos blancos, piel de porcelana y cabello tan largo como el de aquella mujer, el cual todos siempre llevaban en sus corazones, _Uzumaki Kushina_, pero de un color negro muy intenso, tirando a azulado y con, simplemente una mini toalla envolviendo su cuerpo observaba a ese hombre, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Tan pronto acababa de salir de aquel delicioso baño y terminaba de envolverse su toalla, cuando de la nada, aquel hombre apareció en medio del baño, parándose a un paso de ella.

-_Hinata-sama_- el hombre le hizo una reverencia- mi nombre es Fujiki Takeshi- sus ojos azul claro se posaron en los suyos- a partir de este momento, seré su mayordomo personal-

.

.

Abrió sus ojos al completo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y movía sus labios intentando pronunciar algo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaahh!-

-¡Hinata!-

De pronto, el baño de mujeres se vio rodeado por todos los hombres que se hallaban al otro lado de la pared de bambú. Con tan sólo unas pequeñas toallas tapando de su cintura para abajo, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, Jiraya, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Neji entre otros hombres, se preparaban para atacar.

Naruto buscó con la mirada a Hinata, alertado cuando escuchó su grito, su boca cayó al suelo y pálido como se puso, vio a su chica, desmayada y sonrojada, en brazos de otro hombre.

-Hinata-sama- susurró el mayordomo preocupado, acercando su rostro al de Hinata

Naruto reaccionó de pronto al ver la idea que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre, enfadándose al segundo.

-Ni se te ocurra…!-

Alguien tosió y cuando los hombres viraron el rostro, se tensaron al ver a una Tsunade apretando su puño con fuerza, con la toalla rodeando su cuerpo.

Tras ella, las mujeres empuñaban sus manos con fuerza, muy, muy enfadadas

-Seréis….-masculló furiosa casi con su puño temblando de rabia

-A-ah no-no es lo que…piensas Tsunade! Nosotros…!-intentó aclarar Jiraya, cuando Tsunade, abriendo sus ojos castaños llenos de furia, le mandó callar- Dios, protégenos- suplicó Jiraya, antes de ver que una luz les rodeaba y mandaba a volar a todos los hombres en esa terma, y parte del agua de aquella fuente, dejando a las chicas que se estaban bañando, sin agua.

-Pervertidos- masculló Sakura, cruzándose de brazos mientras Tenten e Ino miraban al cielo, viendo desaparecer a los chicos.

-¿A dónde irán?-preguntó la castaña, curiosa

-¡Esta vez sí que los mandó lejos!-exclamó Hanabi, sonriendo divertida

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar y recordar porque se había desmayado.

-Hinata-sama- de pronto se topó con unos ojos azules, que le hicieron recordar todo y volver a sonrojarse-Hinata-sa..!-pero la palabra se le quedó en la boca al recibir un puñete en pleno rostro

-¡Kyaah! ¡Su-sueltame!-

Se bajó rápidamente de sus brazos y corrió a refugiarse tras la rubia Tsunade.

-Oye-

Takeshi elevó su mirada, con la marca del puño en el centro de su rostro, encontrándose con una mujer de grandes atributos, cabello rubio y ojos castaños.

-Usted debe ser Tsunade-sama- le hizo una reverencia y le sonrió- Yuume-sama me habló muy bien de usted-

-¿Yuume-sama?- dijeron extrañadas a la vez Hinata y Hanabi

Takeshi miró a las dos hermanas, sonriendo.

-Así es señoritas, su abuela-

-¿Oba-chan?-preguntó Hanabi, saliendo del agua con la toalla ya puesta, parándose al lado de su hermana.

-Yuume-sama fue quien me dijo que viniera- continuó Takeshi, fijando la mirada en Hinata, que se sonrojó al sentirla- quiere que me convierta en su mayordomo, Hinata-sama-

-Mi-mi…-

-Así es- tras él, asustando a todas las mujeres, apareció una anciana. Bajita, de cabello blanco, atado en un moño, de piel blanca y ojos color de la familia Hyuuga.

-¡Oba-chan!-exclamaron Hinata y Hanabi corriendo a abrazar a su abuela

-Mis queridas nietas- las abrazó, sonriendo.

Tsunade rodó los ojos, frunciendo sus labios mientras las otras chicas miraban con una sonrisa a la familia reunida.

-¿Hinata tiene una abuela?—preguntó extrañada Ino, apoyándose en el borde de las termas- pensamos que la familia Hyuuga era únicamente la que se encontraba aquí-

-Yuume vive en las montañas- respondió Tsunade, cruzándose de brazos- nunca le han gustado las ciudades-

-¿Usted la conoce, Tsunade?-preguntó Tenten, curiosa.

La rubia se sonrojó y sus alumnas, curiosas, se acercaron un poco más.

-Tuve…un par de momentos con ella-

-Tsunade- la Hokage se tensó al escucharla y viró lentamente su rostro al ver a esta acercarse y pararse justo a un paso.

La anciana la examinó con sumo cuidado y tras su examen, suspiró, haciendo enojar a Tsunade.

-¡¿Por qué suspira?-

-No has cambiado nada- y se volteó a mirar sus nietas mientras Tsunade apretaba su puño, iracunda.

-¿Y cómo debo tomarme eso?-siseó, haciendo sonreír a sus alumnas.

-Hinata- la anciana se acercó a ella, ayudada con su bastón, donde, parada después ante ella, la examinó.

-¿¡Qué ocur…kiah!-gritó cuando esta le golpeó la cabeza con el bastón. Se agachó, sujetándose su cabeza.

-¡Oba-chan!-exclamó Hanabi, recibiendo por la queja otro golpe- iiitteee!-

-Hinata-volvió a llamarla y esta, entre lágrimas, la miró. No dijo nada durante los segundos entre entrecerró su mirada sobre ella, sin perderse parte de ninguna parte. Sin querer, se sonrojó.

-Oba-

-¡No eres virgen!-

.

.

Mejillas sonrojadas, bocas abiertas y miradas puestas sobre la peliazul, que miraba totalmente asombrada y muy, muy sonrojada a su abuela.

-Como has podido deshonrar a la familia de esa forma- masculló su abuela, molesta

-Nee-san…-murmuró sorprendida Hanabi, con sus mejillas igual de sonrojadas.

-Hinata no es…-murmuró Tenten asombrada. Sakura e Ino estaban boquiabiertas.

-Esas cosas no se pregunt...-pero el bastón salió despedido a la cara de Tsunade, tirándola en ello al agua.

-¿Quién es?-

Hinata miró a un lado, mordiendo su labio. No quería decírselo. De hacerlo, estaba segura que su abuela haría de las suyas.

-¡Hinata!-exclamó Abuela, molesta, picando con el bastón-que de nuevo- estaba en su mano.

-Uzumaki Naruto, señora- respondió Takeshi, entregándole en una bandeja una carta y una foto.

-Que…-Hinata se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabía él…? Entonces entró en cuenta- ¡¿Desde cuándo llevas siguiéndome?-

-Uzumaki Naruto…-cuando miró a su abuela, esta leía una especie de informe sobre Naruto- interesante…-murmuró, cerrando la carta mientras miraba a su nieta- el Kyuubi- le entregó la carta a Takeshi y, mirando fijamente a la peliazul, se acercó aun más, achicándola- ¿No estarás embarazada, verdad?-

-E-em-em…-su rostro enrojeció al completo y sacó humo por las orejas

-¡Oba-chan!-exclamó Hanabi sonrojada y molesta- Hinata-chan tiene sólo 18 años! Es imposible que…-

-Con mayor razón- interrumpió ella, volviendo a mirar a su nieta- es necesario que tenga un hijo-

.

.

_¿Eh?_

En toda la terma, las mujeres se quedaron confusas.

-En la época de la vieja, era normal casarse a los 14 años- habló Tsunade, apoyada contra las rocas de la terma, sin alzar la mirada.

-¿Casarse?-Sakura miró a aquella anciana

-Hinata-la firme voz de la anciana sacó de su aturdimiento a Hinata.- a partir de ahora, serás entrenada para el arte de la seducción-se cruzó de brazos-Takeshi te enseñará todo lo que tenga que ver con la seducción para que ese chico termine pidiendo tu mano-

_¿Seducción…pedir su mano…?_ La peliazul miró al mayordomo, que se acercó ya arrodilló ante ella, extendiendo una mano con una gran sonrisa

-Será para mí todo un placer enseñarle, Hinata-sama- y sujetando su mano, a la cual se llevó a los labios, depositó un beso.

Tsunade suspiró negando, poniendo una mano en su frente. Ni su carácter ni su forma de hacer las cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo. Yuume seguiría siendo tan impulsiva y cabezota como siempre.

* * *

><p>-Hinata-<p>

En cuanto salió de las termas, alguien rodeó su cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Agarrada a su camisa, Hinata elevó su cabeza, asombrándose al ver esos conocidos ojos azules.

-Naruto-

Pero el rubio tenía la mirada puesta en el hombre que anteriormente había estado a punto de besar a su Hinata. Entrecerró su mirada, sintiendo la ira calentar su pecho.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-

Como respuesta, Takeshi le sonrió con burla, enfadándolo más. Y cuando hizo el ademán de acercarse a partirle esa sonrisa, un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Quieta!-gritó su abuela, deteniendo su paso. Hanabi suspiró tras ella.

-Pero quien me…-cuando alzó su mirada, Naruto se encontró con unos ojos blancos mirándole fijamente, con un brillo de maldad en ellos. Una gota resbaló por su sien-quien es…-

-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo la abuela su nombre- levántate-

El rubio, sintiendo algo de miedo, se paró en pie, acariciando su cabeza. Hinata se paró a su lado, preocupada. Naruto pasó un brazo por sus hombros, pegándola a su cuerpo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, volvió a mirar a la anciana, molesto. Luego al hombre tras ella y a Hanabi ¿Qué ocurría?

-Hinata- la nombrada se tensó y agarró a la camisa de su novio, mordiendo su labio- Hinata- insistió ella con tono bajo

-Oba-chan, no puedes! yo…-

-¿Oba-chan?- preguntó extrañado Naruto- ¿esta anciana es tu abuela?- como respuesta, la anciana Hyuuga volvió a golpearle en la cabeza-¡itte!- exclamó él, agarrándose su cabeza, agazapado.

La anciana agarró a Hinata, llevándola a su lado.

-Uzumaki Naruto. A partir de este momento tienes prohibido acercarte a mi nieta-

-¡Qué!- gritó él, parándose al momento del suelo.

-Te mantendrás alejado de ella hasta que haya aprendido lo debido. Vamos Takeshi- el mayordomo asintió y siguió a su señora.

-¡Espera un momento!- Naruto saltó delante de ellas, parándolas- oba-chan, que quieres decir con..!-pero tan rápidamente, y sin verlo de nuevo, volvió a ser golpeado en su cabeza.

-No vuelvas a llamarse así, mocoso- y tirando de la mano de Hinata, se alejó seguido de su mayordomo.

-¡Espera! Hina…!-

-Ni lo intentes- Hanabi se paró ante él- oba-chan es muy cabezota-

-Pero…-

-Aguanta un par de días- interrumpió ella, volteándose y reiniciando su camino- sólo hasta que Hinata aprenda- _y tú vengas rogando por su mano._ Pensó eso último, sonriendo con travesura. Quizá, no sea tan descabellado lo que había planteado su abuela.

Quizá y pueda…hasta pasárselo bien.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el equipo siete, junto con su profesor, se presentaron temprano en el despacho de la Hokage. Naruto no lo haría, nunca iría tan temprano a encontrarse con la vieja, pero aquello necesitaba respuesta, y si la dichosa anciana no se la daba, pues se la sacaría a Tsunade.<p>

Costara el esfuerzo que costara

A cada palabra él se quedaba boquiabierto, pálido, se sonrojaba, fruncía el ceño… ¿Qué su Hinata tenía que hacer clases de seducción? ¿Qué ese tipo se encargaría de ella? Con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, giró sobre sus talones.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la Tsunade en un suspiro, viéndolo sujetado tanto por Sasuke como por Kakashi

-¡Pretendes que me quede parado viendo todo eso!-gritó alarmado- ¡es mi…-

-Naruto- la mirada castaña se posó sobre los ojos azules de Naruto- no debes meterte. Esto solo concierne a la familia Hyuuga-

-Hinata es mi familia- respondió él, serio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el despacho

Tsunade sonrió levemente, observando al muchacho que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos. Alto, un ninja Anbu de cabellos rubios y revueltos, algo más largos, cayendo en forma parecida a la de su padre, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, de piel morena. Su carácter, fuerte, decidido…ya no era aquel muchacho alocado que lo hacía todo sin pensar. Naruto había cambiado. Un hombre serio que pronto…pronto le sustituiría.

Sakura y Kakashi sonreían, al igual que una levemente sonrisa de Sasuke.

-Por eso…-continuó él- no voy a permitir que ese tipo la toque-

Toda grandeza que le aportaron cayó al suelo como un precipicio. Los presenten negaron.

-Baka- murmuró Sakura

Naruto siempre será Naruto. Aunque, debía admitir que jamás hubiera pensando que Naruto, se convertiría en una persona tan posesiva. Anteriormente estuvo enamorado de Sakura, y bien que le duró. Pero ahora que su amor se centraba únicamente en Hinata, no había hombre en la aldea que pudiera acercarse a ella, sin al menos tener una explicación.

-Me sorprende Naruto- comentó la rubia, extrañada- no pensé que te fueras alguien tan celoso-

-N-no soy celoso- respondió este, levemente sonrojado, frunciendo el ceño. Ni Kakashi, ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni Tsunade respondieron a eso, mirándole como si estuviera loco- sólo protejo lo que es mío- respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

-En todo caso…-suspiró la hokage, dejando ese tema- será mejor que no intervengas- le paró antes de que le interrumpiera- Naruto, Yuuma Hyuuga no es una anciana cualquiera. Hay que tener cuidado- Naruto desvió su mirada, frustrado- ni se te ocurra hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo?-

.

.

-¡Demonios!-gruñó él, saliendo al rato con sus compañeros de la torre con el morro torcido.

-No te preocupes Naruto- Sakura se paró a su lado- su abuela no parece mala. Algo dura sí, pero no creo que llegue a hacerle algo a Hinata-

-No es ella quien me preocupa- y se detuvo de pronto, observando una calle más adelante.

Extrañada, Sakura también viró su mirada, quedándose de pronto, boquiabierta.

-Takeshi…-sollozó Hinata abochornada, tirando de su pantalón- n-no cree que esto… ¿es demasiado?-

El mayordomo se volteó, observando de pies a cabeza a Hinata; ella, al notar su mirada, bajó su cabeza, con sus mejillas ardiendo. Unas sandalias negras que se sujetaban con una tela hasta su rodilla, unos pantalones del mismo color, muy, muy cortos, y su top de malla puesto, sujetado por dos tirantes sobre sus hombros. Sobre estos mismos, llevaba la tan sudadera sin abrochar.

-Yo creo que está perfecta- respondió el mayordomo, acercándose a ella- pero, debería quitarse esa sudadera- apartó suavemente el cabello de sus hombros y se dispuso a quitarle la prenda.

-E-espera Takeshi…-

Una corriente de aire movió sus cabellos a un lado y cuando lo vio, tenía a alguien delante suyo y a Takeshi a unos pasos de ese hombre de cabellera rubia.

¡¿Cabellera rubia!

-¡Naruto!-

Naruto empuñó sus manos, fulminando con la mirada a Takeshi. Este, por su contra, le sonreía tan elegante como siempre.

-Uzumaki-san, buenos días-

-¡Qué pretendías hacer, pervertido!-gritó furioso, con una gran vena palpitando en su frente. Takeshi siguió sonriendo, provocando que en sus ojos refulgiera la ira- Teme…-

-Sólo cumplo órdenes…-y la sonrisa, junto con su mirada, se ensombrecieron, mostrando ahora una sonrisa maligna- _idiota_ -susurró que únicamente llegó a oídos de Naruto.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente!-

-¡Naruto!- Y tan pronto como pronunció su nombre, polvo se elevó a sus ojos, obligándola a cubrirse-Naruto…-

Saltó para alcanzarle con el puño ya preparado, pero Takeshi lo esquivó parándose a un lado, dejando que el golpe cayera sobre el suelo, partiéndolo y haciendo quebraduras. Naruto se paró en pie, virando su mirada a Takeshi

-Por órdenes de Yuume-sama, no puedo pelear contra usted- y esa sonrisa de mayordomo pasó rápidamente a una maligna, sombría y burlona-una lástima. Una pelea contra ti, sería muy interesante-

Un grito se escuchó, seguido de un sonoro y doloroso golpe.

-Hmp-

Naruto elevó su mirada, sujetando su cabeza muy adolorido.

-¡Otra vez usted!- exclamó entre furioso y ganas de llorar- ¿¡Por qué no para de pegarm…-pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca, sudando nervioso al verla pararse a un paso de él, con una mirada que mataría de un susto al mismo demonio.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras apartado- siseó esta, haciéndose más grande, asustando a Naruto.

-Oba-chan…-susurró Hinata avergonzada, cerrando sus ojos.

Su abuela era tan problemática…

-¡iiihh!-exclamó de pronto cuando su abuela, parada a su lado, le apretó el trasero repetidas veces -¡O-oba-chan!-se apartó muy sonrojada, cubriéndose el trasero con sus manos- ¿Q-que estas…-calló de pronto por su mirada, que se desvió a un lesionado Naruto.

-¡Queda requisado!-gritó, toda seria.

Naruto no comprendió, pero ya alzado y más o menos aliviado ese golpe, encaró a esa vieja. Vieja que estaba empezando a rozar su límite…

-¡Desde este momento mi nieta queda requisada!-su dedo señalándole con dureza- ¡tienes prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales con ella!-

Una planta desértica pasó por aquel pasaje arenoso, siendo movida por el viento. Los aldeanos que estuvieron viendo la escena, quedaron completamente sonrojados; Sakura muy impresionada y colorada, boquiabierta, Sasuke mirando a un lado, levemente sonrojado y con sus brazos cruzados, Kakashi asintiendo firmemente y Naruto…blanco como el papel.

-R-re-re-rela…-balbuceó la peliazul antes de caer desmayada con las mejillas encendidas.

Takeshi llegó a tiempo para sujetarla y susurrar su nombre, preocupado.

.

Naruto los vio partir. Una Hinata en brazos de Takeshi y la anciana, caminando a su lado, seria, como si aquello que hubiera dicho no significara nada.

No podía moverse, tampoco pensar. Se había quedado paralizado.

Tan sólo el viento movía sus cabellos…el de él, y el de todos los que todavía estaban como estatuas en aquella calle.

Lentamente Naruto viró su rostro, fijando la mirada en sus amigos.

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!-

* * *

><p>El sol abrasador de un nuevo día, un cielo despejado y una playa. Arena, parejas, niños, familias, gente vendiendo refrescos y helados, CALOR.<p>

Una venita apareció en la frente de Sasuke, que vistiendo un bañador de pantalón negro por sus rodillas, apretaba su puño.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Chicas gritaron a su alrededor.

-La playa, hace mucho que no vengo- En una hamaca estaba Kakashi, con un bañador color verde militar, su boca cubierta por un pañuelo y el libro en sus manos.

Unos suspiros femeninos se escucharon algo más alejados

-Deja de quejarte- masculló Sakura mirando de mala manera a Sasuke. Bajo aquel sol ardiente, un moño recogía el cabello de la pelirosa, que llevaba un bikini rojo que se ataba a su cuello junto con la parte inferior, una pequeña tela del mismo color. Hombres habían algo más alejados observando el cuerpo de la pelirosada -todo esto lo hacemos por Naruto- puso los brazos en jarra- así que haz el favor de al menos, preocuparte un poco-

El rubio suspiró, sonriendo de medio lado mirando a su amiga. Él también llevaba un bañador de pantalón hasta su rodilla de color naranja oscuro. Su piel morena brillaba bajo el sol, notándose su bien trabajado cuerpo tras años de entrenamiento y misiones.

Un grito seguido de varios desmayos llamó la atención de los socorristas.

-Gracias Sakura-chan- se acercó a ella- realmente eres una buena amiga-

-Por supuesto que lo soy- respondió ella, sonriendo- Si no me preocupo yo por ti, quien más lo haría?- Una sonrisa leve curvó los labios de Naruto- vamos, siéntate- le empujó a una hamaca- descansa, que seguro esta brisa del mar te relajará. Iré a por un par de bebidas-

Y cuando salió de aquella sombra bajo las sombrillas, con sus gafas de sol, los hombres la siguieron.

Naruto cerró sus ojos, empezando a relajarse al escuchar la brisa del mar, a la gente hablando y riendo, los chapoteos en el agua, unas ligeras exclamaciones a lo lejos…

-Kawai…-

-Es muy linda-

Naruto abrió un ojo, luego el otro, virando su rostro hacia aquel grupo de personas que parecían mirar sorprendidos hacia alguien. Curioso, como siempre lo había sido, se levantó y se adelantó a ver, más, sólo dar el primer paso, se detuvo, abriendo ojos y boca.

-T-Takeshi…-

Con un bikini morado, sin tirantes, que unía la parte superior en una tira con esas braguitas pequeñas del mismo color, su cabello suelto, su piel blanquecina deslumbrando bajo el sol y sus mejillas sonrojadas, hizo aparición Hinata.

-¿Por qué no se da un baño, Hinata-sama?-

Takeshi apareció tras ella, con su piel blanca, su cuerpo bien esculpido, su cabello hacía atrás y un bañador azul oscuro.

-Un pequeño descanso siempre viene bien-

-P-pero…-bajó su mirada, sonrojada furiosamente- m-me están mirando…-sus dedos empezaron a chocar el uno con el otro.

-Lo extraño sería que no lo hicieran, Hinata-sama-

Hinata enrojeció al completo por sus palabras mientras los hombres, todo serios, asentían, apoyando sus palabras.

-P-pero…-_yo sólo quiero que me mire él_ pensó avergonzada y entristecida.

No hacía más que dos días que no veía a Naruto, y ya le echaba de menos. Quería estar con él, poder abrazarle, sentir sus brazos rodeándola, transmitiéndole su calor, poder besarle….Poder estar con él.

Pero si quería cumplir con su objetivo, debía aguantar lo que fuera. Todo eso por lo que pasaba, lo hacía por él, por los dos. Por su futuro.

Elevó la mirada hacia el azul del mar, sonriendo al recordarle los ojos de Naruto.

_¡Te prometo que me esforzaré Naruto-kun! No te decepcionaré_

-Hinata-sama- ella se volteó, viéndolo sentado en la toalla, bajo la sombrilla- Debo de ponerle la crema. Su piel se quemara de no hacerlo-

Sonriendo, Hinata asintió y se recostó en la toalla, boca abajo, cerrando sus ojos y pensando en Naruto.

Takeshi desabrochó la parte de atrás del bikini, se echó en las manos la crema y las acercó a la espalda de Hinata, sin embargo, y estando cerca de tocarla, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo, sonrió ladino, mostrando un afilado canino.

-Empiezo ya, Hinata-sama-

Sus manos en su espalda, dieron agradables masajes que a ella la estaban llevando a un profundo y relajante sueño. Acariciaban sus brazos, la parte baja de su espalda…las sintió también en las piernas.

-Gracias Takeshi- murmuró ella, sonriendo.

A lo que él mayordomo sonrió.

-Lo que haga falta por usted, Hinata-sama- y apoyando las manos a ambos lados del pequeño cuerpo, se inclinó, acercándose cada vez más a su espalda, aspirando su aroma, deteniéndose en su nuca, que, con una sonrisa, aproximó sus labios-recuerde que soy su mayordomo-

Hinata abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir su respiración en la nuca, cuando de pronto, algo ardiendo pasó por su espalda, perdiéndose después a través de la playa. Hinata se levantó, sujetando la parte delantera de su bikini, abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver a esa persona a escasos metros de ellos.

-Naruto…-

Respirando fuerte, con los orbes dorados y convertidos en rendijas, Naruto empuñaba en su mano un poderos ataque, esperando para lanzarlo de nuevo a quien tenía enfrente.

-Uzumaki-san, que sorpresa encontrarle aquí- dijo con tono fingido Takeshi, acercándose a Hinata- no es así, Hinata-sama?-

Ella le miró asombrada, y luego pasó la mirada a Naruto, que ahora posaba su mirada en ella. Se estremeció al sentir su mirada cruel, fría, distante…y quedándose pálida, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Por qué la miraba así?

Naruto bajó de sus ojos a aquellos brazos que sujetaban la parte delantera de su bikini, que mostraban parte de sus pechos. Sus puños temblaron y volvió a sus ojos, mirándola con ira.

-Naruto…-sollozó ella, confusa

La gente en la playa esperaba algún movimiento por parte del rubio, que conocían por ser tan problemático, pero todo lo contrario y dejándolos asombrados, se alejó. Hinata se adelantó para seguirlo, pero Takeshi puso una mano en su hombro, negando. Hinata volvió a seguirle con la mirada, llena de angustia por dentro.

_Naruto-kun_

.

.

Los refrescos cayeron de sus manos, mirando asombrada todo lo acontecido.

-Genial Sakura, has empeorado aún más las cosas- masculló Sasuke, saliendo también de la playa.

No. Esto no podía pasarle a ella. Ella no…Sakura sólo quería que Naruto se relajara. Ella no sabía que Hinata iba a estar ahí. Ella no lo sabía.

¿Por qué?

-Esto debe ser bueno para tu obra -apuntó Kakashi, sin apartar la mirada de su libro, que seguía tumbado en la hamaca.

Jiraya apareció, con un bañador rojo y una libreta en mano, sonriendo con perfecta malicia.

-Todo un éxito, querido amigo. Un éxito-

.

.

.

**Tres días después…**

No.

No era justo.

Era totalmente injusto.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal cosa?

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- repetía Naruto, muy deprimido, golpeando la mesa las veces que se preguntaba por qué le ocurría eso a él.

Las personas que estaban en las otras mesas le miraban con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

-Naruto…-llamó en voz baja Sakura, avergonzada.

Los tres se encontraban en el restaurante de ramen, descansado después de…Sakura suspiró al recordar todas las cosas que hicieron para ayudar a Naruto a acercarse a Hinata.

Seis días después de aquella escena en la playa, y tras ver lo protegida y vigilada que estaba Hinata, un deprimido Naruto tomaba su quinto plato de ramen y su segunda botella de sake, de los cuales después, y muy seguramente, ella o Sasuke tendrían que pagar.

Le tocaría a _ella, _pagar

-Quieres parar de una vez dobe- gruñó Sasuke, más que cansado de su infantil comportamiento-eres una molestia.-

Al segundo la mirada dorada de Naruto ya se había puesto sobre Sasuke, muy furioso. Sakura pensó que lo mejor era calmarlo antes de que destrozara…otro local.

-Naruto…-de acuerdo. No tenía ni idea que decir. ¿Qué se hacían en los casos de problemas de parejas? Aunque eso no era un problema de pareja, sino que una tercera persona metida en esa pareja estaba rompiendo lo que esa pareja sentía, alejándolos. Una tercera persona, que no podía ser más que la abuela de Hinata. Una de las mujeres más respetadas por todas las aldeas por su poder y su gran sabiduría.

¿Cómo oponerse a alguien tan importante como Yuume Hyuuga?

Suspiró algo deprimida, sin saber cómo ayudar a su amigo. Le miró, haciendo un mohín al ver su mirada perdida en aquel vaso que movía con su dedo dando vueltas.

Realmente, Naruto se había enamorado, como bien dice el dicho, hasta los huesos.

Esa mirada brillante cuando la veía, esa sonrisa en su rostro cuando pensaba en ella, las palabras dichas con tanto amor cuando hablaba de ella…todo el mundo de Naruto se había transformado en Hinata. La Hyuuga era su mundo, un mundo al que quería aferrarse para siempre.

_-Naruto…-murmuró sorprendida la pelirosada, viendo llegar al jinchuriki sujetando la mano de Hinata_

_El rubio se detuvo delante de toda la clase, sonriendo zorrunamente._

_-Tengo una gran noticia para todos-pasó a la peliazul delante su cuerpo y la abrazó, rodeando sus hombros con una gran y radiante sonrisa.- a partir de este momento, Hinata se convierte oficialmente en la novia de Uzumaki Naruto- _

Recordó mentalmente como las mejillas de la muchacha se tenían de un fuerte rojo, dejándose ver realmente adorable. Pero también recordaba la sonrisa que Naruto mostró.

Feliz. Aquel era un Naruto feliz

Y con el tiempo, siguió siéndolo. Incluso pasado un año completo. Su relación seguía firme, persistente, a pesar de las pequeñas peleas que, muy a menudo tenían por la gran posesividad del rubio.

Ese, era como lo llamaba Sakura, un amor puro.

_-¡Naruto basta!-_

_Aquella era la primera vez que Hinata alzaba la voz, dejando a un Naruto parado. _

_El equipo de Hinata y el de Naruto habían salido juntos en una misión. Todo había empezado muy bien, cuando de pronto, ninjas asaltantes invadieron su camino. Reconocía Sakura que eran fuertes, pues se daba cuenta que su chakra poco a poco se desvanecía. Sin embargo, lograron acabar con ellos y continuar con su misión. Pero en ese momento ya no iban las cosas tan bien como antes. Realmente, y desde un principio no iban bien. Desde que salieron de la aldea, que Naruto y Hinata lucían algo distantes el uno con el otro. Y esa distancia era debido a otra discusión, una que vino propiciada por Hinata. _

_-N-no necesito que me protejas- exclamó sonrojada pero mirando firme a Naruto- yo sola puedo con…-apartó su mirada un momento, empuñando sus manos- Soy una ninja, no una princesa. No necesito que siempre me protejas- le miró de nuevo. Sakura pudo ver sus ojos brillantes- Yo sola me basto para cuidar de mí-_

_Tanto ella como los amigos de Hinata y Sasuke observaron esa pelea, sintiéndose muy aparte de ella. Sakura se fijó en los puños de su amigo, empuñados con tanta fuerza que incluso temblaran. Elevó su mirada, buscando sus ojos azules, que la sorprendieron al verlos tan oscurecidos. _

_Desapareció entre los árboles, desprendiendo un chakra bastante elevado. Echándole una mirada rápida, Sasuke le indicó que vigilaría a Naruto. Shino le indicó a Kiba, que miraba a Hinata bastante preocupado, que fueran a por leña. Cuando por fin se encontraron solas, Hinata se dejó caer al suelo, llorando, aunque todavía reteniendo con fuerza el gran llanto. Sakura se acercó y sentó delante de ella, apoyando una mano en su hombro._

_-Hinata-chan…-sus orbes blancos, llenos de lágrimas, la miraron y ella, tiernamente, le sonrió._

_-Lo siento…-sollozó, agarrando entre sus manos la sudadera anaranjada que Naruto le había prestado, debido a que la suya se había perdido en la anterior pelea- lo siento…-cerró sus ojos, mordiendo su labio con fuerza_

_Sakura sujetó en su mano el mechón de cabello que había resbalado por el hombro de la peliazul al agachar su cabeza. _

_-No es a mí con quien debes disculparte- _

_Y Hinata asintió, reprimiendo sus ganas y estrujando con fuerza la sudadera. _

Recordaba ser una de las más preocupantes disputas entre ellos dos. Recordaba que el continuado camino se llenó de tensión y mal ambiente. Y para su mala suerte, todo se volvió de color negro cuando en aquel castillo abandonado, aparecieron más ninjas, ninjas muy poderosos y asesinos a serie. Golpes, kunais, sangre….

_-¡HINATA!- gritó Sakura cuando el hombre contra el que estaba luchando, de gran tamaño y al parecer, muy fuerte, empezó a pisotearla. _

_Se levantó dispuesta a ayudarla, pero su cuerpo pareció negarse y cayó de nuevo. Toda energía había abandonado su cuerpo, dejándola sin fuerzas. _

_-Hinata…-_

_El hombre la alzó del suelo, agarrándola de la cabeza con una sola mano. _

_-Ahora, vamos a destrozar ese lindo rostro tuyo- dijo el otro, sonriendo con tal maldad. _

_Hinata gritó al sentir su cabeza estrujarse. Su ropa estaba rota, con algunos cortes en las piernas, la sudadera estaba abierta y le faltaba una manga, las sandalias habían desaparecido y en su piel, moratones y cortes podían distinguirse con facilidad. _

_Si tan sólo pudiera moverse…_

_Una explosión escuchó tras ella y una corriente de aire mover su cabello hacía delante. Elevó su cabeza, abriendo sus ojos al ver a aquel malvado salir disparado contra la pared, rompiéndola e incrustándola en ella. _

_Un gran chakra, de color rojo, rodeaba a un sin camisa Naruto. Su mirada descendiendo al suelo, donde Hinata yacía medio inconsciente. _

_Debía acercarse cuanto antes y salvar a sus amigos. _

_-No me pidas que no te proteja- la voz de Naruto, ronca por el esfuerzo y distorsionada por culpa de aquel campo de fuerza proveniente de su cuerpo se dejó escuchar por aquel castillo en ruinas. El malvado se desperezó, bastante furioso, mirando a Naruto. Él, en cambio, miró a Hinata- porque seguiré haciéndolo…-y miró al malvado- hasta el fin de mis días- empuño sus manos y sus pupilas se convirtieron en finas rendijas-no perderé lo que más me importa…mi mundo- antes de salir disparado hacia el malvado_.

Sus dedos se arrastraron por la tierra de aquel castillo mientras sus ojos blancos derramaban lágrimas.

_-Mi mundo-_

_Explosiones, terremotos, desprendimientos, el castillo cayendo…no supo cómo, ni cuando terminó todo eso, pero de nuevo estaban en aquel lugar donde anteriormente habían acampado. Médicos ninjas caminaban de un lado a otro, revisando heridas y Sakura, medio incorporándose, distinguió entre aquel tumulto, a una Hinata sentada junto a un inconsciente Naruto, cubierto de heridas_.

.

.

-¡Usted!- devolviéndola a su mundo, Sakura pudo ver a Naruto agarrar a Hiashi Hyuuga por el cuello de su haori. Se levantó alarmada, pero de nuevo aquello fue en vano, Naruto volvió a recibir un doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

Suspiró.

.

.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada-

Sentado en la mesa, protegido por dos ninjas a su lado, Hiashi se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con una gran vena palpitando en su frente.

-Cuando a Yuume-san se le mete algo en la cabeza…-Sakura notó ese honorifico-lo que pasé con ella durante mi relación con Hana fue…-y soltó un gran suspiro, dejando a los tres chicos incrédulos- No puedo hacer nada, Uzumaki- le respondió, tosiendo para disimular su sonrojo, volviendo a mirarle serio-deberás aguantarte con ello hasta que ella diga lo contrario-

-Pero…-

-Además…-le interrumpió Hiashi, sujetándolo por el chaleco anbu, teniendo su rostro muy cerca y una mirada diabólica- tú y yo tenemos algo muy importante que discutir-

-A-aah... ¿De veras?-se rascó la nuca, rodando sus ojos y sudando frío- Yo no recuerdo…-pero Hiashi lo alzó más, pegando sus frentes de un golpe.

-Deshonraste a mi hija, maldito yankee pervertido- siseó Hiashi muy furioso-Y voy a…- sin saber cómo, Naruto se deshizo del chaleco y apareció en la puerta.

-L-lo siento Hiashi-san, pero tengo cosas que hacer-

-¡Uzumaki vuelve aquí!-gritó Hiashi cuando Naruto ya había salido del restaurante-¡pagarás por esto!-

Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron, cansados. Esa situación estaba demasiado por encima de ellos. Sakura sólo deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad. Que todos volvieran a sus misiones, que ni Hinata ni Naruto estuvieran pasando por eso, que ella no tuviera que quedarse preocupada toda la noche por sus amigos…

-Sasuke-kun, mejor va..-pero cuando alzó la cabeza, ni Sasuke, ni Hiashi ni sus guardias. La mesa estaba completamente vacía.

-Te traigo la cuenta, Sakura-chan?- apareció la alegre Mizuki, con la cuenta en la mano y una gran sonrisa- Mmm? Sakura-chan, porque lloras?-

-Por favor…cuantos es…?-sollozó sacando su monedero.

* * *

><p>Bajo la estrellada noche, un enfurruñado Naruto caminaba por las calles a poco de quedarse desiertas. Sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, intentaba borrar de su cabeza todas esas imágenes que la llegada de aquel estúpido mayordomo había traído.<p>

Que si el día en las termas, que si le quitaba la chaqueta, que si le daba la comida en la boca, que si la acariciaba, la sonrojaba, que si los zapatos, la ropa…estaba más que harto de que, cada vez que andaba por la calle, tuviera que encontrarse a Hinata con ese tipo.

Chasqueó la lengua

Y encima sonreía. Sonreía con él, ¡se sonrojaba! Cuando únicamente él era el que le ocasionaba eso. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Esas sonrisas solamente eran suyas, sus sonrojos eran de su propiedad, toda ella le pertenecía. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar que sonriera a otro tipo?

Chutó una piedra con rabia. Como le gustaría que esa piedra fuera la cara de ese idiota de mayordomo.

_-Empiezo ya, Hinata-sama- _

_Naruto lo vio, seguía los movimientos de sus manos. Como él había desatado aquel top, como esas manos acariciaban la piel de su Hinata, como desdecían y ascendían por sus piernas, rozando su trasero. Esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro…_

_Sabía que empuñaba sus manos con fuerza, casi clavándose las uñas en la piel, su mandíbula tensa, su mirada iracunda. Se encaminó hacia ellos, irradiando furia, pero algo volvió a detenerlo, abriendo sus ojos al completo. Se había inclinado, rozaba con su nariz su piel, Naruto podía escuchar como aspiraba el aroma de Hinata, sus labios moviéndose sobre su nuca… _

_No aguantó más y pronunció uno de los ataques más potentes que tenía. Iba a cargarse a ese hijo de puta._

Y no lo hizo.

Se detuvo, empuñando sus manos. En vez de cargarse a ese, miró a Hinata, sintiendo por tan sólo unos segundos un profundo odio. Si, la odió. Jamás llegó a pensarlo, ni siquiera a eso. Pero, estaba tan cabreado, tan fuera de sí que…prefirió echarle la culpa a ella.

Supo que hizo algo malo, pues en cuanto su mirada se apartó de aquella parte que cubrían sus brazos, sus ojos brillaban, y él conocía porqué.

La había asustado

Y como un idiota, como el más idiota de todos, en vez de ir a solucionar el problema, se alejó, sin darse cuenta que dejaba tras él a una triste Hinata.

¡Mouu! ¡Jamás podrá perdonarse el haberle hecho llorar!

Se agarró la cabeza, odiándose a sí mismo por ello.

_Idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota idiota, I.._

-¿Naruto-kun?-

Se tensó y lentamente viró su cuerpo, abriendo sus ojos al completo al ver a Hinata.

¿Hinata? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué….

Y tan sólo cuando viró su rostro, gritó sorprendido al ver las grandes murallas de la mansión Hyuuga. Se agarró la cabeza, asombrado.

¡Había caminado hasta ahí sin darse cuenta!

_Idiota, idiota, idiota_

-Anno…-volver a escuchar su voz lo tensó y se volteó a ella, sonriendo nervioso

-Jaj-ajaja...llegué hasta aquí…sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué tonto no?-y rió más alto, rascando su nuca.

Nervioso. Estaba mucho más nervioso que cuando le pidió a Hinata que fuera su novia.

Dejó de reír al ver que ella bajaba la cabeza, entristecida. ¡Oh no! Sus ojos…ella no podía…no con él.

-S-será mejor que-que me va-vaya.- _¿por qué demonios sonreía?-_ Si tu abuela me ve, es capaz de darme otro de sus bastonazos y dejarm…-calló. Era lo mejor- Bueno yo… ya me voy….Adiós-

Cabizbajo, continuó con su camino, y cerró sus ojos al pasar por su lado.

_Por lo que más quieras, no llores...no lo hagas._

-Naruto-kun- ese tono roto lo mató por dentro y empuñó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos- lo siento- abrió sus ojos Naruto

-Yo…sólo deseaba convertirme en alguien mejor…para ti- cerró sus ojos Hinata, empuñando sus manos- n-no sé que hice mal…p-perdóname- las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-pero…pero…no me dejes…por favor…yo…-sorbió su nariz y tragó casi temblando, antes de continuar- te amo-

No pasó nada. Segundos que se le hicieron eternos, no ocurrió nada y se temió lo peor. Naruto ya no le…

-Tonta- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándola, pegándola a su cuerpo. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Naruto, que ocultaba su mirada ensombrecida- ni pienses que voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente- la estrechó- ¿eres mía recuerdas? Y Naruto Uzumaki nunca abandona lo que es suyo-

Hinata volvió a cerrar sus ojos y alzó su mano, agarrándose al brazo de Naruto, que sonriendo, la volteó y sujetó su rostro. Observó sus ojos blancos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales limpió con su lengua aquellas que estaban por salir. Sonrojada, ella dejó que hiciera, sintiendo sus labios acariciar su mejilla, descender en suaves besos, que se separaron para volver a juntarse sobre los suyos. Y agarrada a su camisa, se colocó de puntillas y presionó ese beso, sintiendo los brazos de Naruto rodear sus hombros.

Pronto sus labios demandaron lo que hacía días les había sido prohibido y dejaron que sus lenguas volvieran a encontrarse. Ansiado, demandante, deseado, sus labios buscaban la forma de expresar todo lo que sentían.

Hinata se separó, buscando algo de aire, sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo, sus mejillas calientes y su pecho subir y bajar acelerado. Sonrió de pronto, sintiéndose feliz antes de que Naruto bajara de nuevo a por sus labios, con otra sonrisa.

.

.

-Lo siento-

Naruto apartó la mirada del cielo, bajando para encontrarse con la de Hinata. Los dos se encontraban en el tejado de una de las casas, con Hinata entre las piernas de Naruto, siendo abrazada por el mismo, observando las estrellas.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, sonriendo.

-El día de la playa, te enfadaste mucho-Naruto miró a un lado, fastidiado al recordar eso- no sé que hice pero…no volveré a hacer nada que te moleste-

-No eres tú la culpable- la estrechó, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de esta- sino el idiota de tu mayordomo-

-¿Takeshi?-preguntó extrañada, apartando su cuerpo para mirarle, confusa.

Naruto apoyó sus manos hacía atrás, con el tejado, mirando las estrellas.

-Para ser un mayordomo, se toma demasiadas confianzas- masculló, volviendo a mirarla- y no me gusta-

Al ver su rostro todavía más confundido, se levantó, sonrojándose por lo molesto que le parecía todo eso. Hinata también se alzó.

-Sólo mantente alejado de él- gruñó, alejándose un poco, de brazos.

-Pero…no puedo- Naruto se volteó alzando una ceja y Hinata se cubrió la boca, sonrojada- e-es decir…yo-yo no… él…veras…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- se acercó él, a lo que Hinata se retiró un paso, haciéndole sospechar a Naruto- Hinata-

-¡Vaya! ¿Viste la hora que es? Mañana debo despertarme temprano. Hasta mañana Naruto-kun-

-Espera- Naruto la sujetó por el brazo, con una venita asomando en su frente. La atrajo y agarró del otro brazo-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿Qué me ocultas?-

-N-nada…es sólo que mañana…tengo que despert…-su voz se fue apagando y bajando su mirada, sonrojada furiosamente- Y-yo…yo….-

Naruto la soltó, cruzándose de brazos, Hinata le observó cabizbaja, jugando con sus dedos.

-Takeshi….él….-a su rostro subió todo el color- me-me está ens-enseñando…-miró a un lado- a ser una buena esposa- susurró muy bajito.

Naruto se asombró y Hinata lo miró, deseando que no le hubiera escuchado

-¿¡A ser una buena qué!- exclamó asombrado, dejando a una muy sonrojada Hinata -Hinata- la agarró por los brazos- dime que tu padre no te está obligando a casarte? Por qué como sea así, juro que…-

-No. P-padre no tiene nada que ver con…esto- juntó sus manos tras su espalda, mirando a un lado- fue oba-chan-

-¿La anciana?-

-Ella me dijo que…que necesitaba aprender a ser una buena esposa. A…-enrojeció- a ser complaciente con mi…marido-

_¡Para!_

Naruto necesitaba recapitular las cosas antes de poner sus palabras en orden, atar cabos y demás chismes para entender esa situación.

Hinata, su abuela y el mayordomito la alejan de su lado, luego los encuentra en todos los lugares yendo juntos, él se enfada y Hinata explica el porqué de todos esos encuentros con el mayordomito.

-¿Clases de…-abrió sus ojos, alejándose un paso- Dime que…que no vas a…-enseguida frunció el ceño y sus ojos refulgieron de ira. Hinata tragó saliva, con una gotita tras su nuca- ¿hay otro hombre?-

-O-otro hom…N-no. Naruto-kun, no es lo que imagin…-pero este tomó su mano y con rudeza/delicadeza bajaron de aquel tejado y entraron en la mansión Hyuuga.

Los guardias y sirvientes veían sorprendidos como la heredera era arrastrada por el jinchuriki del kyuubi a través de los largos pasillos de la mansión.

-Naruto…-ella se asombró cuando lo vio acercarse a la puerta donde su padre se reunía- E-espera Naruto. No podemos…-pero sin más, el rubio corrió la puerta, provocando que los tres jefes del clan que allí se encontraban reunidos, viraran sus rostros a ellos- P-padre…- pero Naruto se adentró en el despacho y paró delante del patriarca de la casa.

Por la puerta se asomaron Takeshi, Hanabi y Yuume.

Naruto observó fijamente a Hiashi durante unos segundos, sin decir nada, mirada aperlada contra azul mar.

-Uzumaki, estamos en medio de una…-

-¡Kiah!- exclamó Hinata siendo jalada por el mismo Naruto, que había rodeado su cintura y pegado a su cuerpo.

-Voy a casarme con su hija-

Todas las miradas se abrieron como platos.

-Hinata es la mujer que amo y no pienso permitir que otro hombre la tenga. Me pertenece. Yo fui el primero y me convertiré en el último. Así que olvídense de bodas preparadas y demás estupideces porque haré lo que sea para tener a Hinata conmigo. Quieran o no, afecte o no al maldito clan, me va el demonio lo que pase con este clan o la aldea, pero seré yo quien se casará con ella. Únicamente será mía-

.

.

.

_Únicamente será mía, únicamente será mía, únicamente será mía, únicamente…_

Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, sonrojándola a más no poder, abochornándola, mareándola…eso no podía ser real.

Tanto Hiashi como Naruto mantenían la mirada puesta en el otro, negados a rendirse, a darse por vencido.

-¿Qué me dice?-habló él, al rato- acepta o no-

-¡Mocoso!-gritó la abuela, proporcionándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

-Itte! Itte! Itte iittee!-se quejaba Naruto, agarrándose la cabeza muy adolorida.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata se agachó a su lado, preocupada-¿te duele?-preguntó en un susurro, que Naruto asintió después, casi llorando.

-Cómo te atreves a pedir la mano de mi nieta de esa forma- dijo ella de forma dura, parándose a un lado de Hiashi-¿Hiashi, que respondes a eso?-

Hinata ayudó a Naruto a alzarse, rodeándole con sus brazos su cuerpo, mientras este agarraba su cabeza con una mano y pasaba su otro brazo por los hombros de ella. Miró de mala manera a la anciana.

-Estoy aguantando muchas, vieja, otra más y…-

-Uzumaki- llamó Hiashi, mirándolo fijamente durante largos segundos. De pronto, una vena palpitó en la frente de Hiashi- que te atrevas a pedir la mano de mi hija de esa forma…que tengas el atrevimiento de exigirme que se case contigo… ¿crees que voy a permitir eso?-y Naruto se alejó de un salto antes de que Hiashi le atacara con el byakugan activado-Jamás te casaras con mi hija, pervertido!-

-¡Padrkiaah!-exclamó ahora ella, siendo golpeada en la cabeza por su abuela- oba-chan-sollozó, pero se extrañó la momento de verla tan firme.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Una mujer se casa por amor Hinata, no…-

-Oba-chan- se paró en pie, Hinata- amo a Naruto- y buscando con la mirada al rubio, sonrió al verle huir de su padre- quiero estar para siempre con él-

Yuume observó también al muchacho, que era lanzado a la otra punta del despacho, hundiendo la pared. Suspiró derrotada y luego sonrió, mirando la pelea que mantenían los dos hombres, cuando en un despiste, Naruto golpeó a Hiashi.

-Creo… que me gustara tu marido-

Hanabi se paró a su lado, sonriendo mientras los demás miembros observaban la escena, atónitos. ¿Quién diría que el jefe de un clan pudiera descontrolarse de esa manera?

-Hinata-sama-la peliazul se volteó, sonriendo a su mayordomo- mis más sinceras felicitaciones-

-Sin ti no hubiera sido posible- el mayordomo se sorprendió un poco- gracias, Takeshi-kun-

-Hinata-sama…-este la sujetó por los hombros y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro.

-Ta-takeshi…kun…-

-Yo…-un doloroso golpe en la mejilla lo envió contra la pared.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó Hinata asombrada, viéndole parada ante ella.

-He llegado a mi límite- Takeshi se despegó de la pared, adolorido, elevando la mirada para quedarse congelado- He estado aguantándome mucho- decía Naruto sonriendo con malicia mientras se crujía los dedos-ahora…voy a _agradecerte_ cada mirada, casa sonrisa y cada caricia que le diste a _mi mujer_- No supo porque, pero Takeshi se asustó- **una tras una**-

El peliblanco tragó saliva, pensando en lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, que veía esa aura roja rodear al tipo ese

**Huir**

-Hinata-sama- y salió corriendo del despacho, siendo seguido por Naruto

-Naruto…-susurró Hinata, sonriendo después- oba-chan…-la abuela le miró y ella también lo hizo- creo que seré muy feliz-

Y tras esas palabras, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió rápida del despacho, siendo perseguida por su hermana, dejando a una sorprendida pero contenta Yuume.

-Hiashi-el hombre, que había escuchado, todavía furioso, sólo emitió un gruñido- has criado muy bien a tus hijas- le miró de reojo, sonriendo- Hana estaría muy orgullosa-

Y Hiashi sonrió, elevando su mirada al techo.

-Espero que estés feliz, querida-

.

.

Mientras, en una habitación, con tan sólo una lámpara puesta, un hombre terminaba de escribir la última palabra que lo catapultaria la historia.

Finalizado

Alzó su obra maestra al aire, sonriendo ampliamente

**Icha-icha paradise "El demonio y la princesa"**

-Allí voy, vacaciones relajantes en hoteles de cinco estrellas con atractivas mujeres-

Y el hombre de cabello blanco, llamado Jiraya, dejó su obra sobre la mesa y apagó la la luz.**  
><strong>

Dentro de unos días, su obra saldría la luz, revelando los nombres de los protagonistas de su historia.**  
><strong>

Unos protagonistas...muy especiales.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Hinata caminó lentamente, sin hacer ruido, hasta aquel lago, donde Naruto se encontraba sentado, meditando muy serio. Al tercer paso, Naruto abrió sus ojos y la observó, provocando que se sonrojara y bajara su cabeza. De nuevo, Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.<p>

De acuerdo. Eso era una señal de que realmente seguía enfadado.

Suspiró y volvió a mirarle.

.

.

_-Hinata-chan- la pelirosa se acercó a ella, con una pierna vendada, una tirira sobre la nariz y otra venda más en su brazo- ¿puedo?-_

_Hinata asintió, dejando que se sentara a su lado, bajo aquel gran árbol. El cielo nocturno era iluminado por las estrellas que parpadeaban muy brillantes, corría un viento primaveral agradable, y el olor a medicinas y ungüentos inudaba el ambiente._

_-Todos parecen estar bien- habló su compañera, mirando el cielo-aunque, no todos tan bien como aparentan-_

_Hinata miró sin comprender a Sakura, que a su vez, señaló a través del bosque._

_-No puedo...-respondió ella, entendiendo a donde quería ir-yo...-miró a un lado- le dije cosas horribles...-_

_-¿Y piensas que quedándote aquí solucionaras algo?-Hinata se encongió ante su tono autoritario- Hinata-chan...-_

_-S-sé...que es culpa mía pero...- encogió sus piernas y escondió su cara en ellas- no quiero que me odie- _

_Sakura sonrió y Hinata la miró, extrañada_

_-Hinata-chan, Naruto es incapaz de odiar a alguien. Bueno...-meditó un poco- tal vez a Kiba un poco y a los otros chicos que se acercan a ti pero...-miró el suelo, sonriendo- en realidad, Naruto es alguien de corazón puro. Sería incapaz de odiar a alguien a no ser que alguno de ellos haya dañado a sus amigos...-y la miró- o incluso a ti- Hinata fijó la mirada en la hierba y Sakura, sonriendo, volvió a mirar el cielo- eres su mundo Hinata...-los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron- no lo olvides-_

_**Su mundo**_

.

.

Cogiendo fuerzas, terminó por acortar la distancia que los separaba y se sentó en el suelo, dejando el espacio suficiente entre ella y él. Encogió sus piernas, rodeándolas luego con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas. Por unos segundos se quedó observando el azul de ese lago, donde podía reflectarse la luna en todo su esplendor.

_-No me pidas que no te proteja... porque seguiré haciéndolo hasta el fin de mis días. No perderé lo que más me importa…mi mundo-_

Esas palabras llegaron a su mente, sonrojándola, provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

_-Eres su mundo Hinata...no lo olvides-_

Escondió su cara entre sus piernas, agarrándose con fuerza para no ponerse a temblar.

-Lo siento-

Naruto abrió sus ojos al escuchar su voz, más no viró su rostro

-Lo siento Naruto-kun...-lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos a sus piernas, con sus mejillas sonrojadas- lo siento...-cerró sus ojos, mientras más y más lágrimas caían- yo...-enterro sus uñas en sus brazos-... necesito que me protejas- se mordió el labio con fuerza-por favor...-

-Finalmente lo dijiste-

Hinata abrió sus ojos de pronto

-LLevaba el día entero esperando esas palabras-

Elevó la cabeza y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas brillantes, le miró, confusa. Sonriendo, Naruto agarró su brazo y de un tirón la colocó sobre sus piernas, dejando que las suyas descansaran a un lado de su cuerpo. Pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y su otra mano la dejó reposando sobre una de sus piernas, que ahora lucían sin aquel pantalón pirata, cuando de pronto, la besó. Rápidamente sus mejillas cogieron color y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. Notaba su mano sujetando su rostro y la otra ardiendo sobre su pierna. El calor pareció volver a ella y correspondió a ese beso.

Un beso lento, cargado de sentimientos puros y pasión

Naruto separó sus labios, formando una sonrisa traviesa

-También echaba de menos esto-y con el dedo índice acarició su labio, que rosado oscuro se había vuelto por sus besos. Sonrió de nuevo, orgulloso- Hinata- acercó sus labios a su oreja-porque no celebramos nuestra reconciliación dentro del lago-

Eso la dejó petrificada, pero reaccionó al momento, tensándose al sentir la mano masculina acariciar su vientre.

-N-Naruto...-

-Por culpa de las misiones, ya no tenemos tiempo para nosotros...-besando su cuello, subió su mano y abarcó sobre el sujetador su pecho. Hinata cerró sus ojos, entregándose a ese placer, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás para que él pudiera continuar. Naruto retiró su mano y agarró la cremallera que desabrocharía esa pesada sudadera que ocultaba bajo ella los mejores tesoros que un hombre afortunado como él, podía encontrar.

Eso sí, sólo él. Nadie podía tocar lo que a él le pertenecia. Y Hinata, era suya.

La mujer que amaba y que amará durante el resto de sus días.

La mujer que era...su mundo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Merezco rr? Es largaaa ehh! ^^<em>

_Matta ne!_

_pd. Por cierto, esta última parte es el flash back que antes contaba Sakura y que ha sido cortado._


	15. Retrato 15: Goukon

_Otro hermoso retrato cargado de amor, pasión y diversión_

_Por cierto, Rated M por culpa de Naruto, es que, no puede dejar las manos quietas. _

_Un poco al principio y otro al final :P _

_Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p>Calor.<p>

En aquella gran sala vacía, repleta de mesas, libros y demás ordenadores, tras un sol primaveral entrando por los grandes ventanales de cristal, el calor junto con la situación en la que ahora se encontraba no le favorecía nada.

Pero, ¿De qué podía quejarse ella, si debiera haber sido la primera en detener todo eso?

Sus manos masculinas se paseaban por su cuerpo, acariciando con suavidad, agarrando allí donde le permitía. Su espalda, su cintura, sus piernas, su trasero, su rostro, incluso sus pechos, que rebosantes se mostraban bajo aquel sujetador violeta de encajes, rebelando así una piel suave y blanquecina.

-Profesor…-gimió ella sonrojada fuertemente, sintiendo la lengua pasar por su cuello, aplicando en ello en pequeño mordisco, allí donde se unía cuello y hombro.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa, el hombre rodeó su espalda y la pegó a su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo y demandante. Ella cerró sus ojos, aferrándose a su camisa, muerta de vergüenza, jadeando bajito, sintiendo una de sus manos acercarse peligrosamente a su intimidad, bajo su falda. Abrió sus ojos de pronto y sin saber cómo, sacó fuerzas y le empujó.

Él, con esa sonrisa sugestiva, se cruzó de brazos mientras ella apartaba la mirada, abochornada.

-Otra vez- replicó él, con ese tono de voz grave y serio, pero con cierta diversión

Ella le observó mientras se arreglaba la camisa abierta. Él era Uzumaki Naruto. Alto, de cabello rubio muy revuelto, piel morena y de unos increíbles e únicos ojos azul cielo. Atractivo, de 23 años, con un buen trabajo, un apartamento en un lujoso edificio, contaba con el dinero suficiente para hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, incluso con la vida de los demás.

Pero no. Él seguía ahí. En aquel lugar, sin duda alguna de retirarse de ese lugar.

Posiblemente algún motivo le ate.

Ella, que se había quedado pensativa y muy sonrojada, se bajó de la mesa y empezó a abotonar su camisa, sintiendo su piel todavía caliente y muy sensible.

-L-le dije que a-aquí…podrían descubrirnos- susurró ella, elevando sus orbes blancos unos segundos, sólo para seguir viendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Y ella, Hinata Hyuuga, de cabello largo y liso hasta sus rodillas, color azul muy oscuro, de piel blanca, ojos blancos, mejillas sonrojadas y labios rosados. Linda, con un cuerpo pequeño pero bien proporcionado, sin nada de excesos; una linda falda muy corta tableada roja, una piernas blancas mostrándose hasta sus rodillas, donde una medias blancas cubrían lo demás, unos zapatos sencillos y una camisa blanca de botono atada con un pañuelo rojo. El escudo del instituto se mostraba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa.

-Y yo que dejaras de tratarme de usted- apuntó él, agarrando entre sus dedos la camisa de ella para abrocharla él mismo- después de todo, hace mucho que nos conocemos-

Hinata desvió su mirada, sintiendo su cara ardiendo.

He ahí el porqué de sus palabras. El porqué de su miedo y su vergüenza.

Ella era tan sólo una alumna y él…el profesor de química.

Y ese "_hace mucho que nos conocemos_" viene dado desde principios de nuevo curso. Ella iba a segundo cuando él entró nuevo. No supo que ocurrió, ni cuándo ni cómo, tan sólo algo fuerte latió en su pecho al verlo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya llevaban más de seis meses. Pasaron y todavía pasaban entre besos, caricias y escenas subidas de tono, los días de clase como si de una pareja normal se trataran. No tenían nada formalizado, pero estaba claro que tanto el uno como el otro no toleraban que se relacionaran, en sentido afectivo, con otras personas.

Así que mantenía su _relación _como un pequeño secreto que nadie debía descubrir.

Sin embargo…su profesor, siempre se encargaba de estropearlo todo.

Justo como ahora…

-Profesor- susurró ella, con una gotita tras la nunca mientras Naruto, incapaz de continuar abrochando, se había dedicado de nuevo a su cuello.

Porque Uzumaki Naruto no era un profesor normal. Él, admitía con orgullo, que la deseaba, a cualquier hora, cualquier día y cualquier momento. Daba igual que estuviera en la sala de profesores o en la calle, esa parte pervertida de su profesor siempre intervendría para dar con todo al traste.

-Nee, Hinata, hace mucho que no hacemos cochinadas, ¿por qué no te quitas ese uniforme y…-

-Naruto- intentó sonar dura, aunque sabía que de eso poco podía hacer ella. Pero lo intentó y le miró, seria, aun con sus mejillas algo encendidas.

Él apartó sus manos, alzándolas al aire y rodando sus ojos, con una sonrisa. Se alejó un par de pasos, viendo como ella terminaba de ponerse la camisa.

-No es justo-replicó él, sonando algo infantil mientras viraba su rostro a un lado, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Hinata le miró asombrada.

-¿Q-que no es justo?-se sorprendió- profesor estamos e-en el instituto no puede querer…-

-Sabes que me da igual dónde y cómo- metió las manos dentro de la bata, enfurruñándose más, dejando a una sorprendida y sonrojada Hinata.

-P-pero…-buscó alguna excusa que le sirviera para huir de esa pequeña discusión que muy a menudo sostenían, pero como siempre, no encontró nada con lo que apoyarse.

Su mente no perfilaba bien las cosas.

Suspirando, sus mejillas volvieron a coger color y desvió la mirada.

-S-si quieres…e-está noche…-una sonrisa altiva curvó los labios del rubio, que mantenía su mirada escondida bajo su fleco- -y-yo…podría…-continuaba Hinata, abochornada, ahora jugando con sus dedos-P-podría ir…-

-Eso está más que hablado-

Y cuando ella quiso alzar la mirada, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Abrió sus ojos al completo, mientras era sujeta del brazo por este, pero enseguida cerró sus ojos y se agarró al cuello de su bata, poniéndose de puntillas para presionar más ese beso.

Lo único irónico de todo eso, era que, a pesar de ser ella una alumna y él un profesor, los dos parecían quererse igual o aun más fuerte que una simple pareja.

* * *

><p>Hinata entró en su clase, cabizbaja, dirigiéndose prontamente a su asiento, no queriendo llamar la atención.<p>

-¡Hinata-chan!-

Alguien le saltó a la espalda, agarrando con ello sus pechos entre ambas manos.

-Matsuri-chan-exclamó ella abochornada, mientras esas manos apretaban sus pechos.

Su amiga, de cabello castaño corto y ojos negros tenía por costumbre hacerle eso, sin pudor alguno y muy a menudo, sin importarle persona o personas que hubiera delante.

-¿Dónde te metiste?-preguntó Sakura, su amigo de largo cabello rosado y ojos deslumbrantemente verdes, acompañada de Ino y Tenten.

-Desapareciste toda la tercera hora- apuntó Ino, cruzándose de brazos ante ella, mirándola de forma sospechosa.

-N-no me encontraba muy bien- respondió ella, nerviosa, bajando de su espalda a Matsuri- estuve en la enfermería…-

-¿Es de nuevo ese maldito dolor de vientre?- preguntó preocupada Tenten

Hinata asintió, volviendo a sentarse.

No le gustaba mentir a sus amigas; decirles que siempre que no estaba en clase era porque se encontraba enferma era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba hacer, pero sí que quería que se enterara de su relación…

-Deberías ir al médico- dijo Ino, sentándose en su mesa, de espaldas a ella- esos dolores son muy problemáticos-

-¡Aah! Ino-chan ya hablas igual que Shikamaru!- exclamó Matsuri, señalándola toda asombrada.

-Oh no…-siseó la rubia, agarrando su cabeza preocupada- me estoy volviendo como él….-

Sakura y las demás chicas sonrieron.

-Deberías mantenerte unos días alejada de él- recomendó Sakura divertida

-A pocos días sólo le faltara tumbarse en el pasto y observar las nubes- dijo Tenten, cubriendo su sonrisa, provocando en las otras una fuerte risa.

_¿Una Ino como Shikamaru? _

-¡No!- gritaba Ino asustada, pasando de pronto a la cara de enfado- ¡Shikamaru, ven aquí!- se acercó a él, con el puño alzado y apretado con rabia- ¡déjame que te golpee!-

-Ni lo sueñes, problemática-

Y Hinata veía esas escenas tan típicas con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de felicidad. Tenía amigos, una familia completa y había encontrado el amor de su vida. Ya nada podía estropearle esa felicidad.

.

.

-¿Goukon?-

-Exacto-

Una animada Ino plató sus manos sobre la mesa, sonriente.

-¿Y para que quieres que vayamos a un sitio como ese?-preguntó Tenten, llevándose un poco de arroz a su boca

-¿Cómo que para qué?- puso los brazos en jarras- ¿Para qué sirven las goukon eh?-volvió a plantar las manos en la mesa- esta noche, os quiero ver a todas en la cita-

Hinata se atragantó con su tortilla.

-Así que afirmas que es una cita- comentó Sakura, con un tic en la ceja

-Seremos cinco chicas para cinco chicos de otra escuela. ¿No es emocionante?-miraba ella a un punto de la clase, con los ojos brillantes-¿Cómo serán?-

-Anno…chicas…-

-Y no quiero ninguna excusa- volvió a mirarle, entrecerrando la mirada de forma furibunda, sobre ellas- esta noche, alguna de vosotras deberá salir con un novio-

Las cuatro chicas escupieron su comida, sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¿Un-un novio?-balbuceó Matsuri asombrada

-Posiblemente los que vengan este solteros. Además,- sonriendo, volvió a sentarse, inclinándose un poco hacía ellas- me han comentado que son estudiantes del instituto masculino Seika-

-Chicas…-

-Y también me han dicho- se acercó más Ino- que son los mejores deportistas de todo el instituto. Además, por supuesto, de ser terriblemente guapos-se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo altiva- y bien, que me decís? Os apuntáis ahora o…-

-Chicas…-

Por fin Hinata consiguió que le oyeran y bajó su mirada, sonrojada.

-Y-yo no puedo-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Y-yo no puedo ir…lo siento-

-Hinata-chan-ella respingó cuando Ino plantó las manos muy cerca de su bentou, asustándola al ver su mirada y su aura negra flotando alrededor-¿qué has dicho…?-

-L-l-l-lo siento Ino-chan…-sollozó ella- p-pero no puedo…-

-¿Acaso Hinata-chan ya está saliendo con alguien?- preguntó Matsuri, provocando que todas las miradas parara a la castaña

_S-salir…_

Abrió sus ojos como platos, sonrojándose aun más. Ahora, tenía los ojos de sus amigas puestos en ella. Que diría. Que debía hacer. Que se inventaría ahora. No podía ir a un lugar de esos, si Naruto llegaba a enterarse…no quería imaginarse la que le podría caer.

-L-lo siento…-pero Ino la agarró del cuello de su camisa y la alzó- I-ino-chan…-

-No tendrás novio, ¿verdad Hinata-chan?-

Ella negó fervientemente, ayudada de sus manos.

-¿No estás ocultando nada, verdad, Hinata-chan?-

-N-no –respondió toda nerviosa y sonrojada- E-es imposible. Y-yo no…-pero Ino la soltó, sonriendo más tranquila.

-Bien, pues esta noche quedamos en la cafetería- y tras esas palabras, dejando a unas asustadas amigas, y a una Hinata hecha un flan, siguió comiendo.

Nadie podía negarse a algo cuando lo pedía Yamanaka Ino.

Por fuera era hermosa y parecía hecha de flor, sin embargo, por dentro, era un puro demonio.

* * *

><p>-¿Una goukon?-<p>

-Así es- confirmó Kakashi, un profesor de otra clase, de cabello plateado, alto y muy apuesto, el cual tenía a más de media alumnado femenino tras él- lo escuché de uno de los chicos de tu clase-

Naruto se frotó el mentón con ambos dedos, interesado por ese tema. Él había asistido a muchas citas de esas a ciegas que sus padres le preparaban sin consulta alguna, y sabía que eran un tostón. No sólo por adivinar la persona que le irían a presentar, sino también sabía que eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Lo mejor era encontrar a la persona destinada, sin necesidad de concertar una cita

-Pues espero que les vaya bien- comentó él, girando su silla, dispuesto a ponerse de nuevo al trabajo- aunque dudo que alguna de esas chicas llegue a fijarse en los chicos de este curso- sonrió divertido- son demasiado…diferentes-

-Son ellas, no ellos- apuntó Kakashi, sirviéndose una taza de café- las chicas se encontraran con los alumnos de la escuela masculina Seika-se apoyó contra la mesa, aspirando el aroma a café- y se llevan una mina de oro, amigo. Entre esas chicas está Hinata Hyuuga-

Naruto detuvo su quehacer.

Kakashi suspiró

-Si fuera 10 años más joven, juro que no dejaba escapar a ninguna de ellas-

-Eres un profesor- le recordó Naruto, girando su silla y mirándole con algo de molestia.

-¿y qué? Eso no significa que no pueda admirar la belleza femenina juvenil- dio un tranquilo trago a su café mientras un tic aparecía en la ceja de Naruto

-Deberías ir a mirarte ese cerebro- se levantó de la silla, quitándose su bata

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Kakashi al verlo salir

-A clase, a donde más- y sin más cerró, dejando a un relajado Kakashi con su taza de café

-Baka-murmuró, antes de que sus labios sonrientes se toparan con el frío de la taza.

* * *

><p><em>Bien… ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?<em>

Con un vestido algo más arriba de sus rodillas, de color marrón oscuro, con otra tela debajo de color rosado, terminado en bordes ondulados, su cabello suelto y bien peinado, unos zapatos bajos de color blanco y un sencillo collar con un dije de corazón en su cuello, Hinata se preguntaba cómo, cuándo y porque había llegado hasta esa cafetería, sin que se diera cuenta de que le habían peinado, cambiado e incluso maquillado sus labios de un rosa claro.

-Los chicos ya están dentro- dijo una hermosa Ino vestida con una falda y una camisa de manga corta a juego- chicas, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer-

Sakura, Tenten y Matsuri asintieron, nerviosas, siguiendo a una tranquila Ino, sin embargo, Hinata se quedó fuera, observando esa gran cafetería, pensando en lo que podía hacer para retirarse antes con una buena excusa sin tener que ofender a sus amigas ni a los otros chicos.

Estaría ahí cinco minutos, hablaría con ellos y después se excusaría diciendo que la reclamaban en su casa antes de hora o algo por el estilo. Seguramente algo se le ocurriría.

Alzando su puño al aire, asintió con firmeza y dirigió su mano al pomo de aquella cafetería. Pero alguien se le adelantó y agarró la suya. Cuando viró su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron al completo, asombrándose. Boqueó repetidas veces, sin llegar todavía a pronunciar su nombre.

-N-N-Na…-pero el rubio estrechó fuerte su mano y Hinata gritó cuando la escuchó crujir. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, volteó a mirarle. Una mirada sombría, una sonrisa cínica en los labios…

_Oh no_

-Así que pensabas asistir- su voz sonó turbia, grave, furiosa, provocando un gran miedo en su cuerpo. La mano se estrujó más fuerte y grandes lágrimas resbalaban ya por las mejillas de Hinata.

Estaba enfadado

-N-Naruto…-

Una vena apareció en su cabeza mientras sus dientes se apretaban y mostraban unos afilados incisivos. Hinata volvió a gritar cuando este la cargó de pronto sobre su hombro, colocando una mano en su trasero.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Matsuri salió junto con sus amigas de la cafetería, sorprendidas

-Profesor…-susurró asombrada Sakura

-Lo siento chicas, pero me la llevo-gritó él, sin apenas voltearse

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ino-chan! ¡Tenten! ¡Matsuri!-llamó a todas sus amigas, asustada- ¡Por favor…!-

-Si sigues gritando y dando patadas como una loca te bajaré las braguitas y te pegaré en el culo como castigo-

Por un segundo, esa amenaza la mantuvo quieta y callada, sospechando que posiblemente eso iría a pasar si realmente no hacía lo que le decía. Naruto era capaz de hacerlo, lo creía seguro. Pero…

Se cruzó de brazos, empezando a sentir calor en sus mejillas.

-Eres un pervertido- masculló

-Di lo que quieras-

Infló sus mofletes Hinata.

-I-iba a decírtelo, ¡pero no encontré el momento!- él no habló así que ella continuó-tan sólo quería charlar cinco minutos con ellos y luego marcharme. No…no me lo había tomado en serio. Además…no pude negarme. Ino…a veces da miedo- no hubo respuesta y bufó frustrada, dejando caer sus brazos, ya cansada y rendida. Contra él no podía hacer nada. Y mucho menos cuando se enfadaba y no le dirigía la palabra- lo siento…Naruto-kun-

Se detuvieron ante un semáforo en rojo, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, sin que Hinata pudiera evitar sonrojarse al ver que las personas de su alrededor les miraban extrañados.

No era normal andar por la calle con una chica en hombros

-No pienses que de esa forma conseguirás ablandarme-habló repentinamente él, estrujando la pierna que le tenía sujeta, volviéndole a hacer gritar.

-¡Mooou! ¡B-bajame! ¡Bájame viejo verde, profe pervertido, sinvergüenza que quiere hacerlo en todas partes..!-pataleaba y lloraba ella.

-Qué se le va a hacer…-Hinata calló de pronto- desde que estoy contigo he perdido por completo la razón-

.

.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Naruto continuó el camino, dejando tras ellos a gente extrañada.

-tonto- masculló ella, sonrojada, aferrándose a su camisa, mordiendo su labio, evitando de esa forma que las lágrimas pudieran caer de sus ojos.-Yo también…he perdido la razón-

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Naruto.

.

.

Sus uñas descendieron por su brazo, dejando marcas de arañazo por su piel morena, su respiración era agitada, subiendo y bajando sus pechos, chocando contra el suyo, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y su cuerpo se movía al vaivén del cuerpo de Naruto. Sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, sus labios encontrándose entrecortadamente, una fina capa de sudor entre los cuerpos unidos; jadeos, gemidos, dientes, lengua y uñas. Aquella demostración de amor siempre terminaba convirtiéndose en algo único y salvaje.

Algo que pertenecía a ellos. Cuerpo y sentimiento encontrados en uno.

-Hinata…mírame-

Entre calores, Hinata abrió sus ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada teñida de azul oscuro. Naruto besó sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, queriéndose quedar con cada rincón de su cuerpo. Hinata, agitada, bajo su mano de su cuello y acarició su mejilla, rozando con el dedo su labio inferior.

-Te quiero- murmuró, volviendo a poner la mirada en sus ojos.

Naruto la miró por largos segundos, negando luego con una sonrisa, pasando un brazo por su nuca para subirla y volver a juntar sus labios. Hinata pasó los brazos por su cuello y se pegó a su cuerpo, correspondiendo a ese beso demandante.

Porque sabía que él también le quería. A su forma, con toda esa pasión, pero si, le amaba.

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Primeramente, no penséis mal de Naruto eh! Que puede que le haga daño a Hinata, pero sabéis todos que es en estilo anime, de eso que suena cuando te enfadas pero que luego en realidad no les ha hecho nda. :)<br>**_

_**-Segundo, si, lo sé, estaréis pensando otra vez profesor y alumna. Pero es que esta temática me encanta! Es divertido ver como se pone Naruto y las reacciones de Hinata. **_

_**-**_**_Tercero, personajes con caracter alternativos, sobre todo Matsuri, todos sabemos que ella no es así. Aunque Ino...XDD _  
><strong>

**_-Cuarto, gracias por vuestros RR! ya tengo muchos jejeje y quiero más muuucho más! Además, como sé que ahroa se quiere perder esta categoria tan genialisima (M) pues me he propuesto hacer unos cuantos jej Espero que no os moleste y voteis en contra se esa ley. ¿Qué será de artistas como yo eh? ¿Que escribiran...?  
><em>**

**_En fin, me despido. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio^^  
><em>**


	16. Retrato 16: Tiempo

_¡Nuevo one-shot para vosotros, queridos lectores!_

_adv: drama..._

_Dios, las 3 de la mañana y yo aki, despierta...XD_

* * *

><p>La noche había caído en la destrozada aldea de Konoha. Casas medio derrumbadas, árboles caídos, zonas quemadas, humo elevándose al cielo, muchos heridos, tiendas de campaña, médicos corriendo de un lado a otro, sangre…<p>

Un terrible enemigo había azotado la aldea, destruyendo cada parte de ella, queriéndola enterrar bajo escombros, convirtiéndola en una desaparecida aldea. No supieron cuanto duró aquello, días, semanas…pero una cuarta parte de los aldeanos estaba o muertos o desaparecidos, otros gravemente heridos, entre ellos, Hinata Hyuuga.

La heredera del clan Hyuuga había sufrido grandes magulladuras en su cuerpo. Llevaba vendas en las manos, uno de sus brazos, su vientre y gran parte de su pierna. Un golpe en su mejilla dejaba ver un pequeño arañazo algo rojo y el morado que próximamente se formaría en él.

Lucía pálida y muy cansada, la herida en su vientre era la más profunda, sin embargo, aquello no le impidió levantarse, tras una semana en cama.

El horror llegó a sus ojos cuando desde su ventana, vio la masacre, los escombros en los que se había convertido su aldea, el hedor, los cuerpos…se obligó a mirar a un lado, mordiendo su labio.

Sabía que estaba mal desear la muerte a los demás, pero aquel villano se la merecía y bien. No sabía si el malhechor había muerto, pues encerrada en su cuarto pocas noticias recibió, pero sin duda, deseaba que quien hubiera ido tras él, lo matara.

Se alejó de la ventana, quejándose al momento en que su pierna sintió el suelo bajo su pie. Y cayó al suelo. Vistiendo un pantalón corto, Hinata pudo ver claramente esa venda que cubría casi toda su pierna, más arriba, su vientre rodeado de capas de vendas, el top negro de rejilla, y su brazo igual de vendado. Frunció el ceño al recordar la paliza que recibió del otro tipo, sintiéndose con ello, una inútil.

Odiaba que aun a sus 17 años, tuviera que ser rescatada por sus amigos.

Sus manos se empuñaron, apretándose con rabia.

-No volveré a dejar que me rescaten, nunca más- siseó, levantándose del suelo con mucho esfuerzo.

Y agarrada a la pared, salió de su habitación; al parecer la mansión Hyuuga había resistido bien a los ataques; y bajó las escaleras, evitando quejarse a cada paso. Agradeció cuando se encontró abajo, y siguió caminando, apoyada contra la pared, dirigiéndose a la sala central.

-Habría que decírselo- una voz conocida la detuvo. Esa era Haruno Sakura

-Debe saberlo-

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escuchar la otra voz, y tan rápido como pudo entró a la sala.

-¡Kiba-kun!-

Todos se voltearon a verla, sorprendiéndose.

-¡Hinata!-Kiba se acercó rápidamente a ella, lo que Hinata aprovechó para pasar los brazos por su espalda y abrazarle

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien…-susurró sonriendo contra su pecho, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. Kiba también estaba algo magullado. Una venda rodeaba su cabeza y tenía un parche sobre su ceja y en la mejilla. Desviando la mirada, sonrió también al ver a Shino, con sus ropas medio rotas, mostrando el traje ninjas, pero conservando sus gafas. A su lado, Sakura la miraba asombrada. Lucía pálida, pues seguramente llevaba horas curando a heridos. Su ropa estaba hecha añicos y llevaba por completos sus brazos vendados. Sujetándose a Kiba, miró a los tres, sonriendo.- Chicos…-

Le reconfortaba que de cierta manera ellos estuvieran aquí. Tener a unos amigos tan maravillosos como ellos y perderlos, con lo que los apreciaba, era algo doloroso.

Y de pronto, vino a su cabeza aquella persona a la cual hacía una semana que no veía.

- Anno… ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?- preguntó, mirando a Sakura.

La pelirosada pareció sorprenderse y boqueó con ello, sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de sus labios y sus manos se empuñaron, desviando la mirada al suelo. Extrañada Hinata, miró a Shino, pero al igual que Sakura, no la miraba. Terminó por Kiba.

-Kiba-kun-

El Inuzuka la miraba, sin saber que responder. Hinata volvió a mirar a Sakura, esperando alguna respuesta.

Entrecerró entre sus dedos la camisa de Kiba, empezando a sentirse inquieta.

-Sakura...-miró a Shino- Shino… ¿D-dónde está Naruto?-viró su cabeza a Kiba, suplicando con su mirada respuesta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

De nuevo miró a Sakura, pero la pelirosada seguía mirando a un lado. Parecía evitar su mirada. Parecía…sus ojos brillaban y se mordía el labio.

No le gustaba. Esa sensación en su pecho no era buena. Empezaba a oprimirse…

-Sakura-chan…-su voz sonó rota. No había sentido que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas- Por favor…- volteó a mirar a los tres, empezando a angustiarse- d-donde está…-

-No lo sabemos-respondió Kiba, mirando a otro lado.

-Que…-

-Desde el momento en que caíste herida…-continuó Sakura, sin mirarla- y Naruto fue tras él…-empuñando sus puños con fuerza, finalmente la miró- no hemos sabido nada-

-E-eso…quizá…Naruto…él…-miraba a todos lados, nerviosa, respirando agitada- debe seguir…-

-Hinata- cortó Shino, acercándose a ella. Hinata pudo sentir como Kiba la presionaba más, posiblemente temiendo que fuera a caerse. Ella empezaba a pensarlo. Shino metió la mano en su bolsillo roto y sacó algo en su puño, que luego le enseñó a ella, abriendo la palma de su mano.

Hinata abrió sus ojos asombrada.

Ese era…

-Lo encontramos más allá de las fronteras de aldea- Hinata observó aquel collar, cubierto una parte de sangre-no supimos que pasó ahí pero…la tierra está totalmente destrozada, hay un gran agujero en el suelo y…mucha sangre-

No…

Hinata quiso retirarse pero Kiba la sujetó bien, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No, no…-murmuraba ella, queriendo alejarse, soltarse…queriendo no pensar en eso- no…-

-Hinata-

-Kiba no…-le miró, sintiendo los ojos bien humedecidos.

-Tranquila…-

-Sakura…-volvió a mirarla, abriendo sus ojos al completo al ver sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

No. Eso no podía. No era verdad. Era imposible.

Las lágrimas salieron finalmente de sus ojos; negaba, incapaz de creérselo, se removía entre los brazos de Kiba, que le estaban abrazando con fuerza.

-No...no, no, no, no, no….por favor...no…-buscaba soltarse. Querer ir en busca de Naruto. Verle, su sonrisa, poder abrazarle…

No. Eso no podía ser cierto.

-Por favor…-

-Ha-hace más de una semana que no sabemos de él- Hinata se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sakura, rota por el mismo dolor, las mismas lágrimas- no sabemos…-

-¡No!- gritó Hinata, aferrándose con una fuerza que creía perdida a la camisa destrozada de Kiba. Boqueó, más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sentía sus mejillas arder, opresión en el pecho, falta de aire, nerviosismo…- él no está…d-debemos ir a-a buscarle…Naruto no…no puede…-miró a Kiba- por favor Kiba-kun…por favor…-

-Hinata…-

-Shino-kun…t-tú puedes…-pero el castaño miraba a un lado, desazonándola de más- Shino-kun…Sakura-chan…- pero ella seguía llorando en silencio.

Tampoco. Nadie se movía, ninguno de ellos hacía nada. No podían…no podían estar dándolo por…

-I-iré a buscarle…-separó a Kiba-y-yo estoy s-segura que lo encontraré…yo…-un doloroso pinchazo advirtió su pierna que estaba dando demasiada presión y cerró sus ojos, dejando caer su cuerpo.

-¡Hinata!- Kiba la atrapó a tiempo, rodeándola con sus brazos, dejando que sus cuerpo cayeran lentamente al suelo, de rodillas.

-Por favor…déjame…d-debo ir a…-se removía ella, no pudiendo para de llorar- por favor Kiba…-

-N-no puedes Hinata. Estás herida…-la estrechó más fuerte, mientras ella tiraba de su camisa, queriendo soltarse.

-Por favor…por favor…-sollozaba ella con la cabeza contra su pecho- Kiba-kun…por favor…n-no puedo…-

Sakura se cubrió su boca, llorando ahora a lágrima viva, pero evitando con todas sus fuerzas gritar. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su mano temblando…

-Kiba-kun por favor…-ya no podía moverse, se aferraba a él con fuerza, llorando, llorando con todo el dolor de su corazón- debo ir a buscarle…por favor…-

Naruto no podía estar muerto. Era imposible. Inaceptable. Era Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe de Konoha, el chico de los problemas, el chico que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel con el que hacía tan sólo un año estaba saliendo. El que sonreía siempre al verla, el que la abrazaba y besaba delante de todos sin pudor…No…sencillamente no podía estar muerto.

**No podía**

Kba colocó una mano tras su cabeza mientras el otro brazo rodeaba sus hombros sin la posibilidad de dejarla ir.

-Tranquila…tranquila…-la mecía suavemente, deseando calmarla.

-Por favor…por favor Kiba…-pedía entre lágrimas- debo ir a buscarle, por favor…por favor… por favor…déjame…-

Y contra su pecho, descargó todo ese dolor a base de lágrimas. Sin poder hacer nada, sin poder moverse, sin poder sentir más que dolor e ira.

Si tan sólo no hubiera caído herida, si hubiera estado con él en todo momento…todo era por su culpa. Naruto había muerto, había desaparecido de su vida como agua entre sus dedos, Naruto se había alejado de ella…para siempre.

Aquella noche, tras horas de lágrimas, terminó abandonándose en los brazos de Morfeo y soñando, sonrió al ver a lo más lejano, en aquel maravilloso paraje de flores y un lago, a Naruto.

Un Naruto que en la realidad, nunca más volvería a ver

.

.

.

**Un año después…**

Completamente restaurada, la aldea de Konoha se alzaba rebosante. Casas restauradas, restaurantes, bares, torres, demás locales, todo había sido arreglado con tiempo y paciencia.

Sin nada que los estorbara durante ese año, niños corrían sonriendo hacia el parque, otros practicaban en sus campos, demás profesorado y alumnos atendían a sus clases, aldeanos y ninjas iban a misiones o disfrutaban de sus trabajos o descansos.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la pacífica y oculta Konoha

.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y se sentó repentinamente en la cama. Respiraba agitada, sudada y su cabeza dando vueltas. Cerrando sus ojos, respiró profundo, queriendo olvidarse de esa pesadilla, sin embargo, y al volver a abrirlos, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, una que rápidamente ella secó, seguidamente de las que aguardaban en sus ojos.

No. No iría a llorar otra vez.

Ya no dejaría más que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Lágrimas que todavía quedaban, pero que ella no quería dejar salir. Estaba cansada, agotada de tener que llorar cada noche, pensando en él. Pensando en Naruto. No, ya había pasado un año. Un año sin noticias, sin nada que saber de él…Naruto había muerto y de una buena vez debía aceptarlo.

Pero costaba tanto…

Se agarró con fuerza de su pijama, sobre su corazón, estrujándolo con fuerza. Dolía. Su corazón seguía doliendo. Decían que el tiempo curaba heridas, sin embargo, ella sabía que herida nunca sanaría. Lo amaba, aún después de estar muerto, seguía amándole. No podía evitar que su corazón latiera cuando pensaba en su sonrisa, cuando en sus sueños le veía y le abrazaba.

Cuando conseguía no tener esa pesadilla, mostrándole la sangrienta muerte de Naruto

Desvió la mirada a su ventana, bufando frustrada al ver sus lágrimas aparecer de nuevo. Meneó la cabeza, borrando las pesadas lágrimas así que se levantó, dejando que el camisón blanco cayera hasta sus pies, y se acercó delante de la ventana.

El cielo estaba gris y pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre un manto blanco formado por la misma. Apoyó una mano en el cristal, junto con su frente, sintiendo el frío vidrio, relajar su mente. Abrió sus ojos y en ello, se encontró el collar que colgaba en su cuello. Lo agarró y elevó, observando ese cristal brillante, sin una mota de sangre.

-Te echo de menos…Naruto-kun-

* * *

><p>Un destello, algo brillante y fugaz pasó entre los árboles marrones y sin hojas, sobre aquella manta de nieve que había cubierto el suelo.<p>

Una respiración agitada seguida de pasos muy rápidos, casi dando saltos; el halo mostrándose con el frío, el tiempo frío cortando su respiración y molestando a su rostro.

Pero no descendería la velocidad. Quería llegar cuanto antes. Su hogar lo esperaba. Y después de tanto tiempo alejado, sólo deseaba volver a estar con las personas que amaba.

Así que con una sonrisa, aceleró, dando un gran salto seguido de un grito de lucha.

Ya no faltaba nada

* * *

><p>-¡Hinata!-<p>

La nombrada se volteó, asombrándose al ver a Kiba acercándose con su fiel amigo Akamaru. Kiba, a sus 18 años, había cambiado para mejor. Su cabello lucía algo más largo y muy revuelto, alto, cuerpo más trabajado, sonrisa traviesa y atractiva…a su lado, Akamaru se hizo más grande, casi llegándole a la cintura, con ese abundante pelo blanco y sus orejas marrones.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al verle acercarse hasta ella.

-Buenos días- saludó ella dulcemente, haciendo sonreír a su amigo

-¿A dónde vas tan cargada?- le preguntó, mostrando curiosidad al ver las bolsas en sus brazos. Quiso asomar su mirada, pero Hinata las apartó.

-Son los regalos de navidad, no puedes mirar- frunció sus labios, haciendo un puchero.

-¿¡Ya los compraste!-Hinata asintió, sonriendo al ver su asombro- Yo…!-Pero ella los retiró de nuevo antes de que acercara sus manos a la bolsa-Hinata-chan, quiero ver…!-

-Kiba-kun debes esperar hasta navidad-

Kiba se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado con gesto indignado, claramente fingido

-Has cambiado, Hinata. Eres muy cruel-

Ella sonreía a sabiendas de que esas palabras extrañamente eran ciertas. Había cambiado, si. Físicamente, y el tiempo, da a notar eso. Su cabello mucho más largo, casi llegando a sus pantorrillas, ya no vestía esas ropas tan anchas, era un poco más fuerte. Lo necesario para que no tuvieran que estar rescatándola. No tartamudeaba y se había abierto un poco más a las personas. Sin embargo, y no sabiendo si para bien o mal, seguía sonrojándose por nada, poniéndose nerviosa, llorar cuando algo no salía…sin duda, el tiempo había hecho cambios en ella, pero también, había acrecentado más sus sentimientos. Más sensible, más frágil, alguien que se rompía con facilidad.

_Supongo que con su muerte, todo ha ido a peor_

-¿Hinata?-

-Eh? O-oucht!- exclamó cuando Kiba le golpeó en la frente con dos dedos-Kiba-kun…-

-Otra vez estabas en la luna- reprimió él, consiguiendo sonrojándola

-Lo siento-

-¡Nada, nada!- respondió todo sonriendo- Oi, había quedado con Shino para tomar algo caliente en la nueva cafetería, ¿te apuntas?-

La verdad es que con se frío, si apetecía algo que calentara su cuerpo…

-P-pero…-pero sin darle tiempo, la subió sobre Akamaru, que ladró y movió la cola.

-¡Bien, vamos!-

-P-Pero Kiba…-pero desistió cuando el animal se puso a caminar y suspiró, sonriendo.

-Nee, HInata-chan… ¿qué mes has comprado?-

-Es un secreto-

.

.

Bajo las estrellas de la noche, en la ya casi solitaria aldea de Konoha, los fuegos se habían encendido, calentando los hogares, las tiendas cerraban, todos volvían a sus casas bien abrigados, deseando que el calor hogareño alejara ese frío invernal.

Las calles iluminadas por las farolas, silenciosas, dejando que más copos de nieve inundaran sus caminos, puertas decoradas, muñecos de nieve, adornos navideños…

La navidad había vuelto de nuevo a Konoha

-Por favor, ya!-

Sakura se detuvo, mirando cansada y derrotada a la persona que andaba a su lado.

-Sabes que hay mucho trabajo en el hospital- masculló, cruzada de brazos.

Haruno Sakura, ataviada con una capa que bien la protegía del frío, con su cabello largo hasta media espalda, su cuerpo más esbelto, más alta, más hermosa, seguía conservando su mismo carácter. Dura, valiente y tan atrevida como siempre.

-Te dije que odio esperar-

Uchiha Sasuke, dos pasos más adelante, se volteó. Él también llevaba una capa negra, cubriéndole al completo. Más feroz, atractivo, ojos negros profundos, cabello atado en una pequeña cola, piel clara y esa fuerza y aire de superioridad que jamás le abandonarían, miraba furibundo a la pelirosada, que encogida ante esa mirada, se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-L-lo siento-

Sasuke la observó unos minutos antes de voltearse y continuar el camino. Sakura rápidamente se puso tras él, cabizbaja.

Por muy atrevida que fuera, nunca podría contra la mirada de Sasuke

-Esta noche me devolverás la espera-

Sakura se detuvo ante sus palabras, sonrojándose.

No se estaría refiriendo a…a…

Toda su cara enrojeció y de sus orejas salió hasta humo.

El problema de estar saliendo con alguien como Sasuke era que…seguía siendo muy directo.

El menor de los Uchiha siguió caminado, sonriendo levemente al imaginarse la cara que ahora mismo tendría Sakura. Pero lo que había dicho era cierto.

Favor por favor. Él había esperado y ella tenía que responder por ello. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que en la cama?

De pronto se detuvo y miró a un lado, más bien, hacia la entrada de la aldea, donde las altas puertas de madera cubrían el otro lado de la entrada. Sakura también se detuvo y extrañó cuando él se detuvo

-Sasuke, ¿Qué ocurre?- siguió su mirada, pero este ya se había adelantado y se dirigía hacia la puerta-¡Sasuke, espera!- le siguió

Parado ya en las puertas, las empujó y salió. Los guardias se pararon enseguida al verle.

-¿Ocurre algo, Uchiha-san?- preguntó uno de ellos, bien abrigado.

Pero este miraba hacia un punto fijo del lejano paisaje nevado. Sakura también se acercó, con sus mejillas coloradas por el frío.

-Sasuke... ¿qué pasa? ¿Has sentido algo?-

-Está vivo- murmuró algo sorprendido

Extrañada al escucharle, Sakura viró su rostro hacia el paisaje. No había nada más que nieve, árboles pelados y montañas cubiertas de nieves.

_¿Quién estaba…_

Su mente se detuvo al notar una presencia y fijó la mirada en donde provenía. A lo lejos, una sombra se acercaba hasta la aldea. Los guardias también pudieron atención y, al igual que ella, quedaron boquiabiertos.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le detenía, todo su cuerpo se había quedado de piedra, todo, excepto las lágrimas que humedecieron sus ojos repentinamente.

No podía ser. Ese chakra…

Esa presencia se detuvo ante ellos. Iba cubierto de cabeza a pies. Una capa negra con una gorra cubriendo su cabeza, una bufanda rodeando su boca…

Cuando este alzó la cabeza, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de pronto como platos.

Ojos azules…

El hombre en cuestión, con una mano enguantada, bajó la gorra que cubría su cabeza, seguido de su bufanda, mostrando tras ella, una sonrisa…zorruna.

Los guardias se retiraron asombrados, dejando caer sus armas al suelo. El hombre les miró.

-Sakura-chan, Teme…espero que me hayáis echado de menos-

Sakura se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, dejando salir las lágrimas. El hombre la miró con ternura

-Así que estabas vivo- puntualizó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo levemente

-¡Por supuesto' ttebayo!- y pasó de molesto a una sonrisa, juntando sus manos tras su cabeza- soy inmortal- y miró a Sakura, que seguía paralizada en su lugar, llorando en silencio. Naruto cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño- pensé que te alegrarías al verme pero creo que…!-no tuvo tiempo a continuar ya que esta se le echó encima con un gran abrazo.

-N-Naruto…-lo estrechó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Sonriendo, Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!-exclamaron los dos guardias, asombrados, sorprendidos, incrédulos, señalándole.

El rubio les miró, sin poder dejar de sonreír

-¡He vuelto a casa!-

* * *

><p>Desde su espejo, Hinata suspiró, viéndose en el reflejo.<p>

_-¡Es muy lindo! ¡Cómpratelo Hinata! Te verás muy bien con él-_

Eso fue lo que le recomendó Yamanaka Ino y lo que ella finalmente hizo.

Blanco. Aquel camisón con cuatros dedos más arriba de su rodilla, con un fino lazo bajo sus pechos de color verde, con un escote en V y unos tirantes finos, fue lo que ella compró por insistencia de su amiga Ino.

_-Deberías dejar el pasado a un lado Hinata- _

_Desde el espejo de la tienda, Hinata observó a Ino._

_-Es muy lindo que recuerdes a Naruto…-su mirada bajó hasta el collar que llevaba puesto- pero la vida sigue y una no puede vivir atada para siempre en el pasado- _

_No la reprimía, era dulce, le estaba aconsejándose…y sabía que tenía razón. _

_-Mírate Hinata- ella alzó la mirada de nuevo- eres hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, una chica dispuesta a darlo todo por sus amigos…-Ino apartó un mechó de sus hombros, sonriendo- no dejes que el pasado marchite algo tan hermoso como tú- _

_Se sonrojó y también asombró de sus palabras. Ino había madurado mucho con el tiempo. Había crecido, convirtiéndose en una amiga muy apreciada para Hinata. Ino estaba siempre para ayudarla, para animarla, al igual que Sakura. _

_Las dos chicas se habían vuelto muy importantes para Hinata. Sin ellas, posiblemente ya se hubiera marchitado en su habitación …desde el momento en que supo la cruda realidad._

_-Gracias Ino- bajó su cabeza, sonriendo-gracias por todo lo que haces…-_

_La rubia se metió en el vestidor con ella, agarró sus manos y con una gran sonrisa, la miró. Hinata pudo apreciar sus hermosos ojos azules brillantes. _

_-Tú eres mi amiga Hina-chan y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte. Aunque por supuesto, yo exijo lo mismo- bromeó ella, guiñándole el ojo. _

Ahora, en el espejo de su habitación, Hinata sonreía con sinceridad, recordando ese momento.

_Amigas_

Agarró el dije en su cuello

-Dejar atrás el pasado… ¿podré realmente hacerlo, Naruto?-

-Hinata-sama- una de las sirvientas picó a la puerta- Hokage-sama ha llegado y desea que bajéis-

_¿Tsunade-sama?_

-Sí, enseguida bajo-

Agarró su bata blanca, parecida a un yukata, pero corta, y salió de su cuarto, extrañada por una visita de la misma Hokage a esas horas de la noche.

Picó a la puerta y corrió la puerta a uno de los salones. Allí vio a su padre, su hermana y Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama- le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza e ingresó a la sala. Ella se acercó y sentó en uno de los cojines en el suelo, sujetándose bien la bata, algo sonrojada.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido bajar con eso?

-Hinata, la hokage tiene algo importante que decirte- habló primero su padre, tan serio e improvisto de sentimientos como siempre

-Hinata- llamó la rubia, sentada en el cojín frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. Sin embargo, de sus labios no salió nada y apenada por esa mirada, HInata desvió la suya

-¿O-ocurre algo…?- cabizbaja la miró, empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

Continuó sin hablar segundos más hasta que una sonrisa curvó sus labios, extrañándola.

-Ha vuelto-

-¿Eh?-

Tsunade agarró su vaso de sake y le dio un trago. Cuando lo bajó, todavía sonreía.

-Ha vuelto Hinata…ha vuelto…-la miró- está vivo…Naruto… ha vuelto-

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, su corazón se detuvo, su respiración se aceleró…

-Q-que…-

No podía…estaba de broma…él…

Puso una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo que de nuevo latía acelerado.

-No…no…Naruto…-

-Ves sino me crees- Hinata volvió a mirarla. Tsunade lucía sería- en las puertas de la aldea. Corre-

Boqueó, siendo incapaz de creérselo. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Tsunade, volviendo a sonreír, agarró otro vaso de sake.

-Ha vuelto Hinata-

Y sin pensárselo dos veces más, salió corriendo de su mansión. Sin zapatos ni abrigo, corrió con todo el frío hacia ese lugar.

-No estoy de acuerdo- puntualizó Hiashi, con sus ojos cerrados y las manos escondidas en sus mangas- Hokage, sabe perfectamente que yo estoy en contra de esa relación-

-No quisiera faltarle al respeto, Hiashi, pero usted bien que sabe que su hija sigue enamorada de él- le pidió a la sirvienta que volviera a servirle otro.

-Es la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Si llegan a tener un hijo, ¿qué ocurriría con su byakugan?-

-¿Eso es lo que realmente le preocupa?-preguntó alzando una ceja

Hiashi la miró

-Ese muchacho es el jinchuriki del Kurama. Es un peligro para nuestro clan-

-Naruto nunca pidió serlo- respondió algo ruda- sus padres se sacrificaron para salvar la aldea y a él. Y aunque sabemos que no fue la mejor forma, no tenemos ningún derecho a reprochar nada- agarró el vaso, pero lo detuvo antes de llevárselo a los labios- ninguno…-

Hiashi se mantuvo en silencio.

Por supuesto que no tenía ningun derecho a quejarse. Después de todo, quienes habían muerto…habían sido sus amigos.

-¿No cree que ese chico merece ser feliz por una vez?-habló Tsunade al rato, antes de darle otro trago a su sake- puede que no sea el chico ejemplar que espera, el heredero de un clan o poseedor de un rico patrimonio…-sonrió- pero tiene un buen corazón. Es cabezota y a veces actúa sin pensar…sin embargo…-le miró-¿no cree que merece una oportunidad?-se levantó y estiró su cuerpo, antes de esconder las manos dentro de sus mangas- Hinata…era feliz con él ¿verdad?- miró a Hanabi, que empuñaba las manos sobre sus rodillas- pues entonces, dejen que obren la felicidad que merecen-

Y tan a gusto tras esas palabras, se retiró de la sala, acompañada de las sirvientas. Hanabi miró de reojo a su padre y una gotita resbaló de su nuca al ver su cara enfurecida.

-Maldita mujer….-masculló empuñando su mano

Sonriendo por lo bajo, Hanabi miró a través de la ventana.

Volvía a nevar

* * *

><p>Tropezó, respirando agitada y con los pies adoloridos del frío. Los miró, mordiéndose el labios al verlos rojos y casi congelados. Pero con fuerza, volvió a alzarse y a seguir corriendo.<p>

El aliento caliente de su cuerpo se reflejaba al salir de su boca, el frío cortaba su respiración, le dolían los pies, tenía frío, no veían bien por culpa de esas lágrimas que no dejaba de salir, seguramente estaría hecha un desastre. Pero ahora lo único que importaba era llegar. Debía cerciorarse de que aquello que le había contado Tsunade era cierto.

Él estaba aquí. Había vuelto. Naruto estaba vivo

De pronto se detuvo y viró el rostro a un lado, donde había mucha gente.

-Nos alegra ver que estás bien- escuchó la voz de Shikamaru y tras eso, una sonrisa que la dejó paralizada.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Naruto?- preguntó Tenten

Hinata se cubrió la boca

-Me estuvo cuidando un anciano cerca del país del fuego- las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas al escuchar esa voz.

Era él. Estaba segura que esa voz…

-…bastante borde. No me dejó levantarme de la cama durante semanas'ttebayo!-se quejó molesto, haciendo sonreír a los demás- pero finalmente logré convencerle para que me dejara volver.-

Se mordía el labio tembloroso, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Era él.

Abrió sus ojos y desesperada, pasó entre la gente.

Era él. Naruto.

-No me fue fácil llegar hasta aquí. Días y días caminando baj…-calló de pronto.

Todos los amigos, los compañeros que en ese momento le rodeaban miraron a una persona de entre el círculo.

Sakura sonrió.

Con los ojos bien abiertos Hinata examinó a esa persona. Su cabello rubio más crecido y revuelto, sus ojos azules, las marcas en sus mejillas, su piel morena…él…

Más lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, sus labios fuertemente apretados…

-Hinata…-susurró Naruto asombrado, viendo el gran cambio que había dado su novia. Aquella a la que había estado recordando día y noche, con la soñaba, a la que deseaba abrazar.

Una sonrisa amplia y radiante curvó sus labios

-¡Estoy en casa'ttebayo!-exclamó él, juntando las manos tras su cabeza

-N-Naruto…kun…-

Incapaz de aguantar más, corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos, siendo atrapada entre sus brazos al momento. Hinata le rodeó con brazos y piernas, llorando por fin a lágrima viva.

Estaba vivo. Le estaba abrazando. Naruto…no la había abandonado

Naruto la estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, sonriendo, respirando aliviado al tenerla finalmente entre sus brazos.

-Siento como si hubiera pasado un siglo-murmuró él- nunca volveré a separarme de ti durante tanto tiempo- Hinata le estrechó, haciéndole sonreír- nunca más-

A su alrededor, de pronto, empezaron a aplaudir y Naruto los miró, incrédulo. Sakura sonreía, todavía llorando, Sasuke se mantenía a su lado, cruzado de brazos, observándole, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Konohamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraya, Shizune…incluso la vieja Tsunade aplaudían mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Volvió a sonreír, feliz, radiante de estar de nuevo en su casa.

-Hinata- ella se mantuvo abrazada a él, negando- Hinata, escúchame-

Muy a su pesar Hinata apartó los brazos de su cuello y acercó su rostro al suyo. Naruto sonrió levemente, observando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas bien coloradas…la bajó con suavidad de sus brazos, ahuecando las manos en su rostro para limpiarle con los pulgares las lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas, antes de volver a abrazarla. Hinata también lo hizo, agarrándose a su espalda, enterrando su cara en su pecho, sonriendo feliz al aspirar de nuevo su aroma.

Estaba vivo. Estaba abrazándole. Estaba con ella.

Lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, esta vez, de felicidad.

Naruto puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello con una sonrisa, depositando un beso sobre esta, antes de agarrarla por los hombros y separarla.

-Hinat-en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que colgaba en el cuello de ella y lo agarró. Hinata también lo miró.- ¿tú también creías que había muerto?-

Hinata desvió su mirada, recordando con tristeza ese día

-N-no lo creía cuando Sakura-chan vino a contármelo…y-yo misma…decidí ir a buscarte…-Naruto dejó el dije-p-pero conforme pasaban los días yo…-bajó su mirada-lo siento-

-¿Y pensabas que iba a morirme sin antes unirme a ti para siempre?-rápidamente le miró Hinata. Una sonrisa decoraba el rostro de Naruto, que ahuecó las manos en su rostro y aproximó el suyo- no pienso morir tranquilo hasta que nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos-

-Eh?-pero sin darle tiempo a más, acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios.

Al momento se sonrojó y asombró, pero tan rápidamente como llegó, desapareció y, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y correspondió a ese beso.

Los aldeanos ya había vuelto a sus casas, tan sólo los más cercanos se encontraban observando la escena.

-Me alegro por Hinata-chan- murmuró Sakura sonriendo

-Ahora si todo vuelve a la normalidad eh.- comentó Jiraya negando con una sonrisa

Y mirando, pasaron segundos, hasta minutos creyó contar Chouji…y Naruto y Hinata, seguían besándose.

Inevitablemente, todos se sonrojaron.

-Ejem…no creen que ya…-susurró Tenten, mirando de vez en cuando a un lado y a la pareja.

Naruto le sujetaba el rostro y parecía querer comérsela.

-Será idiota. ¡Acaso no se da cuenta que está en la calle!-exclamó avergonzada Sakura

-Es normal.-puntualizó Kakashi- Llevan tiempo sin verse y…-

-Cállese- dijeron todos a la vez

Sasuke rodó sus ojos e Ino, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo

-Hinata…-

-¡Naruto, Hinata!- gritó Sakura yendo hacía ellos, sin obtener reacción alguna- Maldición… ¡NARUTO!- finalmente terminó por golpear la cabeza de su amigo, dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo- demonios…-y miró a HInata, que se sonrojó fuertemente y miró a un lado- Hinata…-

-L-lo siento yo…n-no me acordaba que…-

-Tontos- masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras Naruto se alzaba de suelo, frunciendo el ceño- al menos esperar hasta llegar a…-calló, quedándose asombrada y volviendo a sonrojarse- H-hinata-chan…¿qué llevas puesto?-

-Lo que lleva Hinata es…-dejó inconclusa Ino la frase cuando Hinata, la mirarse y volver a sonrojarse, gritó. Entonces ella sonrió, juntando sus manos tras su espalda- le gusta-

Hinata se cubrió con su bata lo que pudo y se volteó, abrazándose. Se había pasado toda la aldea corriendo en tan sólo un pijama. Y no un pijama cualquiera, no. Si no, _aquel_ camisón. El camisón.

Que la tierra se la tragara.

-Ino- Shikamaru la llamó pero ella sonrió traviesa- porque será que tengo la impresión de que esto es tu culpa-

-Pues no le queda mal- dijo Jiraya sonriendo de forma pervertida

Los hombres negaron, excepto Sasuke que se mantuvo aparte de eso, recibiendo los demás por ello, un buen golpe.

Aunque, él también pensara que ese trozo de tela le quedaba bastante bien

-¡Naruto!-le golpeó en la nuca Sakura furiosa- cambia esa cara ahora mismo si no quieres que…-y le mostró el puño, asustando a Naruto.

-¿¡Hinata-chan, vi-viniste descalza!-cambió radicalmente de tema-

Hinata se volteó, mordiendo su labio

-S-se me pasó ¡kiaah!-exclamó cuando Naruto la alzó en brazos- N-naruto-kun…-

-¡Oi!-llamó Naruto a los que estaban más alejados- ¡nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana!-

-¿Eh? Pero…-

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no quiero que Hinata se resfríe- sonriendo, la pegó contra su pecho- nos vemos-

Y lo último que pudo ver Sakura antes de esa rastro de cola amarillo fue a Naruto saltando entre los tejados, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Suspiró sonriendo.

-No cambias nunca Naruto-

Pronto sintió un agarrón en la mano que la hizo voltearse y encontrarse de frente contra Sasuke.

-S-sasuke…-

-Esto te va a costar horas de sueño- gruñó él, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo con ella.

-Serán pervertidos- masculló Tsunade, mirando de reojo a Kakashi, que se señaló sorprendido, a lo que enojó a Tsunade.

-Son jóvenes, deben disfrutar de la vida- dijo Jiraya, alejándose en el camino-hasta mañana-

Tsunade suspiró, frotando su sien

-Yo también debo acostarme…-y sonrió por lo bajo- mañana será un nuevo día-

Kakashi alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado, sonriendo bajo su cobertor.

-Un nuevo día-

* * *

><p>-Increíble-<p>

Naruto dejó a Hinata en el suelo y se adentró más en su apartamento. Hinata le siguió un par de pasos, sonrojada.

-¿Tú lo mantuviste limpio?-le preguntó Naruto asombrado, viendo lo grande que parecía su piso sin toda la porquería por el suelo.

Un momento. ¿Su apartamento era grande?

Hinata asintió, desviando la mirada

-L-lo siento. C-cambié algunas cosas, p-pero no tiré nada. Está e-

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Naruto abrazándola de pronto- eres genial Hinata-

Sonriendo con timidez, Hinata también alzó sus brazos y le rodeó la espalda.

Cerró sus ojos, feliz de poder estar de nuevo entre los brazos de Naruto. Había estado soñando con eso cada noche. Deseando que él volviera de entre las penumbras para estar juntos de nuevos.

Naruto puso las manos en sus hombros y la separó, sonriendo al verla. Sus manos pasaron de sus brazos a sus manos, llevándoselas hasta sus labios para ahí, depositar un beso .

-Estás hermosa-dijo él, provocando un sonrojó, uno de esos que tanto había añorado él.

Tiró de su mano y pasando la mano en su nuca, acercó su rostro y volvió a besarla. Hinata se colocó de puntillas y cerrando sus ojos, se agarró a su capa, devolviendo el beso.

Sonriendo entre besos, Naruto la alzó de nuevo y cargó con ella hasta su cama. Hinata notó, sonrojándose furiosamente, el mullido colchón contra su espalda.

-Na-Naruto-kun espera…-Naruto se había quitado la capa en tan solo un momento y ahora estaba sobre ella, con Hinata poniendo las manos como medio de distancia- Naruto d-debes estar cansado…además con todo lo…-pero este la interrumpió volviendo a besarla.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo a ese beso toda sonrojada, sintiendo la atrevida lengua enredarse con la suya.

Naruto se separó, sonriendo

-Llevo un año esperando esto Hinata-susurró él contra sus labios mientras una de sus manos ascendían por su pierna-estoy cansado si…-sus labios descendieron por su mentón, dando pequeño besos- pero nada que no se pueda arreglar…-separó sus labios y la miró, sonriendo ladino- comiéndote-

Sin poder rechistar, y capturando de nuevo sus labios, Hinata terminó rindiéndose.

¿Y qué más podía hacer sino?

Al fin y al cabo…ella también había esperado todo un año

¿no?

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><em>NOOO! esta historia ha pasado de drama a romance jajajaja<em>

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Me ha costado muucho hacerlo la verdad, pues no estoy acostumbarada al drama, pero bueno...me he quedado bastante a gusto con él. _

_Subiré más, por supuesto, pero aaaantes, por favor, dejad vuestras opiniones sobre este fic!^^ rr se entiende. _

_ ahora si, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	17. Retrato 17: Petición

_Adv: mucho romance y personajes con 18 años (llevan desde los 15)_

_Sin nada más que advertir, os dejó con..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>La petición<strong>_

.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana, a través de la persiana en finas líneas. Él, despierto desde antes que asomara el sol, por muy extraño que pareciera, ya se encontraba levantado, sin embargo, vistiendo sólo su pantalón anaranjado.

Apoyado contra la pared, sobre un hombro, Uzumaki Naruto de 18 años, observaba atentamente la figura durmiente sobre su estrecha cama.

De largo cabello azulado, este se extendía sobre la almohada y parte de su cuerpo cubierto por una sabana. Piel blanca y suave, mejillas sonrosadas, labios deliciosamente entreabiertos y un cuerpo que sólo él conocía como la palma de su mano. Palma de la mano que por cierto, había recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Hyuuga Hinata

Sonrió altivo al saberse el primero. El primero en corromper la dulzura de la princesa Hyuuga, el primero en llevarse lo que más preciaba el Clan Hyuuga. Su heredera.

No quería pensarlo pero, no podía evitar sentir cierto orgullo al saberse el primero en arrebatarle a ese estúpido que tenía como padre y a la tontaina de su hermana, junto con aquel maldito clan, lo más importante que para él ahora era.

Les había arrebatado a Hinata. Y ya nadie le impediría quedarse con ella.

No. Porque a pesar de como habían pasado las cosas, de su pasado, de esa declaración de amor ante el enemigo, después de que ella arriesgara la vida por él…no. Ahora nadie se la arrebataría.

Porque Hinata ya no pertenecía a nadie. Únicamente a él, a Uzumaki Naruto.

Y nadie le quitaba lo que era suyo

.

.

_-¡Naruto!-exclamó Hinata preocupada, siendo agarrada por dos de sus guardias._

_Lloraba, lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas. Y es que ya no podía aguantar más. No por ella, y esos brazos que fuertemente la sujetaban, sino por la persona que en aquel dojo estaba sufriendo la peor de las palizas. _

_Naruto estaba combatiendo contra su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga Y esa era la décima vez que Naruto recibía uno de esos ataques directos contra su corazón. Hiashi, por el contrario, se encontraba serio y sin golpe alguno recibido._

_-Naruto…-sollozó ella, viendo al rubio levantarse otra vez del suelo-por favor…-_

_Su cuerpo al completo temblaba, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, sentía dolor por cada rincón de su cuerpo, que la fatiga estaba por vencerle… pero no. Él era Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato. Unos cuantos golpes en su pecho, no le derrotarían tan fácilmente…_

_Finalmente se levantó, después de mucho esfuerzo, con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. _

_-Ya no puedes más muchacho, simplemente, ríndete- dijo la voz improvista de sentimientos de Hiashi_

_Con sangre en su boca, su ojo derecho hinchado, rascadas y numerosos golpes en su cuerpo, que le habían destrozado la ropa bajó su cabeza, mirando sin dejar de sonreír a Hiashi._

_-Usted dijo…que sólo un golpe….u-uno sólo…y podría quedarme con Hinata- tosió sangre, agarrando su vientre. _

_¡Por todos los diablos, Kurama haz algo!_

_-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esta pelea-respondió el demonio, sintiendo Naruto que sonreía con malicia._

_Seguramente te estás divirtiendo con esto_

_-Mucho-_

_Naruto apretó sus dientes, furioso, limpiándose la boca antes de volver a pararse firme. _

_Su mirada se desvió un momento en Hinata, siendo sujeta por esos dos gorilas, que cuando terminara, se arrepentirían de haberle tratado mal. Lloraba, y eso le dolía tanto como una kunai en su pecho, porque sabía que lloraba por él. Porque estaba preocupada por su salud, porque veía que estaba a punto de caer como un saco al suelo. Pero no, no caería, no lo haría hasta darle a ese renegado viejo su buen golpe. No era tan sólo por orgullo, porque bien que deseaba darle en esa cara inexpresiva sus buenos golpes, también lo hacía por ella. Porque, tras meses de pensamientos y de vueltas y vueltas sobre aquella declaración en medio del campo, porque después de empezar a hacer algunas misiones con ella, de ver que le apoyaba, que siempre estaba a su lado, que le animaba y le brindaba ese amor que tanto deseaba tener y del cual nunca había sentido, empezó a sentirse atraído por ella. A, de algún modo, empezar a gustarle, a sentirse a gusto con ella y ese amor que le profesaba. Y quería aprender, él también quería aprender a amar de esa forma que ella lo hacía. Quería amarla tanto como ella lo hacía él. _

_Sin darse cuenta, Hinata se había convertido en la persona especial que durante tanto tiempo Naruto había deseado para él. Alguien le que quisiera como era, le que amara. _

_Y ese alguien, estaba bien seguro, que era Hinata_

_Por eso, por eso ahora se encontraba luchando contra el bastardo de su padre. Porque por ese amor, él iba a pelear hasta conseguirlo. Ni él, ni el clan, le iban a robar lo que tanto tiempo había deseado. _

_Nadie le iba a arrebatar a la que se había convertido en la persona más importante para él. _

_Lucharía por ese amor…hasta el final_

_Los de clan, que observaban parados a cada lado, sonreían ladinos. Pensando que posiblemente, Naruto no iría a aguantar otro golpe directo más a su corazón. _

_No…_

_Todos dejaron de sonreír al verle sonreír a él de forma cínica._

_-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, señor- marcó ese señor, mientras se posicionaba para volver a atacar- y yo, nunca me rindo- _

_Y volvió a lanzarse contra él. Golpes, destellos de ataques, caídas dolorosas….Hinata miraba todo aquello con horror. _

_Y no, no podía continuar. Por su culpa, estaban golpeando a Naruto, por amar a quien no debía…iban a matarle._

_-No…-sollozó, empuñando sus manos-basta….-_

_Los dos guardias la miraron_

_-Por favor…detente…-Naruto volvió a caer al suelo y ella respingó, mientras las lágrimas salían cada vez a más- por favor…no…para- golpes, gritos, murmullos, algunas sonrisas.-Basta…basta…-sus puños temblaron de la fuerza empuñada-¡BASTA!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que encontró, entre esas lágrimas. _

_Naruto se incorporó en el suelo, respirando agitado y Hiashi la miró_

_-Ya has comprendido Hinata- los guardias la dejaron caer al suelo, ya que ni ella se podía mantener el pie- eres la heredera del Clan y como tal, tienes prohibido casarte con cualquiera que no sea impuesto por nuestro Clan- _

_-Hinata…-_

_-Lo haré- eso paró a Naruto de pronto mientras Hinata empuñaba sus manos con fuerza, sobre sus rodillas- haré lo que quieras…pero…-_

_-¡NO!-gritó Naruto, llamando su atención- ¡no lo permitiré me oíste!- _

_-Naruto-kun…-_

_-¡Calla!-no lo haría. Él nunca le gritaría de esa forma, pero estaba furioso, iracundo-no-no voy a separarme de ella…-decía mientras se levantaba del suelo- no permitiré…que…que la alejes de mi lado- _

_Hiashi observaba todo_

_-Naruto-kun…por favor…-_

_-Antes…-volvió a pararse en pie, empuñando sus manos- deberás matarme- _

_Y una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hiashi._

_-Si así lo deseas…-_

_-¡NO!-gritó Hinata cuando Naruto volvió a lanzarse contra él._

_Pasaron minutos, segundos, no lo supo exactamente, pero una repentina fuerza se acopló en su cuerpo y antes de que Hiashi pudiera darse cuenta, un golpe pleno en su mejilla lo mandó contra la pared del final del dojo. _

_Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, estupefactos. _

_Naruto había conseguido golpear a Hiashi Hyuuga. _

_Sonriendo zorrunamente, Naruto pasó los brazos tras su cabeza, mirando con burla a Hiashi, que desde el suelo, se limpiaba la sangre que emanaba de su comisura._

_-Lo ve. Le dije que lo conseguiría. Yo siempre…consigo lo que quiero…-y cerró sus ojos antes de sentir sus fuerzas desvanecerse. _

_-¡Naruto!-Hinata llegó a tiempo para agarrarle y dejar que su cuerpo sirviera de apoyo para el suyo- Naruto-kun…-_

_Sonriendo débilmente, Naruto la rodeó por sus hombros._

_-Siento…haberte gritado…-dijo él, sintiendo que pronto sus ojos se cerrarían y entraría en un profundo sueño-yo…haría lo que fuera por ti- _

_Llorando, Hinata le abrazó_

_-Lo siento- sollozó ella, estrechándolo_

_-Hinata-chan…quiero…ramen …cu…ando me…despierte…-_

_Y cayó en su propio sueño y cansancio. Hinata no lo soltó, feliz como estaba, cuando de pronto, una sombra la cubrió y elevó su mirada. _

_Hiashi Hyuuga la miraba fijamente, de nuevo, sin expresar nada más que puro odio. Ella bajó la mirada, enfadada. _

_-¿De verdad piensas quedarte con él?- _

_Cogió aire y miró a su padre._

_-Amo a Naruto-y volvió a bajar la mirada, estrechando el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto-no voy a separarme de él…nunca- _

_Permaneció unos segundos mirándola, para luego marcharse, seguido de los miembros del clan, dejándolos solos en el dojo. _

_-Hinata-nee- ella alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de su pequeña hermana Hanabi- felicidades. Has conseguido plantar cara a papá…gracias a Naruto- la castaña miró a Naruto- no lo pierdas- dijo ella, alejándose- realmente te quiere mucho, para ser un idiota- _

_Hinata sonrió_

_-No lo haré. Siempre estaré contigo- _

_._

_._

De eso, ya habían pasado tres años, pero él podía seguir sintiendo el dolor de aquellos golpes en su pecho. Se había enfrentado contra un monstruo sin sentimientos, sin embargo, él había ganado. No sólo al orgullo bárbaro de Hiashi, sino también, a su hija.

Esa chica de la cual había terminado irremediablemente enamorado.

.

Con sigilosos pasos se acercó hasta la cama y, sentándose con cuidado a un lado del cuerpo de Hinata, la observó atentamente, sonriendo.

¿Y por qué precisamente tuvo que acordarse de eso? Pues, simplemente, porque ahora estaba pasando por el peor de los momentos. Y no. No era por culpa del padre de Hinata, no. Era por él. Por él, y su cobardía.

Suspiró decepcionado consigo mismo.

Tenía 18 años, era chunin y tenían un apartamento pequeño pero modesto, en el centro de aldea. Además de una hermosa novia de la que podía lucirse por allá donde fuera. Amigos, gente que le quería…era el héroe de Konoha. Sin embargo, le faltaba algo. Y eso algo, era lo que no dejaba de molestarle día tras día.

No se había puesto a pensar en _eso_ hasta que un día, así, como quien enciende una luz, apareció en su cabeza. Le pareció algo bueno, algo que debía de hacer. Y que haría…que intentó hacer…porque, aquello era más difícil de lo que podía imaginarse.

Pedirle a Hinata que se casara con él

Eso, eso era la cosa más difícil que un chico de su edad podía hacer y/o decir.

Lo deseaba, eso estaba claro. Quería unirse a ella y formar una familia, sin embargo, no salía. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, se ponía nervioso, sudaba, no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, su cabeza empezada a liar palabras y más palabras que nada tenían que ver y…

Vergonzoso.

Él, que podía contra los más temibles malvados, el que resistía todo tipo de situaciones, el que daba la vida por sus amigos, por Hinata, el que parecía poder con todo, no podía con unas simples palabras.

Se agarró la cabeza, desesperado, sintiéndose un idiota.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía decírselo?

_-¿Acaso sientes miedo?- _

_Esa pregunta lo dejó sorprendido. _

_-¿M-miedo yo? Ja ja ja…-rió nervioso- ¿De qué debería tener yo miedo?- _

_Aquella tarde, tras llegar de una misión, Naruto decidió pedir consejo a la vieja Tsunade. No era que fuera ella la más adecuada para eso, pero, de todos los amigos y senseis que conocía, creía él que nadie le iba a aconsejar mejor que la Hokage. Aunque dudaba un poco de ello…_

_Tsunade negó con la cabeza, sonriendo._

_-¿Eso me pregunto yo? ¿Por qué no puedes decirle a Hinata Hyuuga que quieres casarte con ella?- juntó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras Naruto miraba a un lado, frunciendo el ceño- después de todo lo que has luchado por ella y todo lo que has tenido que aguantar, creo que eso es lo más fácil- _

_-No lo es- gruñó él, apoyando contra la pared- y no sonría porque es cierto. Es imposible que…-calló, avergonzado. _

_-¿Tienes miedo a que te rechace?-_

_Él se tensó y Tsunade pensó que dio en el clavo. _

_-Así que es eso…-_

_-¡N-no es…!-exclamó nervioso mirando a todo su alrededor-Hinata no….-no sabía que decir. ¡Se había atrancado!- ¡aaarrg!- se agarró la cabeza, desesperado mientras la hokage reía._

_La miró, molesto, indignado. Él había esperado algún consejo para su miedo, no para que se riera en su cara. _

_-Tooooonto- dijo Tsunade sonriendo-Cómo puedes tener miedo de algo que nunca va a suceder- radicalmente, la expresión de Naruto cambió a una confusa y ella sonrió- Naruto, ¿Hinata-chan te ama?- _

_-Por supuesto que sí- respondió él rápidamente con determinación_

_-¿Y tú a ella?- _

_-Daría mi vida por ella-_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué preocuparse?-sonrió Tsunade, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa -Si Hinata te ama, y tú la amas a ella, no hay duda de que aceptara tu propuesta. Sólo ve y pregúntaselo- se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla- confía en mí-_

Sonaba muy fácil decirlo, ¿pero si al hacerlo, no salía como ella le había contado?

Hinata se movió en la cama y estiró su cuerpo antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos, abriéndolos de pronto al verle sentado en la cama.

Como respuesta, un increíble sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Buenos días- dijo él, sonriendo divertido mientras Hinata se sentaba en la cama, agarrando la sabana contra su pecho y provocando que el cabello cayera sobre sus hombros.

-Buenos días- murmuró ella, avergonzada.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

Hinata asintió, negada a mirarle a los ojos. Porque, después de una noche como esa, en la que lo habían hecho cinco veces…no. No podía hacerlo. Era tan bochornoso que mirarle le haría sentir aún peor.

-Siento si fui algo brusco anoche- ella le miró, pero Naruto, sonrojado, miraba esa zona de su piel, en la clavícula, donde una marca rojiza se hacía visible sobre su piel blanca.

Demonios, eso era otra de las cosas que no lograba controlar. Estaba bien que después de aquella misión tan duradera, la tomara para saciar su sed, pero las otras veces que siguieron no eran para nada dulces.

A veces no comprendía como lograba descontrolarse tanto.

-N-no importa- él alzó la mirada a sus labios- pu-puedes ser lo brusco que quieras…-se sonrojó furiosamente- n-no me importa…si eres tú-

La abrazó. Sin importar caer de nuevo en la cama, poner todo el peso en su cuerpo, daba igual. Con esas palabras, Hinata no hacía más que ganarse su corazón una y otra y otra vez.

Alzó su rostro y se inclinó para besarla.

Un beso tierno y lento, saboreando sus labios.

-Hinata…-separó sus labios a tan sólo unos centímetros- cásate conmigo-

-¿Eh?- pronunció ella antes que Naruto volviera a juntar sus labios. Entonces, fue cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó, apartándose rápidamente de su cuerpo.

Lo había dicho. Se lo había dicho sin atrabancos, sin nervios…le había salido solo. Sin ser dueño de sus palabras.

Le había pedido matrimonio a Hinata

La Hyuuga volvió a sentarse, agarrando la sabana contra su pecho, sin dejar de mirar asombrada y muy sonrojada a Naruto.

¿Casarse? ¿Naruto le había propuesto que se casaran?

Quedó boquiabierta y sus mejillas ardieron casi como el fuego. Boqueó, intentando pronunciar esa palabra.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó él, levantándose de la cama- no quería que fuera de esta forma. Yo…-se revolvió el cabello, nervioso- y-yo tenía pensado algo más romántico más…diferente. No quería…-la miró- no quería que sonara…como una orden-

-¿Pensado…?- murmuró ella sorprendida, sonrojando más a Naruto

-¡No! Es decir…sí que lo había pensado pe-pero no de esa forma… yo no…y tú me… ¡me salió sin más! yo…-calló, mirando a una asombrada Hinata y finalmente suspiró, derrotado- lo siento- volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama-realmente quería pedirte matrimonio pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Parecía tan fácil…-sonrió levemente, mirándola- lo siento. Supongo que no deseabas que te lo planteara así tan de pronto- bajó su mirada y pasó una mano por su nuca- será mejor que olvides esto. No me es nada agradable…y ya no digo para ti…-suspiró de nuevo- lo siento-

-P-pero…Naruto-kun yo no quiero olvidarme- eso sorprendió al Jinchuriki, que la miró con los ojos bien abiertos mientras ella bajaba la mirada, nuevamente sonrojada- yo…quiero casarme contigo-

Él quedó boquiabierto de incredulidad

_-Si Hinata te ama, y tú la amas a ella, no hay duda de que aceptara tu propuesta. Sólo ve y pregúntaselo-_

Una sonrisa radiante y feliz escapó de sus labios

-¿D-de verdad aceptas Hinata?-

Hinata asintió y Naruto, como si en el mismo cielo se encontrara, volvió a abrazarla, cayendo de nuevo a la cama. La besó, al estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, rodó con ella por la cama, quedando él ahora sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Sonreía, sonreía junto a ella.

-Nunca me cansaré de decirte que te amo- dijo antes de capturar sus labios.

Y feliz Hinata, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y correspondió a ese beso.

Finalmente estarían unidos para siempre. Ni su padre, que todavía seguía empecinado en que llevara eso de la herencia del clan, ni los mismos miembros logaría que ella se separara de él.

Se separó Naruto un poco para observarla y Hinata aprovechó para acariciar su mejilla, sonriendo.

-Te amo- susurró antes que él volviera a inclinarse para besarla

-Así que era cierto-

Naruto saltó prácticamente de la cama y Hinata se sentó, cubriéndose con la sabana. Apoyado en la ventana que siempre andaba abierta, Jiraya miró a los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!- exclamó sonrojado y molesto Naruto

-Sólo venía a confirmar lo que Tsunade me ha comentado- y fijó la mirada en Hinata, que se sonrojó y miró a un lado-y me alegra que sea cierto-

-Bien, pues ahora lárgate- se acercaba Naruto, aventando sus manos. Sin embargo al llegar a la ventana no lo vio.

¿Se había marchado?

-Hinata-chan- se giró rápidamente, viendo a su maestro sentado en la cama, agarrando la mano de Hinata- déjame decirte que eres una chica preciosa-

-G-gracias…-respondió ella asombrada. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que agarró su mano

Naruto empuñó su mano con una venita palpitando en su cabeza

-Verte de esta forma me ha hecho pensar en lo poco que nos conocemos. Qué te parece si…-pero el hombre saltó y Hinata tuvo que apartarse a un lado, contra la pared.

Naruto había saltado contra Jiraya con el rasegan preparado y al no verlo, viró el rostro. Jiraya negaba, soltando después un suspiro.

-Nunca aprenderás…-

-¡Calla!- y se volvió contra él, formando en aquel pequeño piso un gran escándalo.

Mientras, agarrando la sabana contra su cuerpo, Hinata miraba la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa, que pronto cambió a una feliz, sonrojando sus mejillas.

Así que, Uzumaki Hinata…

No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación que ese apellido le metería en muchos problemas…problemas que resolvería costara lo que costara. Porque contaba con él, después de todo. Y ya no estaba más sola. No lo estaría…nunca.

Porque ahora pertenecía al Clan Uzumaki

El Clan de Uzumaki Naruto.

**=fin=**

* * *

><p><em>¡Y por fin la tan esperada boda! Jeje. <em>

_Espero que os haya gustado este cap, porque a mi sí. Me costó mucho hacerlo, Los sentimientos de los personajes son ta dificils de escribir en palabras... Si, ya los personajes en si son dificiles de escribir... Naruto podrá ser todo lo valiente que sea, pero en mi opinión, y creo que la de todos, para esas cosas, tardara largos meses. A no ser que se arranque con algo, Naruto no le haría la petición de forma romantica XD, siempre ocurriria algo que se lo haría decir de la forma menos romantica posible. _

_Jajaja. _

_Y bueno, nome enrollo más que siempre ocurre algo que me hace enrollarme aquí_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo! _

_Jan di-chan  
><em>


	18. Retrato 18: Cumpleaños

_¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! Una historia romantica, un recuerdo después de una hermosa petición de mano._

_Aquí les dejo con..._

**_El cumpleaños de Naruto_**

* * *

><p><em>Adv: muy romantico, drama, cómico y algo de lime.<em>

* * *

><p>El sol se alzaba a lo alto de un cielo azul con nubes esponjosas y bien blancas. El viento primaveral las desplazaba con lentitud, los pájaros cantaban y danzaban sobre los humildes hogares de la aldea oculta de Konoha. Niños jugando, campos verdes y espaciosos siendo utilizados por los alumnos y profesores de entreno, tiendas abiertas, aldeanos comprando, paseando…uno de los que paseaban por las céntricas calles de la aldea era Hyuuga Hinata. Una joven kunochi de recién 17 años cumplidos que andaba cargada con un paquete en sus manos.<p>

De estatura media, cuerpo curvilíneo, ataviado con una sudadera lila y blanca, dos tallas más grande, que cubrían sus manos, unos pantalones piratas, sandalias y el protector de su aldea en el cuello. Piel blanca, ojos deslumbrantemente blancos, labios dulcemente rosados, y de largo cabello con flequillo, que, dependiendo de la posición, podía ser entre azul muy oscuro y negro, muy brillante. De carácter dulce, tranquila y muy tímida, la joven heredera andaba por las calles con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pensando en todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un sabroso plato de ramen para su querido, y todavía sonándole extraño, novio, Uzumaki Naruto.

Por muchas dificultades, por muchos obstáculos tuvo que pasar para que finalmente su sueño se viera cumplido. Que aquel joven y enérgico Naruto terminara gustando de ella. No fue fácil, pues Naruto la esquivaba siempre que la veía, después de su declaración ante el enemigo, del cual había estado a punto de morir entre sus manos. Pasó un mes hasta que él, más bien ella, sin saber cómo, se plantó delante de él para al menos, exigir una respuesta que bien conocía.

No, no solamente fue culpa de Naruto. Ella también estuvo huyendo, porque sabiendo lo que de sus labios saldría…tuvo miedo. No quería escucharlo. Su corazón egoísta le decía que no sufriera, que ya tenía bastante como para aguantar otro dolor más, uno más profundo y cortante. Sin embargo terminó siendo ella la que, cansada de tantas vueltas a su cabeza, buscó su respuesta.

_Empuñaba sus puños con fuerza, su mirada buscaba los ojos azules de él, que se negaban a mirarla. Hinata no sabía si por miedo a hacerle daño…un daño que no podía retrasar más y que estaba de por seguro. _

_Rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo, decidió tragarse el llanto y volver a mirarle. _

_-Por favor…Naruto-kun…-intentó que por lo menos su tonto tartamudeo desapareciera. Ya era suficiente con que estuviera a punto de llorar como para ponerse ahora más nerviosa._

_El jinchuriki empuñó sus manos_

_-Sólo dilo…-lágrimas se acumularon en sus cuencas- solamente…niégate- _

_Esas palabras parecieron afectarle, pues de pronto la miró con total asombro. Pero ahora ella no, ahora era Hinata quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo, mientras sus lágrimas ya traicioneras se deslizaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo. _

_No había querido, había aguantado hasta lo máximo, sin embargo..._

_Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho. El viento movió sus cabellos, pegándolos a su rostro lleno de lágrimas, el cielo ya se tornaba negro, todos debían volver a sus casas, pero ellos, se mantenía en el campo 7, completamente a solas. Hinata deseando terminar cuanto antes, Naruto…sin saber qué hacer. _

_Y eso no era normal._

_Bueno, tal vez si lo era. Pero no en ese momento. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No le gustaba. Estar ahí parado, sin poder moverse, con la cabeza hecha un lío, con Hinata llorando por su culpa… ¡llorando! _

_¡No sólo le no le gustaba, también lo odiaba!_

_¡Arrrgg! ¿Qué se suponía que haría Jiraya en momentos como ese? ¿Por qué no le habría enseñado sobre como calmar a una chica cuando llora? ¿Qué debía hacer o por lo menos que debía decir? _

_Bufó frustrado, revolviéndose el cabello. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando Sakura lloraba, rápidamente se recuperaba, sin necesidad de que él tuviera que intervenir en algo tan problemático como eso. _

_Sí, pero resulta, cabeza de chorlito, que esa no es Sakura, sino Hinata. _

_¡E ahí el gran problema! Porque era Hinata, precisamente porque era ella, la chica que le había dicho que le amaba, la que estaba llorando por su culpa. _

_¡Por su maldita culpa ella estaba triste! Y no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de llorar y volviera a sonreír. _

_-Dile que la amas- escuchó la voz del Kurama, que lo sacó de sus angustiosos pensamientos._

_-No puedo- _

_-¿Por qué?- _

_-Porque no la amo- _

_-Entonces, díselo- Naruto frunció el ceño, sin comprender y escuchó al zorro bufar frustrado- idiota, dile que no la amas y punto- _

_-¡No puedo hacer eso' ttebayo!- exclamó alarmado- si lo hiciera, ella lloraría más y no quiero eso!-_

_El Kurama gruñó, molesto por esa estúpida indecisión. _

_-Ya lo está haciendo, ¿qué más da ahora?- _

_-No. No puedo decirle eso. Le haría mucho daño- _

_-Entonces, dile que le amas- gruñó de nuevo_

_-¡Te dije que no puedo 'ttebayo!- explotó Naruto en su pensamiento, indignado_

_-Mocoso molesto- _

_-¡No puedo mentirle! Le haría todavía más daño-_

_-¿Qué te importa si le haces daño?-_

_-Me importa. Hinata es mi amiga y no quiero…-_

_-Ya sé, no quieres verle llorar. Tontos sentimientos humanos…-Naruto no supo que hacía hasta que al rato, volvió a escucharle- Pero, independientemente de lo que le respondas, llorará-_

_-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó extrañado, haciendo bufar de nuevo al zorro_

_-mocoso idiota- gruñó muy grave el zorro, irritado- si le dices que le amas y es mentira llorara, si le dices que no, también llorara- _

_-Entonces… no tengo escapatoria- exclamó aun más alarmado-ella…llorara-_

_Kurama decidió retirarse. Era imposible hablar de un tema que, aunque él fuera un demonio, tenía más experiencia que el mocoso humano. _

_-Haz lo que quieras- _

_-¡No, espera! Maldito Kur…-_

_-Naruto-kun- la voz rota de Hinata le tensó y volvió a voltearse a ella, buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para no herirla. Pero al alzar su cabeza, no se esperó con lo visto. Hinata sonreía. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y en sus labios una sonrisa sincera se mostraba a él. _

_¿Por qué…?_

_-Lo siento- continuó ella, mordiendo su labio, evitando que siguiera temblando- t-te he molestado mucho con esto y-y…no es justo-cogió aire y, sin dejar de sonreír, empezó a acercarse a él. Naruto la observó atentamente, sin perderse ni un paso. _

_Hinata se detuvo delante, teniendo que alzar un poco la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Pues Naruto había crecido y ella, parecía un ser pequeño a su lado. Juntó las manos tras su espalda._

_-No hace falta que me respondas. No es necesario- dijo ella, bajando su mirada, escondiendo una sonrisa triste- pero…por ello, me gustaría…-se sonrojó y elevó de nuevo su mirada- m-me gustaría llevarme algo a cambio- _

_El viento movió sus cabellos y sus ropas, sin embargo, Naruto se quedó quieto como una piedra y muy sorprendido cuando, sin que sea posible para él verlo, Hinata lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta y apoyándose con la punta de sus pies, le plantó un beso en los labios. _

_Con los ojos bien abiertos, Naruto la observaba, sin poder reaccionar, sintiendo los labios cálidos de su amiga haciendo presión sobre los suyos. _

_¡Le estaban besando! Y no era una chica cualquiera, sino Hinata. La tímida Hinata que decía estar enamorada de un patán como él. _

_¡Le estaba besando!_

_Al segundo, sus mejillas enrojecieron_

_Pocos segundos después, ella separaba sus labios y con una sonrisa, soltaba su chaqueta y bajaba, volviendo a colocar las manos tras su espalda y dando un paso atrás. _

_-Gracias por todo, Naruto-kun- _

_Y cabizbaja, empezó a alejarse de aquel campo, apresurando cada vez más su paso. _

_Iba a llorar. Otra vez iba a llorar_

_Naruto la observó partir, totalmente asombrado._

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento…tan inquieto?_

_-__Gracias por todo, Naruto-kun-_

_Esa sonrisa… ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que iba a ser la última vez que la iría a ver?_

_Inconscientemente sus pies se movieron, mientras él cavilaba, recordaba todos aquellos momentos, que cortos y pero intensos, había pasado con ella. Su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su amabilidad, sus palabras…_

_Aceleró y terminó corriendo hacia ella cuando la vio. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso se iba a marchar? ¿Se iba a apartar de su lado…?_

_Estiró su mano y la agarró del brazo. Ella viró su rostro, asombrada, sin poder decir ya nada. Naruto la había apresado entre sus brazos. _

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, estrechando sus brazos- ¿por qué…sonríes?-_

_Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y se mordió el labio._

_-l-lo siento-sonrió entre medio de lágrimas al escuchar su propia voz-p-pensé que n-no te gustaría…q-que llorara-hundió su cara en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-lo siento- _

_-No te vayas- Hinata abrió sus ojos de pronto-por un momento…sentí que ibas a alejarte...que ibas a…desaparecer…-la estrechó de nuevo, sin importarle aplastarla-no lo hagas- _

_Hinata no respondió, pues no sabía si en su cara lo había leído, pero si tenía pensado marcharse unos cuantos días. Al menos, desaparecer para mejorar sus golpes, bien lejos de la aldea, mientras su corazón…esperaba sanarse de nuevo. _

_-Perdóname-continuó él, con la mirada sombría- perdóname por lo que te estoy haciendo. Me siento un miserable, un idiota, un…-suspiró-no sé qué hacer con lo que siento-Hinata sintió que sus brazos se aflojaban, sin embargo, no la soltaron- me gustas Hinata. Eres amable y muy dulce conmigo, me encanta cuando te preocupas por mí, me siento como si…me siento muy feliz cuando estás a mi lado…-sonreía con calidez, sin que ella pudiera verlo, pero su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer-mis sentimientos…todavía no…no puedo…-pero calló cuando Hinata le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos, sujetando entre sus dedos esa chaqueta. _

_-Lo sé-interrumpió ella con suavidad-y no te culpo- con la mejilla contra su pecho, Hinata sonrió levemente- uno no puede cambiar lo que siente por una persona de un día para otro- agradeció al no verse tartamudeando -así que no me importa esperar…-_

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos_

_-No me importa esperar más tiempo, aguantar todo lo que tenga que aguantar…-le estrechó, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo de nuevo- no me rendiré- sonrió irónica con ella misma, mientras de sus ojos volvían a brotar las lágrimas- hacia tan solo un par de segundos que deseaba marcharme y ahora…lo único que quiero es estar contigo- enterró la cara en su pecho, estrechando la camisa con fuerza- lo siento…soy una pesada…pero…¿podría quedarme así un rato más?...-no obtuvo respuesta, y al pensar que posiblemente le estaría agobiando, soltó su chaqueta y se separó. _

_O al menos eso intentó. Lo intentó, cuando Naruto volvió a estrecharle con fuerza contra su pecho, sorprendiéndola. _

_-Lo haré- dijo Naruto, separándola de su cuerpo por los brazos, con una sonrisa- Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para enamorarme de ti- le guiñó el ojo; Hinata se asombró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente cuando él acercó su rostro, sonriendo con travesura- aunque creo que no será tan difícil…-sus manos sujetaron su rostro, acariciando con sus pulgares sus mejillas- gran parte de mi atención y mi tiempo se la pasa pensando en ti- se apoyó contra su frente, sonriendo al ver sus ojos blancos llenarse de lágrimas- me falta muy poco pequeña…-besó su entrecejo y volvió a mirarla, sonriendo divertido al ver esas pequeñas y brillantes lágrimas en sus ojos- para enamorarme de ti- _

_Resistiendo las ganas de ponerse a llorar, Hinata volvió a abrazarle y Naruto así le correspondió, sonriendo. _

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Dos años habían pasado. Dos años haciendo hasta lo imposible para que Naruto terminara enamorada de ella.

Y finalmente lo consiguió.

Un año, un año completo le costó que Naruto terminara por fin diciendo que la amaba. Y la verdad recordaba, no fue en el lugar y momento oportuno…

_No supo ni como había llegado a eso, pero, con tan sólo unas semanas instalado en su casa, el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena había llegado a caerle muy bien a Hinata. _

_Y era increíble._

_Con él no tartamudeaba, sonreía a menudo con sus palabras, se la pasaba bien, disfrutaba teniendo como amigo a ese chico, Gaara que para nada resultó ser tan frívolo como los demás pintaban. _

_Gaara era una persona de buen corazón. Se preocupaba por los demás. Era atento, amable, cordial, muy caballeroso. Todo un noble, se atrevió a pensar ella, sonriendo. Era un chico, con apenas 16 años, muy atractivo que rápidamente captaba la atención de las demás mujeres. _

_-Es usted muy admirado entre las mujeres- le dijo ella una tarde de febrero, mientras los dos paseaban por la aldea, bien abrigados._

_-Primero, te dije que dejaras de tratarme de usted. Somos de la misma edad- Hinata se sonrojó y miró al suelo- y segundo, es normal que me admiren, soy increíblemente atractivo- dijo alzando sus manos, como señalando lo más obvio_

_Hinata rió, volviéndose para mirarle. Definitivamente, Gaara se había vuelto un amigo indispensable en su vida. _

_-Vaya- exclamó él, cruzándose de brazos- ¿no me digas que te has enamorado de mí?-_

_Eso la sonrojó al completo, haciendo sonreír al Kazekage. _

_-S-sabes que yo…-_

_-Sí, sí, lo de Naruto-suspiró, colocando ambos brazos tras su cabeza- ese chico…-masculló- ese chico tiene una suerte increíble- él reanudó el camino y Hinata le siguió, sin comprender. _

_-¿A qué te refieres?- _

_Se detuvo y la examinó de cabeza a pies, provocando ante ella, un nuevo sonrojo. _

_-Hinata, todavía no comprendo el porqué de tu baja autoestima- bajó sus brazos, acercándose un paso más- eres linda, una kunoichi fuerte y tienes un gran futuro como heredera del clan, además de saber cocinar perfectamente y hacer las tareas de una mujer. ¿Me dirás que con eso, no es Naruto un suertudo?-_

_-Y-yo no creo…-chocó la punta de sus dedos índices, abochornada, cuando de pronto, el rostro del Kazekage estuvo a un roce de su nariz._

_-¿No preferirías dejar a Naruto y casarte conmigo?- _

_Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo, sonrojándose furiosamente tras esas palabras. _

_¿Casarse con el Kazekage? ¿Ella? ¿Una simple ninja de la aldea que no tenía fuerza ni para defenderse?_

_Gaara sonrió travieso y Hinata le vio curvar sus labios, al tiempo que se iba acercando a sus labios. _

_-¡Rasengan!- _

_Gaara cogió a Hinata en brazos y saltó del lugar, que explotó, dejando un gran agujero en el medio. El kazekage aterrizó sobre la rama de un árbol, en el centro de aquella plaza. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al ver más abajo a un furioso Naruto._

_-Naruto-kun…-Hinata sonrió al verle_

_-¡Gaara! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!-gritó Naruto, señalándole- ¡suelta a Hinata ahora mismo!-_

_La heredera, al verse todavía en los brazos de Gaara, se sonrojó y alarmó. Pero sin dejar de sonreír, Gaara la apretó contra su cuerpo, mirando a Naruto. _

_-Teme…-siseó, empuñando su mano con fuerza_

_-Ga-gaara…-_

_-Hacía tiempo que no te veía Naruto, ¿dónde te habías metido?-_

_-Estaba en una misión muy aburrida, cuando al llegar a mi casa me encuentro con __mi __amigo intentando besar a __mi__ chica-dejó caer la mochila pesada de sus hombros, mirando con rabia a Gaara._

_¿Mi chica? Hinata se sonrojó._

_-Suéltala y ven, estaré encantado de saludarte- su tono irritado y sardónico no lo escondió. _

_Tanto ella como Gaara conocían ese "saludo"_

_Los aldeanos a su alrededor empezaban a amontonarse, viendo curiosos la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. _

_-Gaara…-susurró Hinata, abochornada_

_El pelirrojo, por el contrario, se mantuvo mirando fijamente a Naruto. Sin expresión alguna, sin moverse, cosa que molestó más a Naruto_

_-¡Gaara, baja inmediatamente de ahí o te juro que iré a buscarte 'ttebayo! …Y no preferirías eso-masculló lo último, entrecerrando su mirada._

_Pero el kazekage siguió mirándole, irritándole todavía más. _

_-¿Por qué tanto interés en que baje?- preguntó de pronto Gaara, colocando mejor a Hinata en sus brazos, que del movimiento, tuvo que agarrarse a su cuelo. _

_Una venita palpitaba en la cabeza de Naruto_

_-Gaara…será mejor que bajemos. Si Naruto-kun se…-_

_-Quiero probar algo- le interrumpió él, bajando de la rama, pero todavía sin dejar a Hinata en el suelo- Naruto- el rubio elevó su cabeza, mirándole furioso- Ya estoy abajo, ¿qué querías?- _

_-Suéltala- siseó Naruto con peligro_

_Gaara miró a Hinata, que con la mirada parecía suplicarle que lo hiciera, pero la ignoró y volvió a mirar a Naruto._

_-Voy a casarme con ella- _

_-¡QUE!- exclamaron tanto Naruto como Hinata, bien asombrados. _

_Más gente a su alrededor se formaba, unos sonriendo emocionados, otros preocupados por lo que ahora Naruto podía causar. _

_Si peleaban, la aldea estaba en peligro_

_-¡G-Gaara..!-exclamó sorprendida Hinata. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿ Qué pretendía enfureciendo así a Naruto? Un momento, ¿enfureciendo? Cuando viró el rostro, podía sentir que el chakra de Naruto se elevaba muy alto, demasiado. _

_Se sorprendió. ¿Naruto estaba furioso?_

_-Basta de joderme Gaara. Devuélveme a Hinata o…-_

_-¿O qué?- le interrumpió este, sonriendo con cinismo- ¿pagaré las consecuencias?-_

_Naruto empuñó con fuerza sus puños  
><em>

_-¿Por qué quieres que te la devuelva? Sabes que conmigo Hinata estará mucho mejor. Comida, dinero, joyas, una mansión, sirvientes… ¿tienes tu algo para ofrecerle?-Naruto no respondió y él prosiguió-Hinata no merece estar con alguien como tú, quien apenas sabe distinguir lo que siente. Conmigo será feliz. Nos casaremos, tendremos muchos hijos, una hermosa casa y…-_

_-¡CALLA!-gritó Naruto, elevando a niveles nunca vistos su chakra. Hinata se sorprendió- ¡Ella es mía!-volvió a gritar, acercándose a pasos lentos hacía ellos- es de mi quien está enamorada…sólo yo puedo tenerla- se paró ante Gaara, que no se inmutó ante esa fuerza ardiente e ira en sus ojos dorados -suéltala- _

_Sin apartar la mirada, Gaara bajó a Hinata y en cuanto esta hubo tocado los pies al suelo, la mano de Naruto se cerró en su brazo y la pegó contra su cuerpo, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo. _

_-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella- _

_Hinata le miró asombrada, al contrario que Gaara, que sólo alzó una ceja_

_-Naruto, ¿se puede saber por qué estas tan furioso?-preguntó con tono indiferente-ya tienes a Hinata contigo, ¿Por qué sigues tan iracundo? Oh, es por lo de casarme con ella-afirmó él, cruzándose de brazos- dime, ¿te importaría algo si lo hiciera?-_

_-Gaara, ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó Naruto muy grave y frío-eres mi amigo, porque..-_

_-Quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por ella-_

_Esa respuesta dejó a los que miraban incrédulos, murmurando entre ellos. Hinata miraba a Gaara sin creérselo. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Todo lo que había hecho, era para preguntarle eso?_

_De repente sintió un escalofrío y alzó la mirada, parpadeando al ver los ojos, de nuevo azules, pero fríos, de Naruto. _

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- respondió él, apretando más a Hinata._

_-Soy un kazekage, y como tal, debo casarme con una buena dama. Hinata es inteligente y muy hermosa, de una familia noble…-la nombrada se sonrojó de nuevo- y la he elegido para ello. Por eso, quiero saber que sientes antes de quitártela de una vez de las manos- _

_HInata no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Desde cuándo era Gaara tan hablador? ¿y además, casarse con ella? Lo estaba diciendo en broma ¿verdad? Eso sólo tendría que ser para molestar a Naruto. _

_Seguramente, debía ser eso. Una mala broma por parte del Kazekage._

_Un momento, ¿Gaara, haciendo bromas?_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que vayas a quitármela?- sonrió con malicia, mirando a su amigo- antes, deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver- _

_-Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta-cortó él, con voz fría-¿Qué sientes por ella?-_

_Naruto no respondió, en cambio, apartó la mirada de Gaara, fijándola en el suelo. De nuevo, Hinata sentía un puñal en el pecho. ¿Tantos esfuerzos, para que él todavía siguiera viéndola como una amiga? _

_No, no quería oír nada. Sólo huir. Huir de esa discusión tonta en que la habían metido. _

_Intentó separase de Naruto, pero este la tenía firmemente sujeta. Se agarró a su chaqueta, fijando la mirada en algún punto muerto de la tela. _

_-Naruto-kun, suel…-_

_-Le amo- respondió de pronto Naruto, deteniendo cualquier intento de Hinata, que elevó la mirada para mirarle. Naruto, por su parte, miraba a Gaara con decisión plasmada en sus ojos. _

_-¿Estás seguro? No estarás confundiendo…-_

_-No confundo nada- gruñó él, rodeando con los dos brazos a Hinata- le amo-entrecerró la mirada- y no pienso dejar que nadie la aparte de mi lado. Si tengo que luchar contigo por ella, lo haré. Ten por seguro que no me detendré si te atreves a quitármela. Te pateare el trasero de tal manera que…-pero la sonrisa que Gaara mostró lo fue acallando, haciéndole abrir los ojos y provocando un sonrojo en él- ¡lo has hecho a propósito!-ampliando su sonrisa Gaara, Naruto miró a Hinata que sonrojada, sonreía con timidez. Él la soltó como si quemara, avergonzado, con las mejillas calientes- N-no…Yo no…-sintió una palmada en el hombro, por parte de su amigo._

_-Naruto, siempre es muy divertido jugar contigo- lo palmeó de nuevo un par de veces antes de encaminarse con contenta parsimonia hacia el camino. Naruto lo siguió con la mirada, fulminándolo. _

_-¡Maldito seas Gaara' ttebayo! ¡Esta me la pagas idiota!-metió las manos en los bolsillos, molesto, mascullando injurias cuando volvió a poner la mirada sobre Hinata, sonrojándose de nuevo- lo que he dicho es cierto- él miró a un lado mientras Hinata lo miraba a él.- te amo. Y no voy a permitir que te aparten de mi lado. Antes…-sonrió ladino- conocerán lo que es meterse con algo de Uzumaki Naruto- _

_Los que estaban mirando se retiraron asustados por esa mirada, otros simplemente se alejaron, por mayor seguridad. _

_Naruto sonrió ante eso, sonrió antes de que el cuerpo pequeño de Hinata saltara sobre él y le abrazara. _

_-H-Hinata- balbuceó él, con las mejillas encendidas_

_-gracias- Naruto se paró al sentir su voz. Estaba…la separó por los hombros y le alzó por el mentón, sorprendiéndose al verla llorar._

_-Pequeña…-_

_Pero sonriendo entre lágrimas, Hinata volvió a abrazarle, sintiéndose feliz al ver que él también lo hacía. _

_-te amo- susurró ella, dejando a Naruto sorprendido, para después, sonreír y alzarla del suelo, justo antes de besar sus labios. _

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Sonrojada, se detuvo en medio del camino, formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Nunca podría estar tan agradecida con Gaara por esa ayuda.

Y mirando al cielo decidió que ya era hora de seguir con su camino.

* * *

><p>Naruto resopló por quinta vez ese día. Tumbado en su cama, viró el rostro para mirar por la ventana. El día estaba cayendo, dando paso a la tarde. Y él…él…<p>

Demonios, ¿por qué narices estaba postrado en una cama?

Si, se había hecho algunas heridas en su misión, pero tan leves como el corte de una hoja.

-Y por eso no podía ni levantarte esta mañana, ¿verdad?-

Naruto decidió ignorar la voz del kurama, y, con el vientre y la cabeza vendada, apartó las mantas, dispuesto a salir de ese pequeño apartamento que lo estaba matando de aburrimiento.

_No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más en esta casa_

Para su sorpresa, y de verdad alivio, alguien pico a la puerta. Y la verdad también, algo extraño. Naruto normalmente tendía a entrar por la venta grande, nadie utilizaba nunca la puerta. Pero quitando ese pensamiento, se levantó animado, quejándose de pronto al hacerlo tan abrutadamente, que tuvo que sujetarse el vientre.

-Enseguida….voy…-dijo con dificultad, cogiendo aire para parecer así que no dolía.

En realidad, no le dolía

Se acercó a la puerta y sonriendo, la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos para después pasar a una cara de felicidad.

-¡Hinata-chan!- sin darle tiempo a nada, la abrazó, provocando que las bolsas que llevaba en mano cayeran.

-N-naruto-kun…tus heridas…-

-En este momento, me importan bien poco- y separándola por los hombros, aproximó sus labios y la besó, rodeando su cintura. Sonrojada pero contenta, Hinata le rodeó el cuello y correspondió al beso.

Fueron tan sólo segundos en que sus labios compartieron algo más que un beso. Naruto, quien se separó, apoyando su frente contra la suya, sonreían entre dientes, observando todo su rostro. Podía ver que sus ojos brillaban, esas mejillas que tanto le gustaban, sonrojadas por él, sus labios rosados entreabiertos.

Era hermosa. Y él un idiota.

¡¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta mucho antes?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun-

Hinata volvió a juntar sus labios, dejándolo asombrado al principio, para después, cerrar sus ojos y alzarla del suelo, correspondiendo a ese beso con una sonrisa.

Dios…nadie, nadie tenía ni idea de cuánto la amaba.

La abrazó, sin dejar que sus pies tocaran todavía el suelo. Aspiró el aroma a flores de su cabello, sin poder borrar la que seguramente sería una estúpida sonrisa.

-Estás feliz mocoso- escuchó de nuevo al Kurama, a lo cual sorprendió un poco Naruto al haber presenciado lo que parecía una sonrisa en esas palabras.

¿Kurama sonriendo?

-Naruto-kun-

Despertó, sonriendo de nuevo al ver el rostro confundido de su novia. Él meneó la cabeza y volvió a besarla, antes de bajarla al suelo.

-¿Comida?- preguntó él, viendo las bolsas llenas a rebosar de comida.

Sonrojada, Hinata asintió, desviando la mirada.

-Q-quisiera prep-preparte un plato de ramen por tu cumpleaños ya que…-

-¡¿Ramen?-exclamó asombrado, sujetándola por los hombros- ¡¿Has dicho ramen?- hinata asintió- ¡¿Puedes preparar ramen?-Hinata volvió a asentir, antes de verse envuelta en los brazos de su novio- ¡Hinata, te amo!-como respuesta Hinata se sonrojó- ¡Eres la mejor novia que he tenido! Bueno…eres la única que tengo…-comentó riendo nervioso, mientras frotaba su nuca

Sonriendo, ella se puso manos a la obra para prepararle una apetitosa comida, con todos los platos que a él le gustaban, sin olvidarse por supuesto, su ramen.

Y mientras él se zampaba todo, Hinata preparaba un delicioso pastel a base de chocolate, nata y apetitosas fresas. Debido al esfuerzo y el calor en aquel piso, Hinata decidió quitarse la pesada sudadera y recogerse el cabello en un moño mal hecho.

Nunca había hecho un pastel, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel fuera el mejor de todos.

Con una exclamación de satisfacción, Naruto se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, palmeando su vientre lleno de comida. Todo había resultado exquisito. El ramen mucho más. No había nada que no se hubiera dejado. Los platos relucían de lo limpios que los había dejado.

Y se sentía bien. La comida le había sentado genial y tener de compañía a Hinata complementaba su felicidad.

_Pensé que mis cumpleaños pasarían siempre llenos de tristeza_

Viró el rostro, observando la figura de su novia mientras trajinaba con más ollas y se movía de un lado a otro. Ladeó su boca, en un gesto que podía percibirse como una sonrisa y se apoyó la cabeza en una mano, poniendo su cuerpo de lado.

Su cocina era muy pequeña, pero Hinata parecía manejarse a la perfección, adaptarse a ese pequeño espacio, el cual estaba repleto de alimentos, bolsas y huevos. Le llamó la atención que llevara su cabello recogido, pero lo que le asombró fue que andaba sin la pesada sudadera que la hacía verse más pequeña y frágil

_Mejor, de esa forma, siempre podré protegerla_

Pensó él de forma positiva. Sin embargo, sin ella, sin esa sudadera, podía darse cuenta… bueno, él ya lo sabía, pues recordaba cada parte de su cuerpo después de su primera vez…y de las que siguieron. Pero, dejando ese tema a un lado, por el momento sin ella, Hinata lucía igual de hermosa y frágil. Era tan pequeña, tan…no sabía cómo describirlo pero siempre sentía que debía protegerla. Tenerla a su lado, que le apoyara, que le mimara de esa forma…

_Nadie nunca me había cuidado tan bien_

Y podría resultar egoísta, pero le gustaba que centrara únicamente su mirada en él. Su comida, sus abrazos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus ojos…todo. Todo eso era suyo.

Y no lo perdería por nada del mundo…Ni siquiera por mil platos de ramen

.

Sonrió. Contenta, Hinata observó su obra terminada. Un pastel cubierto de chocolate, con el interior recubierto de nata y muchas fresas colocadas sobre la base de chocolate.

Ahora solamente faltaba que lo probara para ver si realmente le había quedado bien ese…

Todo pensamiento se desvaneció y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir los brazos masculinos rodearle la cintura.

-Está perfecto- susurró Naruto contra su oreja, estremeciéndola.

Intentó pronunciar palabra, pero se sentía tan nerviosa que ni una vocal podía salir de su garganta. Sintió como esos brazos la estrechaban y pegaban contra su pecho desnudo.

Tragó duro y cerró sus ojos, abochornada.

Naruto siempre conseguía ponerla muy nerviosa y él, a sabiendas de eso, se aprovechaba para divertirse. Con ese pensamiento, Naruto estiró su brazo y pasó el dedo por el borde del pastel, llenando su dedo de chocolate. Lo alzó, dispuesto a probarlo.

-Abre la boca- Hinata volvió a sentir su cálido aliento en su oreja, volviendo a debilitarla. Abrió sus ojos un poco, mirando aquel dedo cubierto de chocolate. Como farolas se encendieron sus mejillas. ¿No quería que hiciera eso verdad?

Al ver su cara de asombro, Naruto sonrió

-Sólo quiero que lo pruebes- dijo con tono divertido, acercando más el dedo a sus labios.

Hinata dudó un poco, sin embargo, sus labios se fueron separando y cerró sus ojos al sentir el dedo en su boca. Lo agarró con suavidad entre sus dientes y tímidamente lo lamió. El brazo en su cintura se apretó más, agarrando con su mano la camisa. Abrió sus ojos cuando él apartó el dedo, llevándose en ello un hilo de saliva. Hinata volvió a enrojecer.

.

No se lo había esperado. Que un gesto tan inocente como aquel, empezara a calentarle de esa forma…Naruto la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, empezando a sentirse necesitado de algo más que tenerla en brazos.

Maldición, si ya se estaba imaginando todo lo que podría hacerle…

-¿Está bueno?-preguntó él, con la voz sutilmente grave, viéndola asentir.

-Naruto…-

El jinchuriki volvió a pasar el dedo por el chocolate, la volteó con su brazo, poniéndola cara a él, y pasó el dedo por su labio inferior, dejando en él un rastro de chocolate. Sonrió de forma sugerente, antes de capturar sus labios.

Para nada aquel beso podía nombrarse como dulce y tierno. Naruto había juntado sus labios casi de forma feroz, sujetando su rostro. Los movía sobre los suyos, lamiendo con la lengua los restos de chocolate que había dejado, mordiéndolo casi con hambre, separándole los labios para dejar paso a aquella intrusa en busca de algo más que chocolate.

Atrevido, fogoso, ardiente, apasionado…Naruto daba y Hinata correspondía, rodeando su cuello y pegando su cuerpo contra el ardiente de Naruto.

No era la primera que se perdían en esa pasión. Desde aquella dolorosa primera vez, habían intentado ir más despacio, tomárselo con más calma. Sin embargo, el irresistible deseo que ambos tenían de probar sus cuerpos podía con cualquier tipo de razón.

Una razón que Hinata siempre daba por vencida en cuanto sus labios se unían. E igual que Naruto, sólo buscaba la forma de saciar su cuerpo.

Su cabello, sintió su cabello libre, cayendo sobre su espalda, siendo sujeto entre los dedos de Naruto y su cuerpo… ¿cómo había llegado a sentarla sobre el pequeño mármol de la cocina, llevándose con ello, todos los ingredientes al suelo?

Se separó un poco, intentando recuperar el aire robado. Sonriendo, Naruto acarició su mejilla, arrastrando el cabello tras la oreja.

Afuera, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, un agradable viento entraba por la ventana abierta…

-¿Crees que podría recibir mi regalo por adelantado?-su tono de niño suplicando por un caramelo le hizo sonreír y asentir sonrojada, antes de…

-Asqueroso-

Una tercera voz los asustó. Y mientras que Naruto frunció el ceño, Hinata enrojecía al completo y bajaba de un salto del mármol

Uchiha Sasuke estaba presente

-Teme…¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- siseó Naruto furioso, acercándose a él- ¿¡Y por qué dices asqueroso!-

-Es tu cumpleaños idiota-

-¡¿Y eso qué? ¡Ahora mismo estaba a punto de disfrutar de mi regalo!-exclamó –Lárgate antes que…-

-¿y ellos qué?-

Interrumpió Sasuke, señalando con el pulgar tras él. Abriendo sus ojos al completo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Kakashi, Jiraya, incluso la vieja Tsunade se había colado. Los tres último, con una sonrisa

-¡Q-que…¡¿Qué hacéis todos vosotros aquí!-

-¡Idiota!- exclamó Sakura alzando su puño con furia, asustándole- ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¡¿Pretendías que no viniéramos?-

Haciendo una mueca, Naruto se cruzó de brazos y viró el rostro.

-Hubiera preferido eso a que me estropearais mi noche con Hinata-masculló por lo bajo, llegando a oídos perfectamente de la Haruno.

-¡Pervertido!-exclamaron ella y a su vez, Neji, lanzándose contra él.

En tan sólo unos segundos, la casa se convirtió en un completo caos. Naruto mirando mal y gruñendo a todos, Neji enfurruñado, echándola una reprimenda a Hinata, Tenten observando con una sonrisa, Chouji comiendo junto con Lee que gritaba emocionado algo sobre el amor, Ino y Sakura hablando, Shikamaru, Shino observando la escena y Kiba..a punto de pelearse con Naruto.

Kakashi, apoyado contra la pared, Jiraya sentado en el suelo y Tsunade sentada en la ventana, los observaban sonriendo.

-Así que estos serán los futuros protectores de Konoha…-comentó Tsunade observando a todos esos niños que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvieron adultos.

-Lo tenemos crudo, ¿verdad?- bromeó Jiraya, observando como Naruto se interponía entre ella y Neji. Sonrió al ver la mirada furiosa del ojiblanco- con un hokage así…-

-Son como Minato y Kushina-puntualizó Kakashi, observando con su único ojo como el jinchuriki pegaba a Hinata contra su cuerpo, con su largo cabello cayendo sobre su espalda y brazo, mientras ella, sonrojada, se aferraba a él.

Él un remolino y Hinata una calma… la calma que venía después de la tormenta.

Sonrió bajo ese cuello de la camisa que le cubría la boca, al igual que sus congéneres Tsunade y Jiraya.

-Naruto- le llamó Kakashi, llamando la atención de todos- ¿para cuándo la boda?-

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Que liiiindo! Incluso yo misma me siento orgullosa de él. No sé, pero siento que los personajes casi los he clavado, como son en el manga. Me ha encantado, y espero que a vosotros tmb. <em>

_Por ello, espero ver vuestros RR_

_¡Matta ne!_

_JAN DI-CHAN  
><em>

_pd: Por asi decirlo, lo de la declaración ocurrió después de lo de Pain, cuando tenían 15 años. Han pasado dos años desde eso así que...no os extrañe que haya esa pasión entre los personajes. ¿Lindo a que si? /  
><em>


	19. Retrato 19: Muñeca

_¡No podía evitarlo! Tenía que hacerlo, y ahora que se acerca la nueva pelicula..._

_He aquí una pequeña historia entre las ilusiones y los sentimientos. _

_Eso si, **aviso** que en este mi fic, la Hinata Hyuuga de la ilusión, en realidad viene de otro mundo mágico (como Fairy tail) como todos los que se presenten. Nada tiene que ver con la peli. Existe un mundo paralelo a ellos, con los mismos personajes pero con personalidades distintas. _

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-CAPITULO 19- Muñeca de porcelana<strong>_

.

.

.

No podía ser. Lo que ante ella se presentaba era una de las imposibilidades más imposibles vistas en el mundo.

Hyuuga Hinata, la joven heredera de 16 años del clan Hyuuga no podía estar…viéndose a sí misma.

Parada ante ella, con los brazos en jarras, vestida de forma ligera, tan sólo unos pantalones muy cortos negros y una malla que enseñaba su vientre y que tenía un escote en forma de V, mostrando aquellos pechos que ella jamás mostraría, un rojo pasión sobre sus labios, destacando sobre la piel blanca…los mismo ojos, el mismo cabello largo y azulado siendo mecido por el viento, la misma altura, la misma figura…

Hinata cayó de trasero al suelo de la mismísima impresión.

No podía ser. ¿Quién…quien era esa chica?

-Toooonta- soltó de pronto la otra Hinata, cruzándose de brazos- no debes temerme. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu-

Bajo el cielo rojo y anaranjado de verano, mientras las chicharras chirriaban y el viento mecía con suavidad ambos cabellos azulados que con el sol, reflejaban tonalidades rojizas, la Hinata impresionada abrió su boca, quedando perfectamente boquiabierta.

¿Qué era ella?

La otra Hinata resopló, antes de acercarse y agacharse ante ella.

-Cierra la boca y escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte- y en medio de aquella expansión de campo de entrenamiento, se sentó al estilo ninja- Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 16 años y soy la futura heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Mi padre está muy orgulloso de mí, tanto, que quiere convencer a la vieja Tsunade de que me convierta en Chunin cuanto antes. Dice que, incluso, desea adelantar la ceremonia para la herencia. Vivo en la aldea oculta de Konoha, tengo muchos amigos, todos ellos muy extraños, pero realmente me gustan. Me llevo bien con la gente del pueblo, aunque algunos me temen por mi carácter- suspiró por ello y Hinata pudo apreciar como su mirada se entristecía unos momentos para luego cobrar esa fuerza de antes- soy fuerte, decidida, y nunca me retracto de mis acciones. Puede que me enfade con facilidad pero…-levemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron- la verdad…es que me enfado muy rápido y e-enseguida estoy amenazando a las personas…-eso masculló, apartando su mirada. Hinata se incorporó mejor en el suelo, observando a su otro "yo", curiosa. La otra Hinata la miró de pronto, asombrada-¡p-pero no lo hago po-prque quiera!- le corrigió, todavía más sonrojada- es que…cuando no llevan razón yo…-dejó la frase incompleta, chocando entre si los dedos índices, dejando a la otra Hinata sorprendida.

Era clavada a ella.

Si no fuera por esa ropa y esa fuerza al hablar…podrían incluso suplantarse la una a la otra sin problemas.

La Hinata sonrojada miró a la Hinata de ese mundo, sonrojándose aun más.

-¡Pero eso no es todo!-gritó de nuevo, avergonzada- Mira yo...vengo de otro mundo. Un mundo donde las personas de la tierra son las mismas que las de mi mundo- se cruzó de brazos, pensando seriamente en eso.

-E-entonces…to-todos los que estamos aquí…existimos en tu mundo?-se atrevió a preguntar la Hinata de la tierra, provocando que la otra Hinata le mirara y como respuesta, ella se sonrojara y bajara su cabeza.

-Exacto- respondió en un suspiro- pero, por lo que parece…las personalidades son completamente opuestas- y entonces fue el turno de la recién llegada examinar a su otro yo.

Rostro, cabello y cuerpo clavados a ella, sin embargo, esa gran chamarra, la misma que ella tenía, cubría su cuerpo. Esos pantalones a los cuales no supo adivinar el color cubrían sus bellas piernas; y bien sabía ella misma que eran bellas. En realidad, y no era por fardar pero, tenía un lindo cuerpo, y para las misiones era muy provechoso.

Supondría que su autoestima era muy baja.

Por lo poco hablado, se había dado cuenta que era muy tímida, tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba con facilidad. Era un pequeño pájaro de cristal que seguramente debería sentirse inútil, tanto para ella misma como para los demás. No confiaba en sí misma; que en el rato que llevaban charlando, le rehusara la mirada, era una gran prueba. Y que juntara los dedos y jugara con las manos, como ella también hacia cuando estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, era otra de las causas de su bajo estima.

Débil, pequeña y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

¿Debía hacer algo para arreglar eso?

Un momento. ¿por qué no aprovechaba y ayudaba a su otro yo a ser más fuerte? Si en el tiempo que estuviera en la tierra la convirtiera en alguien seguro de sí mismo, fuerte, y lanzada… ¿no habría realizado entonces una buena obra?

Pasó por su mente el castigo que Tsunade le impuso por golpear a uno de los ancianos más honorables de una aldea. Pero, ¿¡Qué más podía hacer! Ese anciano andaba metiéndole mano cada rato.

Recordar eso la enfureció, y empuñó su puño. Hinata de la tierra la miraba sin comprender

Por supuesto, en vez de creer en ella, Tsunade la mandó, de una patada por cierto, a la tierra, esperando que de esa forma reflexionara y pidiera disculpas al anciano.

Jamás. Antes pasar mil días en la tierra que pedir disculpas a un anciano pervertido.

Lo malo de todo eso es que si no volvía pronto a su hogar…

No lo vería…

Y entonces, elevó su mirada a ella, que de nuevo volvió a sonrojarse. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando, entornando sus ojos y estudiándola con ojo clínico.

-Muñeca- se apoyó sobre sus manos ya acercó su cuerpo tanto que sus narices podían rozarse. Hinata de la tierra se sonrojó y balbuceó como la había llamado- ¿tu también estás enamorada de Naruto?-

Su rostro encendido de color tomate y sus ojos abiertos de par en par le confirmaron que sí. Ella también lo estaba. Y esa acción le confirmaba también que lo amaba, y mucho. Soltó una risa corta, de incredulidad.

En realidad, eran bastante parecidas.

-C-como sabes…q-quien…-

-Toonta- se apartó, sentándose de nuevo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa- yo también amo a Naruto- una sonrisa tímida y sincera acompañó esas palabras. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado levemente y que acompañara ese rostro con el movimiento de cabello hacia un lado…

Hinata pensó que realmente, esa otra ella, era muy, muy hermosa.

-Sin embargo…-su mirada de pronto se tornó apagada y oscura- él parece negado a mirarme-sonrió sarcástica- en realidad, no sólo a mí. También a todas las personas…les ha cerrado su corazón. Desde la tragedia de sus padres…-Hinata meditó esas palabras. ¿Había ocurrido lo mismo allí con los padres de Naruto?- yo lo conocí de muy pequeña, pero era esquivo, frío, sus miradas dolían más que sus palabras. Mis padres decían que no era una buena compañía, que debía alejarme de él por yacer en su interior al demonio de nueve colas…pero no- Hinata vio otra sonrisa, una pequeña- yo estuve a su lado. Me hice su amiga, aunque él lo continúe negando, y cuando, una vez me salvó de una muerte segura, no pude evitar…enamorarme de él- con esas palabras le miró- llevó seis años amándole en silencio. Y todavía…no consigo que me mire de otra forma-

Hinata apartó la mirada, entendiendo a la perfección sus sentimientos. El dolor, la tristeza, la depresión, la rabia…lo entendía todo, porque ella también estaba igual. Sentía lo mismo que su otra yo. Y no porque Naruto fuera una persona esquiva que se negara a mirarla, sino porque estaba enamorado de Haruno Sakura…y aunque ella le hubiera declarado sus sentimientos…

Nada había cambiado

-Supongo que aquí Naruto…-continuó la Hinata del otro mundo, pasando un mechón tras su oreja- él debe de estar…debe quererte mucho…-

Pero Hinata negó, siguió negando mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. La otra Hinata la observó algo sorprendida.

-N-Naruto-kun…él ama a otra persona- una lágrima cayó sobre su rodilla-nunca me ha mirado…nunca…-puso las manos sobre sus, evitando ponerse a llorar como una histérica- y-yo l-le dije l-lo que sentía p-pero…n-no me ha dicho nada y…-sorbió su nariz

La otra Hinata se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada a un lado, mirada que empezaba a empañarse de lágrimas.

Era increíble. Tanto en su mundo como en la tierra, parecía ser que el amor de Naruto no le sería correspondido…nunca.

Empuñó sus manos con ira.

¿Acaso estaba el destino en su contra?

La miró de reojo, viendo su rostro apagado, sus ojos todavía soltado lágrimas, su labio fuertemente mordido…su manos empuñadas con fuerza sobre sus rodillas.

-M-mi padre me odia…mi hermana me repudia, m-mi primo…ni se acerca a mí…-continuó Hinata, desviando la mirada- no soy buena kunoichi y-y los únicos amigos que-que tengo…siempre tienen que andar salvándome-

Eso sí que la sorprendió. Ella, en su mundo, siendo "apreciada" por todos mientras que la Hinata de la tierra…

Sin duda, lo de muñeca de porcelana era algo que le quedaba como anillo al guante. Haciendo lo que le pedían, sin quejas, llantos ni gritos, aceptando todo ese odio a su alrededor, ese silencio, el vacío…volvió a empuñar su mano.

-Muñeca-

Hinata sintió en su cabeza la mano de su otra yo, asombrándola.

-Si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres gritar o golpear, también hazlo. No te reprimas, no hagas nada que no quieras hacer. Se libre, no sigas siendo la muñeca de porcelana que todo el mundo usa para desahogarse. Odia, tienes todo el derecho a odiar y expresar tus sentimientos. Grita a todos aquellos que te impidan ser feliz. Labra tu camino, se feliz. No dejes que los demás influyan en tu vida. Sé tú misma…muñeca-chan-

Con la mano todavía sobre su cabeza, Hinata la miró mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La otra Hinata le sonrió con ternura y ella, no pudiendo aguantar más, se lanzó a su regazó y allí lloró, lloró y lloró hasta el cansancio.

Y mientras el cielo iba oscureciendo, Hinata observaba el paisaje ante sus ojos. Era hermoso… ¿o era que ella se sentía bien?

Simplemente sonrío.

Posiblemente, las dos cosas.

.

.

Con la luna ya en alto, Hinata cargó en sus brazos a la Hinata de la tierra, que se había quedado completamente dormida.

_Pesa tan poco…_pensó algo celosa. Ella también estaba delgada, pero parecía que esa Hinata le superaba en peso pluma…incluso en el tamaño del pecho.

¿Eso podía ser cierto?

Y como si fuera un milagro caído del cielo, justo, caminando distraído con los brazos cruzados y ropa tan llamativa como siempre, apareció Naruto.

_Si fuera el Naruto de mi mundo, ya se habría dado cuenta que estaba aquí_

Se detuvo y al hacerlo, Naruto pareció notarla, cosa que provocó que elevara la mirada y sus ojos se abrieran como platos. Hinata se acercó paso a paso, dejando cada vez más sorprendido al rubio.

-Que..-

Naruto miraba a ambas mujeres. La que estaba de pie, mirándole fijamente y la que dormía en sus brazos. Tan iguales, tan parecidas… ¿qué demonios…

-No es ningún genjutsu idiota-

Eso volvió a sorprenderle. ¿Hinata insultándole?

La Hyuuga rodó sus ojos.

-No sé cómo te tratara la Hinata de este mundo pero en lo que a mí respecta, eres un completo idiota-

-¿De este mundo?-repitió él, incrédulo- ¿idiota?-

Hinata resopló.

-Escúchame Naruto. Esta chica te ama, te ama más que a nada en el mundo. Sufre por ti, se alegra por ti…eres alguien muy importante en su vida y tu…tú únicamente te dedicas a evitarla- hizo una mueca, desviando la mirada- realmente me fastidian los hombres así. Son molestos-

-M-mo…-Naruto no cabía de la impresión. ¿Ahora era molesto?

-Si no la quieres, simplemente díselo. No la tengas bailando en el limbo porque es lo peor que le puedes hacer a una chica. Además…-

-¡Alto, alto, alto 'ttebayo!- le paró Naruto- Hinata-chan…que te…te ocurre? q-que me estás diciendo…? Qué…-señaló tanto a una Hinata como la otra, confuso- ¿por qué…?-

-Vengo de otro mundo idiota. Y al parecer, en tu mundo y el mío somos iguales. Aunque no de personalidad. Tú aquí eres idiota, en mi mundo eres más cool-

-¿¡Huuuh!-exclamó él, sin comprender- De acuerdo, este debe ser una broma ¿verdad? Shikamaru o Kiba deben tener algo que ver…n-no es posible…-

Hinata volvió a resoplar, observando a ese chico que en nada se parecía a su Naruto. En su físico, si…aunque Naruto no iba tan cubierto de ropa, pero en cuanto a personalidad…

Se acercó un paso más y le entregó a la durmiente Hinata. Naruto observó a esa Hinata en sus brazos. No era que estuviese plácidamente dormida sino que el cansancio había provocado en ella un sueño profundo.

-Está tan cansada de llorar que le es imposible abrir los ojos- le comentó ella, cruzándose de brazos- Y todo por tu culpa- Naruto la miró de pronto, asombrado- Te mostró sus sentimientos y no fuiste ni eres capaz de decirle lo que sientes. De verdad, ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- le dijo de forma despectiva, aunque realmente no quisiera hacerlo. Estaba hablando también con Naruto y sentía que se lo estaba diciendo al otro.-Si lo que quieres es que sufra, pues lo estás consiguiendo y de una forma muy cruel- le miró, de forma que pareció intimidarle- ni siquiera mereces tenerla en tus brazos- estiró sus brazos para agarrar a Hinata, pero Naruto se retiró, mirando con el ceño fruncido a un lado.

-Está claro que tú no eres Hinata. Ella jamás me hablaría de esa forma-

-Ella jamás te gritaría, pero sabes porque, porque es tonta...-Naruto la miró – porque es una débil que no se atreve a alzar la voz…-

-Calla- espetó él, molesto- Hinata no es ninguna débil…-

-Porque tienes su corazón entre las manos y lo único que consigues es dañarlo cada vez más- continuó ella, viendo la cara de angustiosa molestia de Naruto. Como si se debatiera entre la angustiosa verdad y el dolor que le provocaban esas palabras.

_Perdóname por esto muñeca, pero si no lo hago, él nunca reaccionara. _

Pensó mirando la chica durmiente con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de mirarle a él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué mejor no me la entregas? Hace rato que debería estar en casa. Lo sé porque mi padre también tiene una hora fija para mí. Así que por favor, entrégame a Hinata- estiró sus brazos, esperando que él la depositara en ellas, pero conociendo como lo conocía, sabría que no se la iba a entregar. Y no lo hizo. Sonrió- yo le buscaré un futuro mejor a Hinata. Un chico que realmente le quiera. Una familia que la respete. Un…-

-Cállate- gruñó Naruto mirándola con ira- no sé quién eres, tampoco porque sabes todo eso ni porque eres exactamente igual que ella…-Hinata volvió a cruzarse de brazos- pero no permitiré que me robes su corazón. Puede que sea egoísta si, nunca he sido amado ni querido por nadie, no sé lo que significa eso…-su mirada se desvió a la chica entre sus brazos- o no lo sabía…-murmuró observando con detalle el rostro de Hinata, sonriendo levemente-por eso…-viró el rostro a la otra Hinata- por eso…-

-La llevarás a tu casa y hasta que se despierte la mantendrás en la cama. Entonces ahí le dirás lo que realmente sientes-terminó por explicar ella, sonriendo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del jinchuriki- a no ser, por supuesto, que la llevemos a casa de su padre, que le castigue y…

-No- la estrechó, desviando la mirada al pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos- yo la protegeré-

-¿Estás seguro? A mí no me importaría…-

-¡Que no!-giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sonriendo entre dientes, Hinata estiró sus brazos al cielo nocturno. Se sentía muy bien.

Ahora tocaba lo más difícil

.

.

Cerró la puerta en silencio, se quitó las sandalias y entró en la gran mansión.

-Hinata- ella se detuvo y caminó pasos atrás. En una gran sala estaban su padre, su hermana y su primo Neji. ¿Serían estos tan diferentes como los de su mundo?

-¿Qué?- respondió su más, respuesta que sorprendió a su padre.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó arrugando su frente.

-Oh…pues…por ahí…pensando-dijo parándose frente la puerta-¿querías algo?-

Hanabi y Neji se sorprendieron al verla en esas ropas. Hiashi elevó una ceja.

-Tenme más respeto Hinata. Eres una Hyuuga y…

-Sé que soy una Hyuuga-le interrumpió ella, entrando en la sala- No haces más que recordármelo mañana, tarde y noche-miró la sala, idéntica a la suya. Entonces...su habitación estaría en el mismo lugar- ya corta el rollo papá, estoy muy cansada-

Hiashi siguió mirándola fijamente

-Hinata-sama, esa no es forma de hablar a su padre- advirtió Neji con tono sorprendido- además…porque…-

-¿Y cómo quieres que le hable? ¿De usted? Es mi padre, no un desconocido. Además, por muy jefe del clan que sea, siempre será mi padre, siendo jefe o siendo mayordomo. Nada cambiará- miró a la tres personas, sin comprender porque lucían tan serios. ¿De verdad que se había criado su otra yo en un lugar tan triste como este?- no comprendo porque esto está tan…apagado. Es cierto que mamá murió, pero de eso hace mucho y todos debemos superarlo-

Ante el nombramiento de su madre pareció tensarse el ambiente. Ella resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

En su casa, hablar de ese tema ya no incomodaba a nadie. Se había convertido en algo muy bonito de recordar

-Recordar a mamá no debe ser algo duro sino bonito y cálido. Mamá lo era, no veo el motivo por el cual se la deba recordar con tanta tristeza.-

Sintió la mirada reprochada de su hermana.

-Hanabi deberías empezar a cambiar. Ese peinado y esas ropas no te sientan muy bien. No sé si llegaras a ser la próxima heredera, pero debes hacerte más bonita y dejar de lado ese rencor y ese desprecio que sientes hacia mí. ¿Te he hecho yo algo para merecerlo, aparte de estar contigo y cuidarte como una madre?-suspiró- No me gustas, además, si no cambias de actitud, nunca lograras encontrar novio-

Asombrada le miraba Hanabi, con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Hinata dirigía la mirada ahora a Neji.

-Querido primo, ¿no crees que es hora de dejar de lado nuestra diferencias, los problemas que hayamos tenido y ser los primos formales que deberíamos ser? Al fin y al cabo somos de la misma familia, la misma sangre, no hay primeros ni segundos, sólo familia- y luego miró a su padre, suspirando- a ti no te comprendo papá, ¿es cierto que realmente me odias? ¿Tanta repulsión me tienes? Te repito lo mismo que a Hanabi ¿acaso he hecho algo para merecerlo? Si, puede que sea débil, torpe y tímida, que me enrede con las palabras…pero eso…es muy injusto que me odies por ello.-no respondió y ella decidió seguir- Yo también tengo sentimientos papá, por mucho que intentes ocultarlos y mantenerme como una muñeca autómata que siempre hace lo que le dicen…pero no, esta muñeca está cansada de tanta orden y tanto odio- se adelantó un paso- lo único que deseo es tener mi propia vida, sin restricciones ni miradas recelosas. Hacer lo que me plazca sin tener que ser castigada… ¿acaso es mucho pedir tener una vida propia? Dime papá, ¿acaso no puedo ser feliz? ¿O es que mi sola existencia ya te llena de odio?-

Hiashi no dijo nada y Hinata se enfadó. Realmente ese padre era peor que el suyo.

-Si tanto odio me tienes, lo mejor es que me vaya de casa y un vuelva nunca. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Deshacerte de mí? Está bien. Me iré está misma noche- se volteó dispuesta a ir a la puerta.

Si conocía bien a su padre, él también. ..

-Hinata-

_¡Bingo!_

Se volteó claramente fingiendo molestia, elevando su mentón, mirándole fijamente.

El orgullo Hyuuga

-¿Si papá? ¿Algo que desees decirme antes de que me vaya?-

Hiashi se alzó del suelo y acercó a ella, por un momento Hinata se sintió pequeña. Ese hombre imponía mucho más que su padre cuando este se enfadaba.

Pero no se amedrentó. Ella era una Hyuuga. Fuerte, valiente, no le temería a nada ni a nadie. Así que volvió a elevar el rostro con desafío. Si iba a golpearla, lo recibiría bien y sin llorar.

Hiashi le miró fijamente, tan serio, frío y rudo como imponía su presencia.

-Quédate-suspiró él, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo con malicia mientras veía a su padre sonrojarse- ¿papá, no me odias, verdad?-

Él miró a un lado mientras mascullaba una serie de impropiedades mal sonantes. Hinata amplió su sonrisa.

-Está bien… entonces me iré y…-

-¡No. No te odio!-gritó enfurecido, sonrojándose como un tomate al haberlo dicho.

-Hiashi…san…-murmuró Neji

-¡Te quiero papá!- exclamó saltando a su brazos Hinata y de paso, depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eso dejó totalmente desconcertado a su padre y asombrados a su primo y hermana.

-Ahora me voy a la cama que estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches…-agarró el rostro de su padre- papaíto- y se alejó de ahí dando pequeños saltos.

En la sala, absoluto silencio, sólo la respiración acompasada de su padre, que tenía una mano en su mejilla, una mejilla muy colorada, al igual que la otra mientras Neji, sin saber porque, se le escapaba una risa que tuvo que ocultar al voltearse su tío.

-Lo siento- masculló, mirando a un lado, todavía con la sonrisa en la boca.

_-si no cambias de actitud, nunca lograras encontrar novio- _

_Encontrar…novio…cambiar…actitud_

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Hanabi meditaba seriamente esas palabras.

Sus amigas tenían y ella…ella

* * *

><p>Hinata se tumbó en la cama, sonriendo, sintiéndose tan bien que apenas podía cerrar los ojos de lo emocionaba que estaba.<p>

_Espero que esto te haya ayudado un poco…Hinata-chan_

-Te ves muy contenta-

Se sentó de pronto en la cama, observando la figura que escondida entre la oscuridad de la habitación caminaba hacia ella. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata, que se paró rápidamente ante él.

-¡Naruto-kun!-

Con tan sólo una camisa de manga corta negra, unos pantalones anaranjados y sus sandalias, con el protector en la frente y el cabello tan revuelto como siempre… ¡estaba tan atractivo!

Quiso abrazarle, pero sabía que a él no le gustaba eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿La vieja también te ha castigado?-

-He venido a buscarte- eso la sorprendió

-¿A buscarme? P-pero si me dijo que…-

-¿Desde cuándo hacer caso a las órdenes de la vieja?-le interrumpió, entrecerrando sus ojos. Hinata se sonrojó al verlos brillar bajo la luz de la luna- sólo volvamos…-se dirigió a la ventana, cruzado de brazos- es muy aburrido si no estás ahí. Así que bajé a echar una mirada-

Hinata quedó asombrada, poco tiempo porque al momento después una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-

Naruto casi se tropieza y vira su rostro a ella, molesto y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡No digas estupideces y vámonos'ttebayo!-

-¡Naruto-kun!- gritó ella saltando a sus brazos emocionada. Apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho mientras sus brazos rodeaban su amplia espalda- nunca dejaré de amarte, nunca. ¡Te amo!-

Muy sonrojado, Naruto miraba a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer con sus brazos. ¡Demonios! No comprendía porque esa chica era tan impulsiva. Una chica jamás diría eso tan libremente y sin tapujos…

_Maldición_

Y mirando a un lado, la rodeó con sus brazos. Hinata se asombró, pues era la primera vez que él le abrazaba.

-Más te vale cumplir esa promesa- masculló él totalmente sonrojado-porque no voy a perdonarte que te fijes en otro hombre-

Y con una sonrisa feliz, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y resbalando por sus mejillas, le estrechó con fuerza.

-Te lo prometo- murmuró ella, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara.

Este castigo había sido, sin duda alguna, uno de los mejores.

.

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Naruto, que a pronto se convirtió en una de sincera y felicidad.

No estaba tan mal eso de tener a una chica capaz de todo por alguien como él.

Nada mal.

* * *

><p>Eso no podía…no podía estar sucediéndole a ella. Estaría en un sueño seguramente. Si eso debía ser. Porque era imposible que al despertar de un profundo sueño, que fue interrumpido por una especie de ronquido, se encontraba de frente, cara a cara, con el rostro durmiente de Naruto.<p>

¿Era un sueño, verdad?

No, no podía. Hacia tan sólo unos momentos estaba con su otra yo. ¿Por qué de repente estaba en la cama de Naruto?

Sus mejillas se encendieron y empezando a ponerse nerviosa, se intentó levantar, pero todo intento quedó forzado a tener que levantar el brazo de Naruto que le rodeaba por sobre sus brazos, evitando cualquier movimiento. Sonrojada aun más fuerte, buscó alguna salida.

No era un sueño. ¡No lo era! Estaba en la cama de Naruto… ¡durmiendo con él!

Algún gesto extraño debió hacer cuando de pronto Naruto la pegó por completo a su cuerpo, dejando que los labios de Naruto pudiera sentirlos en su frente junto con su apacible respiración.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose nerviosa y emocionada, muy inquieta. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Dónde estaba su otra yo? ¿Por qué estaba en la cama de Naruto?

Dios, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Hinata-chan-

Abrió sus ojos de pronto, sintiendo su corazón detenerse por un instante.

-Lo siento-

Mirando la nada de su habitación, Naruto la mantuvo apresada entre su abrazo, sintiéndose terrible. Su sollozo fue lo que le hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe, haciéndolo sentirse como el peor de los canallas. No quería que llorara. No por su culpa. Le dolía tanto el pecho cuando sentía sus pequeños gemidos…

-Siento haberte evitado durante todo este tiempo. Yo…no me paré a pensarlo, la verdad…-sonrió melancólico- no le di mucha importancia a eso…y realmente…lo siento-

Mordiendo su labio, Hinata se acurrucó más contra su pecho, mientras lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban de sus mejillas. Naruto puso una mano en su cabeza, empezando a acariciar su cabello.

-Hasta ahora…nadie me había dicho que el amor era un sentimiento tan fuerte…ni siquiera yo lo sentía hasta…-se sonrojó-alguien me hizo abrir los ojos. Me dijo que…aprovechara, que agarrara bien fuerte ese sentimiento y no lo dejara escapar nunca…-acercó su rostro, hasta colocarse sobre su cabeza, en la almohada, sonrojándose más fuerte- por eso…no te dejaré escapar nunca-

Sus ojos perlas se abrieron como platos.

-Sé que puede sonarte egoísta pero…me gustaría…m-me gustaría que aceptaras…-tragó duro- aceptaras ser mi novia- Hinata le empujó un poco sólo para elevar su mirada a él, asombrada. Observando su rostro con detalle, sonrió Naruto, aproximando el suyo- puede que ahora no te ame… pero creo que muy pronto lo haré-

Sintiendo la mano acariciar su cabello, aquellos ojos azules profundos mirándola fijamente, su respiración tan cerca a la suya…Hinata sintió que se pondría a llorar de nuevo.

-N-no estoy so-soñando… ¿verdad?-

Naruto rió

-No- respondió él, antes de elevar su rostro y terminar juntados sus labios.

Un beso dulce que a Hinata le llenó de felicidad.

Naruto se separó, sonriendo, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Llorando de nuevo, pero de alegría, Hinata le abrazó, tanto brazos como piernas, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Te amo- murmuró con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios

Naruto la estrechó entre sus brazos, sonriendo entre dientes mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos, respirando el olor a madreselva del cabello de Hinata.

No sabía porque, pero sentía que después de eso, todo iba a ir mejor, tanto para Hinata, como para él.

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh! pero que..que...creo que no tengo palabras para expresar lo romanticamente empalagoso que este fic jeje <em>

_Pero igualmente, me gusta. ¿y a vosotros?_

_PD: Agradecer a tooooooodos, que sois muchos, los que me dejais siempre un RR. Se agredece mucho, perp mucho, pero mucho. _

_Más adelante continuaré con La leyenda del demonio, antes, quiero acabar el que borré por gran torpeza mía. _

_¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!_


	20. Retrato 20: Reto

_Oh dios mio, oh dios mio, oh dios mio...¡lo que he creado!_

_Nuevo One shot de Naruhina, presentado como..._

* * *

><p><strong>EL RETO<strong>

.

.

.

Un suspiro largo y profundo fue lo primero que salió de los labios de cierta muchachita llamada Hyuuga Hinata.

Un gran edificio se alzaba ante ella, de un tono grisáceo y tan normal como los otros, con un reloj central que marcaba el comienzo de su rutinaria vida. A su alrededor, chicos y chicas entrando en ese mismo edificio conocido como _Konoha High school, _sonrisas, persecuciones, gritos de alegría, abrazos, regalos, besos…y árboles que daban entrada al edificio cubiertos de verdes y abundantes hojas.

Elevó la mirada al cielo azul y su largo cabello color azul muy oscuro se meció con la suave brisa veraniega.

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado y de nueva cuenta volvían a las clases. Ella pasó el verano en la casa de campo que tenía su padre, junto su hermana, su primo y su novia. Novia a la cual, Hinata adoraba con todo el corazón. Tenten se llamaba, muy amable y cariñosa, una mujer que para nada pegaba con su primo. Los dos eran totalmente opuestos. Ella un dulce y su primo Neji un cubito de hielo.

Un dulce que conseguía hacer sonreír al cubito.

Se alegraba por su primo, realmente había encontrado a una buena chica.

Sintió un buen golpe en el hombro, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡Lo sien..!- unos pies se pararon delante de ella- ¿Hinata-chan?-

Se estremeció ella

Desde el suelo elevó su mirada, siguiendo unas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón escolar negro, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta, piel morena y...

_¡Plooff!_

Sus mejillas se encendieron de pronto y sus ojos, de un color parecidos a las perlas, se abrieron bien grandes. Ojos azules y ojos blancos.

Cabello rubio y revuelto.

-N-Naruto-kun…-

-¿Estás bien?- él le ofreció la mano y Hinata la agarró- Lo siento, andaba persiguiendo al idiota de Lee-

No le hizo falta alzarse, pues prácticamente Naruto tiró de ella, como si de un peso pluma se tratara, con tanta facilidad que quedó muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado

-G-gracias-

Y elevó su mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos de un color azul mar, tan profundos y hermosos como misteriosos. Sus mejillas se calentaron de más -seguramente estaría roja hasta las orejas- al sentir de la misma manera que él también la miraba, fijamente…

Los nervios la invadieron

Pues Naruto nunca había puesto atención en ella más de un minuto, además…todavía sentía la mano morena sujetando la suya.

Se preguntó miles de cosas. Si tendría una mancha en la cara, arroz, algún moretón, su cabello desarreglado, su uniforma mal colocado…

-Te ves muy linda- dijo él de pronto, sonriendo zorrunamente mientras soltaba su mano y revolvía su cabello-las vacaciones te han sentado bien-

Hinata quedó congelada

-¡Naruto! ¡Deja de ligar y ven de una vez, pringado!-gritó Lee desde la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Cállate idiota!-le gritó al chico con molestia, volviendo a poner la atención en Hinata- nos vemos en clase-

Y se alejó corriendo, gritando a Lee en cuanto llegó a la puerta. Sin embargo, Hinata no se movió. Su cabello lo meció el viento, que también elevó un poco su falda escolar, dejando ver una braguitas blancas con dibujos de fresas.

El portero que las vio, tosió disimuladamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y se volteó, gritando a los demás estudiantes que se espabilaran para entrar.

_-Te ves muy linda_-

Parpadeó ella, incrédula

_-Te ves muy linda-_

Y con el rojo cubriendo todo su rostro, se sintió desfallecida y cayó al suelo. Una mano sobre su pecho, latiendo un acelerado corazón.

Y la pregunta era ¿Qué le ocurría? Pues que simplemente, Hinata Hyuuga estaba enamorada…no, enamorada era decir poco, era más que enamorada, mucho más que un enamoramiento. Ella _amaba_ con todo su corazón a Uzumaki Naruto. El chico enérgico, atrevido, buen compañero, de gran corazón, gran atractivo y algo "lento" en los estudios, que enseguida era querido por los demás. Un chico popular en su clase, popular en otras clases…un chico que llevaba con su corazón desde primero de curso.

Uzumaki Naruto, el príncipe soñado de Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

* * *

><p>Primera hora de la clase, durmiendo.<p>

Segunda hora, durmiendo.

Tercera hora…comiendo su bentou. ¿No era demasiado temprano para eso?

Horas siguientes…durmiendo de nuevo

Hinata soltó un profundo suspiro, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Un nuevo curso empezaba, las primeras y aburridas horas pasaron y ella, en el asiento derecho, a su lado, no había tenido oportunidad alguna para dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando dormía no quería despertarlo y cuando comía, él le guiñaba el ojo y le indicaba que mantuviera el secreto, con un dedo sobre sus labios.

Tal le parecía a ella que otro año transcurrirá sin que Naruto conociera sus sentimientos.

Se incorporó, y buscó con la mirada a Naruto. Sonrió al encontrarle en las primeras mesas, aunque pronto su sonrisa se esfumó. En ese grupo se encontraba la persona por la cual Naruto bebía los vientos. Haruno Sakura. Era hermosa, con ese color de cabello parecido al los pétalos de Sakura, un rostro lindo, de ojos jades deslumbrantes y llenos de energía, un cuerpo mucho menos curvilíneo que el suyo pero muy femenino junto a unas largas y atractivas piernas.

Popular también

A su lado, Uchiha Sasuke, un chico muy atractivo, por el cual andaban más de la mitad de las chicas de todo el instituto. Un chico con un carácter frío y rudo.

También muy popular

Volvió a suspirar, virando el rostro al patio principal de instituto. Un cielo azul con esponjosas nubes, un patio triste y aburrido y una mujer sobre uno de los árboles del lugar…

¿Podría ella algún día llegar a obtener el amor de Naruto?

Abrió sus ojos de pronto, se levantó y pegó su rostro al cristal, fijando la mirada en ese árbol. Se quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa. ¡Una mujer sobre un árbol! ¡Había una mujer sobre el árbol! ¡De pie! ¡Sobre la punta más peligrosa!

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Advertir a un profesor? ¿Avisarla directamente? ¿Bajar y ayudarla? Se agarró la cabeza, asustada y desesperada, cuando de pronto, lo sintió. Sintió que alguien la miraba, así que viró el rostro, asombrándose al toparse con unos ojos de increíble color violeta, mirándola fijamente.

La mujer sobre el árbol, le estaba mirando.

Parecía sorprendida y movía su mano de un lado a otro, mientras Hinata seguía ese movimiento; luego sin más, sonrió. Una sonrisa traviesa y hermosa curvó sus labios y de su mano salió un mismo saludo.

Hinata alzó su mano e inconscientemente la saludó. Desde su lugar, podía distinguir perfectamente un muy largo cabello de un rojo que jamás había visto, una piel blanca, y ataviada con un vestido verde sobre una camisa blanca de manga corta.

-¿Puedes verme'ttebane?-

Hinata supo que le había dicho algo pero no llegó a escucharla. Abrió la ventana e inclinó un poco su cuerpo, apoyando sus manos en el borde. Ella volvió a decir algo, pero Hinata continuó sin escucharla. Estaba demasiado lejos. Desde un tercer piso nada podría escuchar.

La mujer hizo un puchero con sus labios, cruzada de brazos y masculló algo. La Hyuuga estuvo a punto de gritarle que era lo que decía, cuando de pronto la mujer apareció frente a ella.

Quedó totalmente pálida.

-Que si puedes verme- masculló la mujer

-¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

El gritó que dio incluso sonó fuera del instituto y parte de la calle. Gritó, se echó hacia atrás, se tropezó con su silla y cayó al suelo, llevándose la silla y todas las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Parece que sí- dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

-itte…-Hinata se incorporó con dolor en el trasero y alertada, volvió a elevar su mirada, horrorizándose.-a-ah…-

Esa mujer…estaba…estaba…

-¿Hinata, estás bien?- preguntó Kiba a su lado, preocupado por la palidez en su rostro.

Hinata boqueó, señalando delante de ella, Kiba miró, pasando su mirada por la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué señalas fuera? ¿Va a llover?-

Boquiabierta quedó ella ante su respuesta. N-no…¡¿Es que no la veían?

-Parece que tú eres la única que puede verme-

Y la mujer se acercó tanto y tan repentinamente a su rostro que Hinata sudó frío y se quedó petrificada.

-Un placer conocerte, Hi-na-ta-

A partir de ahí, todo se volvió negro para Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos y miró alrededor. Una sala vacía, la brisa meciendo las cortinas blancas, el sol del atardecer entrando por la ventana, ella en una cama…seguramente estaba en la enfermería.<p>

Se había vuelto a desmayar otra vez. No recordaba porque, pero estaba aliviada de no recordarlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que era algo muy malo.

Suspirando contenta, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas-

Entonces volvió a abrirlos y sentarse de golpe en la cama. Se asombró, se quedó boquiabierta, incrédula, impresionada…era esa mujer…otra vez.

Y sentada en su cama

Todo vino a su cabeza como un remolino, palideciéndola de nuevo.

-¿No irás a desmayarte de nuevo?-le preguntó ella, al parecer divertida con la situación.

Hinata se mantuvo mirando a esa mujer. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sólo ella parecía poder verla? ¿Por qué estaba con ella?

La peliroja sonrió ente dientes, extendiendo su mano.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina, la mamá del problemático y popular Naruto-

La miró bien sorprendida, sintiendo todo el color regresar a sus mejillas de pronto. ¿La mamá de Naruto?

¿¡La mamá de Naruto!

Kushina resopló, bajando su mano.

-Veo que antes tendré que responder a tus preguntas- puso una mano en su mentón- aunque…realmente no sé porque puedes verme. Se supone que nadie puede hacerlo- la miró con el ceño fruncido-¿Quién eres, Hinata?-

-¡Y-yo…!-se sintió intimidada y bajó la cabeza, jugando con sus dedos- mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata…p-pero n-no sé por-porque…-la miró con timidez- a-anno…K-Kushina-san u-usted es…es un…-

-Ni un fantasma ni un alma perdida, simplemente soy yo- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente.

Hinata bajó su mirada, jugando con sus dedos, sin comprender porque podía ver a la mamá de Naruto, que anteriormente había muerto, junto su marido, en un accidente de coche.

¿Estaría soñando?

De pronto sintió su mano en su mentón, alzándole el rostro y provocando que se sonrojara al verla tan cerca. Hinata abrió bien los ojos. ¿Podía tocarla? En su piel podía sentir la calidez y la suavidad de sus manos.

¿Cómo?

-Tus ojos…parecen especiales- terminó diciendo ella, después de un examen clínico de sus ojos -creo que Minato me nombró algo de los Hyuuga…un hombre…-

-¿M-mi padre?-preguntó ella-Hiashi Hyuuga-

-¡Exacto!-plantó su puño en su mano-Mina-chan hacía negocios con él- volvió cruzarse de brazos, frunciendo el ceño- ¿por qué nunca nos habremos visto…?-

Hinata no supo que responder a eso. Su padre nunca les habla, ni a su hermana ni a ella, de los negocios que lleva con otras empresas. Era tan sólo llegar a casa, cenar y volver a negocios encerrado en su despacho. Ni una palabra de cómo les había el día ni un buenas noches.

Cansada de tanto silencio y negativas, y gracias a la ayuda de su primo y Tenten, logró convencer a su padre de irse a vivir a un piso ella sola.

Un piso en el lugar más caro de la cuidad, pero uno en el que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Una mano ante ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, volviendo a sonrojarla.

-L-lo siento-

Kushina entornó sus ojos, mirándola fijamente.

-Llevo días siguiendo a mi hijo y tú… te gusta Naruto- no era una pregunta, sino una firme confirmación.

Todo su rostro se encendió y de sus orejas salió humo. Kushina rió ante su reacción.

-Lo sabía…-sonrió ella traviesa-¡mi hijo es todo un galán!-le guiñó el ojo y a Hinata le pareció por un momento ver a Naruto- Nee, Hinata-chan…-se inclinó y cubrió el lado de su boca- si lo que quieres es que se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos, deberás decírselo-

-¿Eh?-

-Confesarle tus sentimientos- soltó ella, sonriendo ampliamente-Verás, mi hijo es algo…_lento_ para esas cosas. Supongo que lo heredó de su padre…-se dijo asintiendo- Y si no se lo dices directamente pues él nunca…-la miró, sorprendiéndose al verla cabizbaja.

-Y-yo…no puedo- desvió la mirada-Naruto-kun…ya tiene a alguien-

-¿Te refieres a la pelirrosita?- Hinata no respondió pero Kushina entendió eso como un sí- ¿Crees que a Naruto le gusta esa chica?-

Asintió, estrujando entres sus manos las sabanas. Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Yo no creo que le guste- respondió Kushina, llevándose la atención de la peliazul- en su mirada no veo amor, más bien…dulce amistad. Piensa que…-sonrió melancólica- Naruto ha crecido sin sus padres y ellos dos son los únicos amigos que tiene-

Hinata se sorprendió por eso

-P-pero toda la escuela…él…-

-Puede que se haya hecho popular, y créeme que me alegro por eso, pero en cuanto a amistad se trata, sólo Sakura y Sasuke son para él los verdaderos amigos-apoyó las manos en la cama, sonriendo- es muy agradable saber que tu hijo cuenta con dos personas como ellos- la miró, sonriendo con ternura- tú también puedes ser alguien importante-como supo, se ganó su mirada asombrada- eres muy linda, y parece que te preocupas mucho por él- estiró su mano y agarró un mechón de su cabello-a mi…siempre he deseado que Naruto encuentre a alguien que realmente le ame, tanto por sus defectos como por sus virtudes. Y las dos sabemos que tiene más defectos que virtudes…-dejó que el cabello se deslizara entre sus dedos, sonriendo.

-N-naruto-kun…tiene también muchas virtudes- dijo Hinata, sonrojada, virando el rostro- é-él tiene un gran corazón, s-se preocupa mucho por la gente de clase…y-y se mete en peleas para defender a sus amigos, puede que los estudios no le vayan muy bien pero se esfuerza por conseguirlo…nunca se rinde-hablaba e imaginaba cada palabra, siendo testigo de cada una de ella. Sonrió -Naruto-kun…es alguien especial-

Imaginar cada acción buena y voluntaria de Naruto le alegraba. Si, él era alguien especial.

_Así que especial…_

Kushina sonreía y Hinata, despertando de su ensueño, la miró, se sonrojó furiosamente y viró el rostro, abochornada.

-L-lo siento. N-no quería…contradec…-calló repentinamente y se asustó cuando Kushina la abrazó, cayendo las dos a la cama-Ku-kushina-san..-

-Eres tan linda Hinata-chan- decía melosamente, frotando su mejilla contra la de ella- Nadie se pararía a sacar tantas buenas cosas de él- una gotita resbaló por la sien de Hinata- decidido- se separó ella- te quiero a ti como novia de mi hijo-

-¿Eh?- parpadeó confundida

Se apartó y levantó de la cama, empuñando su puño al aire.

-Estoy segura- la miró- Naruto será muy feliz contigo- y asintió, sonrojada por la emoción y determinación tomadas- debo comentárselo a Mina-chan. Me apoyará, por supuesto-se cruzó de brazos, pensativa, antes de mirarla de nuevo-Hinata-chan, quiero a partir de mañana luches por el amor de Naruto- le señaló- Mi hijo deber ser tuyo cueste lo que cueste-

-¿¡M-mío?¡-enrojeció al completo

Kushina asintió, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo con altivez.

-Y tengo el plan perfecto para que el corazón de mi hijo haga _"chu"_ al verte-

Y un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Hinata, que ladeó sin comprender.

_¿chu?_

* * *

><p>Era bien temprano por la mañana cuando Hinata ya se encontraba en clase, mirando fijamente los nombres escritos en la esquina de la pizarra.<p>

_Encargados: Uzumaki-Hyuuga_

Flores puestas y regadas, pupitres bien colocados, tizas y borrador completos…

Empuñó sus manos, sintiendo su corazón latir muy acelerado. Cerró sus ojos, queriendo coger todo el valor que seguramente tendría escondido muy en su corazón…

Sintió la puerta correrse y se tensó.

-Buenos días…-saludó un dormido Naruto, revolviendo su cabello.

Hinata se volteó y todavía empuñando sus manos, le respondió.

-B-buenos días Naruto-kun…-

.

_-Conociendo a Minato como lo conozco, entonces Naruto…reaccionará de la misma manera-_

_-P-pero Kushina-san e-eso no es un plan...-se sonrojó y bajó su mirada-e-es ir...directo..-  
><em>

_-Exacto- le interrumpió ella animada- el plan es "Plan directo'ttebane"-  
><em>

_Y sonrió satisfecha  
><em>

.

Naruto dejó su mochila en la mesa y bostezando se acercó hasta ella, parándose y estirando su cuerpo. Hinata le miró cabizbaja, sonrojada y con muchos nervios en su vientre.

-¡Es tan molesto levantarse temprano!-exclamó él con el ceño fruncido- y todo para hacer unas tonterías de…-pero al mirar a su alrededor, la pizarra estaba limpia y con tizas y borrador, las flores regadas, los pupitres bien puestos, la lista de los alumnos sobre la mesa del profesor…-Hinata-chan, porque…-

Y después todo pasó tan rápido que a Naruto no le dio tiempo a responder. Hinata se había aferrado a su camisa, tirando su cuerpo hacia ella y, colocándose de puntillas, juntó sus labios.

Naruto abrió de forma desorbitada sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, Hinata mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, dando más presión a los tibios y masculinos labios.

Separó sus labios unos centímetros, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y sonrojándose furiosamente después. Le soltó y juntó sus manos tras su espalda, mirando al suelo. Naruto trastabilló un poco, teniendo que apoyarse sobre una de las mesas, la cual movió con su cuerpo. Impresionado, eso era lo que ahora mismo estaba Naruto. Tan impresionado que no podía decir nada, únicamente mirarla fijamente.

-Naruto-kun…-Hinata elevó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules sorprendidos de él. Sus mejillas se calentaron más y desvió la mirada, empuñando sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.-Yo…-cerró sus ojos- ¡m-me gustas!- exclamó con valentía, pero sintiendo terribles ganas de llorar-s-siempre…d-desde que…me salvaste de aquel grupo de chicos yo…-cogió aire y decidida, le miró- Me gustas Naruto-kun. Mucho -dijo firmemente-Tanto que…-desvió un momento su mirada- que no soy c-capaz de mi-mirar a otro chico q-que no seas tú.-volvió a mirar al suelo, muerta de vergüenza- Por eso y-yo…-cerró sus ojos y, volviendo a sonrojarse con fuerza, le miró, y alzando un brazo, le señaló- ¡voy a hacer que te enamores de mí'ttebane!-

Naruto se impactó, mirándola bien asombrado.

.

_-Si le dices eso, seguro que su corazón hará "chu".-_

_-¿chu?  
><em>

_-Así es, chu-  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Hinata volvió a mirar a un lado, sonrojada. Esperando que su corazón hubiera hecho ese sonido

-A-a partir de ahora n-no podrás mirar a otra chica q-que no sea yo-

Segundos después todo quedó en absoluto silencio, incomodando a Hinata, que buscaba cualquier cosa para salir de ese ambiente. ¿Por qué no entraba nadie ahora?

Miró de reojo a Naruto, que seguía cabizbajo, escondiendo su mirada, con las manos en los bolsillos.

.

_-¿E-está segura que funcionara?-le preguntó temerosa Hinata a Kushina_

_-Completamente. Naruto es un niño aun y que se lo digas de esa forma provocará dulces estragos en su corazón.-_

_Hinata miró el suelo, algo entristecida. ¿Y si no lo conseguía? ¿Y si Naruto se reía o peor aún, huía? ¿Y si ella se tropezaba? Y si, y si… sintió una mano cálida en su hombro._

_-Todo saldrá bien'ttebane. Confía en mí- y le guiñó el ojo._

_Hinata asintió, sonriendo ante esas confortantes palabras. _

.

Pero Naruto seguía sin reaccionar y ella sin nada que decir.

* * *

><p>-¡Bien hecho Hinata-chan!-desde la ventana, Kushina sonreía- ¡Sabía que podías'ttebane!-<p>

-¿Crees que funcionara?-

Apoyado contra la pared, Kushina miró de mala manera a Minato.

-Por supuesto que sí, conozco a mi hijo lo suficiente como para saber que algo tan tierno ha llegado a su corazón-sonrió cuando Naruto bajó su rostro, sonriendo de medio lado, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas- ya podemos irnos, Mina-chan-

Minato se asomó unos segundos, mirando a su hijo, antes de agarrar la mano de su esposa.

-Has hecho una buena elección, Kushina-

Pero la pelirroja negó, sonriendo

-Hinata-chan es quien ha decidido ser la elegida-

* * *

><p>Más silencio y...<p>

El timbre de entrada sonó y Hinata agradeció que esa señal indicara a los estudiantes que entraran.

Suspiró aliviada

-Acepto-

Abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver una sonrisa traviesa en los labios del rubio, que la miraban con diversión. Como resultado, se sonrojó.

-Es como un reto-continuó él, separándose de la mesa- así que acepto todo lo que quiera que vayas hacer para enamorarme, incluso con condiciones- se detuvo muy cerca de ella- pero si no llegas a conseguirlo…-Hinata bajó su rostro cuando él aproximó el suyo, sonriendo de medio lado- harás todo lo que te pida- Y así, se quedó mirandola fijamente durante largos segundos. Sonriendo, se apartó y extendió su mano-¿es un trato?-

Hinata miró su mano confundida. Ella no había querido un reto. Ella tan sólo quería decirle lo que sentía. ¿Cómo se había transformado eso en un reto?

Extendió la suya dudosa, agarrando la mano de Naruto mientras asentía, sonrojada.

-Ha-haré que te enamores de mí-

Sonriendo, Naruto tiró de su mano, provocando que su cuerpo se viniera hacia delante y capturara sus labios. Hinata abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente.

Un beso cálido, divertido, un beso que iniciaría con…

_El reto_

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**o...¿Continuará?**

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé lo, ahora mi dirán: <em>

_-¡No puedes dejarlo así!; ¡esto es una injusticia! ¡Exijo una continuación! _

_Y si, tendreís razón y habrá que hacer una continuación de este OS. ;) Claramente, no se puede quedar así. Así que, por el momento, esto será como la introducción, el primer cap, podemos decir, de algo muy divertido y romantico que se acerca...O se acercará cuando termine con los otros fics. Por el momento, esperaré sus comentarios sobre este fic y si quereis que lo continúe o no. (que supongo será que si) jeje, pero claro, este ya iniciará con otra historia. Por el momeno, suplico tener calma, tantos fics a la vez no me dan tiempo para nada y entre que viene y no viene la inspiración..._

_En fin, por el momento podeis contar con que este OS se convertirá en un fic. Mientras, espero que disfruteis de los otros que hago._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

_pd: por eso antes de subirlo me he emocionado. Porque escribo sin apenas tener ni idea de como terminará y mira...¡una agradable sorpresa! ¿no?  
><em>

_pd2: **!chu!** es el sonido de un beso (eso no lo digo yo, sino los japos XD) pero yo esta vez lo utilizo para explicar el sonido del corazón de Naruto. En vez de hacer TU-TUN, hace CHU, una sola vez, despertando en él muchos sentimientos.  
><em>


	21. Retrato 21: Corazón

_**¡Hola, hola!** Aquí traigo un OS con un invitado especial... ¡Menma de Road to Ninja, la pelicula! (me enamoré de este personaje :P) _

_No sé qué personalidad tendrá, pero a mi me parece un chico rebelde y travieso. Perdonad si no llego a clavar su caracter :P_

_Espero que os guuste y __Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro oneshot titulado...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Corazón<strong>  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Congelada.

Hinata no podía mover ni un dedo, ni siquiera sus ojos podían alejarse de esos profundamente azules que la miraban fijamente.

Sorprendida, impactada, asombrada. ¿Cómo y por qué?

¿Por qué se encontraba Naruto sobre ella, con el rostro muy cerca al suyo y sin camisa?

A su respuesta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente.

¿Por qué?

Estaba tan relajada, tumbada sobre el verde pasto, sintiendo el aire veraniego en su rostro cuando, al abrir los ojos, y detectar, demasiado tarde, que ahí había alguien más…

¡Pluff!

Se lo encontró. Directamente, de frente, muy cerca…extremadamente cerca.

_No te desmayes Hinata, no lo hagas_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó él, elevando una ceja

Hinata desvió la mirada, jugando con sus dedos.

-Y-y-yo e-estaba…-le miró un segundo de reojo, para volver a virar la mirada y, extrañada, mirarle de nuevo- Naruto-kun..t-te…-alzó su mano y agarró un mechón de cabello. Eso sonrojó al chico, que abrió sus ojos sorprendido- t-teñiste tu cabello-

Hinata observó entre sus dedos el negro de ese cabello, confusa.

-¿P-por qué lo hiciste?-

Él, gruñendo, se apartó, encogiendo las piernas y dejando sus brazos reposar sobre sus rodillas. Hinata también se sentó, abrazando sus piernas.

-Me gusta el negro- masculló él, mirando a un lado

Hinata siguió observándole y él empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No era la primera vez que ella le miraba.

-Te queda bien-Naruto la miró al pronto y Hinata, dándose cuenta de sus palabras, viró el rostro, volviendo a sonrojarse como un tomate-e-es decir…y-yo…no quería…s-sólo q-que..tus ojos…se ven lindos…-

Él volvió a sonrojarse y Hinata escondió su cara entre sus piernas, avergonzada. Naruto viró el rostro, chasqueando la lengua, revolviendo su cabello nervioso.

-¿¡Por qué te comportas así!? ¡Sólo haces que me confunda más!-

Hinata elevó su rostro, incrédula. Volteó a mirarle. Naruto sujetaba su cabeza y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus dientes apretados, denotando tensión.

Se sonrojó, volviendo al momento justo en que se declaraba a Pain antes de ser brutalmente clavada con el hierro.

-N-Naruto-kun…-él elevó el rostro, mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-No me gusta que me llamen así.-volvió a mirar al frente, donde un gran lago azulado proporcionaba una bonita vista del lugar- Menma, mi nombre es Menma. Así que no me llames así-

-¿Men...ma?-repitió extrañada.

Viró su rostro rápido al de ella. Hinata se sonrojó y Menma la agarró por los brazos.

-¿Por qué estás actuando así? ¿Acaso quieres que me olvide de Sakura eh? ¿Te estás haciendo la tímida para engatusarme, verdad?-la agitó, indignado.

-N-no…yo no…-

-Te dije que te olvidaras de mí. Jamás conseguirás que quiera algo de ti. Eres una molestia- la soltó y volvió a mirar al paisaje, con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata miró a todos lados, parpadeando, inundándose sus ojos de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza, mordiendo su labio, cerrando sus ojos.

_Duele…_

Incómodo, Menma agarró una pequeña piedra y la lanzó al lago. Esa chica siempre conseguía molestarle. No había día que no dejara de perseguirle, que se enganchara a su brazo, que borrara esa estúpida sonrisa cuando ya no podía quitársela de encima por miedo a que le golpeara, que le besara en los labios rápidamente antes de salir. ¡Diablos! Es que no comprendía que a él le gustaba Sakura. ¡¿Tan difícil era de comprender!?

-Lo siento-

Volteó a mirarla, quedándose sorprendido. Hinata mantenía la cabeza baja, pero pudo apreciar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y que golpeaban y se perdían en la hierba.

Estaba llorando. Hinata Hyuuga estaba llorando

No podía creérselo

-L-lo siento…-repitió ella con voz queda, rota por las lágrimas-y-yo…n-no quería confundirte. S-sólo quería…quería qu-que supieras…lo que siento por ti…-se mordió el labio, escondiendo más su cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

Menma no creía lo que veía.

-Lo siento…-con la manga de su chaqueta se limpió el ojo, obteniendo con ello más lágrimas-lo siento…-y mordiéndose el tembloroso labio, siguió llorando en silencio, con la manga cubriendo su ojo.

Llorando. La temible Hinata estaba llorando…y pidiéndole perdón. ¿Estaba soñando, verdad? No podía ser que ella, Hinata Hyuuga, llorara. Peores cosas le había dicho y ella siempre volvía, volvía con la sonrisa en sus labios. Atrapándole para estrecharle entre sus brazos, besándole sin pudor alguno, delante de todos… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pedía perdón? ¡¿Por qué demonios lloraba!?

Se agarró la cabeza, gritándole que se callara. Asustada por el grito, así lo hizo ella, mirándole asombrada mientras él, enterraba sus dedos en su cabeza, se golpeaba, cada vez más nervioso y angustiado.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso!?-exclamó con rabia, mirándola- ¿¡Por qué lloras?! ¡Sólo grita, golpéame! ¡Pero no llores joder! Es…!-volvió a agarrarse la cabeza, apretando sus dientes- es muy extraño…me haces sentir…extraño…-

-L-lo siento…-

-¡Tampoco pidas perdón!-gritó él agarrándola de la chaqueta y acercándola a él- ¡no digas nada!-

Más lágrimas abordaron sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y Menma estrujó la camisa, cada vez más molesto. Rabia, preocupación, furia, culpa, ira, dolor…tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados…

-Todo es por tu culpa- siseó, antes de tirar de su chaqueta y juntar sus labios.

Hinata abrió al completo los ojos, volviendo todo el color a sus mejillas.

Labios contra labios. Una brusca y continúa presión contra los mismos. Algo que le hizo tener mariposas en su vientre.

Menma la separó, empujándola y volviéndose sonrojado a un lado. Asombrada, Hinata tocó sus labios.

-Sonríe- refutó él, sin mirarla- no dejes de sonreír- sus mejillas se tornaron más rosadas y sus manos se empuñaron- ya has conseguido mi atención, ahora no te des por vencida-

Volvieron a engrandecerse sus ojos, sonrojándola con fuerza.

¿Él quería que continuara luchando…por su amor?

Bajó su cabeza, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos pero una leve sonrisa asomó sus labios. Menma la miró un segundo, y volvió a mirarla, extrañado.

Hinata elevó su cabeza, sonriendo entre dientes, con las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos…una sonrisa radiante que sonrojó a Menmna

-Gracias-sollozó ella, sin dejar de sonreír- gracias…Menma-

Todo su rostro cogió color del tomate y empuñando sus manos, se levantó, girándose bruscamente.

Su corazón estaba tan acelerado…

-¿Hinata-chan?-

La peliazul se volteó, asombrándose al ver a esa tercera persona. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y traje anaranjado y negro.

-N-Na-Nar…-

Naruto observó a la Hyuuga, mirándole con asombro. Un momento, ¿estaba llorando? Miró al chico que estabas de espaldas a él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con reproche.

Nadie hacía llorar a Hinata. Podría darse por muerto quien quiera que lo haga.

-Te estoy preguntando quie…-la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando este se volteó.

La boca de Naruto se abrió al igual que sus ojos, bien incrédulo. Hinata observó a los dos, negando, impresionada.

-¿P-por qué hay…dos Naruto?- Pasó la mirada de uno a otro, sin comprender nada.

El de cabello negro entrecerró la mirada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¡Eso te he preguntado yo antes'ttebayo!-gritó histérico-¿ Y qué le has hecho a Hinata-chan?-se posicionó para atacarle- no te perdonaré que le hayas hecho llorar-

Menma también se posicionó, mirando de mala manera al rubio

-No sé porque eres tan parecido a mí, pero lo que yo haga con Hinata no es asunto tuyo-

-¡Claro que lo es'ttebayo!-volvió a gritar- No quiero que nadie haga llorar a una persona importante para mí-

Hinata se sonrojó, mirando al rubio.

_Naruto-kun…_

Menma, que había estado mirando a Hinata, empuñó sus manos. Se acercó a ella, la alzó agarrándola del brazo y la pegó contra su cuerpo, sujetando su cintura.

-A ella le gusto yo. Así que piérdete-

Enrojeció al completo Hinata, sintiéndose al borde del desmayo. Inconscientemente puso las manos en su pecho, queriéndose sujetar en algo.

Naruto empuñaba su mano con una fuerza que casi temblaba. Una gran venita tenía en su frente, palpitando. Alzó la cabeza, mirándole furioso.

-¡Saca tus sucias manos de mi Hinata, pervertido!-

Pero no hubo más respuesta que una. Sonriendo de medio lado, Menma agarró el rostro de Hinata y la besó en los labios. Naruto quedó boquiabierto y muy sonrojado.

Le-le-le-le…¡Le estaba besando!

Menma se separó, mirando a Naruto de reojo con una sonrisa triunfal. Naruto pasó del asombro al enfado en segundos.

-Teme…-siseó entre dientes, mientras el chakra empezaba a salir de su cuerpo.

Menma dejó a una desmayada Hinata en el suelo y se volteó a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos a jugar un poco-

Naruto también sonrió, cínico, antes de lanzarse contra él.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó de pronto. Miró a su alrededor. El cielo ya había atardecido y estaba de color naranja y rojo, se encontraba sobre el mismo lugar donde se había tumbado con anterioridad después de su entreno.

¿Lo había soñado? ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Subió la mano a sus labios, sonrojándose al recordar el beso de ese otro Naruto. Lo había sentido con tanta nitidez...

-¡Hinata-chan!-

Ella viró su rostro, sonrojándose al instante. Se levantó rápido del suelo y juntó sus dedos, cabizbaja. El rubio se detuvo frente a ella, respirando agitado.

-N-Naruto-kun…-

Repentinamente él la abrazó, sorprendiéndola.

-H-he tenido un sueño muy extraño'ttebayo. Tú...tú llorabas y…había otro chico como yo pero con el pelo negro…-Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo, asombrada- e-ese chico decía que…-la separó, sujetándola por los brazos- que a ti te gustaba-

Se sonrojó, pero no tan sólo por el significado de esas palabras, sino porque...¿Habían soñando…lo mismo?

Sintió la presión en sus brazos y volvió a mirarle, confusa.

-A ti…-todo el rostro de Naruto enrojeció- a ti te gusto yo'ttebayo-

Hinata no supo si preguntó o confirmó, pero seguidamente enrojeció al completo, sacando humo por su cabeza, la cual bajó, abochornada. Separó sus labios, queriendo responder, pero sólo atinó a asentir la cabeza, con la cara ardiendo.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, soltando sus brazos. Había sido un sueño tal real que pensó que pasaba de verdad y que después de esa pelea, ver como él se llevaba a Hinata, tras dejarle malherido…

Como si un trozo de su corazón se estuviera llevando...verla en brazos de aquel chico exactamente igual que él le noqueó de una forma que incluso pareció dolerle.

Despertó y gracias al cielo, había sido sólo un sueño. Pero, advertido, salió corriendo en su busca. ¿Y si no lo había sido? ¿Y si Hinata ya no estaba? ¿Y si todavía estaban las marcas en el suelo de la pelea..?

¿Y si de pronto Hinata dejaba de amarle? Aquello lo molestó y angustió. Sabía que era injusto hacer que la amara cuando él no lo hacía, pero hacía tanto tiempo que nadie...Hinata había sido sincera aquel día, lo supo con tan sólo escuchar sus palabras. Además, ella nunca mentiría sobre eso. No.

Hinata sólo debía mirarle a él. Únicamente a Uzumaki Naruto

Por eso él...

Empuñó sus manos, volviendo a sonrojarse.

-N-no dejes de intentarlo- Hinata le miró y el desvió la mirada- puede que no te ame de la misma forma, pero como te dije, me gustan las personas como tú…-pasó la mirada por su alrededor unos segundos, nervioso- si continuas…si no te cansas de intentarlo…puede que tarde o temprano…termine enamorándome de ti-

Asombrada le miró, con las mejillas bien coloradas. Naruto rascó su cabeza, sonrojado y nervioso.

-Soy muy lento para estas cosas y…-pero cortó toda palabra, cuando Hinata le abrazó- ¡H-hinata-chan!-

-Lo haré- estrechándole con sus brazos, sonreía, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a salir- t-te prometo que nunca me cansaré de intentarlo-frotó la cara contra su pecho, contenta-gracias-

Y bien sonrojado Naruto, mirando a un lado, dejó sus brazos reposar sobre los hombros de Hinata.

-N-no tienes porque dármelas'ttebayo- y estrechó un "poquito" sus brazos.

¿No estaba mal pensar, con cierta ilusión, que Hinata se amoldaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, no?

.

.

_Mientras, en un mundo desconocido…_

-¡Menma!-

El nombrado sintió un peso extra en su espalda, sonrojándose al notar cierta anatomía femenina chafarse contra su espalda. Se cubrió la nariz, que igualmente chorreó de sangre.

-¡Q-quítate de encima demonios!-

Pero Hinata, sonriendo traviesa, le plantó un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo al completo.

-Te quiero- dijo risueña ella, abrazándose a su espalda como un gatito.

-Tonta- masculló él, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de aquel bosque, nervioso y sonrojado.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Jojo, estoy muuy inspirada últimamente, y ver a Menma ve a traído este fic a la cabeza <em>

_¿Qué os ha parecido? _

_Como siempre, es algo cursi y empalagoso, pero a mi me ha encantado. (en realidad, quien me encanta es Menma) _

_¡Nos vemos el próximo!_


	22. Retrato 22: Futuro

_Saga, **Mientras ella duerme. **_

_Le llamo así ya que he basado mis otros OS en eso. (One piece, D-gray man y Fairy tail). Quien quiera pasar a leerlos, está más que invitado.  
><em>

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Era extraño

La situación que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos era extraña y nueva para él. No sabía cómo manejarla, tampoco cómo debería sentirse. Era extraño, quizás un poco lindo, pero extraño.

Apoyado contra los almohadones en su espalda, su cabeza envuelta con una venda, varios cortes y moratones por rostro y cuerpo, su pecho desnudo, pero también con varias vendas- la que parecía más grave, la de su vientre- y vistiendo tan sólo el pantalón azul de algodón de la enfermería, Uzumaki Naruto observaba atentamente la figura durmiente en el lado derecho de su pequeño colchón.

Extraño y lindo, aun así...

Sin saber porque, una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Hyuuga Hinata, aquella chica poseedora del byakugan, hija del ogro de Hiashi, hermana de la presuntuosa Hanabi y prima del genio Neji, dormía plácida y profundamente sobre un costado, a muy poca distancia de su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Pudo observar a su alrededor los ungüentos y vendas con restos de sangre seca cambiadas. Volvió a mirarla, no pudiendo esconder la poca sorpresa que le proporcionaba eso. Ella había estado cuidándole. ¿Dónde estaban Sakura y la vieja Tsunade? ¿Y Shizune?

¡Lo veis! Todo era extraño y lindo a la vez.

Extraño porque, no se esperaba que alguien como ella, pudiera estar cuidándole… Bueno… en realidad, si examinaba las cosas bien- cosa rara en él- no era tan extraño. Admitió, asintiendo con su cabeza. A fin de cuentas, Hinata estaba enamorada de él. No era extraño que se hubiera prestado para cuidarle.

Aunque eso también lo hacía extraño ¿no? él no dio respuesta alguna a sus sentimientos.

Recordaba que le agradeció, pues, era muy gratificante y verdaderamente lindo que alguien sintiera un amor tan puro hacia él. Después de tanto odio, por una vez en su vida, escuchar que alguien lo amaba hasta tal punto de dar la vida por él era lindo…a su manera, claro. No le gustaba la idea de perder a otra persona querida por su persona.

Perder a alguien tan lindo como Hinata, seguramente le sería muy doloroso. Y no le gustaba para nada pensar que podía perderla, no señor.

Pero...y ahora que pensaba en lindo…su mirada volvió a la bella persona durmiente en su lado. La miró atentamente, ladeó su cabeza, examinó con los mismos ojos azules audaces y brillantes que poseía, a la misma.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Hinata era muy guapa.

Una atrevida y vendada mano agarró con sutil suavidad uno de sus oscuros mechones. Era un cabello suave, se deslizaba entre sus dedos y volvía a reposar sobre su cuerpo, dejando por unos instantes un aroma parecido a flores…algo como lilas. Era oscuro, parecido al negro, pero que sin embargo, y bajo el sol del atardecer podía apreciarse de un azul tan profundo que podía confundirse con el mismo negro.

Sonrió levemente ¿de verdad que estaba analizando su cabello? Meneó la cabeza, pensando lo tonto que estaba siendo.

Sin embargo, y, apartando pensamientos, siguió observándola. Que más daba. No hacía nada malo con tan sólo verla, ¿no? Además, estaba bien dormida, ella no se desmayaría y él no tendría por qué preocuparse de quien le mirara. Estaba bien sólo en esa habitación, bueno…Hinata le acompañaba pero estaba dormida, así que era como si no… _¡aargg Ddemonios!_ Menudas tonterías se formaba él mismo con su cabeza.

Suspiró, sintiéndose tan tonto como las repetidas veces le había llamado Sakura. Apoyó la cabeza en los almohadones, cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos. Luego, volvió a mirarla. Tenía el rostro pálido, no, pálido no era la palabra sino…color muñeca de porcelana. Si, de esas muñecas que había visto a veces en algunas tiendas, vestidas con pomposos vestidos, gorros de algodón blanco y cabellos abundantes y rizados. Recordó tocar uno de ellos, y era muy suave. Posiblemente Hinata también poseería esa suavidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eran muy pocas las veces que había mantenido contacto físico con ella. Siempre se desmayaba cuando él se acercaba y Kiba terminaba cargándola, alejándola de él. Eso, sintó que a veces le molestara. No por el hecho de que Kiba se la llevara, sino porque se desmayaba siempre ante él.

Y nunca llegó a comprender el porqué de esos desmayos, nunca claro, hasta el momento en que, pensando seriamente, llegó a entender que, después de su declaración en el campo de batalla, ella se desmayaba por timidez y vergüenza hacia él. Porque lo admiraba y amaba desde las sombras, como un pequeño fantasma.

Sonrió de nuevo, leve. Era lindo y también divertido. Hinata sólo desmayaba cuando él se acercaba.

Era gracioso, de veras que sí.

Pero no todo parecía ser gracioso, pues, ahora que se daba cuenta…no conocía absolutamente nada de Hinata Hyuuga. Y eso era triste. ¿Pero, que culpa tendría él de eso? Hinata nunca llegó a acercarse a él, no llegó a entablar una amistad como lo hizo con Sakura y Sasuke.

La miró, con un deje de tristeza en sus azules ojos. Posiblemente, parte de culpa la tendría él, por no querer acercarse a la persona rara y tímida de clase. Por estar siempre ocupado con él mismo, por la felicidad que sentía al verse finalmente como una familia, en su equipo siete. Por la primera felicidad que tenía desde que sus padres le abandonaron.

_Quizás por eso…_

Pero no, ni ella ni él tenían la culpa. Simplemente, las circunstancias habían sido las que fueron, y puede que no conociera a Hinata en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero sentía que le faltaba muy poco para hacerlo.

La Hinata que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos, era la dulce, fuerte y linda Hinata que él conocía. La chica que había saltado al campo de batalla para salvarle, la que había dado la vida por él, la que sorprendentemente había declarado que estaba enamorada de él, la que se preocupaba por él... Para Naruto, la Hinata que yacía a su lado en estos instantes era la Hinata Hyuuga que él conocía.

Por el momento, eso le tenía bastante satisfecho. Además, todavía tenía mucho tiempo para conocerla más a fondo.

Muchos días por delante

Porque sí, quería conocerla, la conocería más aún. Quería darse la oportunidad de amar, de aprender a hacerlo, y, muy en su interior, sabía que Hinata podía ser la indicada para ellos. Ella le enseñaría lo que era el amor.

Sonrió entre dientes, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Con la mano en su pecho pudo sentir su corazón acelerado.

Algo nuevo como ese sentimiento naciendo en su interior, era grato sentirlo.

.

Volvió a posar su mirada en ella, sonriendo, observando su rostro con detalle, el subir y bajar de su pecho pausado-que por cierto, llegó a sonrojarle todavía más-; No se había dado cuenta de que ahora ella, tan sólo estaba durmiendo con la camisa de rejilla y ese top que cubría sus senos.

Tragó duro, fijándose en ellos.

Siendo sincero, y muy, pero muy en su interior, deseaba poder ver esos grandes senos…en sus manos. Podía imaginárselos blanditos, suaves y blancos. ¿Cómo sería apoyar su rostro en ellos?... ¿Llegaría el día en que pudiera realizar esa fantasía?

.

.

Enrojeció al completo y gritó mentalmente.

_¡Aaarrg! ¡Maldito ero-sennin, todo esto es por tu culpa!_ Pensó alarmado, revolviéndose el cabello. _¡Él y sus historias pervertidas! ¡¿Por qué tuve que dejar que me las leyera!?_

Bufó frustrado, cruzándose de brazos, desviando su mirada hacia Hinata, volviendo a sonrojarse ligeramente.

Algún día…uno no muy lejano esperaba, desearía poder ver a Hinata como Dios la trajo al mundo. Porque, esas piernas, sus pequeños pies, sus caderas y su cintura y ese vientre plano…en fin, toda ella estaba hecha para amar, para amar y dejarse ver al mundo. Bueno al mundo no…pero tal vez a él, si.

Porque, si ella le amaba y él-debía reconocer que- gustaba de ella, no habría ningún problema en que se desnudara ante él. Posiblemente su futuro novio y ciertamente, el Hokage de Konoha.

Sonrió de nuevo con orgullo, Hokage Naruto Uzumaki y su esposa Hinata Uzumaki…

Se frotó el mentón, entrecerrando su mirada, sonriendo de medio lado.

Hinata Uzumaki no sonaba nada mal…nada…

Sintió el movimiento del pequeño cuerpo a su lado y una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios.

Quizá…iba siendo hora de resurgir su clan.

.

.

Y que mejor mujer que con la dulce, tímida y fuerte Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Extrañas y lindas circunstancias que el destino le había deparado, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

.

**_=¡Fin!=_**

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeno, ¿creen que merezco RR? <em>

_Me ha costado terriblemente entender los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Hinata. Por supuesto que en este OS habrá algo más, sólo que yo misma, escribiendo eso, quería darme cuenta de lo que sentía Naruto. En mis fics, bueno, Naruto la amara, claro está, pero en la realidad, dificilmente pasaremos de un "lindo y agradable compañerismo" _

_En fin, que cruel es el mundo cuando quiere. _

_¡Espero, como dije arriba, que os haya gustado!_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	23. Retrato 23: Muerte

_ATT: mundo alterno._

_Aquí Tsunade tiene un papel importante.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La muerte ¿Qué representa la muerte para un shinobi?

Todo. Desde el momento en que nace, experiencias, circunstancias… hasta el día de su juicio final. La muerte acompaña siempre a cado uno de los ninjas existentes en la tierra. Misiones peligrosas, guerras sangrientas, asesinatos, sabotajes y traiciones; dolor, sufrimiento y lágrimas… ¿No son esos motivos suficientes para odiarla? ¿Para desear vivir, para enfrentarse a ella sin miedo?

Quizá sí, quizá no…

Porque, ¿Qué culpa tiene ella del destino elegido por los mismos? No, ninguno. Porque los únicos que deciden cruzar el río sobre la parca de madera podrida hacia el otro lado, los únicos que persiguen y siguen el camino a la mismísima muerte son ellos, los ninjas.

Porque ellos así lo decidieron.

Un ninja existía para proteger a su aldea, para cumplir con la justicia, para ayudar a cuanta persona lo necesite. Un ninja existe para poder vivir. De no ser por ellos, ¿Quién protegería a los aldeanos, quien protegería al altísimo cargo? No, cada una, cada pequeña y gran aldea, húmeda y desierta, rocosa y ardiente, oculta o poderosa, cada aldea cuenta con más de mil ninjas, mil personas dispuestas a dar la vida por su hogar. Dispuestas a jugar con la muerte por las personas que querían.

Por esa sencilla razón, por querer proteger, por decidir jugar con la muerte, a los ninjas se les prohibía amar.

Amar era una de las principales razones por las que miles de ninjas morían. Porque sin querer, sin poder darse cuenta, sin poder llegar a frenarlo, se habían enamorado. Y enamorarse comportaba una debilidad. La debilidad de querer proteger únicamente a esa persona, de mandarlo todo al mismísimo infierno y darlo todo por la persona amada.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué culpa podían tener ellos? Aquello surgía como de la nada, sin llegar a pensarlo. Los corazones latían acelerados, aparecían los temblores, las mejillas sonrojadas, los roces, las sonrisas, el compañerismo…todo comportaba una irresistible atracción- y todos sabemos que los ninjas, aquello que se les prohíbe, se les hace más apetitoso- Pero, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos para evitar tal sentimiento?. Ellos no lo pedían, ellos sabían que debían comportarse como los ninjas fríos, obedientes y sin sentimientos tal y como les habían enseñado, pero… ¿qué culpa tendrían ellos de enamorarse?

Por ello, por sentir, por enamorarse, Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto se encontraban ante la Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konoha, Tsunade Senju.

De ojos profundamente castaños, la rubia Hokage miró a cada uno de los chicos que se encontraba ante ella, separándolos por la gran mesa de madera. Hyuuga Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuuga, de curvilínea figura bajo el uniforme Anbu, de largos cabellos oscuros que llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas, de ojos gatunos y orbes blancos poseedores del Byakugan. Carácter problemático, pues su timidez había sido muy difícil de superar, al igual que esa poca confianza en sí misma.

Tiempo y entrenamientos habían sido necesarios para transformarla en la shinobi por la cual su padre ahora estaría bien orgulloso.

Y Uzumaki Naruto. Posó su mirada en el rubio y una sonrisa leve curvó sus labios. Ese chico había sido muy problemático, por el simple hecho de poseer en su interior al demonio de nueve colas, Kurama. Fue odiado, repudiado y también entrenado de la forma más dura para que aprendiera a controlar y medir su fuerza.

Era otro de los mejores ninjas con los que aldea podía contar.

Un joven guapo, atractivo, de increíbles ojos azul y cabello rubio. _Tan parecido a su padre…_

Observó a ambos, sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa. Una fuerza que podía matar al enemigo en cuestión de segundos y otra que era capaz de traer la tragedia a la aldea. Byakugan y Kyuubi unidos. ¿Era eso de temer?

-Escuchadme los dos- los ojos de ambos se pusieron en contacto con los suyos y ella, sin poder aguantar más, mostró una gran sonrisa, divertida, socarrona- ¿De verdad que os han cogido haciéndolo en el bosque?

Hinata enrojeció y miró a un lado, las mejillas del rubio también se sonrojaron, aunque no tanto, además, Tsunade pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

Ahora sabía quién tenía la culpa

Suspiró, pensando divertida en que eran todavía muy jóvenes, que esas cosas no podían evitarse…pero lentamente fue borrando su sonrisa. Era cierto que no podía evitarse. Estar enamorado no hacía daño a nadie. Pero para ellos, amar era algo prohibido. Una debilidad a los ojos del enemigo, algo que no podían permitirse.

Volvió a mirar a la pareja, sintiendo verdadera lástima.

-Lo siento, pero a partir de ahora iréis en escuadrones diferentes.

La miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, asombrados.

-Naruto no es la primera vez, y debo recordar que te lo advertí-alzó la mano, evitando de ese modo que él se quejara-Hinata, tu irás con el escuadrón de Sasuke, Naruto…

-No-adujo él de forma cortante. Hinata empuñó sus manos, con su mirada puesta en la superficie lisa de la madera. Tsunade elevó una ceja-Vieja, no puedes separarnos. Sabes que Hinata y yo manejamos bien el escuadrón. Juntos somos buenos.

-Sé que sois buenos Naruto, pero…-miró a Hinata- tal y como se presentan las cosas, no podéis seguir juntos- le miró, pero Naruto rehuyó de su mirada, apretando fuerte su quijada-los sentimientos nublarían la vista del otro.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó él, furioso- ¡Sabemos cuál es nuestro destino! por mucho que nos queramos tenemos presente cada jodido segundo del día que no podemos permanecer juntos. Nacimos para obedecer órdenes, para matar y hacer cuanto se nos pida. Los ninjas tienen prohibido tener sentimientos. Deben ser fríos y calculadores. Para un ninja está prohibido amar…porque eso significaría…debilidad ante el enemigo.

Hinata mordió su labio tembloroso, Tsunade siguió observando a Naruto sin alterarse mientras él empuñaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que temblaban.

-¿Crees que algo como eso se puede olvidar?-relajó sus puños y su rostro, su expresión pasó a ser terriblemente devastadora, angustiosa, dolorida…Tsunade fijó la mirada en la acción de la muchacha. Hinata había estirado su mano y sujetado la misma de Naruto. Este entrelazó los dedos con ella.- Es como un puñal para mí…-susurró, con la mirada perdida en algún lado.

Miró a ambos, sintiéndose repentinamente la mala en la película. Suspiró, frotando el puente de su nariz. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que las leyes fueran así? ¿Qué los más altos así lo mandaran? Ella también obedecía órdenes.

-Amo a Naruto, Tsunade-sama- la voz de Hinata la sacó de sus malos pensamientos, pero no la miró- y-y pienso yo…que sepárame de él no resolverá nada. Es más...c-creo…que eso lo empeorara todo.

Ahora Tsunade volteó a mirarla, extrañada. Y ahí tenían de nuevo a la tímida Hinata, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-E-estar separado de la persona que amas causa todavía más preocupación…y menos concentración en el trabajo- sus blanquecinos orbes se toparon con los castaños de ella- separarme de Naruto sólo causará que me preocupe de más…-y miró a un lado- y olvide mis obligaciones.

Elevó una ceja Tsunade

-Hinata, estás tratando de chantajearme con tus palabras ¿verdad?

Hinata no respondió, pero sus mejillas cogieron más color y ella sonrió.

-O sea, que si yo te separo de Naruto no piensas cumplir con tus obligaciones…-se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, mirando la situación con diversión-jamás pensé eso de ti Hinata- miró a Naruto, que volvía a sonreír levemente- ¿tú qué opinas Naruto?- el rubio la miró con determinación- ya veo…lo mismo…-volvió a suspirar, negando-entonces, me veo obligada a escoger la peor de las opciones.

Hinata estrechó la mano de Naruto con fuerza cuando la Hokage se alzó de la silla, mirando a ambos con seriedad.

-Huid.

-¿Qué…

Naruto y Hinata se miraron asombrados, volviendo a mirar la rubia, que le sonrió.

-Si de verdad os amáis tanto como presumís, huid de la aldea, del país, marchad los más lejos posible de aquí. Convertiros en simples campesinos…pero bien lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con ninjas…-y bajó su mirada al vientre de Hinata- creo que ese niño merece vivir alejado de la muerte.

Naruto miró a Hinata, a la vez que ella ponía una mano en su vientre, sonrojada.

-P-por eso te desmayabas y…no comías…-balbuceó él, bien asombrado-Hinata-chan…e-estás…

Hinata asintió y él abrió bien grande sus ojos. Miró a Tsunade, que le sonreía, a Hinata de nuevo, que mantenía su mirada baja, y al vientre plano que todavía estaba por abultarse. Sonrió, lentamente, una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro. Su respiración se aceleró, acompañado de los latidos de su corazón, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, sintió emoción, alegría, felicidad…miró a Tsunade, que asintió de nuevo, confirmándole así que estaba embarazada.

Miró a Hinata

-V-voy a ser…papá…

.

.

Recordó el efusivo abrazo del rubio hacia Hinata, el beso, incluso las lágrimas que salieron de ambos ojos, azules y blancos. Las palabras de amor, las sonrisas…

Juró que ella también había llorado un poco.

Arrebujada en su asiento, la anciana Tsunade de sesenta y dos años, observaba la fotografía que en su mano parecía nueva ante su piel arrugada. Acarició a los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban. Una alegre Hinata vistiendo un lindo vestido blanco corto, con su largo cabello cayendo sobre su brazo y un vientre abultado, en los brazos de un sonriente Naruto, vestido con camisa negra de manga corta y unos pantalones anaranjados. En su hombro, una niña de cuatro años de cabello oscuro como el de su madre y ojos de un color azul cielo muy pálido, sonriendo zorrunamente mientras tenía alzados dos de sus dedos, en señal de victoria.

Esa, y más fotos que habían sido enviadas secretamente a ella, era las que conservaba Tsunade con mucho amor.

Una familia. El clan Uzumaki había vuelto a renacer. Y ella estaba orgullosa de haber sido participe de esa unión.

Ahora, siete años después de que Hinata y Naruto fueran asesinados por un escuadrón Anbu a nombre del emperador, su hija Natsuki de doce años, su pequeño hijo condenadamente parecido a Naruto y su hermana gemela, Haruhi, se encontraban bajo su tutela.

-Abuela Tsunade.

Natsuki, apoyando sus manos en el brazo de la silla miró el montón de fotografías que había desperdigadas en la mesa.

-Mamá y papá fueron felices, ¿verdad?- sus ojos de aquel color tan claro la miraron y ella le pareció estar viendo a Hinata, con su cabello corto, cuando era pequeña.

Los dos gemelos, sobre la mesa también la miraron. Por favor, esos eran como dos gotas de agua clavadas a Naruto.

Sonrió, mirando el montón de fotos.

-Por supuesto.-y agarró una de las fotos que más le gustaban-me alegro de haber tomado aquella decisión…

La foto era de Hinata y Naruto, tomada a discreción, cuando eran Anbu e iban sujetos de la mano, mirándose con una sonrisa, con las mascaras de animales tras su cabeza, con el sol de poniente frente a ellos...

_Si, fue la decisión correcta, ¿verdad Naruto?_

-¡Yo seré el mejor ninja de todos, igual que papá!-exclamó Haruto

-¡Haruto-baka, estás pisando las fotos!-gritó Natsuki acercándose a él mientras la pequeña Haruhi murmuraba algo de ramen.

Tsunade sonrió, mirando a los niños.

El sol se ponía, el cielo se veía naranja y los pétalos de Sakura revoloteaban al movimiento del viento.

Es cierto que la destituyeron de su puesto y que la expulsaron de su aldea, pero no se arrepentía, había hecho una buena obra. Había aportado la felicidad a dos de sus más queridos alumnos.

Y se sentía bien

-Porque ese era mi camino ninja…-repitió, mirando la fotografía enmarcada en su mesa, donde salían todos juntos.

.

.

.

La muerte, fiel compañera de aventuras peligrosas, amante del miedo, la sangre, el dolor y el sufrimiento, es la compañera que nunca te abandonará.

Un ninja debe aprender a convivir con la muerte, a superar sus miedos, a ser frío y calculador, a no tener sentimientos ni debilidades, a no amar...posiblemente, ellos fueron los primeros en romper con el yugo que les impedía amarse.

Porque Naruto y Hinata nunca vivieron con la muerte, sino...que vivieron hasta la muerte.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Lo terminé! <em>

_La verdad, algo extraño este fic, pero hacía tiempo que tenía pensado subir algo sobre la muerte y la relación que tenían con los shinobi. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y oh! deciros que aprox. Naruto y Hinata tendrían como veinte años. La primera parte es una especie de introducción sobre los ninjas en general, más adelante, el recuerdo de Tsunade._

_¡Nos vemos en el próx.!_


	24. Retrato 24: Camino

_Y ahora, **Mientras ellos**** duermen...**segunda parte del capitulo** "Futuro"**_

_¿En qué piensas Hinata-chan?_ _No te desmayes eh_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Cuando despertó, cuando finalmente el sueño fue remitiendo, Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, abriéndolos grandes de pronto, sonrojándose al instante con intensidad y recordar donde era que se encontraba.

Evitó emitir un gritito de sorpresa, mirando un punto fijo de aquel pecho que ante sus ojos obstruía su vista, buscando una respuesta a su situación.

¿Cuándo se había acostado en esa pequeña cama, junto a Naruto? ¿Tan cansada estaba que ni miraba donde se tumbaba?

Miró a su alrededor, queriendo apartarse de ese calor que, aunque siendo cálido y terriblemente tentador, tenía la obligación de retirarla. Primero, porque no estaba bien que quien se había ofrecido a cuidarle, se tumbara en la misma cama, y encima en una cama tan estrecha, y segundo…porque con quien se había tumbado era nada más y nada menos que con Uzumaki Naruto.

El chico por el cual suspiraba su corazón

Todo su rostro enrojeció y rápidamente quiso salir de ahí, si seguía tan cerca de su cuerpo, terminaría desmayándose. Sin embargo, detuvo todo movimiento y bajó su mirada temerosa. Algo pesaba sobre su cintura…Se abrieron grandes sus ojos, pues, uno de los brazos de Naruto estaba rodeándole la cintura- que por cierto, llevaba al descubierto por no cargar con su sudadera-.

_¡Oh no!_ Y no sólo su vientre…estaba dejando a la vista esos grandes senos que de no saber donde había heredado bajo la camisa de rejilla y el top.

Elevó su mirada hacia el rostro de Naruto, aterrada. ¿No la habría visto de esa forma, verdad que no?

Suplicaba y rogaba que no

Tragando duro, empezó a arrastrar su cuerpo fuera de la cama, lentamente, con cuidado, evitando despertarle…pero con un gritito ahogado, Naruto la atrajo nuevamente contra su cuerpo, atrapándola tanto con las piernas como con sus brazos, los cuales terminaron acorralándola contra el mismo.

Ahora mismo parecía la mamá koala y su hijo agarrándose con fuerza para evitar caerse.

El calor subió por todo su cuerpo y se sintió al borde del desmayo.

_¡No te desmayes, no te desmayes, no te desmayes..!_

Intentó moverse, pero estaba atrapada con tanta firmeza que terminó rindiéndose con un suspiro.

¿Cómo había terminado en una situación así?

No se movió, no hizo absolutamente nada durante lo que parecieron largos segundos. Podía ver que estaba atardeciendo, puesto que los rayos de sol eran anaranjados, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana, ondeando las cortinas blancas…todo estaba en absoluta calma dentro de esa habitación…incluso, hasta su corazón.

Siempre, no había excepción, su corazón siempre latía agitado cuando Naruto estaba muy cerca. Ahora que lo estaba, ahora que incluso podía abrazarle, sentir su aroma e incluso tocar su piel, estaba tranquila.

_Posiblemente, estar más cerca de él de lo que nunca lo he estado…me calma…_sonrió ante su pensamiento, sonrojándose con fuerza.

Eso si, por mucho que lo quisiera evitar, sus mejillas siempre cogerían ese tono rosado en su presencia.

Hacía tantos, pero tantos años que estaba tan enamorada de él. Toda su admiración, la fuerza de ese niño de doce años la llevó a convertirse en alguien que ahora era un poco más fuerte, que se esforzaba, que luchaba por lo que quería, en esa chica que nunca quería rendirse…por él, se había convertido en una mejor Hinata.

Puede que su timidez fuera un gran factor negativo a su apellido y que su debilidad la llevara a ser salvada constantemente, pero…ahora ya no le importaba tanto. Claro que era importante, pero sabía que gracias a los duros entrenamientos con su primo, a las palabras reconfortantes de Naruto y… a alguna que otra palabra de ánimo de su hermana Hanabi, podía pelear contra mil ninjas si fuera necesario.

Porque nunca se rendiría, porque el camino de un ninja estaba cargado de obstáculos, de confianzas, dolores, lágrimas, de situaciones mágicas y únicas…porque el camino de un ninja era el que uno labraba con sus propias manos, y Hinata quería construir el suyo. Quería construir el camino que la llevaría a ser mejor ninjas. Llegar a ser el orgullo del clan Hyuuga.

_Y ahora que he conseguido llegar a la primera parte…todo se lo debo a él. _

Arrastró su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar el rostro durmiente de Naruto. Sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias Naruto-kun…-susurró, subiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla-gracias a ti, he aprendido a no rendirme…nunca-

Se quedó un momento observando su rostro, las tres graciosas marcas, sus rubias cejas, la piel morena y el perfil de su mandíbula, por la cual pasó un dedo, sonrojada, pero manteniendo su sonrisa sincera.

-Puede que nunca llegue a conseguir tu amor pero…aun sin él, seguiré luchando para convertirme en la mejor ninja. Una de la que podrás estar bien orgulloso cuando llegues a Hokage. Una amiga que siempre estará contigo…-borró su sonrisa, entristecida y bajó su mano, para terminar rodeando su pecho y pegar su rostro contra el mismo. Cerró sus ojos, le estrechó, evitando ponerse a llorar.

¿_Y ahora por qué lloro? ¿Tristeza o felicidad? Soy una tonta…_

-Porque ese es…el camino que tú me enseñaste-susurró, disfrutando de la que sería la última vez que pudiera estar abrazándole sin tener que sufrir un desmayo o cualquier otra circunstancia- gracias…-su voz terminó por romperse entre las lágrimas.

.

.

Minutos después, cuando la noche ya estaba presente, un despierto Naruto estrechaba a la pequeña Hinata entre sus brazos.

Lo había escuchado todo. Desde sentir la dulce caricia hasta la última palabra, antes de nueva cuenta, ella cayera dormida.

Admitió que se había sonrojado. Conocía los sentimientos de Hinata hacía él, pero no sabía todo lo que ella profesaba por dentro, todos esos sentimientos, esa admiración… todo por él, que no había hecho absolutamente nada y por todo… ella le agradecía.

Chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, acercando su rostro a su cabeza.

-Yo no he hecho nada más que ignorarte…no merezco tales sentimientos- susurró contra su cabeza, mirando la oscuridad de la habitación.

Hinata siempre fue fuerte, extraña, pero fuerte y de muy buen corazón. Lo supo desde el momento en que le dejó copiar su examen y lo volvió a saber cuando ella se interpuso para salvarle de Pain.

Siempre había estado tan cegado en conseguir el amor de Sakura que nunca vio a su alrededor. Pero, ¿Cómo podía saber lo que Hinata profesaba hacia él? Ella nunca se acercó, él tampoco lo hizo… hasta ese momento.

En parte sentía culpa y en parte no. Culpa por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y no culpa porque, en realidad, Hinata nunca le había llamado su atención, no como realmente quería que la viera. Se sonrojaba, le seguía, se desmayaba. No sabía cómo tomarse eso. No lo supo hasta el momento en que se interpuso entre él y Pain.

Escucharle decir esa palabra, que luego el mismo Pain la torturara frente a él…enloqueció. Aquel sentimiento cálido que producía el simple "te amo" lo llenó de renovada energía y de fuerza.

Estrechó su abrazo, sonriendo al sentir su calidez.

-No estoy seguro…de hecho...-sonrió torcido- no creo que esté enamorado de ti, pero…como ya te dije una vez, me gustan las personas como tú. Ahora sólo…enséñame a amarte.- amplió su sonrisa, algo sonrojado, pero agradeció la oscuridad y la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Lo haré…-susurró Hinata, medio llorando, medio sonriendo. Estaba muy sonrojada, no sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que él sabía que llevaba despierta, pero no le importaba. No ahora que había escuchado de sus propios labios que le gustaba. Que estaba dispuesto a amarla…tanto como ella lo hacía a él.

-Naruto-kun… te prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo.- Naruto colocó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola- te amo.

Y con una sonrisa zorruna, Naruto cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose feliz.

La familia Uzumaki volvería a poner patas arriba la aldea oculta de Konoha.

.

.

.

**=Fin=**

* * *

><p><em>Los sentimientos de Hinata, tan inocentes y buenos...¡pero tenemos una buena noticia! ¡El clan Uzumaki vuelve a la carga! <em>

_Todo muy lindo, pegajoso y romántico, pero igual de irresistible a que sí? _

_Pues espero que os haya gustado y...¡perdon por las faltas! En mi corrector muy bien, pero aquí...¿O será que yo no las he visto? _

_En fin, ante cualquier duda...¡Jan di-chan está siempre aquí_! 

_¡Nos vemos!_


	25. Retrato 25: Haruto

_**Sinopsis:** No era extraño que Naruto le observara fijamente, tampoco que deseara abrazarle, besarle y achucharle. Él tan sólo quería estar a su lado. Jugar, reír e incluso llorar. Compartir todo cuanto pudiera. Tanto conocimientos como experiencias le haya traído la vida. Todo. Porque sabía que él sería el mejor, no sólo en cuanto a ninja, sino también como persona. Haruto Uzumaki Hyuuga, el orgullo de la familia._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25 <strong>

**Haruto**

**.**

.

.

Le observaba fijamente. Sus ojos azules se centraban únicamente en el pequeño bulto durmiente sobre el colchón de su cuna.

No podía tocarle, pero en realidad estaba deseando hacerlo. También besarle, abrazarle, oler el dulce aroma que desprendía, mirarle… mirarle durante horas y horas, sin pensar que pudiera llegar a cansarse. Algo erróneo, puesto que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Poder ver otra de sus sonrisas, escuchar su risa, darle de comer, cambiarle, jugar con él…en fin, estar con él es cuanto más deseaba.

Estiró su brazo, metiendo la mano en la cuna de madera color azul fuerte y, con mucho cuidado, acarició una de las mejillas de ese niño. Una sonrisa lenta y boba curvó sus labios al sentirla cálida, suave y con tres marcas rectas.

_Kyuubi…_pensó, apartando su mano, volviendo a apoyar sus brazos sobre el barandal de madera y apoyar su cabeza sobre los mismos, observando al pequeño bebé de apenas un año de vida.

Era moreno, bueno…tenía un color de piel algo más clarita que la suya, pero a fin de cuentas, moreno. Los poco pelitos que había sobre su cabeza eran de un rubio dorado, muy suave. Una nariz pequeña y algo respingona, carita redonda y a veces dos mejillas coloradas de un tono rojizo muy suave. Dos mejillas poseedoras de las marcas del Kyuubi. Pero ante todo, aparte de lo lindo que era- porque sí, a Naruto le parecía muy lindo- eran esos dos grandes ojos de espesas pestañas negras que cuando se abrían mostraban el azul más claro, bonito y transparente que hubiera visto en su vida.

Una mezcla de azul y blanco, que como resultado, proporcionaba los ojos más peculiares de toda la aldea.

Volvió a sonreír. Porque sabía que cuando ese niño creciera, sería muy atractivo. No tanto como él, pero si igual que su madre. Sería valiente, fuerte, le enseñaría todas las técnicas necesarias para aprender a manejar al Kyuubi. A pelear, a descubrir nuevos estilos de Taijutsu, ninjutsu…en fin, todo lo que había aprendido él.

Le enseñaría a ser el mejor de todos los ninjas para que un día, pudiera ser el sucesor.

Y decía sucesor porque, creo que se ha notado durante toda la explicación, que se estaba tratando de su claramente primogénito hijo Haruto.

Todo un orgullo para su familia…y para él.

-Haruto-chan- susurró, colocando su manta de ranitas sobre el bebé, que durmiendo boca arriba, abría y cerraba sus manos, posiblemente, soñando con algo. Sonriendo, Naruto acercó su mano y el bebé agarró uno de sus dedos, gimiendo bajito, frunciendo el ceño con esas cejas rubias, para volver a relajarse, en cuanto él le habló suavemente.

Era temprano, las seis o siete de la mañana, no estaba seguro. La luz del día entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación, pintada de azul cielo, con diferentes nubes haciendo una fila por todo alrededor. Dibujos colgados en la pared, miles de juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, cubos de ropa llenos de juguetes, peluches, un armario con más dibujos y ropa, una alfombra que podía desmontarse como un puzle, cerca del suelo y pintado en la misma pared, ranas, platos de ramen, incluso había lo que era un intento de persona…cuando Naruto miró la rana verde, o lo que aquello iba a ser, sonrió, recordando que había estado con él, dibujándolo y que, después de varios intentos de querer borrarlo, quedó algo arrastrado y muy feo, completamente diferente a una rana.

Rió suavemente, volviendo a poner la mirada sobre su bebé, que se asombró cuando vio sus ojitos abiertos. Naruto le miraba sin poder creer que se hubiera despertado sin llorar.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-le preguntó sonriendo- supongo que te habré despertado...- y movió su dedo, todavía sujeto a la mano del bebé.- Mamá se enfadará si se da cuenta de que te he despertado.

Y sonrió, acompañando ese gesto con una risita suave que llegando a oídos de Naruto no pudo provocar otra cosa más que una sonrisa amplia.

-Eres malo- apartó su dedo y lo agarró, pasando sus manos bajo sus brazos. Cuando lo tuvo bien sujeto, lo cargó contra sus brazos y le observó. Vestía un lindo pijama que tenía la forma de un zorro. De un color rojo y naranja, con una cola peluda y una cabeza con dos orejitas.

Haruto estiró sus brazos para tocar el rostro de su padre, riendo cuando quiso intentar comer su mano. Naruto lo alzó, dejándolo cerca de su rostro. Le observó con detalle, sonriendo, abrazándolo, frotando la mejilla a la de él, besándole, haciendo todo lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que llegó.

Terminó sentado en sobre la alfombra, jugando a cuanto juguete le tiraba Haruto en la cara.

.

Despertó temprano. Pues esa noche para ella fue imposible dormir. Sin su abrazo, Hinata Hyuuga ya no podía conciliar tranquilamente el sueño.

Cuando su imagen pasó ante el espejo, se sonrojó. Tenía el cabello muy revuelto, unas ojeras que empezaba a formarse y la camisa de dormir de Naruto subida hacia arriba, mostrando sus braguitas. Enseguida se la bajo, pero al tirar de la tela hacia abajo, sonrió y volvió a alzarla. Frente al espejo, un redondeado vientre empezaba a crecer.

Se lo acarició tímidamente. Nuevamente estaba embarazada, y no de uno, sino de dos. Dos gemelos estaban creciendo en su interior.

La reacción de Naruto al saberlo al sonrojó. Pues que la besara delante de todos en el hospital cuando se desmayó podía ser pasable, pero que aquella misma noche, de la misma ilusión y emoción…

Meneó su cabeza, bien sonrojada. No debía pensar en eso.

"_Haruto"_

Y se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño hijo. Sin embargo…

No se lo esperó, pero tampoco le sorprendió ver que, al llegar a la habitación de su hijo, éste estuviera durmiendo sobre su padre, sobre esa alfombra en forma de puzle y todos los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo.

Sonriendo, Hinata se adentró en la habitación con sigilo y se agachó, observando a la pareja. Apartó su largo cabello azul metalizado sobre su hombro y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Naruto, aun con su capa y su ropa ninja, dormía profundamente, teniendo los brazos estirados a ambos lados. Haruto, acurrucado en su pecho, se chupaba un dedo y la otra manita sujetaba el mismo chaleco.

Estuvo ahí varios minutos sin poder dejar de sonreír. Ver a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo juntas era otro de los regalos más hermosos que la vida podía otorgarle.

Casarse con Naruto y tener a Haruto, eran los primeros. Esperar la llegada de sus dos bebes, otro. Vivir todo con ellos, el mejor de los regalos.

Entonces, vino a su cabeza algo y corrió hacia su habitación para volver en sus manos con una pequeña cámara. Volvió a agacharse y enfocar a la pareja, sonriendo.

"_click"_

Apartó la máquina y de nuevo, continuó mirándolos, feliz, orgullosa, amada, resplandeciente…

Otro recuerdo más para su álbum de familia.

_Familia Uzumaki Hyuuga._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_**FIN**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Oooooh! Me ha gustado este capi. Romántico, tierno y muy achuchable X3 (un capitulo rosa para todas las sensiblerasos que les gusten las cosas dulces)  
><em>

_Lo que dije, Naruto será un buen, buen papa. Hinata ya, ni digamos jeje. Todo el cariño fraternal que a ellos les faltó será remplazado por el amor incondicional de los mismos.  
><em>

_Jeje, siento la tardanza, pero ando sin inspiración y las cosas me vienen así y asá... ¡cuando quieren! :p  
><em>

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!  
><em>


	26. Retrato 26: Aficiones y preferencias

_¡He vuelto!...Aunque sólo sea para escribir esto  
><em>

* * *

><p>Si a Naruto le preguntaban cuáles eran sus aficiones o preferencias, podría decirte muchas, pero tenía exactamente cuatro que eran las que más le gustaban.<p>

1- Comer ramen

2- Estar con sus compañeros/equipo y amigos

3- Aceptar los retos

4- Estar con Hinata

Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía que cambiar el orden de las preferencias…

Empezando por la primera. ¿A quién no le gustaba el ramen? El ramen era…era…la mejor comida que podía existir en el mundo. Esa deliciosa pasta que podías absorber, sintiendo el sabor algo picante, el caldo, la carne picada…ooh, se le hacía la boca agua sólo de pensarlo.

Le gustaba, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de como se hacía. Bueno...tampoco le preocupaba. Mientras estuviera el viejo Teuchi para preparárselo, además de su preciosa Hinata, no tendría porque sufrir. Porque no sólo al viejo le salía bien el ramen no, Hinata era una estupenda cocinera y si le pedía que le preparara ramen, ella lo hacía.

Exactamente ese era su principal afición. Comer ramen hasta reventar de felicidad.

.

.

Seguidamente, sus compañeros. Puff… ahí tenía sus dudas.

Adoraba a _Sakura_, la amaba, de hecho fue la única mujer que amó durante años. Era –y es– la mejor amiga que puede tener. Siempre atenta de él, cuidándole, regañándole, pegándole- eso lo dice bajito, por si acaso- y que bueno, siempre indicándole que sería lo mejor para él.

Aunque Naruto no le prestara mucho caso…a veces.

_Sai._ Aaaah, ¿Qué podría decir de Sai? Era un gran amigo. Un gran shinobi. Le costó mucho que se abriera a él. Pues al ser entrenado para esconder sus sentimientos era difícil saber que podría estar pensando o sintiendo.

Al final, entre Sakura y él pudieron convencerle de que eran amigos, que podía confiar en ellos. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en el mismo equipo y los tres formaban un gran, gran equipo.

Le gustaba Sai. Aunque a veces le sacara de los nervios con sus extraños motes.

_Kakashi-sensei_…Kakashi-sensei era un espécimen bastante raro. Por supuesto que le gustaba, era como un padre para él. Le enseñó y ayudó a comprender el mundo, al igual que_ Jiraya-sensei_, otro hombre que también quería desde el fondo de su corazón. Y otro hombre pervertido.

Kakashi-sensei los conocía, siempre se anticipaba a sus movimientos, sabía cómo calmarles… Sí…es un buen sensei, sin duda. Alguien fuerte y admirable. Aunque también era muy, muy pervertido. Se pasaba horas leyendo esos pervertidos libros. Además… ¡¿Por qué demonios no podía verle el rostro al completo?!

Algún, se prometía que algún día, descubría la verdad sobre ese misterioso rostro.

Y bueno, también pervertido, molesto, sabiondo…

—Naruto, ¿Piensas todo eso de mí?—a su lado apareció de pronto Kakashi-sensei, asustando al alumno.

—¡Aaah! Kakashi-sensei, ¡No se meta en mi narración! ¡Fuera, fuera!

—Que alumno tan poco considerado—suspiró este, desapareciendo entre hojas.

¿Y ahora donde se había quedado? Ah si... el último de sus compañeros. _Sasuke Uchiha._

De él sólo podía decir una cosa. Molesto. Irritable hasta el infinito. La persona más odiosa del mundo entero. Chulito, egocéntrico…y un sin fin de cosas malas que tenía en mente y no diría. La lista es muy larga.

Y eso que sólo había dicho que diría una...

Pero a pesar de todo-pero de todo, todo lo de su lista, claro estaba- muy al fondo de su corazón sabía que apreciaba a ese chico. Incluso lo consideraba…hasta su amigo.

.

.

Pasar el rato con los demás compañeros era algo que también le agradaba mucho, sobre todo cuando cumplían misiones o celebraban fiestas. Era divertido estar con todos ellos.

.

.

La otra cosa que le gustaba también eran los retos. Si alguien se atrevía a retarle en algo, no dudaba ni un segundo en aceptar. ¿Él miedo? ¡Ha! Era el gran Natuto Uzumaki. Hijo del ex hokage Minato Namikaze, del tornado rojo Kushina Uzumaki, el jinchuriki del demonio de nueve colas. Tsk, el miedo sólo era para los cobardes.

—¡Naruto-kun!

—¡Cejotas!—exclamó sorprendido al ver a Lee plantado a su lado— ¿¡Qué haces…!?

—¡Te reto a dar la vuelta a la aldea solo con las manos cinco veces! ¡No, cincuenta veces!

—¿Qué? ¡Ahora no puedo...!

—Entonces, eres un cobarde que sólo…

—¡Lo haré, lo haré'dattebayo!

.

Y muy finalmente, por fin, y tras dar esas cincuenta vueltas, muerto de cansancio, Naruto podía decir, que otra de sus preferidas aficiones era Hinata. _Su_ _Hinata_. Afición o gusto o preferencias… era lo mismo. Amaba a esa tímida chica que tan dulcemente le trataba. Que ahora que lo pensaba, era la única, por cierto.

Ella no le gritaba, era paciente con él, le mimaba, le preparaba su ramen…aah, Hinata era…era perfecta. La adoraba. La amaba. Y quería casarse con ella. Aún estaba en trámites de conseguir un anillo. Su presupuesto no le alcanzaba nada más que para comer ramen. Y eso que siendo chunin el sueldo de las misiones ya era un poco más elevado.

Pero volviendo a Hinata…la verdad es que de tanto amarla, se estaba volviendo un débil. Le gustaba apachurrarla entre sus brazos-sentir sus pechos contra el suyo- también besarla y hacer cosas para adultos. Oh, eso sí que le gustaba.

—Naruto, quita esa cara de pervertido—masculló Sakura levemente sonrojada.

—¡Oi, dejad de meteros en mi narración!

También provocarle esos sonrojos que sólo él podía hacer. _Así que Kiba, ten cuidado con lo que haces. _

—¿Y a mí por qué me nombras ahora, idiota?

—Tsk, tú sólo mantente alejado de mi Hinata'ttebayo.

—Porque tú lo digas.

—¡Exacto, porque yo lo digo!

—Na-Naruto-kun…—musitó sonrojada Hinata

.

.

Y bueno, acabando con toda esta narración, Naruto sólo diría una cosa. Había llegado el momento de cambiar el orden de aficiones.

1- Hinata (la verdad que ella valía para ser la primera, si)

2- El ramen

3- Sus compañeros /equipo y sus amigos.

4- Los retos (aunque este estaba empezando a dudar)

Ahora si podía decir que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

—¡Espera!—gritó Naruto—¡Se me ha olvidado añadir algo! Aunque no sea una afición pero si algo que conseguiré—y sonriendo zorrunamente, con los brazos en jarras, exclamó— ¡Yo seré el futuro Hokage de Konoha'dattebayo!

* * *

><p><em>Sí! la inspiración llegó a mí como la alergia a mi nariz.- Es decir, repentinamente y sin avisar- <em>

_Espero que este breve capitulo os haya gustado. Como dije, es algo que hice improvisadamente y que posiblemente pasen días hasta que otra brisa de inspiración llegue a mi. En todo caso, gracias por los que seguís leyendo mis historias y dejándome vuestros RR. _

_Jan di se siente muy afortunada. _

_¡Oh, y ahora que digo afortunada! Si teneis tiempo, me gustaría que os pasaráis por el otro fic que tengo. _

** Amor y otras drogas: **_Los personajes son Kakashi y un personaje occidente llamada Jan di. ¿Si soy yo? Bueno, podría ser...todo en este mundo puede ser posible. Es mezcla de todo, sólo que lo que más destaca es el lemon. Ejem ¿por qué será? Coffcoffescritorapervertidacoffcoff_

_En fin, ya no os molesto más. ¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leerme!_

_._

_._

_Se agradeceran muuchos comentarios. :p_


	27. Retrato 27: Verano

Verano. Dulce y caluroso verano. Naruto adoraba esa estación del año. Sol, cielo azul, flores, sonrisas, piscina, playa, chicas…¡eh! Por supuesto. ¡Chicas! No había nada mejor en el verano que las chicas.

Las chicas y sus faldas cortas, las chicas y sus camisas apretadas y/o escotadas, las chicas y los pantalones cortos, las chicas y…las chicas y los bikinis.

Y no, ni siquiera se os pase por la cabeza que Naruto era un pervertido. Por supuesto que no. Sólo...era un chico en edad adolescente con las hormonas un poco alteradas. Pero era normal, al fin y al cabo, estaba en la flor de la vida. Debía aprender y experimentar muchas cosas; tales como besos y…todo lo demás.

Por ello, estaba observando a Hinata. ¿Si tenía algo que ver? Pues no, pero daba igual. Pero en fin, a lo que iba.

Sí, la miraba a ella. Y ya llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo. Porque con la llegada del verano, la chica ya no andaba tan tapada como antes. De alguna manera, su primo Neji la convenció de que dejara esas pesas ropas y mostrara más cuerpo. Y era raro. ¿Neji? ¿Con lo sobreprotector que era y diciéndole a su querida prima que vistiera con menos ropa?

Bueh, no se quejaba la verdad. Para nada. De hecho, agradecía a Kami-sama por esa vista tan espectacular de sus piernas níveas, de ese trasero metido en un pantalón muy corto, de la camisa de manga corta y algo ajustada que dejaba entrever esos grandes pechos. De la nuca liberada del pesado cabello, que estaba amarrado en una cola alta, y de esas facciones que no podía calificarlas más que de hermosas.

Hinata era hermosa. Demasiado. Y bueno, qué demonios, también estaba bien buena. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Ah ya, sus ojos antes solo eran para Sakura. _Tonto._

— Aquí tienes, Naruto-kun—Hinata se sentó delante de él con una bandeja y dos rodajas de sandía.

— ¡Oh, gracias, Hinata-chan!—exclamó emocionado. Algo frío le sentaría ante el calor que estaba circulando por su cuerpo.

Hinata también tomó su parte, sentándose a su lado, los dos, mirando a los jardines Hyuuga.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Pues se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo. ¡Estaba comiendo sandía con Naruto-kun! ¡Y en su mansión! Parecía increíble hasta decirlo, pero así era; lo estaba siendo últimamente. Pues Naruto venía a menudo, y aunque ella se moría de vergüenza, gracias a los ratos que estaba pasando con él, todo tartamudeo o timidez iban poco a poco menguando.

Y como no, estaba realmente feliz. Junto a la persona que admiraba y amaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Movió las piernas con alegría, llamando la atención del rubio, que puso la mirada en ella.

El bocado que le iba a dar a la sandía quedó a medio llegar. Pues al mirar a Hinata sólo atinó a sonrojarse y quedarse boquiabierto. Hermosa. Demasiado hermosa. Las mejillas sonrojadas, la sonrisa que se ocultaba al morder la sandía, los labios humedecidos, la gota de agua que ella cazó con la lengua…tragó duro, sintiendo su corazón acelerándose.

— Hinata-chan…—la llamó sin darse cuenta, sonrojándose al toparse segundos después con sus ojos.

Las mejillas de ella tomaron más color al sentir su mirada azulada sobre ella, sin decir nada.

— Q-qué ocurre, Narut… ¡Kya!—pero tras un sorpresivo movimiento del rubio, que se tiró sobre ella, tumbándola sobre el suelo, hizo que se asombrara—N-naruto-kun…

— ¡Hinata!—gritó él, totalmente sonrojado. Sintió sus propios latidos del corazón amenazando con salir del pecho—Y-yo…

Pero no pudo seguir, su mirada bajó a sus labios y solamente deseó hacer una cosa. Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver el rostro moreno acercarse al suyo.

— N-Naruto…

Sintió la respiración cálida de él sobre sus labios, los mismos rozándose. ¡La iba a besar! ¡Naruto la iba a besar! ¡Su sueño seiba a hacer finalmente realidad!

Sin embargo el sonido de algo rompiéndose rompió el momento, provocando que ambos miraran a un lado. Naruto se puso pálido y empezó a sudar frío, Hinata, enrojeciendo al completo, se cubrió el rostro.

—¡Nejinii-san!

.

.

Lo último que supo de Naruto fue que, mientras huía de un furioso Neji con el byakugan activado, es que iba a tener una cita.

Una cita. Ella y él, solos. Posiblemente agarrados de la mano.

Sintió las mejillas arder de nuevo y puso las manos en ellas, mas la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro no desapareció.

.

Sin duda, ese verano se había vuelto uno de los mejores de su vida. Y esperaba que fuera así, durante muchos años más.

* * *

><p><em>Últimamente me salen cosas muy dulces con esa pareja, pero es que no se me ocurre nada más. Los dos son tan cute *w*<em>

_Bueno, espero que este capi también os haya gustado, aunque en el anterior, los comentarios brillaron por su ausencia. Ejem.. xDD_

_Ya os dejo, gracias por seguir leyéndome!_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	28. Retrato 28: Complejos

_Señores, señoras, **Jan di ha vuelto. ¡SSSIII!** ¿Eso lo he oído yo o he sido yo quien lo ha dicho?_

_Después de años de espera, os **dedico,** a todos los que teniáis **esperanza** por mí, este capítulo **Naruhina** que espero sea de vuestro agrado._

_**Resumen**: Es como si estuviéramos leyendo la mente de Naruto, que en estos momentos se encuentra pensando mientras espera a que su chica esté lista para su cita._

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

**Complejos**

.

.

.

_Complejo_.

Ahora comprendía Naruto esa palabra.

El complejo era algo que todo el mundo tenía. Desde los niños de doce años hasta los adultos, sin especificar una edad concreta.

Y conocía un buen ejemplo de complejo de edad. Tsunade.

Pero dejando rápidamente eso, por si acaso, el complejo era algo como que… un día te levantas y ves los dedos meñiques de los pies feos, te das cuenta que eres demasiado alto y flacucho, o que estás muy gordo. Que eres bajito, que tienes granos, mucho pelo por el cuerpo, calvo…e incluso te preocupa hasta el tamaño del pene. Gran preocupación de los hombres desde hace siglos.

Ahí debía reconocer que él a veces, pero sólo a veces, comprobaba que fuera el tamaño correcto. No tenía ni rematada idea de cuál era el tamaño "correcto", "perfecto" o "adecuado", ahora, que estaba en su justa medida, eso era seguro. No le preguntéis como lo sabía, porque lo sabía. Un hombre siempre sabe esas cosas.

Precisamente por eso, Naruto no comprendía porque las personas se complicaban tanto con temas relacionados al físico. A su parecer, cada uno era como era; con sus defectos o virtudes. Eso era lo que hacía diferentes y únicas a las personas.

No era por sonar egocéntrico, pero su parte, no tenía ninguno. Era de estatura media aceptable, fuerte, unos abdominales trabajados tras años de duro entrenamiento con su equipo. Una sonrisa con dientes perfectos, ojos grandes y azules –unos decían que se parecían al cielo, otros, simplemente decían ver la fortaleza de su padre- también un pelo bien rubio, casi siempre desordenado -¿Qué más daba?- y corto. Lo de dejarlo largo…ya se vería con el tiempo.

En general, no era un mal partido. Quizá sí era algo "llamativo" por vestir con esas ropas, quizá su piel si era un poco más morena, quizá esas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas lo hacían diferente de los demás, pero… ¿No era eso lo mejor? Ser diferente hacía autentica a una persona.

Y él era diferente en todos los sentidos. Sí, más diferente que los demás por poseer el Kyuubi en su interior, tal vez; sin embargo, y por tener a ese demonio de nueve colas dentro, había personas le querían.

Cierto era que desde pequeño se había ganado sus buenos enemigos y el odio de todo el que le rodeaba, pero el tiempo cambiaba las cosas, cambiaba las circunstancias y le cambiaba a él. Él cambió, tanto física como mentalmente. Se había convertido en un chico fuerte que se desvivía por proteger a su aldea, a su gente, a las personas que quería y a las que le habían hecho cambiar. Tanto enemigos como seres queridos.

Y lo haría hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

Y toda esta parrafada, que por cierto, no sabía que podía pensar tanto y tan seguido, venía por el simple hecho de los complejos de su Hinata. Que era débil, tímida, bajita, tenía más formas "voluptuosas" que una chica de su edad, pálida, que si las venas de los ojos Hyuuga asustaban a los chicos… ¡No! ¡Estaba total y absolutamente equivocada!

Hinata era la chica más guapa de toda Konoha. Tenía la piel fina, muy suave y tan blanca como la nieve, confiriéndole así un aire de pureza absoluto. Los ojos eran…puff ¡Maravillosos! ¡Perfectos! De un color lila clarito que, dependiendo del día, podían verse gris o azul. El cabello era largo, y muy liso, de otro azul muy, muy oscuro que podría confundirse con negro.

Luego estaba esa naricita respingona y esas mejillas que siempre se coloreaban. Además de esos labios que cuando se pintaba con un leve rosado brillante a él le entraban ganas de…bueno, de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Bueno, era bajita ¿Y qué? A él le gustaba porque encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y podía alzarla del suelo con facilidad porque tampoco pesaba mucho. Le gustaban sus pies, sus piernas…aah, benditas piernas. Sus caderas, su vientre y sus esplendorosos, magníficos, rebosante, plenos, hermosos y…ehmm…había más adjetivos, seguro, pero nunca daba con el que pudiera describir tal perfección. _Sus tetas_. Quería decir, sus pechos, sus pechos…

¿Grandes? ¡¿Por todo el ramen del mundo, cómo podía decir eso?! Si eran…eso, perfectos.

Cualquier hombre como él soñaría con ellos; si se enteraba que alguien lo hacía, lo mataba. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, y unas hormonas del copón, se daría cuenta de que eso no era grande, sino…maravilloso.

Si supiera la gente lo que disfrutaba cuando… ¡Ep! ¡Espera! ¡No! No, no, no, no. Esas cosas no podía decirlas por aquí, era algo privado y…bueno…algo que no todo el mundo debería saber.

Sencillamente por eso, se abstendría de hablar de las placenteras noches que pasaba junto su preciada novia. –También porque si ella se enteraba, podría dejarle, y eso era lo que menos quería –

.

.

Resumiendo, que todo eso del complejo le parecía una verdadera tontería. Gordo o flaco, fuerte o débil, con demonio o no, siempre habrá alguien que verá algo especial en ti y te quiera por cómo eres. Naruto veía especial a Hinata y ella veía lo especial que era él, así que…

¿Por qué no cambiar los complejos por único, diferente y especial?

* * *

><p><em>Y como he dicho arriba, ¡<strong>He vuelto<strong>! No sé durante cuanto tiempo, pero después de escribir este, creo que seguiré subiendo más. _

_Este capitulo me ha gustado. No tanto el final, pero estar en la mente de Naruto ha sido divertido. Adoro como siempre a este rubio, tan pervertido e inocente a la vez. En este capi tiene...como unos 19 años. Todo un sexappeal para todas nosotras._

_Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado este capitulo con mi llegada y que, sabiendo que pido demasiado, me dejéis vuestros **comentarios** y **opiniones.** ¡Quiero saber todo lo que pensais! ¡**TODO**!_

_**¡Nos** vemos **en** el **próximo!** _


End file.
